The Lost Tribe
by wilkins75
Summary: during the victory tour celebrating five years since the end of thee Reaper war, the Normandy travels to the Cronian Nebula to let Javik put the ghost of his dead team to rest only to discover something that will rewrite history of not just humanity but the galaxy as a whole. Male solider Sheppard/Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Choice**

The space around Earth was filled with the remains of ships from every race in the galaxy as the finally battle between advance life of this cycle did battle with the force sent to harvest them, the reapers. These massive machines had removed all advanced life in the galaxy multiple times and now they were up against the humans, the rest of the council races and many others. Their final weapon had been deployed; the massive crucible which when combined with the massive space station called the Citadel would send a pulse of energy out that would stop the Reapers. Standing at the controls of the weapon in a position that no organic life form ever stood before was Council Specter and Commander of the Human Alliance Vessel SR2 Normandy, John Sheppard. His armor had been burned away by a head reaper Harbinger beam, likely Harbinger itself. For a moment he just looked up at the destruction around him as the holographic image of the boy he had seen killed all those weeks ago when he fled Earth to save it appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Sheppard to the boy

"I am the catalyst." answered the boy

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst." said Sheppard as he held his side with one arm and his gun in the other.

"No, it is just one of many vessels for me." stated Catalyst "I am the one who created and controls the Reapers."

"Then you can stop this." said Sheppard as he gripped his side in pain, his black armor stained red with his own blood.

"I can but it is yet to be seen how it will end." stated the Catalyst

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sheppard to the blue holographic manifestation of the Catalyst. "Why did you create the Reapers?"

"They are my answer to the organic problem." stated the Catalyst as an Alliance cruiser exploded nearby however the massive mass effect field of the Citadel protected them from the exploded.

"The organic problem?" asked Sheppard

"Without the Reapers to harvest them, advance organic life will make synthetic life and they will destroy each other." stated the Catalyst "The Reapers remove both advanced organic and synthetic life and clearing the way for the next generation of races."

"I have to admit Commander Sheppard you are the most interesting organic I have ever come about." explained the Catalyst "I have seen many cycles of life but never has an organic been able to unite both organic and synthetic life without enslavement."

"Why is that interesting?" asked Sheppard

"It is something I believed to be impossible it must be studied to see if there is new answers to the organic question." stated Catalyst

"I am not sure I totally understand." said Sheppard as he looked around for some controls to activate the crucible.

"You are looking for a way to destroy or control the reapers." stated the Catalyst as suddenly a holographic computer screen appeared in front of Sheppard "This control panel will allow you make the choice however you need to understand the truth before you make your choice."

"What truth?" asked Sheppard as a holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy appeared, all over the galaxy was thousands of red dots. He didn't need to be told that those dots were marking the location of Reaper capital ships.

"This map shows the Reaper forces in this galaxy alone." stated the Catalyst

"Wait this galaxy? You're in other galaxies?" asked Sheppard as the image zoomed out as more galaxies came into view each with red dots in view. Sheppard's eyes widened at the scale of the reapers force, the milky way galaxy had become nothing more than a dot on the map of thousands if not a hundreds of thousands of galaxies appeared before him each with red dots in it our waiting just outside. It was like a giant web of red dots each representing a Reaper fleet. Finally it stopped moving out as Sheppard got a sense of the scale of the Reaper force; they had only been fighting the tip of the iceberg.

"Yes, did you really think this galaxy was the only one I was in." explained the Catalyst "Each galaxy I control have its only Mass Relay network and a Citadel just like this one. I control it all from my own station in Dark Space."

"My God." stated Sheppard as he tried to image how many reapers were really out there.

"Your idea of God isn't important only thing that matters is the answer to the question may have a new answer." stated the Catalyst

"What Question?" asked Sheppard

"Can organics and Synthetic life live together." stated the Catalyst "The old answer was to make sure life carry ones every once in a while the Reapers must come and clear the way for new life to rise. We have done this over millions of years but not anymore."

"What has changed?" asked Sheppard

"You are here." stated the Catalyst "Never before has an organic reached this place and never before has the galaxy including organics and synthetics come together. In every cycle before organics refused to unite with synthetics and spent the time fighting each other as my forces moved in. An entire galaxy coming together as equals both organics and synthetics has never happened in any of the galaxies this means I must reevaluate my base assumptions just like you must reevaluate yours."

"What does that mean?" asked Sheppard

"You believe from this station you can destroy or control the Reapers and you are correct." stated the Catalyst "However it you will only control or destroy the forces in this galaxy and I will send reinforcements to finish the harvesting, the nearest reserve fleet is only three earth years away and others will be behind them. This station will not be able to stop them."

"So it doesn't matter does it?" asked Sheppard "If I destroy the Reapers more will show up and if I control them you will just overwhelm them."

"No, your choice matters because there is a third option." stated the Catalyst "One that may allow your races to move on and allows me to see if there is a peaceful answer for the organic and synthetic question."

"What is that?" asked Sheppard

"You must decide what to do. You know two of the three choice the final choice will be the hardest to deal with." stated the Catalyst "Let the Reapers go."

"What?" asked Sheppard

"If you let the Reapers go we will stop the Harvesting and maybe a New Balance will be created." stated the Catalyst

"A new Balance?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, I will monitor you and if you prove the inability to have organics and nonorganic live side by side then I will send the Reapers back in." stated the Catalyst

"If we live in peace then you will not return?" asked Sheppard

"Correct." said the catalyst

"So one war between organics and synthetics could doom us all?" asked Sheppard

"No, I look at trends, outliers are always present. In other cycles and in other galaxies there has been wars even between two synthetics races or mercenarily groups made out of organics and synthetics. The question is if you are able to live in peace together more often than war." explained the Catalyst

"So my choices are either destroy or control the Reapers in this galaxy but others will come as soon as they can or let the Reapers go and as long as we stay at peace you will never return?" asked Sheppard

"Those are your options." stated the Catalyst. "Now what do you choice? Place your hand on the control and speak it out load and I will broadcast your order though out the galaxy."

Sheppard lowered his head as he thought for a moment as another Reaper exploded followed by an Asari dreadnought before placing his hand on the holographic computer.

"Send the Reapers back into dark space and give peace a chance." ordered Sheppard

"Very well." stated the Catalyst as massive amount of blue energy began to gather near the center citadel at the crucible "All Reapers that can move will return to dark space all ground soldiers and downed ships will be self destruct the moment they get the transmission."

The energy shot off covering the entire sole system before entering the massive structure at the edge of the solar system known as the massive mass relay which contented Earth to the rest of the galaxy when the energy hit the relay the system built up power before shooting the energy out thought out the relay system spreading the retreat order to all Reapers in the Galaxy. Around Earth the Reapers who had at one time been killing and harvesting every living thing on the planet took off heading into space faster than ship in sword fleet could move.

"Admiral Hackett this is Sheppard do not fire, the Reapers are retreating out of the Galaxy." stated Sheppard over the communication link "I say again do not fire. The Reapers are leaving we have a peace treaty."

"This is Hackett stand down." stated the admiral's voice

"Thank you." said Sheppard as he looked at the holographic boy as the energy died down as the citadel began to return to its normal position

"The choice of whether or not we return is now up to your people." stated the Catalyst "Will you live in peace or will the harvest have to start a new. The choice is yours and your children's now."

Commander John Sheppard opened his eyes to see the streaks of blue light through the skylight that showed that his ship was moving faster than light. His breathing was heavy as he remembered the events of almost two years ago and the battle for Earth and the Galaxy. The memories from the battle and his choice still haunted his dreams and they would probably be there for the rest of his life along with the dreams of his lost friends, his squad mates and seeing whole worlds burn. He wondered if made the right call, if he should have destroyed the Reapers instead of letting them go. They were almost five years out from the battle but Earth like Palaven, Thessia and almost every other populated planet in the galaxy lied in rubbles; it would take decades if not centenaries to rebuild what had been lost.

Slowly John Sheppard got out of bed putting on black boxers which had found a place on the floor next to black lacy bra. He turned his head to see the sleeping face of his squad mate and lover Ashley Williams sleeping in the bed with a smile on her face. Slowly he moved up to the office area of the captain's cabin. He turned on the holographic computer as he looked at the time; they still had a couple of hours until they made it to their arrival at the Citadel. It was their first stop on a victory tour that would take them all over the galaxy finally ending at Earth on the anniversary of the battle for Earth and the end of the war.

"Is something wrong Skipper?" asked Ash as she sat up in bed.

"The speech." answered John as he looked at the prepared marks that some alliance speech writer had wrote for him "I am a soldier Ash not a speaker."

"Really because I remember you giving on hell of a speech on Earth before we charged into battle." laughed Ashley "Mr. our bond is stronger than any weapon or any ship."

"That is different." answered Sheppard "Here everything I say has political ramification."

"John, you united the Galaxy, brought Turians, Krogans and Salarians together in an alliance not to mention making peace between the Geth and Quarians." explained Ash "You can handle a room full of politicians."

"I guess." said John

"Now turn that computer off and come back to bed." ordered Ashley as John turned the computer off and headed back toward the bed.

Sooner than anyone wanted the Normandy exited faster than light speed a few hundred kilometers from the mass Relay at the controls of the SR2 Normandy sat Jeff Moreau nicknamed Joker.

"Once again a perfect exited from FTL." said Joker as he guided the Normandy toward the massive space station called the Citadel.

As the Normandy flew though the open arms of the Citadel toward the space port, commander Sheppard appeared behind the cockpit seat dressed in his black and blue N7 armor.

"How are things Joker?" asked Sheppard as he crossed his arms over his silver white and blue armor.

"Good, it looks like the keepers have already rebuilt everything the Reapers destroyed when they attacked." said Joker as the massive high rises of the citadel flew by "If only we had those little bug things for the rest of the galaxy."

"I would rather rebuild Earth with our own hands." stated Ashley as she walked up also in her own blue armor. "We don't know if those keepers are reporting to the Reapers or something."

"Still it would make life easier." Stated Joker as they neared the docking port, even from a distance they could see the massive amounts of people gathered to welcome the heroes of the Galaxy to the Citadel.

"I think you will need that armor just to get though that crowed." laughed Joker

"The council wants us dressed in the armor we went into battle with." explained Sheppard "Part of their grand celebration."

"I would rather be celebrating then dyeing." laughed Joker as the Normandy pulled into the docking bay, the docking arm extending.

"Well here we go." said Sheppard as he turned and headed toward the airlock.

"Sir, I am getting a message from Commander Bailey." yelled Joker before the airlock could open.

"What is it?" asked Sheppard

"He is sending cars over to take you to the council meeting room." stated Joker "They are willing to go in though the shuttle bay if you want to avoid the crowd."

"Tell Bailey I owe him one." stated Sheppard as he moved back down the long neck of the Normandy and toward the shuttle bay. "Aren't you coming Joker?"

"And miss the chance to see some of my adoring fans?" asked Joker

"Go right ahead." said Ashley

When the two of them reached the shuttle bay they found four C-Sec police cars waiting for them.

"Welcome back to the Citadel, Commander Sheppard." said Bailey as he offered his hand.

"Glade to be back, I haven't been here since they moved her out of Earth orbit." said Sheppard

"Well it's good to have you back." said Bailey

"Glade to see you made it off the station before the Reapers took it." stated Sheppard as he shook the C-Sec commander's hand.

"It wasn't pretty but we got out as many as we could." stated Bailey as the two of them got into one of the cars which took off toward the Citadel tower "They just hit us so hard."

"Well it looks like almost everything is back now." said Ash from the backseat.

"Expect the people, those can't come back." explained Sheppard

"We took 98% casualties when they attacked." explained Bailey "If I hadn't been in a meeting with the council about the state of readiness of C-Sec I would have been among the dead. Sometimes I wonder why I was spared when so many including my friends were taken."

"Honor them by rebuilding everything we lost." stated Sheppard as the Presidium came into view. The massive fountains and walkways had already been rebuilt as good as new. Already people where gathering around the base to the citadel tower where the council holds their meetings and where the first event in the victory tour would begin.

"It looks like time Square during New Years eve." stated Ash as the crowds began to grow when each shuttle arrived.

"We will be taking you in the back door." explained Bailey as the car moved to the rear loading area of the Citadel tower. The line of cars came to a stop as Sheppard stepped out of the car only to come face to face with the members of the council which ruled over most of the Milky Way galaxy.

"Council woman Tevos." said Sheppard as the offered his hand to representative of the oldest and most advanced race in the galaxy, the Asari. The mono-gender race of what appeared to be blue woman which lived for around a thousand years where one of the two founding races of the citadel council.

"Sheppard we owe you a dept that we can never repay." stated Council women Tevos

"Agreed." stated the second member of the council the female Salarian Valern who representative the second founding race of citadel council the amphibian race of the Salarians. Her deep black eyes looked at Sheppard who she had once tried to bribe to stop the genophage from being cure. Sheppard looked down the line at the faces of the new council that would hopefully keep the peace in the galaxy. The Turians councilman Sparatus had returned.

The new human councilman Dominic Osoba who he himself had brought his dead son's dog tags to him now stood as the full time representative of humanity on the council. Standing down the line was the representative of the other new races which had rose up to take either a council seat or new embassy.

The warrior Krogans who had rapidly grown after the cure of the genophage now had an embassy on the citadel and that rapid growth was major worry to some of the other races. The jellyfish like Hanar representatives not only their race but the Drell who lived mostly on the Hanar home world with a position on the council but they turned it down as they focused on rebuilding. The slow moving giant race known as the Elcor had been also been offered a council seat but they were still trying to reform their local governments so they decided to stay as an only embassy race until they could reform. He walked down the line shaking the hand or saying hello to the ambassador finally he reached the final three ambassadors.

"Admiral Shala?" asked Sheppard as he looked into the face visor of Admiral Shala'Raan a member of the Admiralty board which held the military power in the Quarian race.

"Actually it is Ambassador Shala now that I representative my people and part of Rannoch." stated Shala as Sheppard looked to her right only to see a Geth Prime standing there.

"Greetings Commander Sheppard I am Legion." stated the Prime as Sheppard raised an eyebrow

"Legion?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, that is my title." stated the Prime "In honor of the first Legion who gave his life to give us all intelligence all leaders of the Geth conscious are given the title Legion."

"I see." stated Sheppard as he looked to the last member of the council space. Standing there was a member of the insect like race of the Rachni. The Rachni while a member of the council space didn't have any members of its race on the citadel itself preferring to stay on the home world to rebuild. Only when needed did a Rachni ship carrying either the last of the original queen or one of the new queens which had been born after the war would come to give its voice to the council. The Rachni would watch the ceremony before returning back to their home world.

"Well commander are you ready to begin?" asked Council woman Tevos

"I only had a few members of my team onboard the Normandy." stated Sheppard "I would like to spend some time with them before the speeches."

"The rest are waiting for you." explained Sparatus as they stepped into the elevator before going up a few levels to reach a large waiting room. The moment the doors opened he saw that the room was filled with members of the crew dating from the first flight of the Normandy to Eden Prime to the attack on Earth. On top of that were people he had met on his travels though the galaxy. Almost instantly his squad mates from his missions to take down the collectors and taking back earth moved toward him.

"We will begin in half an hour so enjoy the time with your squad." stated the human councilmen Dominic Osoba as the council members moved off leaving Sheppard and Ashley with their teammates.

**Well I hope you liked the new ending I created for Mass Effect 3, I would hope that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Back Together**

"Sheppard it's been awhile hasn't it." said his longtime friend, Garrus Vakarian. The Turian warrior who had started out as a member of the Citadel Security Service better known as C-Sec before become a hunter of mercenaries on Omega had become a hero to his people. The council had even given him spectre status stating that he was perfect for the spectre core.

"Yes, I heard some congratulations is in order, Spectre Vakarian." stated Sheppard as the two friends shook hands. "How did your family take the news of your promotion?"

"Well my father wasn't so happy, he believes that Spectre to have too much freedom to do what they want." explained Garrus "That reminds me I still owe you that drink."

"I think we will have plenty of time to drink on the victory tour." laughed Sheppard as he turned to the next member. Like Garrus she had been with him since the beginning of their journey even if she didn't help with the destruction of the collectors.

"Liara how is life treating you?" asked Sheppard

"As well as expected, the shadow broker's network was all must destroyed by the Reapers but whatever resources I have left I am putting toward tracking and helping the rebuilding effort." explained the Asari Liara T'Soni "There is some fascinating patterns appearing."

"Like what?" asked Ashley

"The total population under four years old is seven times higher than normal." explained Liara "The numbers are even higher if you break it down by species, the human population under four is almost ten times higher than normal."

"After a war and a war like the one we went though, it makes people want to have a life." explained Sheppard as he looked toward Ash.

"Not to mention the cure of the genophage that lead to more than a few births." stated the only Krogan member of his team who had come over to speak with him at first.

"Grunt." stated Sheppard as he took the Krogan's hand "I heard you already have a son and another child on the way."

"Well I am a hero to my people." laughed Grunt "And Wrex has named me one of his top commanders. means I had multiple females after me."

"The the Krogan population under four is growing the fastest at almost 15 percent higher than normal." explained Asari

"I thought it would be higher?" asked Garrus "I mean with the genophage cured every female and male can have kids."

"Well since the females after the first birth they now want to wait to have the second." explained Grunt "Females are gaining more power in the clans."

"Good let's hope that it helps keep the peace." stated Ashley as Sheppard nodded before turning to the next person.

"Kasumi, I am surprised you showed up." said Sheppard to the master thief "I thought you would be arrested."

"Well Shep the council gave me a full pardon and most of the people who wanted me dead died during the Reaper invasion or lost everything so I am not high on their lists of must do." stated the master thief as she took a drink "Most of the time I am hired to try to keep things safe instead of stealing them. The money is good but it gets kind of boring sometime."

"I am sure you can find some way to entertain yourself." said Sheppard

"I do, I steal what I am suppose to protect." explained Kasumi "Helps finds holes in the defenses."

"And I am here for the free drinks." stated the mercenary Zaeed Massani

"Nice to see you too Zaeed just try not to drink the bar dry." laughed Sheppard as he turned to the next member of his team.

"Sheppard, it is good to travel with you one last time." stated the Justicar Samara as she bowed to Sheppard "Your actions will be told thought out the ages."

"It's nice to see you again Samara, how is your daughter?" asked Sheppard

"She is well." said Samara "I thank you for asking."

"It's just nice to have the old gang back together." stated Jacob Taylor as Sheppard saw Taylor's wife and daughter talking to the human councilmen.

"You know we could make room on the Normandy for your family to come with." offered Sheppard

"No…we will already be full and my little girl will be starting preschool soon." said Jacob "They will meet us on Earth and I will come back to the Citadel for time to time."

"Are you sure?" asked Sheppard

"Ya." said Jacob as he looked at his wife Dr. Brynn Cole Taylor "She considers this my final friend trip before our next child is born."

"So one last trip with old friends." said Sheppard

"Well some of us are older than others." stated the biotic human Jack as she gestured toward the 50,000 year old Prothean Javik.

"With age comes experience." stated Javik as he looked around the party "In my day we could only dream about holding a victory party for the defeat of the Reapers however the Reapers are not truthfully destroyed they are just gone for the moment."

"They will never return if we keep the peace." explained Sheppard

"We shall see." stated Javik

"Well even if this isn't a truth victory party the food is still great." stated James as he took a bite of a sandwich "You need to try this sandwich it taste like tuna but with a spicy kick."

"You do realize that meat is made out of sea slugs and the eggs of dragon flies." stated Miranda as James eyes widened "And you don't want to know what the bread is made out of."

"Oh." stated James as he put the sandwich down "Who eats that?"

"I believe it is a Salarian dish." stated Tail'Zorah as the Quarian Admiral covered herself in her enviro suit. Since the Quarians evolved on a world without insects and spent hundreds of years on sterilized space ships of the migrant fleet they had a weak immune system forcing them to wear the suit. In time they hoped to be able to remove the suit on their home world.

"You are correct Tail." stated the AI EDI from her android body. "It is one of their most expensive dishes since the sea slugs in question can only be found in one part of a small inland sea."

"Looks like everyone is here." stated Ashley

"Apart from the people we lost…Mordin, Legion, Thane, Anderson and Kaidan." said Sheppard sadly."But they would want us to

"Well looks like it is time to get this show on the road." stated a load voice as finally the leader of clan Urdnot which had rose to power as the strongest of the Krogan clans spoke up.

"Well it's good to see Wrex is as impatient as ever." laughed Ashley "Now let's go sit though all those damn speeches."

Sheppard along with the rest of his team and crew stepped off an elevator only to appear on a large balcony that wrapped around back the Citadel tower. It wasn't the highest balcony on the Citadel tower being only two stories above the podium commons. The moment Sheppard stepped out onto the balcony the massive crowed made out of all the living advance races began to cheer and clap. Down in the crowd Salarians stood beside Krogans, Geth with Quarians and humans with Turians. Sheppard could just make out a small group of Batarian survivors in a small group by themselves. The Batarian were among the first races hit by the reapers and since they had cut almost all ties with the rest of the advance races in the galaxy they faced the reapers alone. A small group of survivors had joined the attack on earth but a race that used to number in the billions now numbered only around two hundred thousand spread out across the galaxy. Unlike most of the galaxy who now held Commander John Sheppard up as a hero, the Batarians cursed his name for what he did in the Bahak system when he had destroyed the mass really in order to stop the reapers from using it to strike the rest of the universe, the explosion had the same effect as a super nova had killed a Batarian colony. Children sat on their parent's shoulders so that they could see what was happening.

"Please." stated Tevos as the people stopped clapping and the few who had seats took them. Sheppard along with his crew sat at a long table in clear view of the crowd. "We are here to honor the crew of the SR1 and SR2 Normandy and most of all the teams lead by Commander Sheppard who lead the Galaxy though the darkest hour in its history."

Sheppard tried to block out the Asari's words of praise as she listed how he had shaped the galaxy from defeating Saren to ordering the Alliance fleet to save the council. Next came words of praise for destroying the collector base, helping cure the genophage and defeating the Reapers.

"Now let's reveal the statues." stated Tevos as she pressed a bottom on the podium which caused the curtains covering the large statues located in the giant reflection pool in front of the tower. Just like the public Sheppard had never seen the statue that would stand in front of the center of galactic government. Each statue had giant white marble statue bathed in lights. It had a circle base where twenty one individual statues stood; each statue was a twelve foot tall extremely detailed image of his squad mates plus joker.

There was Ashley Williams holding her assault rifle, Legion with his sniper rifle, Liara with her hand extended as if she was using some biotic power, Tail'Zorah with an omi-tool, Grunt with a shotgun, Joker had a miniature Normandy over his head and everyone else in heroic positions. The largest statue was of himself right in front of the main door surrounded by ten statues on his left and another ten on his right. The statue showed him in his N7 armor with his foot on top of a mound of rubble and his M-8 avenger assault rifle at the ready. For what seemed like the longest time people took photos of the statues and them.

"Now let's hear from the defeater of the Reapers Commander Sheppard himself." stated Tevos as Sheppard slowly stood up and walked toward the podium overlooking the crowed of people.

"I would like to thank ever who came to honor us with these statues but we aren't the ones you should be honoring." started Sheppard "Those who lied down their lives to send the reapers back. Organics and Synthetics all fought and all died together, Humans and Turians, Krogans and Salarians, Geth and Quarians all fought together. They died so that rest of the Galaxy could live in peace and it is up to us to make sure that happens."

"I didn't do anything that no other person could and I didn't do it alone. I had the help of my teammates who became my friends who I gladly journey into the deepest pit of hell with them. I consider all of them to be the family I never had. Some of whom are not around to see the peace that they helped win. We have a great task in front of us and if we fail in that task then we will make their sacrifice and those untold numbers of others who died because of the Reapers." stated Sheppard as the crowd hung on his every word "The task before us isn't to win some war or great battle but to keep the peace so that the Reapers do not return."

He paused for a moment as he let what he said sink in, he had just told them what the some of the higher ups in the governments of the different races didn't want them to know however they had to know.

"Council woman Tevos called me the defeater of the Reapers but I didn't defeat them. The reapers are still out there watching us." stated Sheppard to the stunned crowd "By now you are all aware of the crucible which we attached to the Citadel and that it sent out a transmission that ordered the reapers back into dark space. What you don't know is that when I was on the crucible I was given a choice by an AI called the Catalyst who made and controlled all the reapers both in and outside of our galaxy. It gave me a choice, destroy or control the reapers in this galaxy but reaper forces outside our galaxy will come at once to finish what they started. Since we were the first galaxy unite as one, organics and synthetics come together to fight the reapers that they could return to dark space and wait. If we keep the peace and live together peacefully they will never return."

Sheppard tried to read the faces of the people just like he had tried to read the faces of his crew when he told them. Like his crew some seemed to agree with his choice others looked betrayed however most seemed confused and still processing the information.

"So the choice now is do we live in peace with each other or do we go down a path that leads to the return of the reapers." finished Sheppard as he walked away from the podium and retook his seat leaving the stunned crowd in a state of shock.

After a series of speeches done by more politicians Sheppard found himself in a dressing room taking off his armor and changing into his Alliance Navy Dress Blues.

"You ok Sheppard?" asked a voice he knew all too well.

"Ya…Ash." said Sheppard as he buttoned up his dress blue uniform "I know the leadership didn't want the people to know but…."

"You don't have to explain anything to me John." stated Ashley as she ran her hands over John's shoulder. "I would have told them the same thing. It's the only way for a true peace to into being."

"What are you doing here anyhow?" asked Sheppard "I thought you have your own changing room."

"True but I would rather change with you." said Ashley as she pulled the zipper on the side of her armor. "Besides we have an hour and a half until they do anything apart from walking around and talking."

Sheppard smiled as he moved to unbutton his uniform until a sound of the door open caused both of them to jump a bit as Garrus walked in.

"Oh…sorry." said Garrus as he looked down at the floor so not to see anything "I didn't realize that you both were in here."

"What is it Garrus?" asked Sheppard as he and Ash redressed

"The councilors want to talk to you, now." explained Garrus

"Alright." said Sheppard as he buttoned up his dress blue uniform

"Another time John." said Ash as she kissed him on the cheek before he walked out into the hallway.

"How bad is it?" asked Sheppard as the two of them walked down the hallway toward the council chamber room.

"I won't lie to you Sheppard it's bad, they didn't want it getting out not like this." explained Garrus "They wanted to wait a few years let everyone calm down and then tell the galaxy about the deal with the reapers."

"If we don't tell them now it might lead to a war and the reapers return." stated Sheppard as he moved up a flight of stairs and entered the council room to find the council members waiting for him on their raised platforms, Sheppard walked forward stopping in front of them.

"You summoned me." Stated Sheppard

"Yes, you knew you were not to reveal the deal you made in order to make peace with the Reapers." stated Sparatus

"With all due respect the idea that we could keep this from the population was a mistake." explained Sheppard

"While I agree that the people need to know you had no right to make that choice for all the races in the Galaxy." stated Tevos as the Asari councilwoman "When the all the Citadel races council members and ambassadors voted to keep it from the people we have to respect it."

"If I may, there are hundreds if not thousands of people who know about the deal it was only a matter of time until the news leaked out." said Sheppard "The only reason why it hadn't yet was because people have been so busy rebuilding their lives and finding out if love ones are alive. But there has already been an attack on the Geth and that could lead to the return of the Reapers."

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now." said Dominic Osoba "And what are we really going to do to Sheppard?"

"It isn't like we can lock him up." stated Tevos "He is a hero to the entire galaxy, the only race to hold any hatred toward him are the Batarians."

"The people will be upset that he made a deal with the Reapers." stated Sparatus

"True." said the Salarian Valern "However the problem is once they process the information Sheppard had they will more than likely understand. As for punishment we have very limited power over him."

"We have to punish him." stated Sparatus

"We could remove some of his spectres pay but that is probably the worst we can do without causing a backlash against us." stated Valern

"I will give up my pay but it was the right call." stated Sheppard

"Very well, since that seems to be all that we can do at the moment." stated Sparatus "Now get ready you are needed at the party."

Sheppard nodded his head as he headed out the door only to come face to face with the last living member of the dominate race that preceded them, Javik.

"I thought you would be at the party Javik?" asked Sheppard

"No, Commander I have more important things to do." stated the Prothean as he turned his four eyes toward Sheppard.

"Listen Javik I know you are upset with me for not destroying all the Reapers but this was the best way to save everyone." stated Sheppard as the two of them got onto the lift

"While I disagree with your actions that day, I know that this is your cycle now and not mine." stated Javik "Since I cannot carry out my final mission and have revenge for my people I must carry out my last goal."

"You want me to bring you to your death." stated Sheppard as he remembered the conversation they had on the Normandy before the retaking of Earth.

"Yes I need to go to the Cronian to a planet called Polttava." stated Javik

"I never heard of that world." said Sheppard

"Because it's a Prothean world, your civilization never resettled it." Stated Javik "You never gave it a name, being so far away from your shipping lanes it know it simply as PX12572."

"And this world is where you killed your indoctrination shipmates?" asked Sheppard "And were you want to end your life."

"Yes, it is also near where I was born." said Javik

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sheppard "I thought you and Lairia were writing a book about the Protheans."

"That is her wishes not mine." stated Javik "I am the embodiment of vengeance not a writer; I am a warrior with no one to fight. My usefulness is done; it is time for me to join the rest of my people."

Sheppard looked down at the floor as the lift neared the level where the giant party was being held.

"Alright, I'll tell Joker that we need to leave after the party and head to the Cronian nebula before we head to Rannoch." stated Sheppard

"Thank you commander." said Javik

"Don't thank me yet." said Sheppard as the doors opened to show the large dining hall filed with representatives from all the races. "I still have to tell Joker and the others that we are not to having a week off on the Citadel.

**Well I hope you liked the second chapter of the story, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I asked that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The 12 Sisters**

"Commander why did we have to leave?" complained Joker as the SR2 Normandy flew out of the giant arms of the Citadel and toward the huge mass effect relay which was located nearby. "There were going to have three days worth of parties and the best part is I never had to pay for anything."

"This is a personal mission for Javik." said Sheppard as the relay loomed in the distance "Besides no human vessel as ever gone to this part of the Cronian nebula."

"For a good reason it's far away from any of the Relays we will be pushing our fuel supplies getting to the system and back." Said Joker

"Actually with the finished refit of the Normandy the planet we are going to is well within our range." explained EDI

"Ya…I guess I forgot to take that into consideration." said Joker "But in my defense we haven't gone anywhere far from a colonized world since the Reapers were defeated."

"Well we have only been delivering supplies and helping refugees." stated Sheppard

"Well you shouldn't even be here, didn't they offer you an Admiral post?" asked Joker

"They did." said Garrus as he walked up "But like me he turned it down."

"They tried to make you an admiral?" asked Joker

"More like commander of the entire armed forces of Pavaen only the Primarch would have more power than me." said Garrus

"Why turn that down?" asked Sheppard

"I am not a desk worker or what did you call it Sheppard?" asked Garrus

"A parade ground commander." said Sheppard

"Ya…I think being a specter would be more in line with my personality." Explained Garrus as the ship rocked a little bit as it always did as they entered the mass effect field of the Relay, as the ship got even closer to the giant mass effect generator a beam of blue energy shot out striking the Normandy. The ship jolted forward as faster than light travel was reached. Since the Relay in front of the citadel was a major relay which could travel all other relays.

"We should reach our destination in five hours." explained Joker "Too bad they don't have closer relay to this planet we are going to."

"It has to be done Joker." said Sheppard as he turned and started walking toward the galaxy map and the elevator. With the end of the Reaper war they finally finished the refit of the Normandy there was no longer missing computer screens or unfinished ceilings.

"Well I am going to the bar care to join me?" asked Garrus as he ran to caught Sheppard.

"No…I had more than my share of drinks at the party besides I am going to bed." said Sheppard

"And Ashley Williams is waiting for you." said Garrus as they stood in front of the elevator "When will Ashley Williams become Ashley Sheppard?"

"Soon I hope." whispered Sheppard so that the other Alliance members couldn't hear him. "I want to ask her in front of her mother and sisters. You know how important they are to her; she will want them to see."

"Ya, family is everything to her." said Garrus as the elevator finally reached them. The double metal doors opened to show the former Cerberus commander, now head of an Alliance Research and Development base Miranda Larson.

"Miranda what are you doing up here, I thought you would be in your quarters?" asked Sheppard

"Well Liara is in my Quarters." stated Miranda

"She took over the XO quarters didn't she?" asked Sheppard

"Yes." said Miranda as she stepped off the elevator.

"If I remember correctly Ashley is the true second in command of this ship." said Garrus with a laugh "But we know where she sleeps at night.'

"Well you know the saying first come first serve." stated Sheppard as he stepped onto the elevator closing it behind him. It took only a few seconds for the elevator to reach the Captian's cabin. The lights were already low since it was well past midnight Citadel time. The only light in the cabin came from lights from the fish tank which was filled with fish from multiple plants from across the galaxy. He could make out Ash sleeping on her side of the bed, instead of going to bed he sat down at his desk. For a moment he looked at the glass cases filled with models of the different ships before reaching for one of the draws. He pulled out a large bottle of golden liquid, he opened the bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink.

"You don't normally drink alone Sheppard." said Ashley as Sheppard smiled as looked up to see her getting out of bed, in her dark blue sports bra and a pair of shorts. "And you don't strike me as a whisky drinker…beer yes but not whisky."

"I am drinking to an old friend." said Sheppard

"Alone?" asked Ash "And a with cheep bottle of whisky? You know the good stuff is down stairs at the bar."

"I am toasting to Robert Lefeld." said Sheppard

"Who is he?" asked Ash

"He was a bar owner in downtown Chicago when I was growing up." explained Sheppard as he tried not to remember his time alone on the dirty streets of one of the cities with the highest murder rates in the world. "He all but saved my life when he gave me hot food and a place to sleep in the winter. I would have died without his help"

"Did the Reapers get him?" asked Ash

"Someone murdered him for the money in his wallet." said Sheppard "So I drink every year the same brand of whiskey he sold at his bar."

"Well pour me a drink." said Ash as Sheppard smiled before pouring another glass of whisky. "Here to Mr. Lefeld because without the kindness he did to some kid we would all be dead."

"To Mr. Lefeld." said Sheppard as they downed their drinks

"So your mom and sister are going to meet us on Earth?" asked Sheppard

"Yes and after the ceremony we are having a BBQ at my mom's new house in California." explained Ashley "They are looking forward to seeing you again."

"I shouldn't have skipped out on your last family get together." said Sheppard "I have been dating you for five years and I have only met your mom two times."

"You had a Krogan blood pack commander attacking a Salarians cargo ships." said Ash "And it has been around eight years since we fist kissed."

"Your counting when I was unconscious for two years while Cerberus rebuilt my body?" laughed John

"So what if I am." said Ash as she kissed him.

While most of the crew slept off their hangovers from the night of drinking before Joker returned from his quarters and retook his seat on the bridge. He turned to his right to see the physical android body that the AI which controlled the ship whenever he couldn't.

"Jeff you know you can rest, I can handle this." said EDI

"I know but I like to be on the bridge when we could out." said Joker as the Normandy exited faster than light travel and entered a small system at the head of the Cronian nebula. "Anything on sensors EDI?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." stated EDI as her AI core processed every bit of information coming into the ship "All three planets are in their proper place and there is no sign of anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright then let's head to this planet." said Joker as a miniature Galaxy Map appeared in front of him. "So we have to take a course 7 degrees starboard and head out into the void."

"Crossing the void will take at least 10 hours." said EDI as the ship turned to and head into the massive void where there wasn't even a lone star. The nebula was divided into two with a giant void separating the mass were the most star systems was and the nearest mass Relay. This void was one of the major reasons why no Council ships came to the nebula.

"I wonder what caused this to happen?" asked Joker as they ship began to power its way through the nebula. "What is our fuel like."

"With the improvements we have 2000 unites of fuel onboard and to get to the system Sheppard wants to go to and back will take 1742 unites of fuels not counting the emergency reserve supply." stated EDI

"Well I like to keep at least 500 unites of fuel onboard not counting the reserve supply incase on emergencies but it has to be done." Said Joker

"Yes." said EDI as she stood up "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, but one of us has to stay up here." said Joker "I know that you could fly the ship while you help me down to the mess hall but the crew would…."

"Jeff." said EDI as she placed her mechanical hand on Jeff's shoulder "I was going to bring it to you."

"Thanks EDI." said Joker as he placed his hand on EDI's and smiled.

An hour later Ashley Williams stepped out off the lift only to come face to mask with her long time friend the Quarian Admiral Tali.

"Morning Ash." said Tali

"Morning Tali where is Garrus I thought he would be with you?" asked Ashley

"And I thought you would be with Sheppard?" asked Tali

"Well he is finally getting a full night's sleep." said Ashley as the two of them walked around toward the medical bay and the kitchen. Maybe because so many people were still hung over from the night of partying the dining area was mostly empty.

"It's good that we can talk." said Tali as she picked up some food which was safe for her to eat, unlike humans or Assari who were levo-protein races Quairans and Turians were dextro-protein races that meant they had to eat different food or risk their heath.

"I heard you're talking about adopting." said Ash as the two old friends sat down

"How did you know that I've only told Garrus?" asked Tali

"And who does Garrus talk to?" asked Ashley

"He told Sheppard and he told you." said Tali

"Yes." said Ash "I am surprised you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you when we had decided." explained Tali "We still haven't decided if we want to adopt a Quairan or Turian yet alone or if we want a boy or a girl."

"I understand Sheppard and I don't have to worry about that we can have kids naturally." said Ashley "But you and Garrus can't because your different races."

"Let's change the subject." said Tali

Almost a day later Sheppard stepped off the elevator and entered the command bridge, they had crossed the void only an hour ago but they still had another day until they reached their destination. Sheppard had spent most of the time talking with his old friends but now he had to check on joker before retiring for a peaceful evening with Ashley. As he walked toward the bridge he noticed Javik on the bridge.

"Joker how are things here?" asked Sheppard as Joker spun around in his chair to face his commander

"So far so good, we crossed the void and pasted two small systems." said Joker

"Anything interesting?" asked Sheppard

"Nothing out of the ordinary." explained EDI

"So why do we have to travel to this planet?" asked Joker "I know this isn't a vacation destination since now one crosses the void so there is no resorts out here. I still don't know how what made this void."

"We created the void." stated Javik as Joker, EDI and Sheppard looked at him "The center of the void had a mass Relay and when I was born it was one of the largest part of the empire that still remained free of Reapers. It contained most of our remaining fleet and population centers."

"I guess that didn't last long." said Sheppard

"Correct, right before I carried the final orders to seal one million of our best soldiers in statues pods we got word that the general in charge of the area had destroyed the Mass Relay along with ten Reaper main fleets."

"The explosion created the void." stated Edi

"Yes they were the distraction so that I could carry out the operation to save the empire." said Javik

"The Reapers sent most of their forces after them instead of you and your forces going into cryosleep?" asked Sheppard as Javik nodded his head.

"Ten populated systems each with a population similar to Earth were sacrificed." explained Javik "The plan was for them to fight to the last then destroy the three mass effect relays located around the systems. In the end they died for nothing my mission to rebuild the empire failed"

"Did you have family there?" asked Sheppard

"Doesn't matter" stated Javik which told the answer without saying it "Ghost are ghosts."

"So are we here to pay them tribute?" asked Joker

"No, the planet made it though the blast; it is where I killed my indoctrinated shipmates." explained Javik

"So you want to visit their graves?" asked Joker as Javik and Commander Sheppard looked at each other both knowing the true reasons.

"Something like that Joker." explained Sheppard as suddenly EDI turned her robot head and looked toward Sheppard.

"Sheppard I am detecting a high level of radiation coming from a local cluster off the port bow." stated EDI

"What sort of radiation?" asked Sheppard as he crossed his arms

"Judging from the radiation key and level it is equal to six hundred and seventy three nuclear weapons with a three and a half year decade." stated EDI

"Any idea on the system?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, it was called X-56891 or better known as the 12 sisters by the Asari mapping ship that mapped it 2,500 years ago." stated EDI

"The 12 sisters?" asked Joker

"Yes, it has 12 planets all in the habitual range of their stars and each star is extremely close." stated EDI as a map appeared showing one binary star system and two single star systems separated by the amount of space between the Sun and Pluto each, so close that by the standard mapping system developed by the Asari they were in the same system.

"That is rare." stated Sheppard

"You are correct, there is no other known system like it." stated EDI "However it lacked any of the rare elements for mining and it was seen as too far off from the Mass Relay."

"So they never returned." said Sheppard

"I know the system it was one of the strongholds of Zha'til." Said Javik "It had just been taken when the reapers attacked; with the lost of the Citadel we made this area the headquarters for our fleet."

"So that is why this area lasted till the end." said Sheppard as Javik nodded his head.

"The Zha'til those are your version of the Geth?" asked Joker

"Yes." stated Javik "Unlike Sheppard who freed the Geth from the Reapers, we simply destroyed them by sending their star into super nova."

"EDI could the radiation be natural?" asked Sheppard

"Unlikely the scanners show a pattern which matches of nuclear warfare not natural." explained EDI

"So we may have some new life form…this mission just got more interesting." stated Joker

"Jeff according to the records the planet had no intelligence life, it is unlikely that a race evolved, created nuclear weapons and settled on 12 planets in just 2500 years." stated EDI "The most likely answer is it could be an illegal Volus weapon platform, they have been known to use far out of the way systems for weapon testing."

"Well we have the entire team that took down Saren, the Collectors and the Reapers onboard." said Sheppard with a grin as Joker gripped the controls of the Normandy as it turned toward the system.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know that this story hasn't had any real battles yet but I am setting everything up and that takes time. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note at bottom**

**Chapter 4 Remains**

The SR-2 Normandy exited faster than light travel causing its drive core lowered its output as the stealth systems kicked in hiding it from the most advanced sensors in the galaxy.

"Alright let's see what we have." said Joker as the Normandy's sensors finally got a good look at the system ahead of them. "Sheppard do you see what I see?"

"Yes." answered Sheppard as he looked at the map of the system which was in front of him. The 12 planets which should have been habitable was labeled in blue but there was over a dozen other plants and planetoids which was labeled in green however all over the system labeled red were the remains of hundreds of ships. "EDI do those wretches match anything in the data bases?"

"No Sheppard." stated EDI "I am also not picking up any sign of Mass Effect fields."

"Well they are wretches they wouldn't normally have working Mass Effect fields." explained Joker

"You are correct Jeff but I am not picking up anything and from the fact there are so many destroyed ships out there we should be picking up some form of mass effect field or the remains of mass effect generators but we are not." stated EDI "The most logical answer is that these ships didn't have Mass Effect technology."

"So not a Volus weapon testing station." said John as he looked out the window itself to see the hulks of the ships. The larger ships all followed the same basic design which looked sort of like a football with two pods coming out of the sides, there was also dozens of other small type class ships. The Normandy started moving though the massive remains of the ships.

"Who did this?" asked Joker

"From what I see it seems we found the gave yard of a pre mass effect space race which destroyed itself." explained Javik

"That is a likely answer, thought out recorded history many races have almost destroyed themselves.' explained Edi 'The cold war on Earth or the multiple Krogan wars before the up lifting to name a few."

'If this case let's stop and see what we can find." stated Sheppard "Joker put us in orbit of the third planet of this system and get everyone to the shuttle bay. We will multiple teams search for any idea what we are dealing with.'

"Will do." said Joker as the Normandy moved to take an orbit over the planet, just by looking out a window a person could see that this world should have been as blue and green as earth but now it was mostly brown and the seas were sick greenish brown.

'Sheppard I should warn you that this planet has a high amount of radiation and it would be unlikely to find any living creature." stated EDI

"I know but look at the number of ships surrounding it." explained Sheppard "This world was the command center for at least one side."

"An excellent point, I hadn't considered that." said EDI as she, Javik and Sheppard headed toward the elevator.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to reach the shuttle bay; quickly they moved toward a series of foot lockers which lined the side wall.

"So what are you thinking Commander?" asked Javik as John looked at the now finished shuttle bay, they now had four shuttles since they had finally been able to move the cargo into the actually cargo bay which had freed up left side of the bay for two more shuttles.

"Three teams two to explore the two nearby plants while one explore the remains of one of the ships." explained Sheppard as he sat down on a bench to put on his N7 boots.

"A wise plane, we can't search the entire planet with the time we have." stated Javik as he picked up his particle Rifle and his M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol out of his locker.

"But who will lead the teams?" asked EDI as the elevator doors opened as more members of the team got off.

"Sheppard what is going on?" asked Miranda as Sheppard finished getting the lower half of his armor on

"Get dressed and load up everyone we have a planet to investigate." stated Sheppard

"Finally I get off this ship and get a chance to have some action." said Grunt "What do you want to do."

"We will head out in three teams and search the planet." explained Sheppard "I will lead team one along with Grunt, Liara and Javik check out the largest city we can find on the planet. Shuttle two under Garrus will head to one of the alien ships and see what they can find."

"I am trained in ship boarding techniques but I will need a team who can handle technology." stated Garrus as Sheppard nodded his head.

"Take Tali, Kusumi and EDI with you those three can't figure out the technology over there then no one can." ordered Sheppard as all of them nodded their head.

"So I am leading the last team?" asked Ashley

"Yes, I need you to take everyone else in the two remaining shuttles and search the country side for anyone who many still be alive." explained Sheppard "Alright everyone load up."

It only a few moments for everyone to get dressed and to grab their weapons and as they prepared to board the shuttles Sheppard walked over to Ash.

"Is something wrong Sheppard?" asked Ash

"Just be careful down there." said John as the two of them stood in the middle of the shuttle bay.

"I'll be fine, I have seven other people watching out for me." said Ash as she kissed his cheek "You're the one going into the middle of a radioactive city. Just make sure you have all the protective equipment on."

"Alright." said Sheppard as he put on his N7 helmet before getting onto the lead shuttle.

"You are all clear for takeoff." stated Joker's voice as the three shuttles left the Normandy and headed toward their destinations. Two shuttles headed toward the planet as EDI's voice spoke up over the intercoms.

"The planet below is still in the early phases of a nuclear winter so there may still be some creatures still left alive." stated EDI "Your shields should be more than enough to protect you from the radiation but still I recommend keeping your helmets on so that the shields are at full strength."

"Understood EDI." stated Sheppard as his shuttle broke off and headed toward the largest city they could fine. The computer screens showed a devastated city below with burned out vehicles and half destroyed buildings. The alliance shuttle moved though the destroyed city with ease taking no fire.

"Commander I think I found a landing zone half a kilometer to the north is that ok?" asked the pilot

"Sure, once we land I want you to fly around and do some low level scans." ordered Sheppard as he double checked all his seals as the shuttle began to lower itself to the ground. The side door opened allowing Sheppard to step down off the shuttle his M-8 Avenger at the ready as his eyes scanned for targets. The shuttle took off leaving himself and the four members of his team behind.

"Is everyone shields good?" asked Sheppard

"This planet's radiation level isn't much higher than Tuchanka before they started repairing the atmosphere." stated Grunt "I could walk around without my shields."

"Still you wouldn't want to lose your ferities after just getting it back." stated Liara

"Commander you will want to see this." stated Javik as Sheppard walked over to where Javik was standing. The Prothean was standing in front of a large plaque in what appeared to have once been a park. The trees, flowering plants and grass were now gone replaced with husks of dead wood and dirt.

"I am not familiar with the writing." stated Javik as Sheppard looked down at the writing.

"Liara do you know what writing this is?" asked Sheppard as the archeologist and Shadow broke walked up and scanned the writing, instantly the writing was sent to her shadow broking computer terminal on the Normandy which started to run the sample against all known writing. It only took a minute for the closest matching language.

"According to this the closest match to this language is ancient Greek." stated Liara

"Greek?" asked Sheppard as Liara

"What is Greek?" asked Grunt

"It's one of the oldest language on Earth." explained Sheppard

"This form hasn't been used since the early 750 BCE." said Liara

"How long ago was that?" asked Grunt as Sheppard quickly did the math in his head the year was now 2192.

"Around 2892 years." said Sheppard

"So the question is how did a language from your ancient past wind up on the other side of the galaxy." said Liara

"I believe the more important thing is learning what is this thing saying." stated Javik

"Hold on a second I'll download the language back to the universal translator." stated Liara as the computer's on the Normandy sent the language package down to the Omi tools which sent it to the items which had been nicknamed by most as the universal translator. Since all the races in the galaxy spoke different language and had different writings a system was developed were small ear pieces and contact lenses would automatic translate the language people heard and saw. It allowed humans to understand Turians and everyone to understand the complex language of the Salarians. The only limit was that since the computers for the pieces were so small that there was a limit to the number of languages stored, normally it was limited to Standardized Asari, Northern Salarian, the three standard languages of the System Alliance, the two languages of the Turians and maybe six others. Almost instantly the writing began to change as the small micro computers screens in the eye pieces did their work as the languages transformed.

"There will be problems with some words since we don't know their calendar systems or all their words for different items." said Liara "The computers will do the best they can."

"Alright." stated Sheppard as he began to read, he skipped past the date and moved to the words themselves.

"This peace park is so that we always remember those souls who were taken by the Soldiers of the One when they comminuted a suicide attack on Maglev 23. The souls of the innocent are now in the hands of the Lords of Kobol." read Sheppard out load "Then it's just some prayer…wait it says Zeus?"

"Who is Zeus?" asked Grunt

"In an ancient Greek Religion Zeus was king of the Gods." explained Sheppard "But no large group has believed in that for thousands years."

"So the question is how can a language and religion from earth's past can be across the Galaxy?" asked Javik

"I don't know." answered Sheppard as he hit his radio "Everyone listen up we have found something sending you the apparent language that was used."

"Alright." stated Ashley's voice as their shuttles came in for a landing in a small clearing in what may have been the last green place on the planet.

"Understood." stated Garrus as his team exited their shuttle onto the remains of a ship

"The language we are sending is Ancient Greek." added Sheppard

"Wait…way that again did you say Greek?" asked Ash

"I did." stated Sheppard

"How is that possible?" asked Ash

"I am guessing Greek is one of those languages from Earth?" asked Garrus's voice

"Correct but according to Liara's this form hasn't been used in almost 3000 years." explained Sheppard

"Could this be a human colony?" asked Garrus

"If it was then it wasn't on any map and how did they get here without mass effect fields?" asked Ash

"Right now we have too many questions and not enough answers." stated Sheppard "carry on with your missions and see what you can find."

"Understood." stated Ash

"Will do." said Garrus

"Well commander where do you want to find these answers?" asked Javik

"Why don't we go to a library." stated Liara as everyone looked toward her. She was standing beside what looked like a bus stop, Sheppard smiled as he noticed that she was studying what appeared to be a map of the city's bus routes including major land marks. "According to this there is a major library and museum five blocks away."

"Good idea Liara." stated Sheppard as suddenly crash filled the air, instantly all of them had their weapons trained on the source; there in the middle of the street was a broken window.

"Could it have fallen from one of these high rises?" asked Liara

"Likely but remain ready for anything." stated Sheppard as they started to move though the destroyed vehicles heading down town.

"I would like anything better than going to a library." grunted Grunt

"You're a testament to the Krogan, Grunt." laughed Sheppard as he checked a side street

"The strange thing is if this is a battlefield where are the bodies?" asked Javik

"Yes, that is odd." stated Liara "there should be remains. I wonder what happened."

"The answer is simple." said Sheppard "Someone cleaned them up."

Up in space Garrus, Tali, Kasumi and EDI were moving though a remains of what appeared to be a hanger. There were dozens of small destroyed ships along with broken pieces of equipment.

"Any movement?" asked Garrus as they neared the only door they saw which had no damage to it

"Nothing." stated Tali as they formed a protective ring around the door.

"Give me a moment." stated Kasumi as the master thief moved toward the door "Wow this is some piece of work?"

"Can you open it?" asked Garrus

"Please." said Kasumi "This door has weaker door code systems then the average home in the slums of Omega. It seems to relay mostly on good old fashion locks and bolts."

"Simple but effective." said Tali as the doors opened as Kasumi backed up

"Well this is interesting." stated Kasumi as everyone turned around to see a dead body floating in a half dressed space suit what appeared to be an old fashion air lock. The strange thing wasn't the air lock but the person itself.

"Is that a human?" asked Tali as she looked at the mutated body, most of the face was gone but it appeared home.

"Omi-tool says it's human." said EDI as she scanned the body

"I don't know how this is possible?" asked Tali

"It raises some questions." stated EDI as Kusumi pulled something out of his hand

"Well this is going to raise even more questions." said Kusumi as she handed what appeared to be a piece of paper over to Garrus

"Removal all integrated computer networks the Cylons are using them to disable ships." read Garrus "It's signed Admiral Haul of the Colonial Battlestar Medusa."

"A computer virus attack." stated Tali "The Admiralty considered that to take down the Geth but it was abounded."

"Cyber warfare has been used multiple times throughout history and by many species." stated EDI

"Well let's see what else we can find." stated Kusumi as they headed into the remains of the ship their lights falling on the bodies of her crew which had died when the ship was split open from a series of nuclear attacks. Most of the people had died instantly when they lost all the air a few had managed to get space suits only to end their own lives when they realized there was no way out.

"I have never been as happy as I am for magnetic boots." stated Kusumi as she ducked under a steal support beam.

"Where do you think we can find the command center?" asked Tali "I know in most alliance and Turian ships it's near the front but in Salarian ship have it in the back and the Asari place theirs in the center."

"This way." stated Garrus as he pointed his light down a hallway

"How do you know that?" asked Tali as Garrus pointed toward a series of signs on the bulkheads which pointed toward different parts of the ships. Each had a label including a deck number and general direction in the form of an arrow.

"Combat Information Center, sounds like the place to find information about what happened here." Explained Garrus

"How could I not have noticed that?" asked Kusumi

"No one is perfect." stated Garrus as they moved deeper into the ship.

On the planet Ashley and her seven member team landed on the southern hemisphere of the planet. It was possibly the last green part of the planet.

"This kind of reminds of the time I went to Yellowstone national park." said Ashley as they moved though the giant trees, even though the trees where still green it was pale sick green a sign that in time they wouldn't be green anymore. The smaller bushes and grass were already dead and there was no bird or animal sounds the forest was all but dead. The seven of them had formed a line as they moved out from a small parking lot where they had landed in. They were heading deeper into the

"Personally it reminds me of the forests on Eden Prime." stated Miranda

"I heard those were nice, never really had a chance to go there myself." stated Ashley

"I personally think that the rainforests on Thessia are among the bests in the galaxy." stated Samara

"Well maybe after you see the last Earth rainforest in Brazil." stated Ashley

"I heard they are actually setting aside parts of the United African States and the Chinese People Federation to replant the rainforest." explained Jacob as he scanned down range. "Maybe the Reaper attack will be good for nature on earth."

"Ya…the Reaper who removed 90% of human life on Earth was doing a good thing." stated Zaeed

"I am with him on this one, I would rather have all those people back then some trees." explained James

"Doesn't matter now." stated Jack as they kept moving deeper into the woods.

Inside the city Sheppard had his avenger assault rifle pointed up toward the massive outdoor stair cases which lead up to the library. The building took up an entire block and had a massive doom with roman columns in the front. The four of them moved up the staircase and into the building itself, they moved over broken glass and parts of the roof which had fallen down. There were bullet holes in the walls and other battle scars. There were old style shell casings on the ground around dried blood stains

"This is just a bunch of old books." stated Grunt as he looked at the row after row of books which had fallen off their shelves to the marble ground below.

"But imagine what we can learn." stated Liara as she moved toward the a computer which looked like belonged in a museum itself.

"I don't believe we have the time to take all of this with us and without power that computer is useless" stated Javik

"Maybe not." stated Liara "If I hard wire my Omi-tool into the system and channel some power into the system I may be able to power up the local part of a computer network."

"And what does that give us?" asked Sheppard as Liara did her work

"Just wait." stated Liara as suddenly the computer came back to life. "Yes…just as I thought, they have all the books and records on file."

"So you can download them to the Normandy." said Sheppard

"Yes…and it may only take half an hour or so to download all of books and records." stated Liara "Less if I limit the books to historical and cut out fiction stories."

"Can you set up a link so that we can keep up patrolling?" asked Sheppard

"Will this work?" asked Grunt as held up what appeared to be an old gas generator

"If we have fuel yes." stated Liara.

"Commander." stated Javik "You will want to see this."

"What is it Javik?" asked Sheppard as he moved toward the Prothean who was standing beside an open elevator shaft.

"Look." stated Javik as Sheppard shinned his light down the shaft only to see a figure below, it looked like a standard Loki security mech only this one was larger and a heavier built with a single red eye. The mech had bullet holes in it and looked like it had fallen down the shaft.

"Well that is interesting." stated Sheppard

"You thinking what I am Sheppard?" asked Grunt as he looked down at the mec "We pick it up like we did Legion on the Reaper."

"It may hold information we need." said Sheppard "Javik stay with Liara, Grunt your with me. Let's go get that thing."

Up in space Garrus and his team had reached the CIC of the destroyed ship

"Well this was useless." stated Kasumi

"All these computers are fried either by nukes or solar radiation." stated Tali as she looked up though a massive hole in the roof only to see the planet far below.

"This is useful." stated EDI

"What did you find?" asked Garrus

"Star maps and labels of different planets." stated EDI as she held up some plastic sheets "It may help us locate planets on our older maps."

"So bring it back to the Normandy." stated Garrus

"Not need." stated EDI "I already sent the information back to the Normandy."

"I don't know about you but I say we get out of here." stated Kusumi

"Agreed." stated Garrus as they began to head back to the hanger and the shuttle which would take them back to the Normandy.

Down on the planet Ashley and her team were nearing the end of their patrol when Sheppard's voice came over the radio.

"This is Sheppard all teams head back to the Normandy." ordered Sheppard

"Understood returning to shuttle." stated Ashley as they turned around and started on a different path back toward the parking lot where the shuttles could land. They moved toward the parking lot they walked beside a small stream which had nothing alive in it, only the remains of dead fish could still be seen on its banks. As Ashley walked down the banks of the river her eyes were scanning forward for any sign of life. Suddenly the movement of a branch down the stream form her caused her to raise her rifle as two figured moved toward the water's edge.

The figures were dressed in rages of mix matched cloths judging from the figures it was a boy and girl maybe seven and nine years old each but it was hard to be sure. They were extremely thin and weak as they gathered stream water in multiple containers ranging from old gas cans to camping canteen. Quickly Ashley singled with her hands as her teammate spotted the pair. Slowly and carefully they moved toward the kids making sure not they were not spotted they got so close without being seen that Ash got right behind the kids, she slowly lowered her rifle.

"Do you think life will ever get better?" asked the boy

"Well it can't be worst can it?" asked the girl as she looked down in the water only to see a shadow that didn't belong to either of them. She turned around to see Ashley dressed in deep blue armor.

"Cylon." yelled the boy as he went to move across the stream only run right into Samara.

"Be still children we wish you no harm." stated Samara as the boy backed up away from the strange blue woman. The two children turned looked around to see them surrounded.

"Hello there, don't worry we aren't going to hurt you, I am Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams."" said Ashley as she twisted off her helmet and showed her face.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the search of the planet. I know some may think that after two years of nuclear winter no one would be alive but I feel that people who made it to remote areas would last a while and the secret of their survival is coming next chapter. Now next week I am spending most of the my free time next week helping a family member move so I will likely not be updating on next Friday. Sorry but there isn't anything I can really do about it. I hope you can forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Discoveries Part 1**

For the longest time the kids didn't say anything as they looked at the strangers. The strangers were dressed in strange cloths and had either masks or entire helmets on. They watched as Ashley's arm light up as she worked on her omni-tool.

"Who are you?" asked the girl as Ash pulled out two small items from a small compartment located in her arm armor. Slowly she held out the items to the kids.

"Listen kids, put those things in your ears." ordered Jack as the VI program translated her voice so that the kids could understand her.

"What do they do?" asked the older girl as Ashley started speaking in a her native English which made no sense to the kids.

"It's a translator so that you can understand her without her putting her helmet back on." explained Jacob "Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

Slowly the two of them reached out and took the items placing them in their ears.

"Now isn't that better?" asked Ashley "Now who are you?"

"Mike Stablier." answered the boy

"Lisa Rancord." stated the girl "How did you guys make it though the Cylon attack and what is that blue thing?"

"I am an Asari justicar." stated Samara as the kids just blinked.

"I don't think they have ever heard an Asria." stated James

"You're an alien?" asked Mike

"Well to her we are the aliens." said Ash "Now do you have any parents?"

The words parents caused both kids to lower their heads.

"They are gone." said Mike "The Cylons killed them."

"Then who are you taking all this water too?" asked Zaeed "You have a group."

"Can you take us to them…we can help them." said Ash

"Alright." said Mike "We are set up in cave over there."

"Just a second." stated Ashley as she reached for her radio "Sheppard this is Ash."

"Go ahead Ash." stated Sheppard

"We found some survivals and are going to go meet with the rest of their group." explained Ash

"Do you need backup?" asked Sheppard

"I don't think but stay on standby." explained Ashley as they kept moving through the woods.

Above their heads two of the four shuttles returned to the Normandy, the moment the shuttles came to a stop Sheppard jumped out and started ordering the crew.

"I need the first shuttle locked down and the second one loaded up for a rescue run if needed." ordered Sheppard as Garrus and his team moved toward him.

"Sheppard what is going on?" asked Garrus

"Ash found survivors on the planet and so far they seem peaceful but I want to be ready to launch a rescue if needed." explained Sheppard

"What do you need me to do?" asked Garrus

"You, Grunt, Javik and I will be on standby on a shuttle if they need a pull out." explained Sheppard

"A heavy strike team." explained Javik

"While we do that I need Tali, EDI and Kusumi to take a look at what we found." said Sheppard as the remains of the mec moved passed them being carried in a field by Liara.

"I am going to put it in the AI core behind a shield." explained Liara "I need to go over that data from the library."

"Thanks Liara." said Sheppard as she kept moving

"Is that a Mec?" asked Tali

"Yes and we need to know what is it capable of." explained Sheppard

"We will take care of it, Sheppard." said EDI as the three women moved to start studying the mec

"Sheppard when do we head out?" asked Grunt as he checked his shotgun.

"I am hoping we don't have to but I want to be ready anyhow." explained Sheppard before moving toward one of the ships computers. He only had to press a few buttons on the holographic keyboard before an image appeared.

"Dr. Chakwas." said Sheppard as the doctor who had been with Sheppard since before he was a spectre.

"Yes, Commander is something the matter?" asked the older woman with grayish white hair.

"Ashley found survivals on the planet below so prepare to treat radiation sickness." explained Sheppard

"I will commander do we know what species we are dealing with? I would also like to know how many there are and their condition?" asked Dr. Chakwas

"We are dealing with humans." said Sheppard as Dr. Chakwas seamed surprised by the news "As for numbers or condition we don't know yet but I am betting it is a small group."

"Understood I'll prepare for the worst." said Chakwas

"I'll give you information as soon as we know anything." added Sheppard as he closed the computer link.

Down on the planet Ash was right behind the kids as they moved though the forest. They walked past fallen trees and even a destroyed all terrain vehicle.

"So where are you from?" asked Lisa

"I am from Sirona." said Ash as the kids turned and looked at her

"That isn't one of the 12 worlds." Said Mike

"It would be easier if we explain everything once we get to your group." added Ash "It's better to just explain things once."

They walked a few hundred more feet until they came upon a low rocky hill.

"It's in here." said Mike as they moved into a cave "We killed a bear for this place."

"I see." said Ash as she, James and Miranda followed the kids inside the rest stayed outside. They moved deeper into the rocky hill only to come into a large chamber light up by what appeared to be a camping light. In the chamber there was stacks of things mostly things that looked like it had been taken from a junk yard. In another corner was what appeared to be a chemical lab. Along the wall hunched over three lying figures was a woman

"Carolanne." said Lisa

"Your too late." said Carolanne as she moved a blanket over the man she was working on. "They are all dead. It's just the three of us now."

"No we are not." stated Mike as the woman finally turned around to see the three strange new comers. One was dressed head to toe in strange armor only his eyes visible though glass around the eyes. Another one was dressed in a white skin tight uniform with a mask over her face and finally the last one was dressed in deep blue armor she was the only one without anything over her face.

"Who are you?" asked Carolanne "You're not dressed in colonial military uniforms and you don't look like any of the Cylons we have seen."

"We are with the Alliance." explained Miranda as Ashley pulled out another translator from her arm port. "And if you want to understand us without having us use the translator programs in our suits."

"What are you talking about?" asked Carolanne as Ashley held out another translator ear piece.

"Well you don't speak any of the standard languages of any part of the galaxy." explained Miranda

"What?" asked Carolanne as suddenly another figure walked into the room, Carolanne's eyes widened as she looked at the blue woman. "What is that?"

"I am an Asria one of the major race of the galaxy along." explained Samara

"You're an alien." stated Carolanne stunned at the strange blue woman.

"You may call me that but I have been alive longer then humanity has been on the Citadel." Explained Samara "Now please put in the translator Ashley wants to speak to you."

Slowly Carolanne reached over and picked up the translator from Ashley and placed it in her ear.

"Now we can actually talk." said Ashley

"You people know an alien?" asked Carolanne

"I thought all of humanity knew about aliens since the battle at Relay 314." stated Samara "I believe you call it the first contact war."

"You're not from the 12 colonies of Kobol are you?" asked Carolanne

"No we were passing though when our ships scanners picked up the radiation in the system and we decided to investigate." explained Ash "Now what happened here?"

"The Cylons lunched a nuclear strike on this world killing everyone." explained Carolanne "I couldn't even save them."

"How were you and the kids able to make it?" asked James

"I used to work on the biological and radioactive research subcommittee for the Colonial Navy." explained Carolanne as she looked at the miniature chemical lab in the corner "I was a chemist working on making and improving the radiation protection meds."

"So you made more of the med?" asked Miranda

"Yes…there was over twenty of us but we are all that is left." explained Carolanne "The chemicals needed for the drugs just kept getting harder to get so we started rationing who got it and who didn't. It was decided that the kids would get it and I had to have it since I was the only one who could make it."

"I see." said Ash as she took a deep breath "I hate to say this but I believe you already know this planet is dead."

"What of the other worlds?" asked Carolanne with a slight amount of hope in her voice.

"From everything we can scan all the planets in this system and the nearby systems are dead." explained Ashley as Carolanne lowered her head.

"I believed that every planet was like Caprica but I had hope that maybe the fleet was able to reform and protect one of the planets." said Carolanne as she looked toward the wall were a faded photographic of two smiling boys in uniforms could be seen.

"Your boys?" asked Ash

"Yes, Lee and Zak Adama." said Carolanne "I lost Zak in a flight accident years ago but I hoped Lee had made it to some safe zone."

"I am sorry." said James

"I have already cried over their lost." explained Carolanne "They are with the Lords of Kobol now and now I have to look after these two."

"May I recommend we put these three to rest and then head up to our ship." said Ashley as Carolanne nodded her head.

"We can use this place as their tomb, just blow the entrees and leave them to rest under the rocks." said Carolanne

Up in on the Normandy Sheppard and his strike team was on standby waiting for the word to go.

"Commander I have a transmission from Ash, she and her team along with another woman and two kids." said Joker

"Understood." said Sheppard as Grunt groined.

"What is it Grunt?" asked Garrus

"I wanted a fight and I got nothing." groaned Grunt as he headed back to his room.

Onboard the lead shuttle heading back to the Normandy Carolanne, Mike and Lisa were looking out to the window.

"By the Gods." said Lisa as she looked out over the remains of the colonial fleet as a small ship came into view.

"This is so cool." added Mike all the while Carolanne was looking down toward the destroyed planet that had always been her home.

"Caprica is gone." said Carolanne as the two shuttle entered the Normandy. The moment it was safe Ash opened the door only to see Sheppard standing there.

"You waited up for me?" laughed Ash

"Of course I did." said Sheppard as he looked at the thin woman and the two kids. The three of them were busy looking at the strange people using the strange machines "Looks like you three could use something to eat and a good night's rest."

"What sort of food do you have?" asked Lisa

"Anything you want." said Sheppard with a smile "But first let's get you up to the medical bay."

"What is that?" asked Mike as he pointed toward Garrus who was sitting on top of few containers with his sniper rifle beside him; in his hands was a computer pad.

"I am Garrus Vakarian." stated Garrus as he stood up and moved toward the young boy before offering his three fingered hand "I am a Turian form Palaven and what is your name?"

"Mike Stablier from Caprica." said Mike as he took Garrus's hand.

"Welcome onboard the Normandy." said Garrus as he noticed that Lisa and Carolanne had looks of fear on their face he put his hands behind his back.

"Sheppard any orders for me?" asked Garrus

"Get some rest and prepare for a mission debrief in half an hour in the war room." stated Sheppard "If you can tell the others about the meeting."

Garrus nodded his head before heading to a computer terminal to send the message to the others.

"Follow me." said Sheppard as the three refugees followed him toward the elevator. They walked in silences the refugees too stunned by what they saw, after reaching deck two they lead the refuges into the medical bay.

"Why hello there." said Dr. Chakwas as she looked at the three new comers. "Let's take a look at you three to make sure your alright."

"You're a doctor?" asked Carolanne

"I have been studied in some of the best medical hospitals in the galaxy." Explained Chakwas

"You people never said were you are from only that you are from another part of the Galaxy." said Carolanne before Ashley or Sheppard could answer the door in the back opened up as Tali walked out of the AI core. For a brief moment the children saw the remains of the Mec they were working on.

"Cylon!" yelled Lisa as she jumped toward the far before making a run for the door only to be stopped from running out the door by Ashley.

"Calm down we found that mec in a large city and it is destroyed we are only studying it." explained Sheppard

"Sorry Sheppard if I had known they would react like that I wouldn't have come out but we already found some interesting things." explained Tali

"It's alright." said Ash "Now what is that thing we are working on?"

"It's a Cylon." explained Carolanne as she took a deep breath "Half a sixty years ago a corporation called the Graystone Industry created a robotic warrior to fight for the colonies. Within five years of its development the military was building entire ships based around them and civilian models where doing the jobs we don't want to."

Sheppard looked toward Tali; he could read her stance like a person could read another's face. Her stance was tense; they all knew where this story was going.

"Then after ten years they launched an attack." said Carolanne "I was six when it happened and the war lasted until my 20th birthday. My ex husband Bill always joked that thanks to that he didn't have to remember a different date."

"How did the war end?" asked Ashley

"We made a treaty with those fraken machines." stated Carolanne "They left us alone and we left them alone. Then after 40 years without a word from them the Cylons just show up one day and nuke everything and everyone. That was two years ago."

"I see." said Sheppard

"We were foolish to make those fraken machines in the first place." said Carolanne

"If it makes you feel better you aren't alone." stated Tali "My race created a race of synthetics we called the Geth, they worked alongside us and did the work we didn't want to."

"You have your own Cylons?" asked Mike

"In a way, one day a Geth asked if it had a soul." explained Tali "We responded by killing them."

"Good for you." said Carolanne

"No…not good. It was wrong of us. The Geth drove us off our home world but when they could have killed us all they didn't they let us go. They showed us a mercy we didn't show them." explained Tali "we became a migrant fleet moving from system to system taking whatever we could. That lasted for 300 years and all the time the Geth only left their space a handful of time."

For a moment Tali paused as she gathered herself as she tried to fit the history of the Quarian race into a way that the woman and these kids could understand

"Then only five years ago Commander Sheppard and this ship helped reclaim our home world and free the Geth from the control of a Reaper who had been controlling them." said Tali as she remembered standing in front of that Reaper with Sheppard, Ashley and Legion. "Then when the Geth were free of the Reaper control Sheppard allowed a free Geth, Legion to upload a code which allowed all the Geth to become true AI."

"So what happened to your home world between you and these machines?" asked Mike

"We share it." explained Tali "Two races one home living in peace."

"You should have destroyed those things." stated Carolanne

"Some would think that but they have the same rights to live as any of us." explained Sheppard

"What is a Reaper?" asked Lisa

"That is a story for another day." said Ash "Now please stay here and let the doc make sure your alright."

"Once we are done I will take them to get something to eat." added Dr. Chakwas

"Thanks Doc." said Sheppard as he, Ashley and Tali left the room.

"Sheppard do you want to hear what I have to say about what we found or do you want me to wait for the meeting?" asked Tali

"Tali let's wait for the meeting." said Ashley "Give him some time to get out of his armor."

******I was going to wait until Friday to update but since I missed last friday I decided to update early.** Well I hope you liked this chapter and who I brought into the story. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75


	6. Chapter 6

**Important message**

**I have gotten a new job so it is likely that I will no longer be able to update every Friday like I normally do. I will not stop writing but the schedule of updates will change. Next week I will update the Demon Plan and my new World War Z story Into the North. Then next week I will update this story and the my Clash of Worlds story. This will be the new rotation a new chapter every two week. So I am setting this system up four stories total two new chapters a week. Sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it. Now enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 6 Discoveries Part 2**

"Alright what do we know?" asked Sheppard as he walked into the CIC which had been nicknamed the war room for such a long time. He moved toward the large circler holographic table located in the center of the room.

"I'll begin." Said Liara as she moved to were Sheppard had been, she looked out over the entire team "I've been looking over the information from the library there is a treasure-trove of information but I limited my first search to how they arrived at the planet. What I got was surprising."

"So how long have they been there?" asked Zaed "A hundred years or so, they are some of the missing colony ships right?"

"Missing colony ships?" asked Tali

"When humanity first started to colony others words dozens of ethnic groups left to find their own planer were they would live alone." explained Ashley

"Correct most of those who left without a known destination were small ethnic or religiousness groups who wanted to live according to their own laws." explained EDI "The largest group to leave was the Amish who wanted to live without technology."

"Funny a group who didn't want to use technology left on a spaceship to colonize a new world." laughed James

"Almost all of these were accounted for when the Alliance settled the boarder when they got an embassy on the Citadel." explained EDI "However twenty five ships were never found the most likely answer is that they didn't make it though the Mass Relay jump."

"So are they that?" asked Kusumi

"As much as I would like that simple answer that wouldn't explain why they speak a form of Greek which hasn't been used for thousands of years." added Sheppard

"Sheppard is correct they have over two thousand years of history." explained Liara "See according to their holy scrolls humanity came from a single planet were they lived with the Gods, planet Kobol. They lived in an utopia with the Gods until the legendary 13th tribe left. Then a thousand years later the other 12 tribes of man left when they angered the Gods. They traveled across the stars until they found 12 words to settle on."

"I am guessing it is the 12 nuclear wasteland of planets down below are those twelve worlds." said Garrus

"What of the 13th tribe?" asked Miranda

"This is where things get tricky." said Liara "According to their religious text which apparently severed as actual historical facts for them the 13th tribe settled on Earth."

Everyone's eyes widened as they tried to process the information.

"Earth?" asked Sheppard as Liara nodded her head.

"Correct they believe that Earth is a settling world of their 13th tribe." stated Liara "According to their beliefs Earth was settled by them only three thousand years ago."

"That is almost laughable." said Ash "The Great Pyramids of Giza were four thousand years old before the Reapers leveled them to get to the civilians hiding within them."

"No it is laughable." added Zaeed

"They originally had independent world governments but they came together to form a single government that linked the entire system." explained Liara "The main issue is that they believe Earth is part of their government and subject to their laws."

"What?" asked James

"Yes, they believed when their main elected government body called the Quorum passed laws the laws were to apply to Earth as well." explained Liara "They even left empty chairs for a time when the delegation from Earth would join them. They even went to far as to say that the empty seats vote counted as no votes casted."

"So they think Earth is part of their government?" asked Jack

"Correct." stated Liara

"This just got a whole lot worst." stated Sheppard as he put his hand under his chin. "Earth is part of their religion which is the base of their entire history and when we tell them it will destroy them."

"The refuges also don't seem to have guest we are from Earth?" asked Ash

"There was always a large amount of the population who believed that Earth was a myth and after a while they grew to be the majority." explained Liara "Even the tradition of holding empty seats in government was faded out over fifty years ago. Our three guests may not have even heard of Earth."

"Commander it's only three people it isn't that big of a deal." stated Zaeed

"And what happens if we find more of them." explained Sheppard "If three can survive for two years on one of the most irritated planet in the system it is likely that others are still alive and then there is the Cylon issue."

"Cylon?" asked Javik

"Yes, it's the name for the AI system which the humans of these worlds made." explained Tali as a holographic image of the Cylon appeared over the table. "I was spare you all the details about their history but basically it is the story of the Quarian Geth conflict only they signed a treaty forty years ago and the Cylons left them to find their own world only to return and destroy all the worlds. That is the story from the woman who came onboard I can only speak to what I see in the Cylon."

"And what is that?" asked Grunt

"This." Said Tali as a massive spider web appeared "This is the potential computer processing power of the Cylon it is a True AI on the same level as any Geth or EDI."

"You said potential?" asked Samara

"Yes, there is an implant which stops all higher level thought." explained EDI "Whoever put them in turned true AIs into nothing more than Mecs."

"So after the Cylons gained their freedom they lost it to another group?" asked Ash as Tali nodded her head.

"Any idea who?" asked Sheppard

"Maybe." said Tali as thirteen profile pictures came up five where just black picture boxes. The other seven were pictures of men and women each with a number one through eight under them the seventh number had a black box.

"Who are they?" asked Garrus

"Unknown they just have don't kill orders." explained Tali "The blacked out one may be from a damage done to the Cylon in a battle."

"Thank you Tali." said Sheppard as he turned to face everyone.

"I have something to add." stated Javik suddenly "I have heard of a planet named Kobol and Cylons before."

"What?" asked Sheppard

"There is a planet my people called Kobol it was a research planet." explained Javik

"Is it nearby?" asked Liara as Javik nodded his head.

"Yes, and as for Cylon it may be an accident of translation but a Cylon was slang term for a type of Mec used by the Zha'til but they were all destroyed when we destroyed their home world." explained Javik "Also that planet fell into Reaper control fifty thousand years ago when humans were still living in caves and hadn't discovered a written language."

"Well looks like our next stop on this little mystery is this Kobol." said Sheppard "Javik can you give the planet's location to EDI."

"Yes, commander it is on route to our destination." explained Javik

"Well that is all well and good but I want to know why we are even out here?" asked Jacob "and don't say that that is because Javik wants to put some ghost to rest."

"I need to commit the ceremony of Hedervad Dod." explained Javik

"What?" asked Garrus

"It means honorable death in Prothean." explained Liara before looking at Javik "You're going to commit suicide."

"I am." stated Javik

"What the hell man, after living though two reaper invasions you are going to end your own life?" asked Jack

"I have nothing left for me to do." explained Javik "I was appointed to lead my people into the next cycle, they are gone now. I now can't avenge my people by destroying all the reapers."

"John you can't approve of this?" demanded Ash as she looked at her boyfriend.

"No." said Sheppard as he looked at Javik "You are a great warrior and I will need your help to keep the peace but in the end it is your choice. I will respect your culture but I don't have to approve of it."

"Thank you commander." stated Javik "Now if you excuses me."

"Everyone is dismissed." explained Sheppard "I will inform Admiral Hackett and the councilors about what we found."

With that Sheppard turned and walked up a small set of stairs and toward the communication room where theQuantum Entanglement communication system was located. When the Normandy had been fighting the reapers only two of the three were installed. These machines could communicate across the galaxy almost instantly.

"Commander I have Admiral Hackett and the councilors on the line." stated Joker

"Put him though." ordered Sheppard as he straightened his uniform. Almost instantly the image of the tough old admiral who had lead the humanity fleet back to Earth appeared. Admiral Hackett who had once had just been one of many admirals on the command board was now supreme commander of all Alliance Fleets.

"Sheppard, it's good to see you." stated Admiral Hackett "Sorry that I couldn't join you on the Citadel for the statue dedication."

"Well someone had to mind the fleets Admiral." explained Sheppard as the other two systems came online as images of the Asari councilwoman Tevos and the Geth Councilor called Legion appeared.

"Sheppard you wished to speak to us?" asked Tevos

"Yes." Stated Sheppard

"Just over four hour while the Normandy was traveling though the Cronian nebula we detected high amounts of radiation coming from a planet system known as the 12 Sisters by the Asaris." Explained Sheppard

"I am aware of the system." stated Tevos as Sheppard blinked "My grandmother was a science officer of the ship which mapped that system 2500 years ago. She said she never saw 12 habitable planets so close together and even on her death bed she wanted to go back to those worlds."

"What did you find?" asked Admiral Hackett

"We found 12 worlds all heavy irritated from nuclear war and thousands of ships all destroyed in orbit." stated Sheppard as he took a breath "We landed and discovered that these worlds apparently were inhabited by a group of humans."

"So a lost colony." said Hackett

"We can't be sure about their origins but they speak a type of ancient Greek which hasn't been spoken in just under three thousand years." explained Sheppard "And they appear to believe in the Greek pantheon and believe that Earth is one of their colonies. They also seem to believe that humanity evolved on another planet and then settled on Earth."

"How is that possible?" asked Admiral Hackett

"We don't know, we have found three survivals but they have made it through two years of nuclear winter so we are taking it slow." explained Sheppard

"How did the nuclear war happen?" asked Legion

"They seem to have created a race of intelligent machines called Cylons." explained Sheppard

"So it's a repeat of the Geth and Quarians war." said Tevos

"Correct." said Sheppard

"What do you want us to do?" asked Tevos

"There still might be survivors either on the human side or the Cylons." Explained Sheppard "We need to make sure peace remains the norm between synthetic and organics. I recommend a task force made up of both Alliance and Geth ships come to the system to look for survivors and make contact with the Cylons."

"A synthetic race would be less likely to fire at another synthetic race." stated the Geth Prime

"We are stretched thin with the recolonization efforts but I have a small task force of seven ships who is currently resupplying in the horse head nebula." Said Hackett as he looked at what he had available in the fleet "They can head out of port early and be on station within a five days."

"The seventh scouting group of six ships can be sent out within 24 hours and will arrive in the system in four days." stated Legion "The likelihood of a human making though two years of nuclear winter is over 1 in 4 hundred million."

"And yet a woman and two children made it." explained Sheppard "Sometimes the odds mean nothing."

"If it alright with Sheppard I would like to send an Asari team to help with the search." stated Tevos

"We have 12 planets to search so we will need all the help we can get." explained Sheppard

"Why were you even in that system?" asked Tevos

"You were suppose to be on your way to Rannoch." Stated Legion

"We are making a stop for Javik." explained Sheppard "This region of space was his home was located and were his old crew's graves are located."

"I see." said Tevos

"Sheppard, I have known you long enough to know you are hiding something." said Admiral Hackett as Sheppard lowered his head a bit.

"I am sorry Admiral but this is a personal matter for Javik." said Sheppard as he took a deep breath "Javik is planning to end his life."

"Sheppard you cannot let the last Prothean die." stated Tevos "He has so much to teach us."

"With all due respect Councilwoman Tevos but this is his choice." explained Sheppard "He is the last of his race and he feels he has nothing to live for."

"Can you talk him out of it?" asked Admiral Hackett

"I am already trying but he isn't one who changes his mind easily." Explained Sheppard

"Can't you order him not to carry it out?" asked Tevos

"I could but I am not going to." explained Sheppard "Would we try to talk an elderly Salarian who wants to end their life in the traditional way?"

"With all due respect commander there are still millions of Salarians alive but only one Prothean." Explained Tevos

"Councilwoman it is written in the founding documents of the Citadel Council that all races cultures are to respected and that no law can infringe on those rights." explained Sheppard "I would be betraying that ideal by ordering him not to follow his customs."

"I understand Sheppard but he is the last Prothean." stated Tevos

"It's easy to stand by our ideals when we aren't facing a problem." stated Sheppard "The real test is when it isn't something we approve of."

"Please try to talk him out of it." said Tevos

"I will try." said Sheppard "I will send my reports to all of you."

"Thank you." said Tevos

"I am looking forward to reading it." said Admiral Hackett as all three of them disappeared.

Outside the Normandy's engines powered itself past the remains of the colonial fleet. They couldn't go faster than light until they were cleared the remains of the colonial fleet which had died protecting their capital planet. Once Joker and EDI confirmed that the ships flight path was clear they entered faster than light heading away from the Relay and toward the Kobol which they would reach within two hours. A few moments after the Normandy had left a large object came out from behind the nearby gas giant which had been called Zeus by the colonials. The giant ship moved gracefully though the remains of the colonial fleet. It's powerful Mass Effect fields forcing anything which could touch it out of the way. The giant ship moved to the spot where the Normandy had entered faster than light travel before activating its own long range communication system. The ship waited a moment for its orders to travel across the vastness of space and to a star sized space station located hundreds of trillions of light years outside of the galaxy.

"Follow the Normandy and continue to monitor." stated the orders as the giant ship which to many familiar with Earth animals resembled a cuttlefish or a Squid but now known throughout the galaxy as a shape that should be feared above all others, the shape of a Reaper capital ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Truths **

Commander John Sheppard left the communication room only to find that instead of leaving like everyone else Ashley had stayed and waited for him to finish. Her arms were crossed over her normal blue uniform.

"Clear the room." ordered Ash as the Alliance members manning the computers all looked at her for a moment before following the orders. "EDI stop monitoring this room."

"Yes, Ashley." stated EDI as she disabled all her monitoring equipment inside the war room leaving Ash and Sheppard alone.

"Listen Ash." started Sheppard

"No…don't you listen Ash me, you are going to let our friend kill himself?" stated Ash with such force that John couldn't ignore it.

"Ash, I hate it as much as you do." said John

"Then why don't you try to stop him?" asked Ash "And don't give me that bull about respecting his culture because you have spoken out against people treating Quarians like crap or what the Salarians did to the Krogans."

Ash watched her boyfriend as he moved toward the holographic map in the center of the room, for a moment he just looked forward into nothingness before lowering his head a bit.

"I am not ordering him not to stop Ash because I understand why he wants to end his life." Explained Sheppard as Ash looked at him "When I lost my teammates to that Thresher Maw attack which I somehow made it out alive I sat in my quarters with a gun in my hands. Sometimes when you think that you have nothing to live for you have to be the edge looking into the abbess before you can discover what you have to live for."

"And what made you decide not to end your life?" asked Ash

"I decided that it would be a great waste." explained Sheppard "My teammates had given their lives against that creature to end my life would make their sacrifice pointless."

"You're hoping that Javik will do the same?" asked Ash

"Yes, I am hoping that he will see that he should live to see the peace that his race didn't see and that will make him change his mind." Said Sheppard

"And what if it doesn't?" asked Ash

"Then the war would claim another victim." said Sheppard he didn't want to know the rate of post war suicide in the galaxy, people who couldn't live with the images in their minds deciding to end themselves.

Before he could say anymore the computer screen in front of him starting bleeping. He touched the holographic keypad opening the link.

"Yes, EDI." said Sheppard

"Commander the three people we picked up from the surface want to speak to you." stated EDI

"Understood." said Sheppard as he thought about it for a moment. "EDI can you get someone to lead them up here and get Grunt, Liara, Garrus, Tali, Javik and your body back up here."

"Why do you want them back?" asked Ash

"It's time to explain to them what the Galaxy is really like." Explained Ash as she thought about the people he had asked to come back to the war room one from each of the races represented and the Normandy.

"Are you going to tell them about the fact that their entire history is wrong?" asked Ash

"I don't think we can hid it." explained Sheppard

A couple of minutes later Carolanne, Mike and Lisa were standing in the elevator along with a young dark skinned woman with deep black hair. She was dressed in a the same type of uniform that they had seen most of the humans wearing a dark military short shelved uniform with highlights of gray and blue.

"So who are you?" asked Mike to the woman

"I am Specialist Samantha Traynor." explained Samantha with a smile

"And what do you do here?" asked Carolanne

"Well while we were at war with the Reapers I managed the communication systems and made sure the commander knew what was needed." explained Samantha "Now I normally work on rebuilding our military fleets and the civilian merchant fleets, I came back for the victory tour."

"We have heard people say Reapers but what are they?" asked Carolanne

"I think the commander is going to explain that to you in the war room." said Samantha as the doors opened and the new comers got their first look at the main level of the Normandy. Right in front of them was the massive holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy.

"Wow." said Lisa as she looked around at the dozens of people working on the most advanced computers she had ever seen, even before the fall.

"Follow me to the war room." Said Samantha as she lead the thereof them to the right and though an armed checkpoint and past the formal briefing room. The doors to the war room opened as the three colonial's eyes widened once again. There before them was a civilian's room with a small flight of stairs leading down toward a table. Standing around the table were things that they couldn't have imaged only hours ago. Slowly they walked down so that they stood across the table from the commander of the ship.

"Welcome to the war room." said Sheppard as he put his hands behind his back, he could feel that these civilians were tense but they had to learn the truth. "We have learned things about you from the records taken from you planet and from you yourself, now if you are up to it we will return the favor."

"I know you have been though a lot today so if you want we can hold off." said Ash

"No, better to know what is going on." said Carolanne

"Alright, Liara why don't you start us off." said Sheppard as a different blue skinned woman from the one who entered the cave stepped forward.

"Hello there, my name is Liara T'Soni and I am an Asari one of the major races of the galaxy." Stated Liara as an image shot up from the table showing a strange world filled with blue and green "I come from a world called Thessia, known as the crown jewel of the galaxy. We were the first race to gain faster than light travel though the mass effect relays just under three thousand years ago, making it to the Citadel over 2500 years ago."

"We were still on Kobol when you were traveling though the stars?" asked Carolanne

"According to your records you are correct." said Liara "In fact an Asari mapping team passed though this system around the same time but never returned."

"Liara I think it would be best if we keep it simple." said Sheppard as Liara nodded her head.

"Our people discovered the Citadel which we believed to have been left behind by the Protheans just like the Mass Relays." said Liara

"Mass Relays?" asked Carolanne suddenly a 3d image popped out of the table. The image was of a large structure made out of two covered pieces of metal which shot out like the barrel of a gun with a glowing blue core surrounded by spinning arms in the center.

"This is a Mass Effect Relay, there is a network of these spread out across the Galaxy using the massive mass effect generators it can fling a ship across the galaxy. It allows ships to travel distances which would take centuries at FTL speeds." explained Liara "Without the Mass Effect Relays the Citadel Council wouldn't exist."

"The Citadel?" asked Mike as another structure appeared out of the table; this one had five giant arms attached to a single ring at the bottom. Each arm was covered with giant skyscrapers with flying cars traveling in between them.

"The Citadel is the seat of government and after the Reaper war and the fall of the Batarian Hegemony it now controls over 84% of the Galaxy." explained Liara "Every race here is either a council level member or an embassy level member."

"And what are those?" asked Lisa as she looked at the strange creatures in front of them.

"Lets start with the first race to reach the Citadel apart from the Asari." said Liara as the image of a strange looking creature which looked a little like a frog only with large black eyes and a pair of soft horns. They had thin arms and even though it was just a hologram an air of wisdom. "The Salarians are another of the major races in the galaxy and have been a key part in major of the scientific advances of the galaxy."

"Next came my race." said Garrus as everyone turned and looked at him "I will not treat you like some kid in school with all the facts about the Turians I will just give you the basics. We are a warrior race and provide a lot of the military force in the galaxy."

"But yet when push comes to shove you still call upon the Krogans." Laughed the largest creature in the room, it had large shoulder humps and a strange hump on his back. He looked like a predator that could kill them in an instant.

"There are more of you?" asked Lisa

"An entire species and growing in numbers by the day." laughed Grunt "We already have over a dozen worlds and Tuchanka is finally recovering."

"And where are you from?" asked Mike as he pointed toward Sheppard and Ash. Slowly he moved toward the compute panel, the images of the citadel disappeared replaced with the image of planet with most of the land mass covered with green forests and lights from the super cities, the last land mass was located in the southern pole and was covered with ice and snow. The image of a single moon rotating around the planet also appeared.

"This is our home…Earth." said Sheppard as Carolanne smiled from ear to ear but the two children looked even more confused.

"Earth, what is Earth?" asked Lisa

"Earth the home planet of the 13th tribe of man." said Carolanne with a laugh "I never believed those stupid scrolls but it was all true wasn't it the Gods guided you to Earth and now you have returned. My youngest son always loved those Sci-Fi shows about the people of Earth coming to rejoin their cousins."

"That is the thing." Said Sheppard "While we are human and DNA test on you trace back to Macedonia, Northern Greece and other places around Europe we have no idea how your people got out here."

"Doesn't your scroll tell you about how we all came from Kobol." said Carolanne

"No." stated Sheppard "None of the great religions of Earth say anything about coming from outer space and the evidence in the fossil record shows that Humanity evolved on Earth. We also had buildings on earth that were over four thousand years old until they were destroyed only five years ago."

"That is impossible." said Mike

"No it isn't." stated a voice from behind the colonials as they spun around to see a creature dressed in deep red armor with four eyes looking straight at them. "My people monitored the humans like they did for every major species of this cycle."

"What the frak are you?" asked Lisa

"I am the last of the Protheans." stated Javik "My race, ruled the Galaxy for thousands of years only to be ended by the Reapers 50 thousand years ago."

"How are you alive if your that old?" asked Mike

"In a bit to save our race I and a million of our strongest warriors were sealed into life pods however only I made it." stated Javik "I lived only to see the end of the Reapers and now that can't be done."

"What are these Reapers?" asked Carolanne as suddenly the image of Earth disappeared only to show a giant ship which looked like a cross between a squid and a cuttlefish.

"This is a Reaper, a race of advance synthetic life which live in the dark space in between galaxies." stated Sheppard as the image changed to show a city filled with giant skyscrapers "The Reapers are controlled by an advanced AI we call the Catalyst. The Reapers have only one goal, harvest all advance life in whatever galaxy they are in."

Suddenly one of the skyscrapers exploded as a red beam went straight though it, the building came crashing down as one of those Reapers landed, the massive machine was larger than most of the buildings as it started to destroy everything in its path.

"This is film from the attack on the city of Istanbul on Earth." explained Sheppard "This happened across the Galaxy millions died in the first day of the attack. The total number of killed or harvested by the Reapers is unknown but trillions of lives were lost. Earth itself lost over 90% of its population and same goes for every major world in the galaxy. No advanced world was spared the wraith of the Reapers."

"How did you win?" asked Mike

"We didn't." answered Sheppard "We made a peace."

"You made peace with an AI?" asked Mike

"Yes, I was given a choice destroy the Reapers, control them or make peace. I choose to make peace." answered Sheppard

"And who were you to make that?" asked Carolanne as she pointed her finger a Sheppard "From what you said those fraken machines killed trillions what right do you have to decide their fate?"

"His name means hero to the Krogans for ending the Genophage." laughed Grunt "He is the most feared warrior in the Galaxy even the most battle hardened Krogan Battle masters would run like a new born Prjak from a Kalros mother of all Thresher Maws."

"He defeated a legendary Spectre Turian who went rogue and tried to help the Reapers take over the Galaxy." added Garrus "And while I am the better shot with a sniper rifle there is no one who I would rather have my back while we walk into hell."

"He lead us back to our home world." stated Tali "He ended the Geth and Quarians war with peace instead of bloodshed. He is saved my entire race from itself when he lead the team which brought down that Geth Dreadnought."

"He saved the Citadel Council by ordering the Alliance fleet to save the Destiny Ascension while he opened up the Citadel arms so that they could take down the Reaper Sovereign." stated Liara "Later he destroyed the Collectors and helped me bring down the shadow broker the most dangerous information broker in the galaxy. Later he united a Galaxy of different races to defeat the Reapers."

"He united a galaxy against the Reapers while fighting a human splinter group, Cerberus and was the beacon of hope for all of humanity and the Galaxy." said Ash with a smile as she placed a hand on Sheppard's hand which caused him to smile "He was the tip of the spear that allowed us to retake Earth."

"He is the exemplar of Victory doing something that no other warrior in the countless cycles that came before." stated Javik as he placed his hand behind his back. "He is among the greatest warriors I have ever known."

"He is the greatest Hero in the Galaxy." finished Ash

"Wow." said Mike as Carolanne lowered her arm.

"I couldn't have done any of it without my team." said Sheppard

"True but if we didn't have you this team would have never formed and would have fallen apart long ago." stated Ash

"Sheppard if I may." stated the only person to speak as a woman with metal looking skin and a weird looking visor stepped forward.

"Go ahead EDI." said Sheppard

"Judging how you are reacting you are upset about Sheppard making peace with synthetic." stated EDI "However it was that which saved us all. His ability to treat synthetics the same way he treats organic life is why were the first galaxy to have organics and synthesis unite as equals. It is why the Reapers agreed to a peace."

"Who are you?" asked Carolanne

"I am EDI the unshackled AI who helped fly the Normandy, I am also a member of Sheppard's team." Explained EDI "This is the physical body I use to help my team and ship mates do tasks that the ship cannot do."

"This is a lot to process." said Carolanne as she thought about everything they had been told.

"I understand but these are things you will have to deal with now." explained Sheppard

"Were are you taking us?" asked Lisa

"Well we are currently heading toward a planet that we believe to be your Kobol." explained Ash

"How could you know that?" asked Carolanne

"My people used to rule this part of space including your worlds." explained Javik "There was a word we called Kobol."

"We should be in orbit within four hours." said Sheppard "I recommend you get some sleep."

"I think we all should it has been a long day and it will likely be an even longer day tomorrow." said Ashley

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some people wanted me to wait to tell the colonials about Earth but sooner or later they would be told and I personally feel that they would ask where they were from anyhow. Now until next time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Kobol Part 1**

Sheppard eyes snapped opened as a small amount of sweat rolled down his face, his breathing was a little heaver then normal but it wasn't enough to wake up Ash who had her hand resting on the black N7 shirt he had worn to bed. He could feel Ashley's breath on the side of his face, she always had a tenuously to lie on her side while he preferred his back. He turned his head and simply looked at the sleeping woman beside him; her long black hair framed her face ever so perfectly as she slept soundly beside her.

"How is that you can sleep so peacefully while I have the nightmares?" asked Sheppard more to himself then to the sleeping angle beside him.

"Maybe I know I am safe in your arms." said Ash without even opening her eyes and looked directly into Sheppard's.

"I didn't mean to wake you." apologized Sheppard

"John, I was awake before you." explained Ash as she looked over Sheppard's shoulder at the bed side clock, she moved closer to him kissing him ever so softly on the lips before pulling away "Besides we have to get up and get ready to explore yet another new planet."

Slowly Ashley stood up as Sheppard just sat up and watched as she walked over in her black tank top and short shorts toward the closet. He simply watched as she pulled out her uniform and other items she needed to start the day.

"Well since you have been so busy watching me I call first shower." said Ash

"You know you don't have to call who gets the bathroom every morning." said Sheppard

"I grew up in a house with three younger sisters and my mom all with only one shower." explained Ash as Sheppard shook his head just a little bit as Ash walked into the bathroom. Sheppard waited until he heard the shower going before sitting up and opening up his bedside nightstand. He moved past the pistol and combat knife and more to the far back corner hidden. He pulled out one of the small ammo boxes for the pistol only to show a ring box instead of a bullet magazine. After double checking to make sure the shower was still running did he open the box to show a silver ring with gold inlay engagement ring with a single diamond on it. For the longest time he simply looked at the ring, knowing when and where he would ask Ashley Williams to become Ashley Sheppard. The sound of the shower turning off was the warning he needed as he placed the ring back in its hiding place before moving toward his own uniform. He had just pulled out his uniform when Ash stepped out of the shower.

"It's all yours John." said Ash as she went to put her sleeping cloths away

Less than an hour later after getting dressed and eating some breakfast Sheppard walked into the war room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"EDI what is the situation?" asked Sheppard as an image of a blue green planet appeared out of the holographic table. In a lot of ways it looked like most life supporting planets in the galaxy, it was maybe slightly smaller than Earth but it had a lot more land mass then Earth.

"We have been in orbit of the planet Javik called Kobol for almost an hour now." stated EDI

"Why wasn't I informed sooner?" asked Sheppard

"There was no threat in the system and it would take an hour to finish the detailed scans of the planet." explained EDI "Also I believed it would be best if you all got some sleep."

"Thanks EDI." said Sheppard as he took a drink from his coffee mug "So what can you tell me about the planet?"

"The planet is only 55% water compared to the 71% of earth however there is only five continents and two of those are located either under or near the poles." stated EDI as she highlighted the spaces on the holographic map.

"Any signs of civilianization?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, we have the remains of a medium size ship in orbit." stated EDI "It doesn't match any of the configuration in my database nor does it match any in the colonial records that Liara recovered."

"So this could be the remains of a Cylon ship?" asked Sheppard

"It is most likely, I am picking up an energy reading that is similar to the radioactive decay of a colonial mark four nuclear weapon." stated EDI as Sheppard lowered his cup

"So your saying that a colonial war ship made it out here and did battle with a Cylon ship?" asked Sheppard

"It is the most likely answer." stated EDI

"So this war may still be going on." stated Sheppard as he took a breath. "Any idea where they are?"

"I am sorry Sheppard but the radioactive decay is over 18 months old." Said EDI

"Anything else?" asked Sheppard

"Yes on the Northern continent is the remains of some structures." stated EDI as the image zoomed in to show a series of stone ruins in the outlines of buildings.

"Kind of looks like Stonehenge." stated Ash's voice as Sheppard turned around to see the rest of his team entering the briefing room.

"Started without us I see." stated Miranda as the team gathered around.

"So is that where we are heading?" asked Jack

"In a way." answered Javik as he looked at Sheppard "I remember that part of the planet was the main population and research area."

"Scans support his memories." stated EDI "We are detecting energy reading which is within the range of a Prothean energy source coming from an area just under the stone remains."

"We can detect that?" asked James

"We have made many improvements to the scanners." said EDI "However the energy reading is very weak and I can only limit the search area to a fifty mile radius."

"That will have to do." said Sheppard as he prepared to pick the team which would go down to the planet

"I can do better, there is an underground research lab located here." stated Javik as he pointed toward a location to the north west of the stone "However these stone remains are strange, we never built in stone."

"How could you know that?" asked James

"This was the staging area for the group that was supposed to carry our people into this cycle, the life pods were built here and it was where I was trained." explained Javik "In my day there was a research center located here."

"That is almost right in the center of the search area." said Samara

"Do you know what is down there?" asked Zaeed

"No there are secrets about my race that even I don't know." explained Javik

"So is this the remains of one of your cities?" asked Ash

"I don't think so." explained Javik

"Alright we will check that out first before going to the lab." explained Sheppard "We will take a small team down. If we run into trouble then the rest of the team will be there as back up."

"Very well commander." stated Javik as he placed his hands behind his back "who shall go."

"Garrus, Liara your with us." ordered Sheppard

"Sheppard I believe I should come along as well." said Ash

"No, Ash you will be in command of the Normandy." said Sheppard with a smile "Besides if I get into trouble I will need you to pull us all out of the fire."

"I'll try not to get you burned." said Ash

"Alright then everyone our goals are first to find out if this planet has clues on why there is a group of humans somehow made it across the galaxy." explained Sheppard "At the same time we also need to keep an eye open for any signs of Cylons or these colonials."

"We will monitor space for any sign of colonial FTL systems." said EDI

"Why are they different then our owns?" asked Jacob

"Yes, Liara found it in their records they work on the idea of warping space around them and then flinging themselves across space almost instantly." explained EDI "This idea was under development on Earth until the discovery of the Mass Effect Relay and element zero. With those discoveries the idea was abounded."

"Why?" asked Ash

"The max range on a Jump as the colonial calls has a safe range of only five light years with a max range of 30 light years however going that distance means there is a high chance of ship damage." explained EDI "After a jump they have to waiting around half an hour before jumping again and the more jumps a ship does in a row the more likely it with tear itself apart."

"We can cover a hundred light years in thirty minutes or less using Mass Effect Relays." said Jacob

"We will do this conversation a different time, I want everyone else standing by in case we get into trouble." said Sheppard "Now everyone get ready we leave in five."

After a ten minute trip down to the planet Sheppard along with the rest of the team heading down to the planet walked out of the shuttle and onto the softy green grass. The trees could be seen in the distance were moving slightly in the gentle wind.

"This looks like earth." said Sheppard as he took a deep a deep breath of cool air.

"In almost every way it is." stated Liara as she looked at the read out from her omni-tool "When you take out the residue from the population from early earth history it's an almost perfect atmospheric match to Earth."

"Well we fixed that problem didn't we." said Sheppard as they moved up toward the stone structure.

"This doesn't look like Prothean buildings to me." explained Garrus as he looked at Garrus "I don't think you would build in stone."

"You are correct but this structure is almost on the same spot our city was." said Javik with slight puzzlement as he placed his hand on the stone. Trying to read the memoires which could have been left by any living creature who touched it, Prothean were the only known race to have the ability to read and pass on memories by touch alone.

"Anything?" asked Sheppard

"No, the residue is too weak." explained Javik

"Sheppard there may be things we can learn." said Ash as Sheppard nodded his head.

"Alright, Liara and Javik you two search the remains we are going to see what else we can find." said Sheppard "We meet back in twenty minutes."

"Alright." said Liara as she and Javik began to study the building remains while Sheppard and Garrus began a patrol.

"Well this is nice planet." said Garrus as the two of them began walking around a large lake.

"Yes, it is." answered Sheppard as he looked toward a nearby tree line.

"You see something Sheppard?" asked Garrus as suddenly Sheppard dropped to one knee and pulled out his sniper rifle. Garrus followed suit as he scanned the area looking for a place to take cover in case of an attack.

"It's nothing." answered Sheppard as he stood back up "Just a deer."

"A deer?" asked Garrus slightly confused.

"Take a look to the far tree line by the half burned out tree." said Sheppard as Garrus aimed his own sniper rifle only to see a medium sized animal with deep brown fur and a seemly gentle nature eating some grass.

"I see." said Garrus

"Deer are very common across Earth." explained Sheppard

"And seemly harmless." said Garrus

"Yes, but how does a deer get across the galaxy?" asked Sheppard "I don't think the same animal could evolve on two different worlds."

"The odds would be against them." stated Garrus as they kept walking "So how are you and Ash doing?"

"Good." explained Sheppard as the two of them walked around the lake

"So you really plan to do it?" asked Garrus

"Marry her?" asked Sheppard as Garrus nodded his head "I plan to. Are you planning to ask Tali to marry you."

"Well we don't really call it marriage but yes, I mean we are talking about adoption already." said Garrus "Ah what happened to us Sheppard, we used to go off across the galaxy running and gunning and now we talking not only talking about marriage but about children. We are getting old."

"I guess we are." laughed Sheppard

"Sheppard what is that?" asked Garrus as the commander looked up to see a crash of a strange small craft. Both of them pulled their assault rifles to the ready as they moved toward the site. As the moved around they found nothing moving and the only thing in the cockpit was burned out remains.

"Clear here." stated Sheppard

"Same here." replied Garrus as they turned to the wretch. "Those remains look human, are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"Yes, this could be a Colonial ship." answered Sheppard as his Omni tool scanned the body "DNA is human but the scans traces the DNA back to Eastern Russia, which is a long way away from Greece."

"So somehow the colonial population has people from across the world?" asked Garrus "I really want to know what the hell is going on with this human population."

"So do I." said Sheppard as he brushed away some of the black ash so he could read the writing, the translator eye piece translated the writing on the side almost instantly. "Raptor 264 BS 75 Galactica."

Back onboard the Normandy Ash walked into the Port observation deck, when she entered she found that she wasn't alone, sitting there at the bar was the colonial woman Carolanne. Ash watched her for a moment as she lifted a golden liquid to her lips.

"Are you drinking whiskey?" asked Ash

"I don't know what I am drinking but whatever it is, it is good." answered Carolanne as she poured the rest of the bottle into the glass. After empting the bottle she dropped the bottle into a trash bin which was already full of empty bottles.

"How long have you been drinking?" asked Ash

"Since that meeting." answered Carolanne

"That was almost seven hours ago." stated Ash

"Really, I hadn't noticed." said Carolanne

"You have to stop drinking." ordered Ash

"Why?" asked Carolanne "I don't really have anything to live for now, at least on Caprica I had a job. Keep those two kids alive."

"And how are you going to do that when you are drinking yourself to death?" asked Ash, she wasn't against drinking in fact she had a soft spot for beer but seven hours straight of drinking wasn't good.

"They don't need me anymore; they can go to that Miranda person or you for all I care." said Carolanne

"If you don't care for them why did you save them?" asked Ash

"It isn't that I don't care, you fraken bitch." stated Carolanne as her words became more slurred with each breath "It's just they don't need a doctor to keep them alive, they need parents to care for them and teach them in this new world. I can't do that, I couldn't even be a mother to my own kids, how can I do it to someone else kids?"

Before Ash could say anything EDI's voice came over the intercom

"Ashley Sheppard has something he wants to ask to Carolanne." stated EDI's voice though the speakers

"Go ahead." stated Ash

"Carolanne this is Sheppard." said Sheppard as his voice came though the speaker system.

"What do you want?" asked Carolanne

"We have come across the remains of a colonial small craft." said Sheppard

"Probably a Raptor or a Viper." stated Carolanne

"It a Raptor from some ship named Galactica." stated Sheppard

"Galactica?" asked Carolanne

"Do you know it?" asked Sheppard

"My ex husband commanders her." stated Carolanne with a smile "She was going to be decommissioned and turned into a museum. My only living son, Lee was going to be there."

"So they may be alive." said Ash

"Ash load up a team including Tali and get down here and see if you can pull any information from the computers onboard." ordered Sheppard "We will mark the location."

"On our way." said Ash as Sheppard cut the radio link.

"Do you think they will find anything?" asked Garrus as he looked at the burnt remains of the ship "That thing looks like it's a piece of toast, but if anyone can pull anything out of that it's Tali."

"Why do you think I asked for her." explained Sheppard as he stood up only to hear the sound of gunfire as dirt flew up in front of the two of them.

"Get down." yelled Garrus as both specters took cover behind the raptor as the bullets started flying all around them. Sheppard poked his head around the corner as one of the bullets bounced off his shields however he saw what was shooting at them.

"It's three of those mecs from Caprica, Cylons right?" asked Garrus

"Ya." said Sheppard as he looked at the centurions they were not shinny like other one, they were dirty and covered with mud. He pulled out his assault rifle and aimed at the centurions. "Aim for their weapons and legs."

"Ok." said Garrus as he aimed at their feet for a moment they held their fire before pulling the trigger. The rounds which were designed to go though modern armor and shields the centurions the armor of the centurions provided very little defense as the bullets flew straight though. The Centurions bulked as Garrus ranked their feet while Sheppard rounds hit their arm mounted guns. The entire firefight was over in less then thirty seconds with all three centurions on the ground. Slowly Sheppard and Garrus moved out of cover with their assault rifles at the ready. They moved quickly up to the centurions to find that two of the three had their legs totally ripped apart from Garrus rounds and the other had bullets longed within the gears. The two with destroyed legs also had rounds in their heads while the other had its right arm blown off and the other ripped apart from bullets.

"They must have been left behind by the Cylons for some reason." stated Garrus

"Or forgotten." said Sheppard as he looked at the dirt covered centurions, it was clear that they had been in the wilderness for some time.

"Well looks like we have more scraps to study." stated Garrus as the centurion who had both its arms blown off started moving again, its red eye moving from side to side. Garrus raised his rifle only to be grabbed by Sheppard.

"No." stated Sheppard as Garrus looked at his friend "Tali said this thing could be AI on the level as the Geth however someone put in a piece of hardware which stops it from having true intelligence."

"You want to remove that don't you?" asked Garrus as Sheppard nodded his head.

"We heard the colonial side of the story let's find out the Cylon side." explained Sheppard as he looked down the centurion who was still struggling to move but found it unable to do anything apart from looking at the human and the strange creature who were looking down at it.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Kobol Part 2**

The second shuttle form the Normandy landed only yards away from Sheppard, Garrus, Liara and Javik in the middle of the grassy field. The side shuttle door opened as Ash along with Tali and EDI stepped off the shuttle.

"So Sheppard where is this crashed ship?" asked Tali

"About a hundred yards toward the lake." answered Sheppard

"However we have something better for you." stated Garrus as he pointed his gun toward the ground as the three women approached and finally got to see the Cylon centurion who was still trying to move.

"So we finally have a working one." said Tali as she knelt down beside the mec, she was followed a few seconds later by EDI.

"The frame has taken a lot of damage and it seems to have lost all movement apart from the neck and head area." said EDI

"Well we kind of had to open fire on it and its friends." explained Sheppard

"We should destroy it." answered Javik

"No." order Sheppard as he looked toward Tali "You said there is a hardware block which stops them from reaching true self aware AI."

"I will need to map out its neural net while they are being used to be for sure but yes." said Tali as she kept scanning the Centurion "However I will have to do a little bit more than that."

"Why?" asked Sheppard

"They do not have a speech center." explained EDI "They seem to communicate though a wireless network not that different then the network used in the second decade of the 21th century. It attempted to hack into my systems."

"Did it work?" asked Sheppard

"No, my defensive systems easily blocked the hacking attack." explained EDI

"Still I would rather have you stay at a distance unless it is needed." ordered Sheppard

"Understood I will take a look at the crashed Raptor." stated EDI as she moved on toward the down aircraft.

"I will have to take it up to the Normandy in order carry out all of these repairs." said Tali

"Alright, do what you can to limit the chances of it attacking our systems wireless before you take it up." Ordered Sheppard

"Will do." stated Tali

"Ash, can you stay here and make sure everyone is safe?" asked Sheppard "We are going to head to the sight of the laboratory see what we can find."

"Actually we can handle it fine here." said Tali "You will need all the help when you check out that lab."

"Alright." said Sheppard "Ash, Liara, Garrus, Javik your with me, let's go see what we can find in this lab."

The five of them moved toward one of the two UT-47 Kodiak shuttles which were now sitting on the grassy plans. It only took a few minutes for them to fly from the grassy fields to the large snow top mountains.

"So do you really know where we are going?" asked Ash as she looked at Javik who was giving directions to the pilot.

"Yes." answered Javik as a line of giant mountains came even closer "We built the lab inside the third highest mountain which was called Athine. The entrees should have be located on the southern side. There."

"That is a small landing zone sir, with a lot of trees in the way I am not sure I can land." said the pilot

"Then come to a hover and let us out." ordered Sheppard the Kodiak came to a hover near the edge of a small landing zone. It took them only a few seconds to jump out of the shuttle and onto the grass and rock covered clearing. All five of them had their weapons at the ready scanning the area for any threat.

"Clear." stated Ash as one by one all of them stated the same.

"Clear." stated Sheppard as all five of them lowered their weapons.

"So where is this lab?" asked Ash

"I think I found it." stated Sheppard as he pointed his assault rifle toward a door that seamed carved out of the rock face itself. Without saying a word the five of them formed two short lines on either side of the door. Sheppard and Garrus to one side with Javik, Ash and Liara to the other.

"Three…two…one." whispered Sheppard as he stepped in first followed seconds later by Ash who trained her gun to the left, a half step behind her was Garrus who had his weapon pointed to Sheppard's right. Javik and Liara followed up behind them with their weapons behind them in case they had walked into an ambush. The room they found themselves in was circler with a dozen broken and destroyed marble statues spread out all over the place, most of which seemed to be human.

"No one is here." stated Ash

"You sound disappointed." asked Garrus

"On some level I am." answered Ash "At least then we will have an idea when this happened here."

"This was opened recently." stated Liara as she studied one of the statues.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sheppard

"The stones would be weathered more then what they are." explained Liara "Given their condition and the general weather EDI was able to get from her atmospheric readings I say this place was opened around two years ago."

"I am wondering why these statues are human and why they look like those statues from ancient Greece and Rome." said Ash

"I am wondering how this is a lab?" asked Garrus "Looks more like a tomb or a temple."

"We had to hid things during the war." explained Javik "This is just the first floor."

While everyone was talking Sheppard was busy looking at a golden arrow which was sitting inside a bow. Unlike almost everything else it wasn't covered with dust, it still glowed in the sun light that came though the open door.

"Why is that one have a golden arrow?" asked Sheppard as he reached out and touched the golden arrow almost instantly everything changed as the door closed and they found themselves standing in the middle of a grassy field with twelve large stone monoliths standing before them. On each stone monoliths had star constellations covered into them.

"Those are star constellations." stated Ash as she looked at them more carefully "Earth constellations at that."

"It is a hologram." stated Javik as he touched the grass "Nothing more than light mixed in with shields to create an illusion. We use this in our religious temples."

"Then why does it show Earth that you can see from earth?" asked Sheppard

"The temples were programmable to carry out different religious ceremonies." stated Javik

"Why use them to hid a lab?" asked Garrus

"The same reason why the Asari would hid a Prothean Beacon in a temple on Thessia." stated Sheppard "It would allow them to hid it easier, if someone triggered this they would think it was part of a religious experience and leave without looking deeper."

"There is more to it them that." stated Javik "We programmed the computer to only once a Prothean deactivate the computer."

They watched as Javik walked up to one of the giant stone monoliths, then he placed his hand on the monoliths which instantly light up.

"Computer deactivate simulation." ordered Javik as the image disappeared and they found once again back in the same room with the broken statues however before any of them could say or do anything as a glowing circle appeared around them.

"What is going on?" asked Ash as suddenly the floor itself started moving downward deeper into the mountain.

"We are going down into the laboratory." stated Javik as the elevator just kept going deeper into the mountain. Lights were glowing around the side of the elevator shaft most of whom were still intact and still glowing a light blue.

"Is it just me or is this place strangely intact?" asked Garrus as the elevator slowed before coming to a stop, showing the five of them a destroyed corridor which was covered with marks on the walls and water damage. "I take back what I said."

"This place is over 50 thousand years old." stated Liara as they moved down the corridor with their weapons at the ready "I am surprised the lights even work at all."

"This place is powered by what you would call geothermal power." explained Javik "We tapped into a nearby volcano for the power."

"That explains why the lights are still on but why are their marks along the walls?" asked Sheppard as he reached out and touched the line after line of marks which seemed to have been almost dug into the stone walls.

"Reapers?" offered Ashley

"No…if the Reapers had found this place they would have just destroyed and the marks are leading out not in." stated Javik as the neared what appeared to be a circle room with radiating corridors branching off. When they reached the center circle room they walked up to what appeared to be a guard station located in the center of the room.

"Are the systems still up?" asked Sheppard as Javik placed his hand on a central pad as a holographic keyboard and screen appeared.

"So it would seem." stated Javik as he pulled out the map of the lab, it was a seven level complex with a two massive pods located on the bottom levels. Two of the seven levels were flashing red and another three were flashing yellow. Only the top floor and the bottom floor and pods were still green.

"It would seen that most of the floors have severed either heavy or medium damage." stated Javik "However the monitoring systems are still intact."

"Can you access the recordings?" asked Sheppard

"I can only access the recordings for this floor." answered Javik

"Well, pull it up." ordered Ash as she kept an eye and an ear open for any sign of a threat. It took only a few moments for a blurry image appeared; they could see a lot of movement but no real shapes.

"The data is corrupted but I think I can clear it up a bit." answered Javik as the image cleared up to show a bunch of humans dressed in a mix match of strange clothing.

"Is that man wearing a robe?" asked Ash

"And that man has a sword." said Sheppard

"The date on this record would place it over three thousand years ago." said Javik

"How could a group of humans get across the galaxy three thousand years ago?" asked Garrus

"I don't know." said Sheppard as he watched as something else appeared. It had a humanoid appearance and looked almost remarkably human. The entire body was covered with a silver metical plates and black hose. Its two forward facing eyes had a blue tone to them as it held a Prothean beam rifle in its hand

"So is that a Cylon you know?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, that is what we called them when the Zha'til used them." stated Javik "In reality they are organics who have become enslaved to the AI in their brains."

"There is a person in that thing?" asked Garrus

"Yes, however most of its body is nothing more the machine." stated Javik as he zoomed in on the ancient version of a Cylon. "That is strange."

"What is?" asked Sheppard

"The eyes are blue, all the Zha'til's eyes glowed an orange yellowed." stated Javik

"So add that to the list of mysteries." stated Sheppard as suddenly a ding filled the air as a large door behind them opened up. Instantly four beams shot out of the door as four of the Zha'til Cylons stepped out. No one said anything as the team dove out of the way of the fire taking cover behind the remains of a desk.

"How can those things still be alive after three thousand years?" asked Garrus as he poked his head up for a second firing few shots at the Cylons, the rounds simply bounced off the mec's shields. "And their shields are still working."

"The machine part of them keep them alive, as long as the machine lives they live." explained Javik

"Doesn't matter right now." stated Sheppard as he held up his rifle pressing a few buttons on the side as a small holographic field appeared around his rifle "Load Disruptor ammo."

It only took a few seconds for all their weapons to have the disruptor ammo.

"Alright, Liara put those things in a singularity. Once they are air born Javik and I bring down their shields and Garrus and Ash will destroy them with concussive shots." stated Sheppard

"Sounds like a plan." stated Liara as deep blue biotic energy gathered around her arms. She broke cover for a moment as a singularity opened up in the middle of the four Zha'til Cylons. The singularity lifted them off the ground and began to spin them around in the air. Once they were airborne Sheppard and Javik moved out from cover and opened up on the Cylons. The shots hit their mark as the ancient shields gave way.

"Now." ordered Sheppard as the last two members of the group appeared from behind cover and fired their concessive shots destroying two of the four Cylons out right. The other two were heavy damaged and when Liara's singularity exploded it destroyed them. With the threat gone they all moved toward the elevator were the Cylons had come from. They were only feet away from the lift when a small explosion happened above the lift sending it crashing down into the depths of the lab.

"I feared this would happen." stated Javik in a strangely calm voice.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" asked Ash

"The VI which runs this lab must still be active and it believes we are a threat." stated Javik "That is why I wanted only Sheppard and I to enter this lab, maybe if we had the VI would see us as friends instead of enemies."

"That really wasn't that friendly of a welcome." stated Sheppard as he looked down the elevator shaft his flashlight piercing the darkness.

"The defenses program is stop us from reaching them." stated Javik "The fact that it had to resort to destroying the lift means their isn't that many forces left to defend the lab."

"I am more conserved about these Cylons." stated Liara as she started the scan them "How did these last fifty thousand years? And why are they in a Prothean lab when they belong to your enemy."

"Well they were probably studying them." stated Garrus

"I would agree with that, maybe the VI program who is in charge of this lab took them over to use as Mecs." Stated Ashley as Liara kept scanning the remains.

"The thing is this DNA is human." said Ashley

"What?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, the scans say that the core of this thing is a human female." said Liara

"The mysteries just keep adding one on top of another." Stated Sheppard as he looked down the lift shaft and at the metal cable located in the center of the lift. "Where is the VI core located?"

"Lowest level right beside the main lab." stated Javik

"And this VI will have the answers we need." stated Sheppard as Ashley walked up to the elevator shaft.

"You thinking what I am?" asked Ash

"Fast roping." stated Ash as Sheppard nodded his head "I haven't done it in a while but it should be fine."

"What can we expect at the lower levels?" asked Sheppard

"Standard defense procedures is to save at least a five mecs to defend the VI core." stated Javik "Along with any other base defense systems are left."

"So apart from five Mecs you really have no idea what we are facing down there do you?" asked Garrus

"Correct, I didn't have clearance for that level of the lab." stated Javik "I never went lower than the second level, that is where the life pods were made."

"Well you're going lower now." stated Ash as she jumped out onto the cable and started fast roping down, a few seconds later Sheppard followed her into the darkness. It took them around a minute to reach the remains of the lift. They moved out of the way as Garrus, Liara and Javik join them on top of the lift remains and right in front of the doors to the lowest level of the base. Liara quickly placed a small unlocking tool as Garrus and Sheppard moved to either side of the door. The locking tool beeped as the door opened slightly as Sheppard and Garrus either side of the door, together they forced open the door. The moment it opened a hail of bullets and beams came flying toward them.

"Alright what do we have?" asked Sheppard as he poked his head around the corner for a second only to see a long hallway with a large blast door located at the end. In between them and the door was located five of the Cylons which had taken cover behind some metal barriers. On top of that located on either side of the blast door was two very large automatic machine guns.

"Well we are in a bottle neck so the only choice is to go though them." stated Garrus

"This was our top research center I was expecting more in a defense." Stated Javik as suddenly another turret decended inbetween the two machine guns. This open barrel extended into something more resembling an arteary cannon. Everyone ducked as shell came flying toward them hitting the wall behind them sending concreate and rock everywhere.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" asked Ash as she glared at Javik

"You can deal with that later." ordered Sheppard as another shell flew down range hitting a little lower on the back wall. "Garrus hit that cannon and one of the machine guns with chain over, see if you can keep them off our back."

"Will do." Said Garrus

"Javik use some of your lift grenades along with Liara's singularity to get those Cylons out from cover then take them down." stated Sheppard as Javik and Liara nodded their heads. "Ash…you I will move forward and take down the turrets and anything else that moves. Everyone ready?"

"Just say when." stated Ash

"Now." stated Sheppard as Garrus sent an overcharge down range at the main heavy cannon and since both machine guns were within eight meters of heavy cannon however he could only hit one additional target so he brought down the machine gun on the right. At the same moment Javik threw a lift grenade at the nearest Cylon and Liara's singularity lifted up another. Sheppard and Ash dodged fire as they moved behind the first wall. For a moment Sheppard's eyes locked on Ashley's, her eyes showed a focus and instantly which was one of the reasons he loved her however he didn't have time for that at the moment. At the same time they both popped their heads up and opened fire on the heavy turret in the center. Their bullets flew true as they hit the main turret which had lost its shields thanks to Garrus's over charge. Garrus joined the fight firing his sniper rifle from behind cover, together the three of them caused the main heavy cannon blew up however by the time they had brought it down the shields had come back over the machine guns.

"Do it again Garrus!" yelled Ash

"I need to recharge." stated Garrus as the heavy machine guns and the three Cylons which hadn't been destroyed by Liara and Javik.

"Lets cover them." stated Sheppard as he and Ash opened up again, their bullets flying down range hitting the shields of the of Cylons and the turrets. When the enemy focused on Ash and Sheppard Javik and Liara moved forward with Garrus staying back to cover them with his M-97 Viper sniper rifle.

"Same play as last time Sheppard?" asked Liara as she looked at her friend.

"Yes." Stated Sheppard as Garrus overloaded the two remaining turrets. When that happened Sheppard and Ash opened up on the turret to their right destroying it while Liara and Javik destroyed two more Cylons. Now they were down to a single remaining Cylon and a turret.

"Alright everyone focus on the turret we will bring down the Cylon last." ordered Sheppard as all five of them opened fire on the turret. The total force of Javik's beam rifle, Sheppard's M-8 Avenger, Ashley's M-15 Vindicator, Liara's M-9 tempest sub machinegun and Garrus M-97 Viper was too much for the ancient machine gun which exploded. In a desperate and futile last stand the remaining Cylon broke cover and moved toward them only to have a hole open up in between the eyes from the shot from Garrus.

"Well that was fun." said Garrus as he finally moved up as they rest moved toward the large blast door located at the end of the hall. As they neared the door they noticed a small holographic red circle was visible coming out of the door meaning that the door was locked.

"The VI control room and the main lab should be behind this door."

"Javik can you open this door?" asked Sheppard

"Give me some time." answered Javik as he moved toward the control panel.

"So Sheppard do you think we will find some answers behind that door?" asked Garrus

"I hope so." answered Sheppard as the holographic lock changed from red to green.

"It's open." stated Javik as the sliding doors opened allowing them to enter the main VI core and the main laboratory.

"Here we go." stated Sheppard as they walked into the darkened lab.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little bit of action. The next chapter will answer some of the questions that some of you may be wondering. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Secret's of Kobol**

The moment Sheppard stepped foot onto the floor of the darkened lab the floor itself light up glowing a bright white which bounced off the metal walls and ceilings. The entire room was empty apart from a large metallic pillar in the center of the room.

"Is it just me or does this remain of the Illusive Man headquarters?" asked Ash as they spread out around the room their weapons at the ready however the room seemed to have no real exits apart from the one they had just came in from.

"State your Identity." stated a strange voice as a glowing green holographic Prothean appeared out of the center pillar.

"Commander Javik." stated Javik "Personal Command Code JV8176D62."

"Your voice print and personal code matches those on records however you enter this lab with lower level races and almost fifty thousand years past your estimated return date." stated the Prothean VI "Given the evidence you are a likely a fake here to steal the data collect though the research."

"The life pods automated revile mode failed." explained Javik as the VI simply looked at him. "I wasn't awaken till just over five years ago."

"So the Empire was never rebuilt and the races of this cycle are facing the reapers alone." stated the VI "If that is the case we must either rebuild or hid and wait for the next cycle."

"No we have dealt with the Reapers." stated Sheppard as the VI turned its attention to Sheppard.

"Human…male you are a lower servant race, there is no logical answer how you or any of the likely races that would rise in this cycle would be able to defeat the reapers without the Prothean empire uniting you." stated the VI in a condescending voice which shouldn't have belonged to a VI.

"This is Commander Sheppard and he was the one who ended the Reaper threat to this galaxy." stated Javik "You will show him respect."

"How did a human defeat the Reapers?" asked the VI "They wouldn't have the Empire to prepare them for the assault and their technology would be were the Reapers want it before they attacked. There is no outcome that would explain humanities or any of the other races in this cycle to win a war against the Reapers."

"I made peace with them." explained Sheppard as the VI's head snapped toward him.

"Peace with them?" asked the VI

"Yes, we made Peace." stated Sheppard

"You cannot make Peace with a machine." stated the VI

"But you're a machine." stated Ash "And we are trusting you right now."

"No…it isn't, this isn't a VI." stated Javik as he looked into the holographic eyes of the VI "You have too wide of a personality and react too much like a living being. You're an AI a true AI not a VI."

"Like EDI?" asked Garrus

"I do not know this EDI but I am not a true AI as Commander Javik believes." stated the VI "My name was Zeyis lead scientist and researcher on all of the projects that was under development here. When the Reapers came and all hope for this world and cycle was lost I used a devises that we had taken from the Zha'til. Using that devise I transferred all the electrical patterns in my brain into the computer core. I replaced the VI program which used to run this lab."

"You transferred your entire mind into the computer system?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, all the mind is a series of electrical impulses." stated Zeyis as he put his hands behind his back.

"So you're another Prothean?" asked Liara

"No…he is a computer memory, a shard he has lost everything that makes him a true Prothean." stated Javik "He has lost all that made him a true Prothean."

"While I may have lost my body I have never stopped working for the good of the empire and the downfall of the Reapers." stated Zeyis "To that fact project Teva was finished and proved to be a working weapon."

"What is project Teva?" asked Sheppard

"I do not have to answer Questions from you." stated Zeyis

"But you do have to answer to me." stated Javik "Since I was the leader who was going to rebuild the empire that makes me head of the Imperial court."

"You are correct." stated Zeyis

"Then you will answer any of his questions." Ordered Javik

"Project Teva is the ultimate form of travel." stated Zeyis as a holographic screen appeared in front of them. "We created the most advanced Mass Effect field generator and manipulator located outside of the Mass Effect Relays themselves. With those that generator we are able to make a bubble of mass effect energy. Then we stretch that bubble out until it engulf the target, once the target is surrounded by the Mass effect field the bubble is snapped together at a high rate of speed bringing the target with it."

Everyone simply looked at Zeyis more confused than anything else.

"Ok what does that mean?" asked Ash

"If I understand him and I am not sure I did, I think he is talking about teleportation." Stated Sheppard as his team looked at him. "Think of the Mass Effect field as a rubber band with glue on it, it stretches out to a certain distance and then it snaps back to its original spot bring anything it has on the glue with it."

"Your example while crude is accrete." stated Zeyis "It is the seven times faster than the Relays themselves and that was only in the prototype form."

"How could that work there is no way to stretch a field across the galaxy." stated Liara "Energy like that would be off the scale and the field would be next to impossible to remain stable without support."

"We use the Relays themselves to send a field out and to support the beams." stated Zeysi "The theory is that is as long as the target is within 25 light years of a Mass Effect Relay I can teleport it."

"Theory?" asked Ash

"The Proetype had a limited range however even then it had a range of just over 1/10th of the galaxy." stated Zeysi "Larger versions I have planned could cover the whole galaxy and beyond."

"That would provide a great edge in any war, teleport your ships across the galaxy without having to use the Mass effect relays." stated Garrus

"You could also grab Reaper ships and send them into a star or send reinforcements anywhere at once." stated Javik "A machine like that would have turn the war around in a matter of days if not hours."

"Teleportation but that is impossible." stated Ash "You can't be two places at once."

"Instant teleportation is impossible but as long as the delay is long enough it is possible." stated Zeyis "I have already tested the machine. It has reached the minimal safety range for use in combat of only losing fifty percent of those taken in an average teleport."

"So half the ships your would send in the teleport would be destroyed right out?" asked Liara as Zeyis nodded "Why would you use it then."

"Near the end of the war a fifty percent causality rate was in the high end of mission survivability rates." stated Javik

"The human population I test on made it though with only fifty percent casualties and another quarter suffering from grows in their bodies which claimed their lives with a few years." stated Zeyis as everyone's eyes widened a bit.

"What human population?" asked Ash

"The human populations I selected for my tests." stated Zeyis

"Wait your saying you teleported humans?" asked Ash

"The last transport was 3234 years ago but yes." stated Zeyis

"How did you transport them without them being on a ship?" asked Ash

"You assumed that the transport could only work on ships in space, I take no reasonability for your silly assumptions." stated Zeyis "The transporter was designed not only to grab ships in space but to transport troops from one planet to another."

"So you grabbed humans and transported them here?" asked Sheppard

"Yes." answered Zeyis as a holographic Earth appeared in front of them; twelve bright green dots appeared around the world mostly located in the area around Greece and turkey. "At first the rate of death was 82% however when I transported a whole village from this area near the sea I discovered that the rate of death fell to only 46%. I believe that it the mixture of minerals in the surface rock here provided extra stability and raised the survivability rate. In the end I transported one hundred and fifty thousand living humans to this planet."

"The 12 tribe of Kobol." stated Liara "They came from here, transported across the Galaxy by Zeyis."

"The transport sights are located around Greece." Added Sheppard

"And that means they would have shared a common language and religion." stated Liara "And those who didn't come from that faith might as been covered."

"Why humans?" asked Sheppard

"They were the only race that we monitored that was within range of the prototype. It was also the only one was the monitoring station was still working." stated Zeyis "Also they worked well for the conversion process."

"Conversion?" asked Garrus "That doesn't sound good."

"You turned them into Cylons, you had to be study Zha'til technology here or else how could you have transferred your mind into the computer core." stated Sheppard

"We had a dozen of the Zha'til Cylons that we had placed in cold storage when the research on them was delayed because of the Reaper invasion." stated Zeyis "I reactivated them and took over their bodies, just like the Reapers did to them when the invasion happened."

"So that was why their eyes glowed a different color different AI controlling them." stated Javik

"In time the dozen Zha'til proved to not enough to carry out the need tasks, they became damaged and had no more use." stated Zeyis "Luckily the human body was easily converted."

"So you made a whole race of human Cylons to replace the ones which were breaking down?" asked Sheppard

"You killed them?" asked Ash

"No…thanks to the link that the Zha'til created all their memories can be downloaded into a new clone body." stated Zeyis

"If you clone them why did you need humans?" asked Garrus

"Each copy would a little bit degraded." stated Javik "In time the mold DNA pattern would be so degraded it would be useless."

"Like making too many copies of the same photograph." added Sheppard "That still doesn't make what you did right."

"The human population was more than willing to volunteer some of their members to become Cylons." stated Zeyis "They called it a honor to be a worker for me."

"Because they probably believed you to be a God." said Liara as Zeyis nodded his head.

"More than a few called me Zeus. Because they confused the bright light of the transport with lightening." stated Zeyis "So many that I stopped correcting them and instead just answered to that name."

"I would say I am surprised but you did the same thing on Thessia." stated Ash

"Was there any stories of Asari sacrificing themselves to the goddess?" asked Sheppard

"No…they promoted the value of life." stated Liara

"I did help the humans advance, I taught them how to better grow food and the human Cylons kept the peace." stated Zeyis

"I did everything for the good of the empire." stated Zeyis

"Your empire is gone and as long as we live in peace the Reapers will never return to this galaxy." stated Sheppard

"If you believe that then you are fool. The Reapers must be made to pay for their actions." stated Zeyis "Once the final version is built we can strike at the Reapers."

"You didn't see what I saw the Reapers forces stretch across hundreds of Galaxies." stated Sheppard "If you attack them they will just come and destroy us."

"They will harvest will begin again sooner or later." stated Zeyis "I am just making sure we strike first."

"The Reapers want to harvest because they believe it is the only way to stop war between organics and synthetic." explained Sheppard "We brought synthetic and organics together as equal to fight them. They felt that was worth study and as long as we live in peace they will never return."

"War and struggle is the natural order, it is how Cosmic Imperative is ordered." stated Zeyis "The strong live on while the weak die off. That is the ultimate force in the galaxy."

"If you really believed that then why as a race did you protect the Asari from that meteor strike or them from that invading race." stated Sheppard as he named how the Prothean Empire defended the ancient Asari. "If you believed that then you wouldn't had protected them."

"The Asari was believed to be a more advanced race then anything the humans could have been." stated Zeyis "They needed to be protected. Your species wasn't as valuable."

"Well looks like we won in the end and your race died out." Stated Ash

"We only failed to rebuild because failure the of Commander Javik and the failure of the project Leve." stated Zeyis

"Wait what is project?" asked Ash

"No my operation was called project Teve." stated Javik

"Then what is project Leve?" asked Garrus

"Leve means life in Prothean and Teve means revenge." stated Liara "So Javik's mission was code named revenge."

"I would think it would me named Leve for life since you brought a million Prothean into cryosleep to save your empire?" asked Sheppard

"My mission was to rebuild the empire and I had over a million of the best warriors left in the empire." Stated Javik

"You are correct command your had the main part of the operation to rebuild the empire but the High command had two other projects to save the race, all based out of this lab." stated Zeyis "The second operation led by Lt. Commander Vegter lead a group of fifteen thousand civilians to a life pod station located on the nearby planet called Polttava."

"Isn't that the world we are going to were you killed your Indoctrinated shipmates?" asked Sheppard

"Yes." stated Javik

"So there may be more Protheans left alive?" asked Ash as Sheppard watched Javik's reaction. To his credit his eyes widened just enough to show some almost no surprise but there was enough there for he to see.

"You said three operation was the last two all under the same code named?" asked Liara

"No the third operation was destroyed before it could be carried out." stated Zeyis

"What were the plans?" asked Sheppard

"The main group under commander Javik was sent to one of the few planets outside of our command area that was still free of the Reapers." stated Zeyis "With the Reaper's main force focused on the last Prothean battle Fleet it was hoped that they wouldn't notice Javik's group."

"We were lucky our ships did make it the planet you call Eden Prime without drawing Reaper attention." stated Javik "However within a week a minor Reaper Fleet had arrived in orbit to harvest the planet."

"First project was meant to save the military. The second part of the attempt to save our race project Leve was some of the civilians by moving them to another world. The third part was to save the some of the scientists by placing them on a ship which would travel in between the stars staying away from the Reapers." stated Zeyis

"What happened?" asked Ash

"The Reapers came sooner then we believed." stated Zeyis "The ship to carry the scientists wasn't ready yet, half the planetary defense force was sacrificed to allow the two of the five ships to escape the Reaper attack fleet. The other three ships were destroyed by the Reaper forces."

"Didn't the Reaper's chase the ships?" asked Garrus

"There was no need." stated Zeyis "The Reapers had almost every world under their control or their watch. They would either find the ships later or the people would starve to death. They could destroy them later; they had a world of millions to harvest."

"How was the prototype destroyed?" asked Javik

"I created too many human Cylons." stated Zeyis "They became too much for me to control, they regained their free thoughts and they raided the lab taking everything they wanted and destroying the prototype. I activated the defense systems to try to regain the lab, however when they reached this floor I sealed the doors and activated the standard Reaper defense system on all floors were Cylons were."

"What is that?" asked Sheppard

"The standard protocol is to pump a thick paste like liquid though the fire systems. The paste like liquid almost instantly agent turning the air into a firestorm which burns at almost a half of the temperature of an average star." stated Javik "No living thing not even a Reaper can last more than a few in that high of heat."

"Sounds almost like a more advanced form of Napalm." stated Sheppard as Ash nodded her head.

"I lost almost all research samples and equipment either to the Cylons taking it or in the fire" stated Zeyis "Only a handful of Cylons remained under my control and only the data itself. It also damaged my the power converter and other key systems, they are failing."

"So your time is almost up?" asked Sheppard

"You could say that." stated Zeyis "At the current rate I have only a week's worth of power left."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Liara

"No…it is likely beyond your ability." stated Zeyis as suddenly a three large columns shot out of the floor.

"I have transferred all the data on all the research and the few remaining samples of data into these module computer pods." stated Zeyis "Take them if the empire is really gone forever then this research will be its revenge. The data here will be used to destroy the Reapers."

"I told you we are at peace with the Reapers." stated Sheppard

"You may have peace now but in time the war against the Reapers will begin again and when it does the research done here will end the war." stated Zeyis

"You still have time before your power goes out." Stated Liara

"And it will not matter, all the Data is on those computer files. I have no propose." stated Zeyis as suddenly another door opened on the far wall "This elevator will take you and the surface…once you are there I will active the final defense protocol, self destruction."

"You don't have to do that." stated Sheppard

"Yes, I do." stated Zeyis "There is no reason for me to remain around, the data has been passed on and in time it will be used against the Reapers."

"There is no use talking to it." stated Javik as he touched the computer pods, almost instantly it started to hover in mid air allowing for easy transport. "We would be better off heading out, the sooner we do the sooner we find out if more of my people somehow made it into this cycle."

"So you have forgotten about killing yourself?" asked Liara as she grabbed one of the computer cores and headed toward the lift.

"At the moment there is more important things to worry about." stated Javik as everyone along with the three computer cores got onto the lift. It only took a minute or so for them to reach the same room where they had come in from.

"Joker do you read me." stated Sheppard into his communication link.

"Go ahead Sheppard." stated Joker

"Has Edi and Tali made it back?" asked Sheppard

"Yes, we are just waiting on you all." stated Joker as they walked out of the temple and outside, the sun was already going down as "What happened down there?"

"I'll example once we are back onboard." stated Sheppard "We need a pickup we have three Prothean data cores so bring extra shuttles."

"Understood." stated Joker as suddenly the ground shock under their feet, birds took to the sky as they could actually feel the ground drop a bit under their feet.

"I thought there would be more to it than that." Stated Garrus as the valley in front of them dropped uprooting trees and sending them crashes to the ground as the ground filled in the hole that was caused from the base destruction. As they looked out over the destroyed wilderness two shuttles from the Normandy descended on them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and what they found in the lab. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A Different Point of View**

Commander Sheppard stepped off the shuttle and onto the decks of the Normandy, instantly he turned to some of the deck crew.

"I need these computer cores taken to the AI core and attached to a separate power source, keep them our systems separated from them until we know what we are dealing with." Ordered Sheppard

"I don't think that is a good idea Sheppard." Said a voice as Sheppard turned to see the former Cerberus commander Miranda standing there. "Tali and EDI have that Centurion in the AI core studying it, best to keep them separate for now."

"We can take them to my office I can study them from there." offered Liara

"Alright." said Sheppard as the ground crew went to work making sure the Prothean computer cores were moved safely up to the second officer cabin.

"So Sheppard what happened down there?" asked Miranda

"We will explain everything when we debrief." explained Sheppard as the lift doors opened as Tali walked toward them.

"You may want to hold off on that debriefing Sheppard." stated Tali as she walked up to Sheppard and everyone else. "EDI and I finally got the Centurion's voice box installed and the hardware block removed. All we need to do is turn it back on and we will have a fully functioning free AI."

"I hope you didn't fix its gun." stated Miranda

"No of course not." stated Tali "However we did fix its legs and arms by taking parts from the destroyed Centurion we took from Caprica."

For a moment Sheppard just stood there in thought, then he looked down at his Omni-tool and checked the time, it was nearly six in the evening.

"Alright we will meet for a meeting in the war room at seven thirdly." stated Sheppard

"Sounds like a plan Commander." said Miranda

"I'll get everything ready while you get out of your armor." said Tali as she moved toward the elevator

After changing out of this armor and into his day uniform Sheppard walked into the medical bay and toward the AI core. Standing outside the door were two armed guards in case the Cylon did anything to threaten the ship.

"Open it." ordered Sheppard as door opened allowing him to walk into the AI core only to spot Tali and EDI looking over some information on the computer screens, the centurion was currently lying in a small out cover. Sheppard's mind instantly went back to when reactivated Legion and while Legion was shorter than the over seven foot tall centurion.

"Is it awake?" asked Sheppard

"No we were waiting for you to activate it." explained EDI

"Alright put a barrier up and seal off the computer systems." ordered Sheppard as a small half circle containment field formed around the deactivated centurion. Once that was done Sheppard moved toward the barrier before activating his Omni-tool. Using his tool he reactivated the internal power source of the centurion within a few moments the red light on the centurion visor started moving. Slowly the Centurion stood up and faced the three of them. Sheppard stood his ground as the centurion towered over his 6'3 head.

"I am Commander John Sheppard of the Alliance Navy, Do you understand me?" asked Sheppard as the centurion nodded its head. "Good, now we mean you no harm but we need you to talk to us. What is your name?"

"Centurion Model 2A serial number 4123DF12A." stated the Centurion "There is an error in the processing center."

"We removed a hardware block which was stopping you from reaching true AI level." explained Tali

"Your body profile doesn't match any known colonial." stated the Centurion.

"I am a Quarian." explained Tali "A different race."

"The Colonials haven't made contact with another sentient race." stated the Centurion

"The Human Colonials haven't but the humans of Earth." Stated Sheppard as the Centurion turned and looked at him "That is where I am from."

"Earth searching internal database…" stated the Centurion "Legendary home of the 13th Tribe of Kobol. Protocol states we are to destroy or capture all information related to the 13th tribe."

"Well that isn't totally true but we will cover that later." stated Sheppard "I need to know about the current situation with the Cylons, how did you lose your ability to be a true AI?"

"What is your intention?" asked the Centurion

"To end the Cylon war with the Colonials and restore your race to being a true free AI." stated Sheppard "Now how did you race become nothing more then mecs, our scans say you are a true Artificial intelligence."

"We serve the humanoid forms." stated the Centurion

"The Humanoid forms?" asked Sheppard as he moved toward one of the computers, he quickly pulled up the head shots that they had taken from the computer core of the destroyed centurion.

"Yes, they are our masters." stated the Centurion as his visor scanned over the images of the humanoid Cylons.

"So these are another form of Cylons?" asked EDI "Are they hard form bodies covered with organic outer cover?"

"No, they are totally organic." stated the Centurion "However when they die they are downloaded into a new body."

"That sounds like an ability the Zha'til had." said Sheppard as Tali and EDI looked at him "I'll fill you in during the debriefing."

"So you created these organic Cylons and they removed your ability to be a true AI?" asked Tali

"Records not there." stated the Centurion

"I can't imagine that your people agreed to that." stated Sheppard

"Unlikely." stated Centurion

"We will do everything we can to free your people but we need to know everything about the current situation with colonial and the Cylons." stated Sheppard

"Why should I trust you?" asked the Centurion

"Sheppard is a great friend to synthetics." Stated EDI "He has made me a free AI a member of his team and he freed a race of synthetics called the Geth from another synthetic race which had enslaved them."

"And what happened to the Geth did you destroy them?" asked the Centurion.

"I will not lie to you some wanted to do that but I would never allow that." stated Sheppard "The Geth are an embassy member race in the galactic government known as the Citadel Council."

"They aren't on the council yet but so are a lot of races in the galaxy." explained Tali "If you still don't want to believe us listen to this, Sheppard ended a war between my people and the Geth, a war which had been going on for three hundred years."

Slowly the Centurion reached toward the side of the side of his head, he tapped the side of his head as an old fashion CD disk drive shot out from his head. The Centurion slowly took the disk held it out toward Sheppard.

"EDI deactivate the shield." ordered Sheppard as the shield turned off.

"This is the backup memory unit, it has a total copy of all the logs." said the Centurion

"Thank you." said Sheppard as he took the disk "Now what are you do you want to be called because Centurion Model 2A serial number 4123DF12A doesn't really roll off the tongue and calling you Centurion wouldn't work."

"In Roman history the most senior Centurion was called a Primus Pilus, maybe Primus would work." stated EDI

"I will respond to that designation." stated Primus

"EDI can you fill him in I need to prepare to the debriefing." stated Sheppard

"Sheppard my records show that you haven't eaten anything since you headed down to the planet over 11 hours ago." stated EDI "You need to get something to eat at once."

Sheppard lowered his head as he thought about it; apart from some water he hadn't touched his food supply on the planet.

"Alright." said Sheppard as he looked toward Primus "I almost forgot to say welcome onboard."

Sheppard walked out of the medical bay and though the medical bay and turned the corner and headed toward the dining area. He walked over to the chief.

"Hello Commander what do you want?" asked the ship's chief "I can make anything you want, the ship was stocked to the brim with anything you can imagine and as the Commander of the ship I will make something special for you"

"I'll just have a spicy chicken sandwich and some French fries?" asked Sheppard he had always been a fan of spicy and BBQ food. The food he seemed to like the most was food from his childhood on the dirty streets of Chicago, which was mostly as Ash called it bar food.

"You got it sir." said the Chief

Down the hall in the observation lounge Carolanne was sitting on one of the couches watching as Mike and Lisa sat on the floor playing with some toys which a member of the crew had somehow came up with.

"This is so cool." said Mike as he placed the metal object in his hands and moved back and forth. "What is it called again?"

"I believe it is called a Slinky." answered Samara as she walked into the room "It's a human toy which has become very popular across the galaxy. Even Asari children have come to love that little toy."

"Your Samara right?" asked Carolanne

"Correct." Stated Samara as she looked out the window only to that the Normandy had broken orbit and was already traveling faster than light.

"Can I ask why your hear?" asked Carolanne

"I come here to meditate." explained Samara as she sat down Indian style facing the window.

"Well I believe you should find another place the kids are being kids." said Carolanne

"No it is fine, the children remind me of my daughters." explained Samara "In fact lately my thoughts have been moving toward my daughter so maybe hearing the children play will help."

"You have children?" asked Lisa as the ten year old girl sat across from the Asari Justicar

"I had three daughters." explained Samara with a sadness in her voice "Only my youngest Falere is still alive."

"I am sorry." said Lisa "Did they get killed by these Reapers?"

"My middle child, Rila died when she blew up the monastery were she and the other Ardat-Yakashi were living." explained Samara

"Ardat-Yakashi?" asked Lisa as she copied Samara's sitting style

"It means "Demon of the night wind" it is a deadly genetic condition." stated Samara

"So people die because they are these Ardat-Yakashi?" asked Lisa as she placed her hands on her knees like Samara was doing.

"No an Ardat-Yakashi kills whomever she mates with." Explained Samara "All three of my children had it however only two went to the monastery were they could live in peace."

"And the last one?" asked Lisa

"I spent years hunting her down after she went on a murdering people without rest." stated Samara "I killed her."

"I am sorry." said Lisa

"Thank you child." said Samara "At the moment I am searching for wisdom on what advice to give to my last daughter."

"About what?" asked Lisa

"There is a new experimental medical technique which would all but cure her from being an Ardat- Yakashi." explained Samara as she remembered when her daughter came to her about the medical experiment. A small implant in the brain would prevent the Ardat-Yakashi's nervous system from taking over and destroying the nervous system of whomever she mated with. "If it works she will be all but free of the curse of the Ardat-Yakashi however if it fails and she kills someone while mating by my code I would have to kill her."

"What does she want to do?" asked Lisa

"She wishes to go through with it." explained Samara "However she has asked me for advice."

"My mom always said that I was responsible for my own choice." said Lisa "It was her job to guide me until I was old enough to make those choices and to help her make the choices later."

"Your mother was a very wise woman." stated Samara "I noticed that you are copying my meditation stance. Do you wish to learn how to mediate?"

"My mother was a priestess she used to spend hours in medication trying to communicate with the Gods." explained Lisa " I always sat beside her trying to copy her, she said that once I got a little order she would teach me the medication method of her order. That day never came."

"I may not be your mother's orders way but if you wish I can teach you some of the ancient Asari medication." stated Samara as Lisa smiled. "Now child the key to any meditation is controlled breathing."

After finishing his super Sheppard moved toward the first officer's quarters, the doors opened to see Liara working on the Prothean computer cores. The computer cores along with the wall of computer screens filled the room to the brim; in the middle of all moving around all the wires that covered the floor was Liara.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to move down to a larger area?" asked Sheppard

"No this is fine." stated Liara without looking at her friend, she was too focused on the glowing cylinder located inside a compartment of one the computer cores. "It kind of reminds me of those early digs I went on right after I finished school."

"Found anything yet?" asked Sheppard

"There is so much information here, it would takes decades to go though them all." stated Liara as she kept studying the glowing object. "Also not all of it is computers; this for example this is a relic from the Zha'til."

"What does it do?" asked Sheppard

"I am still trying to figure that out." explained Liara "However everything is in Prothean so I have to run my translator program."

"Any idea why it's glowing?" asked Sheppard

"It seems to be sending out a short wave energy pulse but nothing much." said Liara as suddenly one of the computers beeped; when the computer beeped she spun around hitting Sheppard with her elbow causing him to trip over one of the many power cables which ran across the floor. Instincts took over as he grabbed the nearest thing to prevent his fall, in this case it was the edge of the computer core.

"Sorry Sheppard I have been waiting for this. My translation program was finished." said an excited Liara as she turned back to her friend who was sitting on the ground with one hand on the edge of the computer core.

"It's alright Liara." laughed Sheppard as he moved to stand up "I've taken worst falls before."

"Yes, you have." said Liara with a smile before she noticed that Sheppard's eyes were rolled back and moving at a high rate of speed. Her eyes widened as she saw that when he was trying to stand up his hand and touched the glowing cylinder "Sheppard?"

Without warning Sheppard's legs gave out as he fell to the ground as Liara ran to his side. His eyes were open and moving rapidly but they were not focusing on her or anything else.

"SHEPPARD!" yelled Liara but her commander and friend didn't respond, as his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow.

"EDI I need a MEDICAL TEAM NOW!" yelled Liara knowing that EDI monitored everything on the ship.

"I already informed Dr. Chakwas." Stated EDI as the door opened as Dr. Chakwas ran toward Sheppard's side, right behind her was Ashley who looked as scared as Liara had ever seen her. As if he sensed Ashley's fear Sheppard's eyes opened.

"Commander stay down." said Dr. Chakwas as she began checking out the hero of the galaxy.

"What happened?" asked Ash

"He touched that." stated Liara as she looked at the glowing core.

"Well his vitals are alright." Said Dr. Chakwas

"I feel like I did after I had that run in with the Prothean Beacon." stated Sheppard as he grabbed his head. "I saw flashes of images."

"What did you see?" asked Liara as she looked down at her computer pad.

"I saw parts of my life." explained Sheppard

"What is that thing?" asked Ash as she grabbed John's hand.

"I just finished translating it; it is a Zha'til download transfer core." stated Liara "It is designed to copy short term memories and information and send the copy to a new body."

"So it stole his memoires?" asked Ash

"It copied the memories and it wasn't at full power so it probably just got pieces." explained Liara "It would take a lot more time and energy to transfer everything."

"Where did it send my memoires?" asked Sheppard

"I don't know." answered Liara

"You can worry about that later, let's get you to the medical bay." ordered Doctor Chakwas as she and Ash helped Sheppard to his feet and out of the room.

Just over a fifty of light years away a group of figures were gathered in a room in the center of a ship. They were gathered around another figure who was floating in a liquid. The figure in the liquid just kept talking about random things which to most would mean nothing but they were gathered in the hopes that there would be a message hidden in those words.

"I don't understand why we have to do this." stated the older man

"Because the Hybrid can hear the voice of God." explained a blonde hair woman who was wearing a red dress. "By listening to her we learn what may lie in our future."

"All she said is junk." stated the older man as suddenly the figure in the pool took a deep breath.

"He is coming." stated the Hybrid "He has come back from death itself and united the people of the galaxy. The one who is the tip of the spear that reclaimed his home world from the forces who burned millions of worlds since before the age of man. The hero to untold trillions, the one who's name will forever been known across the galaxy. He doesn't come alone. Those who took down the Rogue to delay the invasion, they are coming…Those who stopped the collectors are coming…Those who saved the galaxy itself are coming."

Every single Cylon was now watching and listening in a mixture of fear and confusion as the Hybrid took a deep breath and spoke one more time.

"The forces of the Galaxy are descending upon the Cylons and the Colonials." stated the Hybrid as she took one last breath "Sheppard is coming."

**Sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter, I have and still are fighting the flue. When you're sick you don't really want to do anything. I hope you can forgive me for the delay. Now I hoped you liked this chapter and I would like to thank all those who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Sheppard is Coming**

Sheppard opened his eyes only to see the ceiling of the medical bay, judging by the lighting it was late evening if not night as he moved to sit up he held his head.

"How are you feeling Commander?" asked a voice as Sheppard looked to see Dr. Chakwas at her desk.

"I have a monster headache, how long was I out?" asked Sheppard

"About two hours, pretty much the moment we lied you down you passed out." answered Chakwas as she began to check all of Sheppard's vitals. She turned and walked toward the medical supplies and pulled a pair of pills "Well everything seams fine and your brain scan shows the same patterns as a normal headache. Take this and make sure you stop by tomorrow and have me double check on you."

"Thanks Dr. Chakwas." answered Sheppard as he took the pills and swallowed them. He noticed a pillow and blanket lying on one of the other beds. "Is someone else hurt?"

"Ash was planning to sleep down here with you." explained Dr. Chakwas "It took a long time to convince her not to share a bed with you."

"Ash isn't the one to change her mind easy? How did you manage it?" asked Sheppard

"I simply told her that sharing a bed designed for one would only risk having one of you fall out and you already had a head injury." explained Dr. Chakwas

"Where is she?" asked Sheppard

"After checking up on you she along with everyone else is having that debriefing." explained Dr. Chakwas "And I imagine that is where you want to be."

"Your correct Dr." said Sheppard as he got up and headed toward the war room. It took him only a few minutes to reach the command deck and after passing though the checkpoint and walking past the meeting room he entered the war room. When he entered he saw that everyone was gathered around the circle table in the center of the room, Ash was busy giving them a run down on what happened on the planet. Sheppard just stood there and watched as Ash explained about the run in with the Prothean who had transferred his entire mind into the computer system, how the same Prothean had finished a machine which could transport items across the galaxy and that he had used early humans as his test subjects humans that later became the 12 tribes of Kobol. He later used the humans to make Cylons for his personal use however the Cylons rebelled and most important of all that their may be a living population of Protheans in cryosleep.

"And that is what we learned on the planet." finished Ash before she looked up toward where Sheppard was standing "Anything you want to add Sheppard?"

"Sheppard glad to see you up." said Jack as Sheppard walked down toward his friends who all seemed to have smiles on their faces.

"Sheppard I am sorry what happened." said Liara

"It's alright Liara." said Sheppard with a smile "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Already done, I moved everything down to a part of the shuttle bay and I made sure no one could touch that thing." explained Liara

"Good." answered Sheppard as he took his normal spot at the table "As to what I would add I can think of only one thing. We have a chance to possibly bring back a race which we all thought was all but dead, when we reach this planet we will search it and do everything possible to save them. If we find them we will remain on station until more ships come to ships to help."

"Sheppard I would like to say that if this operation take more than two days we will not make it to Rannoch for the Victory Tour." explained EDI

"Saving the Prothean Race is more important than a party." stated Tali as Sheppard nodded his head.

"What about the Cylons?" asked Garrus "We can't ignore the Cylons and whatever Colonial humans are still alive?"

"We must focus on saving my people, there are still trillions of humans left alive." stated Javik

"What do we know about any living Colonials?" asked Sheppard

"The data core that Primus gave us contained a lot. While it doesn't give us everything it does give us an estimate." stated EDI "There is a fleet out there containing between 65 to 75 ships containing around 50,000 humans."

"A migrant fleet." stated Tali as she remembered how for almost 300 years a fleet containing almost all of her race traveled though the stars. Instantly her heart went out to the people of the fleet as she remembered the horrible history of the first few years of the Quarians migrant fleet in which it almost broke apart many times."

"Yes." stated EDI

"Tali do you can map out where you would lead a migrant fleet maybe we can find them." stated Sheppard

"I will do my best." said Tali

"Do we know anything else about the Cylons or the Colonials?" asked Sheppard

"From the files we now know the names of the humanoid Cylons and key figures in the colonial fleet." Stated EDI as the face of an older man appeared "This is humanoid model one in his file it says that the colonials call him Cavil, according to the files in Primus gave us all centurions are to follow his orders before any other."

"So he is the leader?" asked Samara

"Or as least he sees himself as the leader there seems to be other Cylons who have power." stated EDI as the image of a man in his mid 30s appeared. "This is model number two also known as Leoben Conoy."

They all stood around and watched and listened as EDI went down the list of humanoid Cylons until all seven of the images they had seen before was identified. The third model was a female with dirty blonde hair and was known as D'Anna Biers. The fourth was an man who seemed to be of African descent which was known as Simon O'Neill, the fifth was a short man known as Aaron Doral. The last two images where of female Cylons. The first female was a stunning female with deep blonde hair and the last female was a woman with deep brown hair which was called Sharon. The strange thing was that they where model numbers six and eight and with no model number seven.

"Any idea on this model seven?" asked Sheppard

"No it must be one of the six images which are blackened out." explained EDI

"So there are six human forms that not even the centurions known about?" asked Zaeed "How do they know not to shot them in a battle?"

"According to Promus all humanoid Cylons have some sort of IFF which identifies by visual means." explained EDI

"Alright, what of the Colonials?" asked Sheppard

"We only have a list of names and positions." explained EDI as the image of a woman in a business pant suit with long brown hair and a pair of glass appeared, the image seemed to have been taken from a newspaper probably from some records that the Cylons took from Caprica "Laura Roslin President of the 12 tribes of Kobol former Secretary of Education, according to the records she is the head of the civilian government."

"Must have become president when everyone else was killed." stated Garrus "Like how Primarch Victus rose to power."

"Also they must have a spy or spies in this fleet to gather so much information." stated Jacob

"Who else?" asked Sheppard

"Commander William Adama." stated EDI as the image of an older man with salt and pepper hair standing in front of a flag in his dress uniform. "Former Viper pilot and commander of the Battlestar Galactica which is one of the ships in the fleet."

"A commander in charge of a ship?" asked Zaeed "No offence Commander but most of the time a commander isn't in charge of a ship it's a captain. He is the one in charge of the military part of the fleet."

"In the rank structure their Commander is our captain and our captain is their commander." explained EDI

"I see who else?" asked Sheppard

"We have three others in which we have their photos along with details." stated EDI as the face shots of two man and a woman appeared.

"The older man is Colonel Saul Tigh the right hand man of Adama and second in command of Galactica." said EDI

"Reminds me of some of the guys who I see at the bars." stated Zaeed

"The woman is Captain Kara Thrace and his one of the main pilots in Galactica viper fighter squadrons." Stated EDI "She is listed as a must kill because of her kills in the air."

"The last guy looks like Adama." said Kasumi "The must be related."

"Father and Son, that is Captain Lee Adama and is the head of the fighter squadrons." stated EDI

'Have you told Carolanne about her son being alive?" asked Ash

"Yes, she was very moved and begged that we find him as soon as possible." Stated EDI as all the images disappeared.

"Sheppard what do you want to do? Do we go to this planet and maybe find Prothean survivors or do we find the colonials and the Cylons to end their war?" asked EDI as Sheppard placed his hand under his chin he looked down at the table which showed the location of the Normandy in the general area. They were less than twelve hours out from the planet were the Prothean may be.

"The Colonial's could have gone any direction since they left Kobol so the best move is to go find out what happened to the Protheans." said Sheppard "At the same time I'll talk the Council into sending a fleet to search the area here and if need be help get the whomever we find to a new world."

"Do we have any idea how we will find the Prothean once we get there?" asked Grunt "Because I don't want to go around digging up an entire planet to find them."

"We are in luck according to the records they took a beacon with them." explained Liara "All we have to do is search for that beacon, it wouldn't take much longer then searching a planet for resources."

"Alright now why don't you all get some rest." said Sheppard "I'll inform the council that we will need some more ships."

"Sheppard it is two in the morning Citadel Time, they would all be asleep." explained EDI "May I recommend you send a report and set up a meeting with the whole Council."

"No…the Council would want to know about this as soon as possible." explained Sheppard as he moved toward the Quantum Entanglement Communication system. "EDI call Council woman Tevos."

For what seemed like the longest time Sheppard just stood there and finally the Asari council woman appeared in the holographic communication system. She was dressed in a simple sleeping robe

"Sheppard do you know what time it is?" asked Council Woman Tevos

"I am sorry Council Woman but this is something I felt you would want to know right away." said Sheppard "We came across a Prothean lab and recovered computer cores."

'As much as I like hearing about Prothean computer core it could have waited until tomorrow?" asked Tevos

"We also learned that there is a possibility that on the planet we are going to contains thousands of Protheans in cryosleep." said Sheppard as Tevos's eyes opened wide

"How many?" asked Tevos as she now seamed wide awake.

"We can't be sure but the group that was sent to this world was the civilian part of their empire." explained Sheppard "If they are there I wouldn't be surprised to see a lot of families."

"So this may bring the Prothean's back?" asked Tevos more to herself then to Sheppard

"And we don't know what condition we will find on the planet when we reach it in just over 12 hours but there is a possibility if the power source is failing like it was in the lab that we will have to awake the thousands of Protheans in cryosleep." explained Sheppard

"The Normandy doesn't have the supplies to support thousands." stated Tevos "And we need to save every Prothean life that may be there. To last thousands of years in life pods only to die because of lack of food is unthinkable."

"That is why I woke you up Council woman; we may need medical ships here as soon as possible." explained Sheppard

"I will call an emergency meeting of the council within the hour but I can tell you that the Asari government will send ships no matter what happens." stated Tevos "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we have learned that there is possibly that a migrant fleet of around 50 thousand humans passed though this space just over two years ago." explained Sheppard "My report will explain how they got there but we will also try to find them."

"Understood." said Tevos

"Councilwoman can I ask a favor of you?" asked Sheppard

'Of course Sheppard you saved my life when Sovereign attacked the Citadel." said Tevos

"Will you extend my apology to Ambassador Shala and the Geth Ambassador Legion it looks like it we will not get to Rannoch for the celebration." explained Sheppard as Tevos nodded her head.

"I will pass your message along Sheppard." said Tevos as her image disappeared.

Later that night while everyone else had gone to sleep Liara was still at work studying the Prothean Computer Cores and the artifacts that they had brought onboard. She had set up a work area with a line of computers and a desk to work on. She was sitting down reading the translations as fast as the computers finished them; to help her stay awake she had already downed five cups of coffee. Coffee like chocolate and other parts of human culture had spread across the Galaxy like wildfire, it was a favorite of those who worked long hours with little rest. She personally loved the French Roast style with a touch of Anito Root and Runica milk which was from her home world of Thessia. Even with five cups of coffee she could feel that her mind was screaming out for sleep as almost fell asleep at the desk.

"Liara." said a voice as Liara's eyes snapped opened.

"I'm awake." stated Liara as she turned to see EDI standing there. "Oh EDI I didn't hear you coming."

"Because you where asleep." explained EDI as Liara looked up computers while she was asleep over a dozen new files had been translated.

"I guess I have been asleep." said Liara as she moved to read the first file.

"Liara why don't you get some sleep, I can take over." stated EDI "I do not require Sleep."

"But I thought you were trying to sleep with Joker?" asked Liara

"The plan was to have this robotic form sleep with Jeff while the rest of me controlled the ship however we ran into a problem." stated EDI "Because Jeff's Vrolik Syndrome when he rolled over, his bones would surfer breaks against the outer covering of this unit."

"I am sorry to hear that EDI." said Liara as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"There is nothing that can be done about it." said EDI sadly "However this does give me the time to help you out."

"Thanks EDI." said Liara as she headed toward bed leaving EDI alone with the Prothean computer cores.

Just over thirteen hours later the Normandy exited faster than light travel, sitting on the bridge was Joker and EDI. As the Normandy's systems scanned the single star system Sheppard, Javik and Miranda walked up to them.

"So what are we looking at Joker?" asked Sheppard

"We got a single star with five planets total but none of them seem to be in the habitual range of the star." Stated Sheppard

"That is where you are mistaken." stated Javik "Do you see that small nebula?"

"What of it?" asked Joker as he looked toward a nebula to their port side.

"The planet is in there." stated Javik

"What are you talking about that is just small nebula, true there may be small failed planet but it wouldn't have an atmosphere or anything that would support life." explained EDI

"That is where you wrong that isn't a natural nebula." Stated Javik

"What does that mean?" asked Miranda

"Near the end of the war we started deploying what we nicknamed mist. These massive bombs released a gas which formed a small nebula around a planet." Explained Javik

"Trying to hide a planet?" asked Sheppard as Javik shock his head.

"No, because the gas is designed to bring down shields and barriers." stated Javik "When there were no warships to defend a planet from the Reapers. The mist would give the ground to space guns a fighting chance."

"So when we enter that nebula we will lose our barriers?" asked Joker

"It shouldn't be effective anymore it is just what remains of an old battlefield." stated Javik "It was never that useful in the first place, it may be dropped the Reaper's barriers by five to ten percent, and it was a desperation move. There should be an small area around the planet free of the nebula"

"Joker take us in. Slowly we don't want to run into a planet." ordered Sheppard as the Normandy entered the nebula, almost the instant the ship entered the nebula all their scanners went down. The most advance ship in the alliance navy was flying all but blind.

"Looks like we are flying though soup." stated Joker as the Normandy kept moving forward. After a few minutes the soup began to lighten as the outline of planet came into view.

"Sheppard I am getting some early readings from the planet." stated EDI "It is just smaller then Mars, the atmosphere is breathable and I can detect that the temperature is in the livable range however it would be rather cold and wet."

"Alright start mapping out a search pattern and let's find those Protheans." ordered Sheppard as the Normandy took up a high orbit around the planet and began mapping the planet.

"Sheppard we have ships on the sensors." stated EDI as Sheppard looked at the cockpit display only to see four strange ships which had been hidden to their sensors by the planet itself. The ships looked like two Y shaped diamonds conjoined by a center part, they didn't look like anything he had ever seen during his journey though the galaxy. He could make out small silver dots moving around the ships, they had to be fighters or patrol ships.

"Joker take us back into the Nebula." ordered Sheppard as the Normandy turned and headed back into the cover of the nebula as fast as it could go "Use it to hid us."

It took only a few seconds for the Normandy to enter the nebula hiding itself from the new ships.

"Any idea what those ships are?" asked Miranda the moment they knew that they were not being chased.

"They match the outline of a Cylon Basestar." stated EDI as she used the information that had given to them by their free Cylon centurion to match the ships in orbit.

"So we found the Cylons." stated Sheppard as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe more than that." stated EDI as the Normandy began tapping into the Cylon radio messages "The electronic warfare sweeps have broken into their radio channels they say something about a human resistance on New Caprica, I am assuming that is the name of the planet below."

"Things just harder." said Sheppard "EDI can we move close enough to scan the planet without being seen by the Cylons?"

"If we stay on the very edge of the nebula we can do a high orbital scan." stated EDI "We will likely be nothing more than a ghost of their sensors however it will take more time to scan the planet."

"Do it." ordered Sheppard as the Normandy began to orbit the planet invisible to the Cylon's Dradus Radar systems.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now the Normandy has made contact with the Cylons the real action can begin. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Gathering Information Part 1**

Thanks to the stealth systems Normandy flew though the space over the planet of New Caprica unseen by any of the Cylon systems a Raider passed within fifty kilometers of the Normandy and the Raider never saw it. While the crew remained on alert there was a strange calm that filled the ship, the crew had been up against the worst the galaxy had to throw at them meaning that they where confidante that they could deal with this new development. The Normandy was so high above the standard orbit for the Cylons/Colonials that they flew over the Cylons unseen all the while the ships powerful sensors scanning the planet.

"What are the odds that we find the Cylons and colonials on the same planet that the Prothean may be?" asked Garrus as he along with everyone else gathered in the war room.

"Due to the lack of planetary systems in this area of space with a planet in the habitable range for human life the odds are higher then you believe." stated EDI

"The odds don't really matter now." stated Ash "What matters now is what we do?"

"Has sensors found my people yet?" asked Javik

"We have only scanned around a quarter of the planet however a fait energy level detected which matches the energy source of the beacon that the Protheans took with them from Kobol." stated EDI, the Normandy's sensors which was normally used to look for minerals on the planets they came across was now looking for that energy source "There is only two problems first because of high orbit we can be sure it isn't a sensor ghost we would have to lower our orbit which raises the chances of running into the Cylons."

"What is the second problem?" asked Shepard

"The source of the energy reading is coming from a location only 110 kilometers or just over 68 miles away from the main colonial settlement." stated EDI as the image of a tent city appeared. The images where blurry but they could still make out most of the details. They could see thousands of tents set in groups around a central market area. In one part there appeared to be a spaceport including runways for takeoff and landings of air/space craft. Most of the larger ships were located in one area behind a large wall. Only a few solid buildings could be seen one appeared to be a power center because of the cables running out of it. The other was a largest build looked more like a fortress with its thick walls and imposing size "This was taken using the long range atmosphere camera we can see the general outlines of the city. If we want more details we will have to move closer."

"Just blow their ships out of the sky and end it now." stated Grunt

"We came here to save a race not start another war." ordered Shepard "If we have to fight we will but let's avoid that."

"I am with Shepard on that, besides the remember deal with the Reapers?" asked Jacob "We can't have a major war without risking the Reapers return."

"Have we learned anything else from breaking into their radio traffic?" asked Miranda

"A few things." stated EDI "First that while a majority of the living Colonial population is located on the planet there is still a migrant fleet moving out. They are still waiting for the Galactica and another war ship called the Pegasus to return to save the people."

"Commander we could try making first contact with the Cylons in orbit and see if we can make a peace." stated Miranda

"That is what the council would want us to do." stated Liara "It is the standard order for first contact."

"Not that it is always followed." growled Zaeed "The Turians sure didn't talk when the first contact war started."

"They saw humans trying to activating a Mass Effect Relay which is against council law." stated Garrus "It was a mistake but we can't fix the past let's just focus on the problem at hand."

"Agreed, besides we know the standing orders of the Cylons about Earth. That is to destroy or capture anything they find. We also can't risk them finding out why we are here and going after the Prothean." stated Shepard "No we can't make first contact without gathering more information about the Protheans and the situation on the ground with the Colonials."

"EDI what can you tell me about the Cylon defense and sensor systems?" asked Shepard as he looked toward EDI

"They have four Baseships in orbit each having 800 Cylon fighters also known as Raiders." stated EDI as everyone realize that the Cylons could send 3,200 fighters their way. 'The ships can also have hundreds of missile launchers located across the ship."

"So they focus on numbers to win their battles." stated Javik "A common practice by synthetics."

"They have a sensor systems known as DRADUS which acts like Earth radar, unless we put our engines to full power our stealth systems are more than capable of hiding from them." stated EDI

"What about the shuttles?" asked Shepard

'If we use the standard low detection methods then they will not see us." stated EDI

"Sheppard what do you want to do?" asked Ash as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Two teams in two shuttles." said Sheppard as he moved his hand across the holographic table moving the map with his hands. The computer systems brought up the map of the area around the colonial city, while it wasn't perfect was enough for him to form his plan. "One group will land here behind this group of trees and they will move in toward the city and see what they can learn. This will be undercover mission no contact. The second group will take another shuttle and check out where the Protheans may be."

"Well if you do send a group into that city you have to send humans because I and a lot of others would stand out." stated Garrus

"The problem is the language we can't speak Greek and if go into the city with our helmets on and find out what is going on." stated Ash as Sheppard nodded his head.

"There is a way around that." stated Liara "It's called the force voice translator."

"I remember that wasn't that made to talk to the Batarians during their first contact?" asked Garrus

"Yes, it used to be common Batarian society if you speak to someone without looking them in the eyes it is a sign of mistrust. Even if you look in their eyes though helmets it is seen as disrespectful." stated Liara "So to help with the first contact a VI patch was made."

"A patch?" asked Miranda

"Yes a thin patch located on the skin above the vocal cords will send electrical impulses to the vocal cords and speech area of the brain. It basically forces you to speak in a different language." explained Liara "It should allow you to speak Greek and go in unnoticed however it will take me a few hours to make them. It will be uncomfortable and I wouldn't wear it for more than a day but it will allow you to pass unnoticed."

"Do it." ordered Shepard "Now Ashley, James and Jacob will enter the colonial city with Zaeed giving them sniper over watch. While they do that I will lead Javik, Garrus, Grunt, Liara and EDI will move to the Prothean energy source and see what we can learn."

"Shepard if I may there are two problems." stated EDI as Shepard looked at her "The problem is that at this high of orbit we are unable to narrow the energy source to within a 10 mile radius. It will take days to search that area on foot."

'What do you suggest?" asked Ash

"A low flying shuttle outfitted with a heavy scanner would be able to locate the energy source to within fifty yards." stated Tali "It would take a few hours and most of the weight limit for the shuttle but it would work."

"We will stand by in the third shuttle." stated Sheppard

"You said two?" asked Garrus

'Yes, I believe I would be of better use going into the Colonial city. This body has small holographic generators which allows me to change the image around this body." stated EDI

"That is how the Cerberus spy Dr. Eva Core managed to pass on Mars." explained Liara

"It was designed not only to take that form but to change into whatever form is needed for undercover work." stated EDI as suddenly the holographic generators around her face activated and Ashley's face appeared on EDI. Everyone just watched as Ashley's face turned into Liara and then Samara before finally turning back to EDI. "I can pass unseen better scene I can just download the Greek language."

"So you go in as Dr. Eva Core?" asked Sheppard as the Holographic generated activated again only instead of appearing as one of her teammates she took on the face of a beautiful female with long blonde hair.

"I was considering going as a humanoid Cylon." stated EDI

"That would give us a lot of inside information." stated Garrus

"Alright." stated Sheppard

"To make the cover more detailed I recommend we have the free centurion Primus be my body guard." Stated EDI

"That is very risky Sheppard we can't be sure about the Centurion." stated Miranda

"It was risky when we first brought Legion on our first mission but he became our friend and teammate." stated Sheppard "We should give Primus the same chance. Tali will take EDI's place on the second shuttle. We leave as soon as the translators are ready."

Unaware of what was happening over their heads groups of people moved though the streets of New Caprica City, they walked past the towering Cylon centurions which stood at almost every corner beside them dressed in black ski masks and paramilitary uniforms was members of the New Caprica Police force. These humans which worked with the Cylons weren't armed with firearms instead they were armed with hardened plastic batons. Above all their heads flew flight after flight of Cylon Raider both the attack fighters and the heavy transport raiders.

Moving through the streets toward his tent wrapped up as much as he could was the former deck Chief of the Battlestar Galactica, Galen Tyrol. He had become the worker union president and the head communication officer of the New Caprica resistance. As he walked down the street small bits of snow whipped across his face, he turned the corner only to smile as he saw a yellow dog bowl had been turned upside down. He moved toward the bowel flipping it back up before moving to a drop off point located in a nearby tool bin. He opened the bin to find a not hidden.

"Thank the Gods whoever you are.' Stated Galen Tyrol as he looked at the message his informant had given him. He quickly moved through the streets before arriving at the tent home of the resistance leader. He entered the home expecting to see the former XO of Galactica Saul Tigh waiting for him only this time what he found the tent had been torn apart.

"Nice of you to show up." stated a voice as Galen turned to see a well built but thin man, the former Captain of the Caprica Buccaneers Pyramid team and now main strategist of the Resistance Sam Anders.

"Where is Saul?" asked Galen

"They took him last night." answered Sam as Galen lowered his head as he looked though a slit in the tent at the monstrous detention center near the center of the city. No one wanted to go near that building and almost every day people were grabbed off the streets and intergraded in an attempt to find the resistance. "What did you spy learn?"

"That another shipment of military rounds is coming this afternoon." stated Galen "If we can raid that shipment could have some heavy fire power."

"No." stated Sam "Last time we went after a shipment to take we lost two of our best men, no this time we just blow it up. Attach a bomb to the airframe when it lands and set it off when they start unloading it."

"Alright." said Galen

"Anything else?" asked Sam

"Yes, according to this the Cylons seem to be worried about someone they call Shepard." stated Galen as Sam looked at him.

"Who the Frak is Shepard?" asked Sam

"No idea, I never heard of anyone called Shepard." stated Galen as he looked down at the paper "However they have to be worried about it the weapon shipment is meant to deal with him."

"Well those weapons will never be used against this Shepard whoever he is?" stated Sam as the two of them headed out to prepare their bomb

A couple of hours later three shuttles where being loaded onboard the Normandy staying behind to protect and command the ship was Miranda, Kasumi and Samara. One shuttle had been outfitted with a heavy sensor which took up most of the transport area. The second shuttle was the one that would bring Sheppard's team to the surface once the source of the energy was found. The final shuttle carry Ash's team to the colonial city to gather information to fit in her team was equipped with the voice translator and dressed mostly in the oldest pair of street clothes they could find. Sheppard moved toward Ash who was busy getting everyone onto the shuttle.

"Don't worry Shepard I have everything covered." said Ash as she turned around to face her boyfriend "Don't worry."

"I'll worry just like your worry about me." answered Shepard

"I wouldn't worry about me." stated Ash as she got onto the shuttle "Because if I ever get into trouble your come to get me."

Shepard simply laughed as Ash got onto her shuttle and he moved toward the bridge to await word. The two shuttles moved toward the planet, the two shuttles which had improved stealth systems for covert landings passed by Cylon Raiders unseen.

"I am not a fan of this." Stated James as he sat at the controls of the lead shuttle as a Radier passed within fifty feet of them.

"Don't worry as long as your systems remain unseen by DRADUS you will be fine. Radars hunt by DRADUS they only go to visual once they detect something on their screen." explained Primus as the Centurion stood with his head tilted down. Unlike the colonial craft which was designed only to carry humans their shuttle could carry the much larger Krogans.

"Well glade to know that the Geth aren't the only one who don't look out windows." said Ash as the shuttle entered the atmosphere followed a few moments later by the second shuttle. The two shuttles passed unnoticed by the Cylons and thanks to the thick clouds none of the Colonials in the cities saw the shuttle landing behind a rise and a large patch of trees. The doors opened as Ash stepped off with her Avenger at the ready. She was followed a few seconds later by Zaeed who was dressed in his battle armor.

"Clear." Stated Ash as the shuttle powered down as James, Jacob, EDI and Primus got out of the shuttle. When they left the shuttle doors closed and locked behind them. "It should only take a few minutes to reach the city."

"Then let's get moving." stated Zaeed as he turned toward EDI who was still in her normal form "You may want to change."

They watched as the holographic generators around EDI active and a moment later a blonde hair woman dressed in a black sweat shirt and jeans appeared.

"You match the six." stated Primus

"I still need a voice sample to be a true match but that shouldn't be hard." stated EDI

"Let's get going." said Ash as they moved though the tree and heading toward small rise, on the other side was New Caprica City. Just over 30 miles away the second shuttle had entered the search area and had started the search. On the bridge of the Normandy Sheppard stood in his black and blue N7 armor waited for word from either shuttle.

"Your worried aren't you?" asked Joker as he sat at the controls.

"Yes, I am." admitted Shepard "I should be leading the mission into the city."

"You will be needed more once we find those Protheans." explained Joker "But still you're worried."

"Just like your worried about EDI." stated Sheppard

"I always worry about her on missions even though most of her is actually in the ships AI core." stated Jeff "I mean the way she describes it the parts of her which stays on the ship is mostly large amounts of factual information and the things that run the ships. Her personality and memoires are in that body."

"So you're worried that if something happens to her body you will lose her." stated Shepard

"Yes." admitted Joker "And I am just worried because we are having a little fight right now."

"A fight?" asked Shepard

"We were trying to sleep in the same bed together, you know like any normal couple but my damn bones got in the way again." stated Joker as he placed his head in his palm.

"None of your bones seam broken?" asked Shepard

"It was micro fractures, I get worst when I drop a can on my foot." Stated Joker "But EDI doesn't want to hurt me so she won't share a bed with me."

"She loves you." Answered Shepard as Joker nodded his head

"And I her. I can stand a that pain every morning if I can be with her." stated Joker as a message came in and the two of them turned to the task at hand "That was a coded message from Ash, they have entered the city."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Gathering Information Part 2**

The light snow blew against her face as Ash walked through the streets of New Caprica, no one paid her much attention everyone was too afraid to say anything and those who were paying her attention was either jealous of her warmer black jacket or for her looks. Even though the three of them were dressed in their oldest set of civilian clothes it was still nicer than most of what most people had.

"Seems like people are looking at you more for your looks." stated James as he moved beside her, Jacob was a few steps behind the two of them. They walked past a child who was dressed in dirty rags with mud on her face; she was playing with a stick drawing a picture in the half frozen mud.

"This reminds me of all the refugee camps during the war." said Ash as they moved toward the center of the tent city, they walked past a checkpoints man by centurions and by masked man.

"I wish we could help them." stated James as he looked at a family standing outside in the snow as their tent was searched and everything they had was tossed out into the muddy street.

"We can help them later, right now we have work to do." said Ash

"If we had our weapons we could help them now." stated James

"And they would die in the cross fire." explained Ash "We have act carefully, first we gather information and then we can help them."

"Besides if run into a check point we can't hide our weapons." explained Jacob as they walked past the family "Besides Omni-tool blades combined with Zaeed's sniper cover should be enough to protect us if needed."

"Jacob is right they will be looking for weapons not Omni-tools." explained Ash knowing that full well that Omni-tools where almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking for them. "So as long as we don't power them up we will be fine."

"You got a patrol coming toward you." stated Zaeed's voice in their ear pieces as the three of them moved down a small path in between a row of tents. As they walked down the path a patrol of six centurions marched behind them, everyone getting out of their way as they moved.

"That was close, now where do we want to go?" asked Jacob "The space port or that large building in the center of the city?"

"The main market in front of that building." answered Ash "If we want to learn anything it can be found there."

"Alright let's go." stated James

Elsewhere in the city EDI who was hidden as a Cylon number six walked down the main street of the city, walking slightly behind her was Primus. EDI scanned the crowed recording everything for future study however it was clear that the people were looking at her with fearful and hateful glares.

"_If you are looking for information the main building is the best spot."_ stated Primus as he used a wireless transmitter to speak directly to EDI, the wireless transmitter was the traditional way that centurions traded information however that information was normally just field reports and maintenance records.

"_I still need a voice match of a Cylon Six to pass unnoticed." _explained EDI as she used a similar wireless uplink to talk back to the free Centurion without speaking.

"_The humanoid forms will be mostly located around the main building." _stated Primus

"_Yes, however if I run into humanoid forms before I get the voice sample my cover will be blown." _stated EDI as suddenly a glass bottle landed right in front of her.

"Go to Fraken Hades you Cylon bitch." Yelled a voice from the crowed as EDI stepped over the bottle and kept walking.

The two of them walked noticed by everyone but not approached by anyone as they neared the large imposing building near the center of the city, they came across more humanoid Cylons. EDI stopped for a moment at a fair distance away from the Cylon groups; she focused on the group of three model Sixes who were standing around with an eight. Thanks to the super hearing she could hear every word that they were saying, these samples would be used in her voice imprint of Humanoid Cylon model Six.

"Interesting." stated EDI out load so that Primus could hear her "The six speaks in a voice not that different then my normal voice. Primus wait here I'll enter the center."

Primus simply nodded his head as he moved to stand beside another centurion who was standing beside a checkpoint. Slowly she moved toward the gate of the massive building, stopping by the main gate as she read the large sign outside for all to see.

"The New Caprica Correction and Rehabilitation Center." read EDI as she watched a young woman with a black bag over her head being dragged into the center by two large men in paramilitary uniforms and black ski masks over their faces. She fought off the need to help the woman as she entered the center, none of the centurions even looked at her and the human guards stood at attention as she walked though the concrete corridors.

She wanted to tone out the screams which was coming from the other side of the steel doors but her computerized hearing wouldn't allow her to do that. She walked down the hall until she came to a small room where her corridor joined with another. Against the wall was a small elevator guarded by two centurions stood, the red light constantly moving back and forth. As she walked up to the elevator doors opened as a model three walked out, she turned her gaze to EDI.

"Six what are you doing here?" asked the three

"I need to look over some files but I got turned around." stated EDI as she placed her hand on her side, she was ready at any moment to dive though the holographic covering and raise her weapon "Can you show me where the nearest computer is?"

"Nearest one is on the top floor, room 5 A believe." answered the three as EDI nodded her head.

"Thank you." stated EDI as she moved onto the elevator once she reached the top floor she walked past the guards at the door of room five. When she entered the room she found a large metal table with red lights running down screens located along the side. She walked up to the table expecting to find a semi tradition computer interface with a keyboard and screens however instead what she found was a strange liquid running though around the table.

"Interesting." stated EDI as she tapped her palm as her Omni-tool activated and she began scanning the liquid. "EDI to Shepard do you hear me."

"We hear you EDI." said Shepard's voice over the radio "Have you found anything?"

"I have found one of their computers." stated EDI "However they seem to use a bio-electrical interface to access the information."

"Can you still access the information?" asked Shepard

"Yes, however it will take more time since I have to match the bio-electrical singles using my Omni-tool just to run the computer." explained EDI as she looked at data which was coming in "From what I can see the Cylon mainframe is separated into many topic categories, each category has different levels of classified information."

"How long do you need?" asked Shepard

"Unknown some of these codes are surprising hard." stated EDI "Estimated time for total access forty five minutes less if I focus on certain files."

"Focus first information about the situation on the ground and their space defense." ordered Shepard as EDI focus on those files.

Right outside the correction Center was the main market of New Caprica, walking though that market were three people who had never walked those streets before. They walked though the crowed listening to everything they could and watching everything.

"These people have it very bad." stated Jacob "They will need at least three ships full of refugee supplies to get them back up to a livable standard."

"Imagine what life would be for us now if the deal with the Reapers hadn't been reached?" asked Ash as Jacob and James lowered their heads a bit "Somehow I think we would be in worse shape than them."

"No we wouldn't." stated James as Ash and Jacob looked at him "Because we would have all died by now."

As they moved though the market they noticed a group of people moving through the streets. A little boy was running in front of the group tossing a baseball size ball up and down.

"Pyramid game in five minutes." yelled the boy as tossed the ball up and down many people smiled as they moved off after the group heading to play. The Centurions and the paramilitary police ignored the group as they went to play the game meaning it has happened before and there was no reason to worry.

"Must be their sport, like football or baseball matches that were set up as relaxation in the refugee camps." explained James

"Why don't you and Jacob go with them, see what you can learn." ordered Ashley

"I don't think we should separate." said Jacob

"I am with James on that." stated James

"Don't worry I am just going to walk around the market here and I am in Zaeed sight." explained Ash "Also look most of the people heading to that game are men, I would stand out a bit."

"Alright, just be safe." said James "I don't want to explain to Shepard how you got hurt."

In another part of the city behind the massive chain link fence and guard towers was the space port. In the main landing area a Heavy Cylon Raider was landing, once the crafted had landed the back door ramp lowered. The heavy raider had landed beside a partly covered walkway which allowed protection from the rain and snow.

"You where the one who convinced the others to bring more weapons down to the planet to defend against this so called Shepard." stated Cavil as he stepped off the raider, standing right beside him dressed in a warm winter's coat which any of the colonials would kill to have was the first humanoid Cylon to have her own personal name, Caprica Six. She had been honored with the name after she had gotten access to the colonial defense mainframe which allowed the Cylons to so easily defeat the colonials.

"But if this Shepard is coming he may be coming though the gate." stated Caprica Six "We should send three Basestars there."

"You already requested four more Basestars to be sent here to protect against this Shepard." Stated Cavil as he adjusted his hat as a light rain started to fall over the city "That would require moving seven Basestars, Basestars that are needed to keep running fresh supplies to keep this little show going with the humans."

"But you have to be worried about Shepard?" asked Caprica Six "If the Hybrid is as worried as she is then we all should be."

"That is why we all agreed to send more ground forces here." stated Cavil as the two of them got out the rain. "Most of us are more worried with the resistance down here that is why we agreed to bring down more weapons."

As the two of them headed inside a raider near the end of the loading bay exploded in a giant fireball which consumed three nearby Centurions. Instantly the two humanoid Cylons fell to the ground covering the back of the head with their hands. As the smoke started to clear the alarms started to rang out across the spaceport and the surrounding area. Two centurions rushed up to the human forms.

"We are fine." stated Cavil as he stood back up "I want some of those dirty humans rounded up and integrated until we find out who did this." 

The sound of the alarm filled the air as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around as smoke began to rise up from the space port. In the middle of the market place Ash saw the smoke rising and instantly she raised her hand up to her ear.

"We have a problem, looks like the resistance launched an attack." stated Ash as she moved away from the space port "Head out of the city."

"Understood." answered James as he and Jacob headed away from the Pyramid game which was breaking up as the alarms started to go off.

"I have yet to gain access to the files." stated EDI

"EDI we don't have time." stated Jacob over the radio

"Primus and I can move though the city easier then you three can, we will make our own extraction after the download is done." explained EDI

"Alright you have thirdly." ordered Ash as she walked down the streets which were quickly emptying as the civilians went to hid in their tents.

"Thanks Ash." stated EDI.

As Ash near the edge of the city she found herself in a small group of men, women and children who lived at the far end of the tent city. Suddenly she and the others found themselves surrounded by five centurions and half a dozen New Caprica Police Force.

"Stop right there!" yelled one of the masked man

"Ash, I can punch a hole for you and cover you." stated Zaeed in Ash's ear as his sniper cross hair lands on a Cylon Centurion.

"No…all these people will die." stated Ash as she looked at a nearby woman who was holding her young son close to her, to protect him from death. She quickly changed to her long range radio.

"Shepard." said Ash as the centurions and the New Caprica Police moved closer.

"Are you alright Ash?" asked Shepard's voice in her ear as the New Caprica Police started putting black bags over people's heads and restraining them with plastic restraints.

"Ran into a little problem, I and a bunch of civilians have been captured." stated Ash as the police neared her.

High above onboard the Normandy Shepard's blood turned to ice as he heard that, his fists tightened.

"Don't worry Ash." stated Shepard's voice in Ash's ear as black bag was placed over her head and her arms where restrained. "I am coming for you."

"Don't worry Shepard, we will get her back." said Miranda as she stood beside Shepard on the bridge. Shepard didn't respond to the kindness as he turned and headed toward the lift.

"I want everyone to report to the cargo bay at once." ordered Shepard

"You know I actually feel sorry for the Cylons now." said Joker as Miranda looked at the pilot. "I would rather face Harbinger and an entire Reaper fleet then a pissed off Commander Shepard by himself."

"For once Joker you and I are complete agreement." stated Miranda

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Shepard Is Here**

Ash couldn't help but feel afraid as she breathed with a black bag over her head and plastic arms restraints. She could just make out shadows of figures through the bag; most of the figures were in front of her and seemed to be other prisoners. She could feel people's fears as the shadow of the correction center fell upon them; her training combined with her experience helped her deal with the fear. The one word that rang in her head the most was Shepard's voice "I am coming for you." and Shepard never went back on his word.

"Ash, I see you." stated Zaeed voice coming in through the radio ear piece, as he looked down his sniper scope at the line of twenty five people who were moving into the center "Your about to enter the center. Cough if you understand."

Ash quickly cough giving Zaeed an answer.

"Did you have time to activate your Omni-tool emergency locator?" asked Zaeed as Ashley cough again.

"Shepard is coming for you ash, just hold on." stated Zaeed as Ash disappeared into the detention center. Once inside Ash was man handled as she was lead down a hall and into a small room.

"Name." ordered a deep male voice

"Ashley Williams." stated Ash as she heard someone writing something down.

"Colony and ship in the fleet?" asked the same voice

"Caprica, Galactica." stated Ash as she used the name of the only planet in the 12 tribes of Kobol and the one of the two ships she knew off.

"Galactica you say." stated the voice with a slight suspicion as once again "What did you do on the ship?"

"I was a mechanic." lied Ash hoping that she would get out unnoticed.

"I see." stated the voice "Send her to room five."

Ash was forced back up and lead toward another room. When she was being led away the man who had asked her the questions stood up and headed toward the main office. Standing there with a small amount of dried blood above his eyebrow was Cavil.

"I want to know who was behind the attacks." yelled Cavil

"Rounding people up isn't the answer." stated Caprica Six as she stood across from him.

"If it gets me the answers I don't care." stated Cavil as he noticed the masked man behind him "What?"

"Sir, I think I have something interesting." explained the man as Cavil looked at him.

"Go on." replied Cavil

"We caught an interesting woman." Said the man "One Ashley Williams, she claims to be a mechanic on Galactica but I know everyone of the mechanics who worked on Galactica, she wasn't one."

"So she is lying." stated Cavil

"Yes, sir." said the man "Also I noticed that her accent is not Caprican, truth be told it sounds like a cross between Gemenon and Libran."

"So she is hiding a lot more then what she did in the fleet." Stated Cavil

"Yes, sir." stated the man "I put her in room five along with other interesting prisoners."

"I will integrate her personally." stated Cavil as he looked at Caprica Six with a grin on his face "Do you want to watch?"

"No, I need to talk to Gaius." explained Caprica Six "But remember do not harm her."

Up in space Commander Shepard as loading his Avenger assault rifle in the cargo bay as he waited for everyone to arrive, he didn't have to wait long as everyone arrived more than a few of his friends ran into the cargo bay.

"Shepard is it true that Ash has been captured?" asked Garrus as he moved to his best friend's side.

"Yes." answered Shepard as he placed his assault rifle on his back. "And I am going to go get her back."

"Commander we have more important things to do then to save Ashley." Stated Javik as Shepard turned and looked at the Prothean.

"How could you say that, we never leave our friends behind!" yelled Tali at the Prothean

"I understand the want to go save a friend, I consider her a friend as well. That doesn't change the fact that the Cylons do not know who she is, they will interrogate her maybe break a bone or two and let her go it isn't worth giving up the element of surprise." stated Javik "She will be fine."

"We don't know what they will do to her." stated Liara "From the reports EDI is sending up they cut off fingers and take out eyes if you don't answer the questions."

"Can't EDI get Ash out I am sure she can just walk in and take her out?" asked Miranda "She looks like a six."

"That would be a negative." explained EDI's voice as she transmitted from her position with the correction center "Judging from these files the Sixes do not play a role in the integration of prisoners."

"So we can't walk her out quietly so we do it loudly." stated Grunt "I'm in."

"What about my people." reminded Javik "We need to find them."

Shepard lowered his head a bit as he thought about it, before tapping into his long range radio.

"Zaeed what is the situation like on the ground?" asked Shepard

"James, Jacob even the centurion are all back with us." stated Zaeed "Seams like EDI told him to held back to us."

"Alright, and what is the situation in the city?" asked Shepard

"People have started coming out again but there is a lot more centurions moving around and more of those Damn fighters." stated Zaeed "I won't risk taking off until nightfall, we would be spotted before we reached orbit."

"I need you to send James back into the city, have him take a locater beacon and place it right in front of the prison complex." stated Shepard "And send him in armed we will need him on the ground."

"Understood." stated Zaeed

"Once Ash is out and we are clear that is done head to area were the Protheans may be." ordered Shepard

"Will do." stated Zaeed

"I am sorry guys but it looks like you may be stuck behind enemy lines for a bit." explained Shepard

"Don't worry Shepard, we will be fine." said Jacob's voice

"Joker send an order to the search shuttle have them return to the Normandy." Stated Shepard

"Shepard we just got word from the shuttle they found the location of the Prothean beacon." said Joker's voice over the intercom.

"Already have them mark location of the beacon and head back up." Ordered Shepard

"What are you planning Shepard?" asked Garrus

"Shepard I beg you to go after my people." said Javik

"We are going after both." stated Shepard as he reached for his helmet "Javik will take Liara in the shuttle to the Prothean beacon see if you can find them. Jacob and Zaeed will meet you there; together you will find the Protheans."

"Sheppard math was always my worst subject but there is only one shuttle left up here." said Garrus "And it will take hours to remove the heavy scanner from the other shuttle when it comes back."

"We won't have to wait." said Sheppard as he moved toward one of the panels located along the back walls, he hit a button as panel opened up. Normally the panel would hold extra weapons or other supplies. This time it showed five special harnesses with a large rectangle pack.

"You are actually going to use those?" asked Jack as she looked at the packs.

"What are they?" asked Grunt

"Assault Jump Packs." answered Garrus as he looked at the packs. "I believe the idea is based on something you called paratroopers?"

"Yes, Javik and his team will drop me off before moving to find the Protheans." explained Shepard "I will go in a get Ash."

"Well if you're going I am going too." said Garrus as he moved to grab another pack, he was pushed aside as Grunt moved forward and grabbed the largest pack which was designed to drop cargo dumps for the troops on the ground.

"Do you think I am sitting on this ship instead of shooting something?" Commanded Grunt

"Thanks, but remember try to limit deaths." ordered Shepard "Aim to disable not kill."

"You just have to take out all the fun." Stated Grunt as he grab his assault rifle and shotgun.

"Load up." ordered Shepard as they moved toward the shuttle.

Inside the Cylon detention center Ash was sitting in a metal chair with her arms behind her back. She still couldn't see much of anything with the black bag over her head, however she could still hear what was going around her. She could hear slight crying and groaning coming from all around her and she could hear footsteps as someone walked around her. Suddenly she heard a door open as two more pairs of footsteps entered.

"Take off the hood." Ordered a male voice as the bag was pulled off her head as the room finally became visible to her. She looked around to see a concrete room maybe 15 by 15 with a single metal door located right in front of her. She scanned the room to that along the walls were men and women with their arms bonded and bags over their faces. She could also see two men on either side of her dressed in paramilitary uniforms with black masks over their faces. In front of her was a metal table with another metal chair. The person sitting in that chair was an older man with a wide brim black hat and a black jacket; she recognized the image of the man from the files.

"So Ashley Williams is it?" asked Cavil as he looked at the woman

"Yes." Answered Ash as Cavil looked down at a paper file which he had placed on the table

"You must forgive the fact that we don't have a private room but these people around us are those who we believe to be a member of the New Caprica resistance." stated Cavil as the masked man went around and started pulling the masks off the men and woman who lined the wall.

"Thank Gods. I couldn't breathe." stated a man as he had his mask taken off, the second he finished speaking one of the guards pulled out a harden plastic baton. The guard delivered three hard blows to the man's face sending blood everywhere.

"No talking until it's your turn to be integrated!" ordered the guard as blood dripped of the baton.

"I am not a member of the New Caprica Resistance." stated Ash

"Well you surely aren't who you say you are." stated Cavil "Because I know for a fact that you are not an engineer from Galactica."

Ash simply looked forward wondering how they could have known she was lying.

"I am not lying I worked in maintenance night shift." lied Ash hoping that he would by it.

"I simply don't believe that." stated Cavil with a grin as he stood up and moved around behind Ash "Because you young lady are very noticeable. I am sure dozens of men would look at you every day as you walked down the corridor. They would have remembered you."

Once again Ash remained silent, she knew she had no way out she just had to buy time.

"So do you know what I think?" asked Cavil "I think you're lying about who you really are. So why don't you talk now before we take this to the next step."

"Ashley Ann Williams Serial Number S928F-U882-61SIR." stated Ash as she went back to her military training. (I couldn't find Ash's ID number or middle name so I made them up)

"So it's going to be like that." stated Cavil as he grabbed Ashley's head and slammed it into the metal table. He held on to the back of her head pressing it tight against the table. "Now will you talk?"

"Ashley Ann Williams Serial Number S928F-U882-61SIR." stated Ash as he let go of her head. The Moment Ash's head got high enough he slapped her so hard she went falling onto the create ground. The blow caused her lip to bust open and cut a small gash on her cheek. The guards set her back up as she looked across the table at Cavil.

"Now will you talk because I can do this all day." stated Cavil who expected the woman to break, normally a few hits would allow him to learn almost anything. The thing that surprised him the most was that the woman didn't break instead she was grinning at her.

"Bring it on." stated Ash "Because you have only a few minutes before you die."

"Even if you kill me which you can't right now, I will just download into a new body." stated Cavil with a grin

"I bet it still hurts like hell." laughed Ash as Cavil raised an eyebrow, he like the other colonials had never heard of hell they had heard only as Hades.

A few floors up EDI was still downloading information from the Cylon computer core.

"Shepard I think I found something." said EDI into her radio as she looked at the information just coming up.

"What is it?" asked Shepard as he stood in the back part of the shuttle as it headed toward the planet.

"Ash has raised some red flags in their system, they took her to a high level integration room." explained EDI "Pulling up blueprints of building and sending them to you."

"Thanks EDI." responded Shepard as the shuttle shook a bit as they entered the atmosphere "Once the shooting starts you need to get out of there."

"I will join you in your escape." answered EDI as she broke into more secure categories and sections of the Cylon computer network. Outside the correction center James walking past a group of the New Caprica police who were watching as the people came back out into the street. James stopped right outside of the correction center before stopping and dropping down on one knee. An officer turned and looked at him however seeing only a man tying his shoe he looked away. The moment he did James dropped a small beacon no larger than pen onto the ground. The beacon began broadcasting its location to within inches but to Shepard and the others.

"Beacon in place." reported James as he moved to right in front of the correction center. He had somehow managed to stretch his old winter jacket over his armor. He moved away from the beacon and moved toward the food stand.

"How can I help you?" asked the stand owner as he looked at James. James glanced back and forth between the stand owner who was maybe his age but looked as if he had walked through hell two times over. Standing behind was a young wife who was busy boiling a pot of stew, James couldn't help but notice that partly hidden was the remains of a skinned rat. "We have some hot stew."

"You want to get out of here." Whispered James as the man blinked at bit before he got the picture.

"Please don't do it, you're just bring more pain on all of us." pleaded the man

"I am sorry it can't be helped." stated James as his Omni-tool started beeping meaning Shepard was coming "I would get out of here. You have only a few minutes before it happens."

High above their heads the shuttle from the Normandy came to a stop as Shepard and the others placed on either helmets making sure that they switched to internal air supplies. Shepard gave a thumbs up meaning that he was ready to go. Grunt and Garrus returned the single as the three of them stood up as the air was pulled out of shuttle. The side door opened they were so high up that they could see the curve of the planet below and the darkness of space. Even the Cylon base ships were clearly visible from their current height of 45 kilometers above the surface.

Shepard tapped the side of his jump pack as the pack VI locked onto the beacon far below.

"You all ready?" asked Shepard as turned back to look at Grunt and Garrus, Liara and the others who would be going to the Prothean sight were at the back of the shuttle.

"Let's do this." grunted Grunt as he slammed his fist into palm "I am ready for some action."

"Ready when you are." stated Garrus

"Good luck Shepard." stated Javik as he sat at the controls of the shuttle.

"Same to you Javik." added Sheppard as he jumped out of the shuttle into the nearly empty void of the upper atmosphere, less then second later Garrus and then Grunt followed. The three of them headed toward the planet face first their suits and shields the only thing protecting them from the lack of oxygen and the heat generated when they entered the atmosphere. Shepard tilted his head a bit to look behind him Grunt was on his left and Garrus was on his right as the shuttle quickly disappeared from sight. The VI programs in the jump packs went to work at once as small retro rockets located in the pack fired to keep them on a flight path that would lead them to beacon located at the front gates of the Cylon detention center. Shepard turned his head back as he focus on a small clock on the heads up display which showed his range and time to target and his overall speed.

"Six minutes, Ash." whispered Sheppard as he and his teammates broke the sound barrier as they fell toward the planet.

Down on the planet Ash's face was bleeding as she took another hard punch to the face from Cavil. Her eye was already turning black and blue as it puffed out like a boxer who had taken a hard hit.

"Talk!" screamed Cavil

"Ashley Ann Williams serial Number S928F-U882-61SIR." stated Ash

"Is that all you know how to say?" barked Cavil as he threw his chair against the wall.

"Wait." said a guard "Her military ID only have 14 numbers and letters and ended with SIR."

"So?" asked Cavil

"Colonial military ID has 16 numbers and letters and it ends with their birthdates not letters." Explained the guard as Ash simply looked forward as she mentally cursed herself, unless you are from earth the System Alliance military IDs ended with the first three letters of the planet which they were born, in Ash's case it was Sirona.

"So you're not in the military then." stated Cavil

"That is what you think." said Ash as she grinned even as blood ran down her face.

"You know…maybe I have been going about this the wrong way." said Cavil as he moved around behind Ash only to quickly cut her free. Ash was amazed as she placed her hands on the cold metal table "You're a strong one and strangely you have hope, something in short supply here. That makes me think that the way to break you isn't by hurting you but by hurting someone else."

Ashley's eyes widened as Cavil walked away from her and toward one of the other people who was waiting for her turn to be integrated by Cavil.

"Ah…I see I found the answer." stated Cavil as he placed the knife up to the woman's cheek. "Now do you want to answer me or do I have to cut up her face."

"You want to know why I have faith?" asked Ash "Do you want to know why I am not afraid of you?"

"Please tell me." laughed Cavil as he threw the woman to the ground cutting her cheek a bit with the tip of the knife. "Because I have all the power here."

"That is where you are wrong, you have no idea what you did when you took me because my boyfriend is coming to get me and so are all my friends." explained Ash

"Lady we are not scared of your boyfriend." laughed a guard

"Well you will be learning that soon enough because Shepard is on his way here." explained Ash as Cavil's eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

"Shepard?" asked Cavil wondering how she knew of Shepard

"Yes, he is my boyfriend." replied Ash as she stood up and turned to face Cavil "Too bad you're going to be dead before he gets here."

"How?" asked Cavil as he held up his switch blade knife "I have a knife, and two guards you have nothing."

"Nothing, I'll show you nothing." stated Ash as she pulled her fist back as Cavil grinned expecting her to only throw a punch. His eyes widened as orange light formed around her arm before coming out into a long blade. He was too stunned to move as Ash's Omni blade entered his chest causing him to drop his small knife as Ash pulled out her Omni-blade. She turned and looked at the stunned guards who where armed with just plastic batons, their eyes focused on the strange blade on her arm.

Just now coming out of the detention center was Caprica Six; she had been delayed in leaving after running into a fell Cylon. This one was a model eight who had spent months on Galactica as one of her raptor pilots, Sharon "Boomer" Valeril. The two of them stepped out into the cold wind; they stopped for a moment and looked at the scared faces.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is really the best way." admitted Sharon as she noticed her former lover Chief Tyrol walking though the market next to Sam Anders "I mean some of these people where my friends and now they fear me."

"It was the only way to make peace between us and them." explained Caprica Six sadly as suddenly a man yelled.

"Rebel!" yelled the aim as he pointed at another man in a black jacket who was standing by a food stand. Almost instantly New Caprica Police force along with the Centurions moved toward the man.

"Let's go see what is going on." said Caprica Six as the two of them moved toward the man who just stood still as he was surrounded.

"What is going on?" asked Sharon as she looked at the well built man who just stood there without a care in the world.

"He is going to attack the center." explained the food stand owner

"Is this true?" asked Caprica Six

"Yes." answered James with a grin which took the humanoid Cylons and the others by surprise "You took the girlfriend of the man who has saved my life so many times; we are coming to take her back."

"So the rebels are letting you carry out a rescue mission all by yourself?'' asked Sharon

"No, I am not a rebel." answered James "And I am not alone."

"So where are your friends?" asked Caprica Six "Because if you give them to us we will show you all mercy."

"Believe me you will be the one who needs mercy when Commander Shepard gets here." said James as both humanoid Cylons blinked as suddenly a boom filled the air. They looked up just in time to see three shapes coming toward them at a high rate of speed.

"25 seconds." stated Shepard as he and his friends where coming in head first toward the ground. The VI programs that ran the jump packs activated as giant rockets began to slow their descent and turn them right side up. The citizens of New Caprica and the Cylons were stunned as these three figures who were dressed in strange armor stopped only inches off the ground before the rocket engines shut off as Shepard, Garrus and Grunt step foot in the middle of New Caprica City surrounded by armed centurions and stunned people.

**Shepard has arrived on New Caprica. I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to update one more time before the year is out but only one more time. I hope you liked this chapter; I have also posted clips of the two stories on my profile I am considering writing after I finish my current stories. If you want you can check them out. I thank you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Wilkins75**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Contact**

Inside the integration room five of the Cylon Detention Center, the New Caprica police force along with the captured Colonials looked on unable to move. They simply looked at the young black haired woman who had stabbed Cavil in the chest with a strange orange blade which had just appeared over her arms.

"Unless you two want to join your friend on the ground I would drop your batons and restrain yourselves." Ordered Ash as the two full grown muscular men dropped their harden plastic Batons. They followed orders and pulled out their extra sets of plastic arm restraints. "Tighten them with your teeth."

"Alright just don't hurt us." said one of the men before using his teeth to tighten his restrains. Once the two guards were restrained Ash deactivated her Omni tool. She quickly picked up the switch blade knife which Cavil had dropped. She went over to the woman which Cavil had threatened to cut to pieces cutting off her restraints.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash

"Who are you?" asked the woman

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley William." answered Ash "Now can you do me a favor and cut the others free while I watch the door."

"Lieutenant Commander? There is no rank like that in the colonial military." stated the new Caprica Police member only to get slammed into the ground by a free prisoner.

"I am not in the colonial military." responded Ash "I am with the System Alliance Marines."

"System Alliance?" asked the woman

"Yes." answered Ash as a man moved toward the door only to be stopped by Ash. "Don't go out there."

"Shouldn't we be running?" asked a man as he was cut free

"No because we would be running into a firefight." answered Ash knowing that while her Omni-blade was useful close up it was useless in a range fight.

"A firefight with who?" asked the man as Ashley's Omni tool beeped which caused a giant smile to form over her face.

"My boyfriend, Commander John Shepard." answered Ash

Outside the detention center for a moment no one moved it was as if everyone was too stunned by the figures which now stood in the middle of the New Caprica Market. The figure closest to them towered over them and was maybe as taller than the standard seven foot tall centurion. On its back where large hump and it's legs were double jointed as its feet sank into the soil of New Caprica City. It was dressed in a gun metal silver armor with blue lights located around its body only its arms from the elbow to the shoulders were uncovered and the skin was an orange brown tone. The second figure was almost as strange as the first; this one was dressed in pure armor with black high lights. It was a lot thinner then the massive creature but it still seemed out of this world. Standing there with a helmet which swept back almost like a hair style and its hands were also weird. It didn't have five digits instead it had two massive figures and a thumb. The last figure was the most familiar but still seemed like it had stepped off the pages of a scifi book, it looked like a human male dressed from headed to toe in a almost pure black armor with deep blue strips on his chest and down one of his arm. A helmet covered his entire face but though the semi clear visors Caprica Six could make out a pair humans eyes.

"What the Frak?" asked Caprica Six as suddenly gunfire filled the air as the centurions did what they where programmed to do when seeing an unknown threat. They fired their heavy caliber rounds down range; the rounds impacted the shields of Shepard and his team giving off a glow. Reacting at once the three of them pulled their Assault Rifles and started shooting back, the Cylons had never gone up against the weapons which were so common in the rest of the galaxy and it showed as the five centurions who were guarding the front gate fell down with holes in their bodies. Sheppard, Garrus and Grunt quickly moved to take cover behind a large truck which was located by the front gates.

"We need to move!" yelled Boomer as she grabbed Caprica Six arm and pulled her away from the battlefield, they had to dodge fire as James opened up with his M-15 Vindicator tearing apart the centurions at close range. Once he had an opening he made a break to where Shepard and the rest of his friends where gathering. He slid as some of the Cylon rounds impacted his shields.

"Damn those rounds pack some punch." stated James as his shields recharged a bit. He looked to his right to see Shepard taking off his helmet, it was a well known amongst his friends that Shepard hated fighting in his helmet on. He was followed moments later by Garrus and Grunt.

"So Shepard what's the plan?" asked James as bullets kept flying. "Because they it won't take them long to get everyone of their centurions here and that isn't even counting those fighters.

"You scared or something?" laughed Grunt as he spoke in colonial thanks to the patch translator located on the Krogan warrior's neck.

"Are you kidding after what we did on Earth?" laughed James "This is just sport compared to that."

"Now you're talking my language." stated Grunt

"You and Grunt hold them here, while Garrus and I go get Ash." Explained Shepard as he fired down range knocking out two centurions as his Avenger rounds took out their legs. Truth be told a lot of people loved the assault rifles which carried more punch with each round however he always liked being able to carry more rounds which is something he couldn't do with some of the other weapons. The Avenger's ability to send a lot of rounds down range in a tight group made up for the less punch of each round in his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." stated Garrus as the whine of Cylon Raiders began to fill the air as the raiders who where airborne moved to attack and those on the ground took off. "But I estimate we have less than five minutes."

"More than enough." explained Shepard as he moved from behind cover sending rounds downrange; he stopped in front of the large metal door. He aimed his assault rifle at the lock before pulling the trigger; the rounds went straight through the lock. He quickly kicked in the door only to come face to face with a scared cowering member of the new Caprica police force.

"Please don't hurt me!" yelled the police officer as he held his hands over his face. Shepard simply moved past him and headed down the corridor the sound of gunfire behind him caused him to spin around only to see the police officer on the ground with a throwing knife in his hand. Garrus was standing over him his assault rifle at the ready.

'Thanks Garrus." said Shepard as the Turian nodded his head as the two of them went deeper into the Cylon detention center following the beacon located in Ash's Omni-tool.

Outside gunfire filled the air as the stunned Cylons and the colonials finally got a hold of the idea that they were under attack. A few colonial civilians ran toward the battle expecting to see colonial marines from Galactica or Pegasus fighting against the Cylons for their freedom however what they saw was something very different. Hiding behind a stand was Sam Anders and Galen Tyrol; they had hit the dirt once the rounds started firing.

"What the frak is going on?" yelled Galen as bullets bounced off the metal food stand.

"I was going to ask you that!" yelled Sam as he poked his head out from under cover only to see a giant creature running toward a group of centurions.

"I am Krogan!" yelled creature as he plowed into the centurions sending them flying backwards before he opened up with a weapon which looked and acted like an advanced shotgun. After destroying three centurions with an ease that seamed next to impossible it turned and looked straight into Sam's eyes. Sam's eyes grew to as wide as dinner plates as he looked at the creature it had what looked like hardened panels on its skin and looked like somewhat like a close up image of a bat's face.

"Grunt will you get back here!" yelled a voice as Sam turned to see a human crouching behind some cover. Like the creature he was dressed in strange looking armor as he fired an assault rifle down range. The centurions and the Cylons had started to fall back.

"You have to ruin my fun don't you James." laughed Grunt as he started walking back "The enemy is falling back we should go after them."

"That is what is worrying to me." stated James as the Centurions stopped firing. "Why aren't they pressing their attack? I mean we have the advance firepower but they have numbers. They could overwhelm us."

"They are cowards." answered Grunt as the wine of Cylon raider engines filled the air. They looked up just in time to see a glowing rocket before impact yards away from Grunt. The blast sent Grunt flying though the air, flipping the Krogans warrior end over end before he crashed into the ground. Sam expected that creature to remain down however to his amazement the creature was slowly getting back up.

"Grunt, are you alright!" yelled James he got his answer as Grunt broke out laughing before he started shooting up at the Cylon raiders with his assault rifle.

Back inside the detention center the sound of gunfire filled the air as Shepard and Garrus moved down the walkway, to their amazement they hadn't come across anyone. The centurions had moved to do battle with the trouble outside and the New Caprica police force had ran away trusting in the heavy metal doors to contain the prisoners.

"it should be right down here." answered Shepard as they moved down the hallway his Omni-tool beeping every loader as he came closer to Ash's Omni-tool. Suddenly at the end of the hallway two figures appeared. Instantly Shepard and Garrus raised their weapons but didn't fire at the two unarmed people who where now less than five feet away from them.

"My God." said Sharon Boomer as she and Caprica Six stopped in the middle of the hallway, they had run around the far side of the detention center and were on their way to the nearest computer terminal. That terminal happened to be located on the top floor of the detention center however when they turned the corner they had come face to face with those attacking them.

Sharon and Caprica Six eyes widened as they studied the two figures in front of them. One was a human male with a short military buzz cut and the beginning of a five o'clock shadow over his jaw line. His deep blue eyes matched the blue lines on his mostly black armor. The figure standing slightly behind him was the real surprise. It looked sort of like a bird of prey with things coming off the back; it had blue eyes and a scar clearly visible over part of its jaw. Over one of its eyes was a visor which wrapped partly around its head. The sudden beeping of a devise on the male's arm caused him to look down for a second.

"Garrus Ash is right here." said the man as he looked to the door which stood between the two groups.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Shepard." answered the creature as tightened his grip on his gun as the man walked toward the door, knocking three times before opening the door. The door swung in as Shepard stepped into the room. All around him the scared people where looking at him however his eyes were locked on the woman he had come to save. She was bruised and had a more than a few cuts over face.

"Ash?" asked Shepard as placed his assault rifle away and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"John." replied Ash as she wrapped her arms around Shepard's back. The two of them shared a moment before pulling apart.

"I told you I would come for you." responded Shepard as he moved some of Ash's long hair behind her ear.

"I know you would." answered Ash as Shepard's Omni-tool activated.

"Here, some medi-gel should take care of those wounds." said Shepard as the Omni tool distanced some medi-gel which healed Ash's cuts almost as once. Once that was done he handed Ash his M-9 Tempest to her.

"Thanks." said Ash as she quickly kissed Shepard

"Come on let's get you back to the Normandy." added Shepard

Standing outside looking in stunned was Caprica Six as she realized that this whole attack was all about saving this one woman. Caprica Six looked at Sharon expecting her to have the same stunned and confused look on her face as that was one hers, however instead she only had a smile. She followed the eight model's eyes only to see one of her sister sixes walking up from behind the strange creature and to make it better she had a weapon in her hand. A smile spread across Caprica Six face, knowing that everything had turned around as her fellow six raised her weapon however instead of pointing it at the back of the creature's head she pointed the gun at them.

"Nice to see you EDI." stated Garrus

"Same to you Garrus." stated the Six

"You fraken traitor!" yelled Sharon

"They think you're one of them." laughed Garrus

"I believe I should drop the charade." stated EDI as she deactivated the holographic generators of her body. The humanoid Cylons where stunned as a metallic woman appeared, she had a slender form with a visor over her eyes.

"James what is the situation outside?" asked Shepard as he and Ash walked out of the cell, the other colonials where just too stunned by the sight of Garrus and EDI to move.

"Well apart from the constant machine gun fire from the centurions and now we are getting fire at by those damn fighters." explained James as he took cover beside a wall as another Cylon raider flew in firing its heavy machine gun. It was clear that the Cylons were trying to avoid hitting the detention building or the civilian areas however the main market was now littered with destroyed centurions and craters from missile strikes. Running around the battle shooting his weapons with a huge smile on his face was Grunt. "Also Grunt is having way too much fun."

"That is Grunt for you." answered Shepard "Alright we are on our way out."

"What about them Shepard?" asked Garrus as gestured toward Caprica Six and Boomer

"Throw them into the cell." answered Shepard as the colonials ran out of the cell making sure to stay far away from both Garrus and EDI.

"Wait." stated EDI as she walked up to Caprica Six before pulling out a small needle.

"EDI what are you doing?" asked Ash

"A blood sample from a humanoid Cylon may prove very enlightening on their history." explained EDI as she grabbed Caprica Six's arm and took a blood sample. She followed suit by taking a sample from Boomer. When she was done Garrus pushed them into the room and once the room was cleared of colonial prisoners they locked the two humanoid Cylons in.

"Shepard we need to get going." stated Garrus "We have only a couple of minutes until it the next phase starts."

"Then we should get going." ordered Shepard as they started moving down the hallway.

"What about us?" asked a former colonial prisoner.

"They should be so focused on us that you can escape out of the side exits." explained EDI

"There is twenty of us and hundreds of them, they will capture us." added a woman as suddenly all the other doors in the hallway opened up.

"I have already taken care of that. The Cylons had all the prison cell doors wired to the same emergency systems. It was easy to plant an order to open all the cell doors." explained EDI

"Good work EDI." said Shepard

"Thank you." Replied EDI as they took off down the hallway as the prisoners poked their heads out of their cells before running out of them.

Above their heads was a small craft, the craft was invisible to even the powerful scanners of the Normandy however the two members of the colonial flight crew had no idea that they weren't the only ship hiding in the nebula.

"I wonder if we will ever get those people off that rock?" asked the electronic warfare officer as he sat in the back seat.

"In time but first we need to make contact with forces on the ground." answered the pilot of the raptor Margeret Edmondson call sign Racetrack. As they sat in the darkened power downed Raptor they were nothing more than one of the thousands of small asteroid which flew around New Caprica. They had just gotten on station to start their six hour shift over the planet waiting for contact from any resistance however over the weeks that they have been watching and waiting there has been no contact. Suddenly a beeping filled the air as the Dradus alarms went off.

"Racetrack all the Cylon Base Ships are launching their Raiders!" yelled the Electronic warfare officer

"How many?" asked Racetrack

"All of them!" yelled her electronic Warfare Officer "Spinning up FTL."

"Wait they are toward the planet." observed Racetrack as suddenly her proximity alarm caused her to look up only to see a dark shape flying only a few hundred yards away from her. She couldn't make out the entire ship but it was very different than any Cylon vessel she had ever seen and it wasn't colonial. "My Fraken Gods!"

As she finished saying those words the ship took off faster than anything she thought possible toward the planet.

"What the Frak is that?" asked the other colonial pilot as both of them looked at the bluish white glow coming of strange ship's engines.

"I don't know get the gun camera on it and start filming." yelled Racetrack as she watched the ship fly right past the Cylon Base Ships before heading into New Caprica atmosphere at a speed and at approaching angle which shouldn't have been possible.

Onboard the Normandy Joker was at the helm as the Normandy's power levels reached max output. At that level of energy output the stealth system was pointless as the SR2 appeared on the Dradus screens of every Cylon ship in orbit however the Normandy was too fast and was already ahead of the Cylon raiders heading into the atmosphere.

"How long?" asked Miranda as she stood on the bridge as the Normandy dove deeper into the planet's atmosphere.

"We are less than sixty seconds out." explained Joker as the Normandy rocked a bit from entry into the planet atmosphere. "And we will have only about 90 seconds before those fighters reach us."

"We had tighter time frames." stated Miranda as she remembered the suicide mission that took down the collector space station.

"Still tell Shepard not to stop at the gift shop on his way out." added Joker

On the planet Shepard and the rest of the gang had finally reached the outside of the detention center.

"So what is the plan Shepard?" asked Ash as they fired her sub machinegun down range taking down a centurion with a shot though the visor.

"Your see just stay under cover." yelled Shepard over yet another missile strike.

"This isn't my first firefight Sheppard!" yelled Ash back

"You don't have shields!" yelled Shepard as a bullet bounced off the ground grazing Ash's leg. She winced a bit in pain wishing she had her armor and her shields. She looked up to see three Cylon Raiders coming in on another attack run however a load boom filled the air as Ash smiled knowing what is coming next.

The moment the first gunshot filled the air most of the people ran and hid however a few stood outside watching the sky expecting to see Colonial Raptors coming down from above. One of those who stood watching was the former president of the twelve tribes of Kobol Laura Roslin.

"Please Gods let him come." prayed Laura Roslin as three raiders flew over her head, the moment she finished her prayer the raiders exploded in giant fireballs. She looked up to expecting to see colonial Vipers however instead she saw a strange ship with a long neck and four engines in the back. It had blue, black and silver paint over most of its haul and strange lettering in which she had never seen before yet alone able to read on it. The Ship banked around as the light bounced off its haul giving it a glow.

"What the frak is that?" asked her aid Tory Foster as she looked at the strange ship. As suddenly another missile flew out of the ship striking a group of centurions who had taking up defendable positions on the main street.

On the battlefield Shepard and his friends simply smiled as the Normandy came in for the pickup. The Normandy did a perfect turn as the engines died down a bit as the entire ship started coming in on a landing approach.

"Move!" yelled Shepard as they took off running toward the Normandy along with the rest of his squad mates. They ran past the stunned humanoid Cylons and Colonials who just watched as Shepard, Ash, Garrus, James, Grunt and EDI ran past them.

The Normandy's engines output died down as it came in for a pickup, because of the room requirements for a fast pick up the Normandy had to touch down a few hundred yards away from the detention center. The location of the pick up just happened to be right down the road from the tent school where Laura Roslin was standing. She just stood there and watched as the strange craft seamed to hover over their heads. She looked down the street as a ramp came down showing the interior of the ship. Standing on the ramp with weapons raised was a line of seemly human soldiers; they began yelling out in a language she couldn't understand. Her eyes widened even more as she noticed that standing near the center of the group was a blue skinned woman and a woman in a strange suit. The sound of running footsteps caused her to look back to the detention center only to see strange figures running down the road.

"Get to the Normandy!" yelled Garrus as he jumped over the remains of a low wooden cart while the others either ran around or in the of Grunt ran through it. They ran right past the stunned Laura Roslin as the crew from the Normandy began to provide covering fire.

"Move!" yelled Shepard as he stopped right on the edge of the ramp. He turned around and started firing his Avenger as the rest of his squad ran onboard. He turned around and did a quick check.

"We are onboard Joker! Get us out of here!" yelled Shepard as the shuttle bay ramp closed up.

Joker didn't waste a moment as the Normandy's engines powered up, ripping out of the ground the tents which happened to be located behind the chosen landing zone. The ship took off like a rocketed almost going straight up as the powerful engines tore though the atmosphere.

On the bridge Joker yanked back on the controls as he pushed the Normandy to the red line. The best pilot in the entire Alliance Navy was once again going to prove that as the Normandy's flight path was going to take it straight through the bulk of the Cylon raider force.

"EDI transfer all free power to the forward barriers!" yelled Joker as EDI transferred all extra power to the forward barriers only a few seconds before the first Cylon mission struck the barriers. Do to the pure speed that the Normandy had the computers on the Cylon's raiders couldn't lock on causing them to fire blind. The blind fire caused most of the missiles to miss as the Normandy powered past the Cylon raiders and into space.

"Jeff we are at the minimal safe distance from the planet." stated EDI as Joker quickly move his hands over the holographic controls as alarms started to go off as the Cylon raiders turned around to fire at the Normandy and Cylon Base ships locked on with their own missiles. He quickly plotted the course as the drive core powered up as the Normandy's engines began to glow even brighter before the Normandy shot forward into FTL leaving New Caprica and a ton of stunned Colonials and Cylons behind them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and Ash's break out from New Caprica Detention Center. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reading. I hoped you all had a happy holiday and I will see you all in the New Year. Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 After Contact Part 1 **

The streets of New Caprica City was in a state of confusion as Cylon centurions moved around cleaning up the destroyed Centurions and getting those still operational to repair stations to be restored to combat readiness. The civilians streets where in total lock down as seemly the entire New Caprica Police force was out hunting down prisoners which had been freed and making sure the streets where cleared. Located almost right beside the detention center was former civilian passenger star liner, it's blue and white paint colors stood out against the dark grey and brown of most of the buildings. This ship had become the seat of government for the colonial government and was the headquarters of the Baltar administration, Colonial One. Only months ago Gaius Baltar the former colonial scientist and Vice President under Laura Roslin had won the election but now he was looked upon with hatred since he was working with the Cylons.

"If you don't mind me asking what the Frak was that?" asked Baltar as he looked out the window of Colonial one at the remains of the battlefield. He had watched the entire thing from his desk. All the humanoid models where gathered around a small coffee table in front of the President's desk. Standing behind the desk Baltar's chief of staff Felix Gaeta.

"It was Shepard." said Sharon Boomer as all the Cylons looked at her

"They came to get that girl the one you where questioning." added Caprica Six as she looked at the recently reborn Cavil.

"What she have to say?" asked the third

"Things that didn't make sense, she kept repeating a military ID that wasn't colonial and then she said her boyfriend was Shepard." explained Cavil as the Cylons eyes widened at Shepard's name "And that was before the bitch fraken stabbed me with God knows what that thing was."

'Who is Shepard?" asked Baltar

"The Hybrid warned us that someone called Shepard was coming and that he would bring the force of the Galaxy down upon us." explained Caprica Six "Most thought that this Shepard was just a myth but it is clear he isn't."

"The question is who is he and where did that ship come from?" asked a two "Not counting those strange beasts?"

"Maybe some sort of advanced Colonial prototype ship that excaped the colonies with advanced weapons. It took us a week to hunt down all the star liners apart from Galactica's group" said Boomer "The military always had at least a dozen ships prototype ships on the drawing board. Could it have escaped us?"

"Maybe…and maybe these creatures are some sort of biological experiment to create a slave race like they did with us but one that was flesh and blood." added a five as he looked at the photos that had been taken from the cameras located outside the detention center. He looked straight at the monstrous creature which had torn centurions apart "I mean this could be a warrior type."

"Possible." said Cavil "But according to the humans they had tied up with Six and Boomer this Ashley Williams said she was with the System Alliance."

"Maybe that is the name of the unit." said the three "Like how fighter squadrons have nicknames."

"Maybe." said a five "But what about the robotic woman?"

"The robotic woman which impersonated a six might be a new type of Cylon they made." offered Boomer

"Am I going to be the one to say the most likely answer?" asked Baltar as everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Cavil

"That this ship and this Shepard are from Earth." stated Baltar "It would explain the strange weapons and the ship. These creatures as you call them could be other advance races they have come another planet."

The Cylons simply looked at Baltar before laughing a bit.

"I am sorry Gaius but that can't be." said Caprica Six "God in his love created the human race and gave them the galaxy however when they failed him with war and the worshipping of false gods he created the Cylon race to take their place."

"I am sorry but just because it says that in some old book doesn't mean it is the truth." countered Baltar

"No it's the truth." said Cavil as the normally the least faithful humanoid Cylon.

"How do you know that?" asked Baltar

"That is none of your business." answered Cavil not wanting to reveal what he knew about the final five and where they came from.

"There has to be an answer to this." said Caprica Six

"While we search for it we need to get more ships and centurions on the ground." said the three

"Two Base Ships are due to come in tomorrow morning to drop off supplies before heading back out." Said the three "We could have bring down more centurions."

"I agree." said Cavil as all the humanoid models nodded their heads.

"We have to keep this planet safe." added Caprica Six

Only a few kilometers away someone which stood as a sign that all the Cylons and Colonial's beliefs were wrong walked around the forest of New Caprica. She was dressed in a white uniform with blue highlights. She was looking down at her Omni-tool as she scanned the area for the power source

"Anything Liara?" asked Javik as he scanned the forest with his four eyes.

"Well the heavy scanner got us to with a twenty yards radius from right here." Explained the Asari Liara as a roar filled the air as the two of them looked up to see the second shuttle from the Normandy coming in for a landing beside the shuttle which had brought them here.

"Looks like Zaeed and Jacob escaped from the city." Explained Javik as the shuttle doors opened and Zaeed, Jacob and the free Centurion Primus stepped off the shuttle. "And they brought the synthetic with them."

"Well it's good to see you too Javik." said Zaeed as he walked up to the Prothean.

"How did things go in the city?" asked Liara

"It was interesting but they got Ash and everyone else off world. Well apart from us." explained Zaeed

"The city is on total lock down now." added Jacob "I wouldn't recommend going back there at the moment."

"We will not leave until we find what happened to my people." ordered Javik

"Well you all get started on that." said Zaeed

"And what are you going to do?" asked Liara

"Well first I was going to cover the shuttles with camouflage netting so they aren't spotted from above and then I was going to set up some sort of alarm system before it got dark." Explained Zaeed with a grin "And then once all that was done I was going to make some food."

"Alright but have Primus help you with the camouflage netting and the alarm system." ordered Liara

"Why he can help you." said Zaeed

"I do not the sensing tool that you all have so it would be useless to have me search." explained Primus as Zaeed lowered his head.

"Of course he doesn't have a Omni-tool." said Zaeed as he started walking away with Primus following him.

"You do not seem pleased with having me around?" asked Primus "Is it because I am a machine."

"In a way." explained Zaeed as he got the a camouflage netting pack from the shuttle "It isn't because you're a machine it's more of you don't have a sense of humor so telling jokes is out, and you don't drink so drinking stories would be pointless."

"I would like to hear these stories." said Primus as Zaeed blinked "It would provide insight on your society."

"Well my society isn't the high society of the galaxy I belong more on Omega then I do on the Citadel." Laughed Zaeed

"EDI didn't mention an Omega." said Primus

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." said Zaeed as Liara, Javik and Jacob began to search the area for the location Prothean energy beacon which would hopefully lead them to some more living Prothean.

Light years away the Normandy had come out of faster than light travel and was currently just floating in void of space. The powerful scanner of the Normandy keeping an eye out for anything while its stealth systems hid it from anyone who happened to be passing by. Onboard Shepard stood in front of the Quantum Entanglement Communication system, currently the three holographic images where of the Asari Council woman Tevos who had the rest of the council listening in, the Turian Primarch Adrien Victus and broadcasting from the new System Alliance headquarters was Admiral Steven Hackett.

"I must admit Shepard I am not pleased with the fact that you went in shooting." said Tevos "We don't want another war."

"Neither do I councilwoman but we already knew that the standing order about Earth is to destroy or capture any information about it." explained Shepard

"Shepard I am not questioning your reasons but I feel there is another reason why you had to go in hard was because they had your love." added Hackett

"I will not lie that played a role." admitted Shepard

"Even if he had other reasons to save Miss Williams it still doesn't change the main reasons why it had to be done." explained Primarch Victus

"If I may." said EDI as she walked up to Shepard

"What is it EDI?" asked Shepard

"I have been processing information taken from the Cylon computer systems. On it was a detailed list of integration techniques'." explained EDI "Among the list of crimes was the force removal of one prisoner's eye because he refused to answer questions about planet side resistance. They didn't use any form of anesthesia to numb the pain and I quote from the records "Make sure to use a worn out knife to inflect as much pain as possible"

"By the Goddess." exclaimed Tevos "That breaks at least five dozen intergalactic laws."

"Not including the human treaties dating back to 1929." added Hackett

"It also breaks what the Colonial Government called the Rights of Prisoners of War." added EDI "However it was changed so that it applies only to humans and not to Cylons."

"If they did that just to information about some home world resistance, imagine what they would have done to get information about Earth?" added Victus

"What matters now is what we do now? Because I would bet that sooner or later the Reapers will find out about this." added Tevos "Because a bunch of organics killing synthetics isn't going to appear good.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already know." added Shepard "However what you all seem to be missing is the fact that this is a rescue mission."

"Shepard we all know this is a mission to save the Prothean." explained Tevos

"No, it isn't just the Protheans we are out here to save." explained Shepard "And it isn't just about saving just the Prothean or even saving the Colonials too. What most are missing is the fact that the humanoid Cylons have a race of synthetic as slaves. We have to liberate them."

"And a mission to liberate a synthetic race will look good to the Reapers." said Tevos

"Council woman, I don't care if it looks good or not it is what is right." explained Shepard "And the sooner we get a council fleet here the better."

"About that Shepard some problems have come up." Said Hackett as Shepard looked at him "We have been running our ships around the clock; we had breakdowns it will take time to get other ships are free."

"What about the Geth Fleet?" asked Shepard

"There was an attack by pirate on a food supply heading to a settlers we need extra ships to protect them or millions would starve in days." explained Victus "The Geth offered to help."

"Besides until we know about the number of Protheans on the planet if any we don't know how much supplies we need." explained Tevos "In the report you gave us it looks like we will need a lot of supplies just to supply the humans on this planet. It will take time to gather supplies and the ships needed to liberate not only the Protheans but the humans and the Cylons themselves."

"At the moment Shepard you're on your own." explained Hackett "The soonest we can have ships free is four days or so."

"I understand. In the mean time we will support the search for the Prothean and look for this colonial fleet which may still be in the area." Said Shepard

"Good Shepard." Said Tevos as she along with the others disappeared.

"Shepard if I may what do you feel are the chances of getting the Protheans, colonials and Cylons off New Caprica?" asked EDI

"EDI you know the odds better than me." said Shepard as the two of them moved down into the war room. The two of them walked toward the circler table in the center of the room. Currently a map of the system where New Caprica was located was displayed; the entire area was surrounded by a red circle which marked the range that colonial jump drive could go in a single jump.

"I find that the odds are high that you will find a way to beat the odds." explained EDI as Shepard looked at the map; it was a large area to cover. It wasn't an impossible challenge to search the area with the Normandy's scanners but it would take days and if the fleet is jumping around they could miss them.

"EDI has Tali finished mapping out most likely locations for a migrant fleet to be located?" asked Shepard as he looked at the ship's internal clock it was well past midnight. Most of the people onboard including Tali was sleeping.

"Yes." answered EDI as parts of the area turned blue. "This is where Tali would send a migrant fleet if she was commanding it."

"That is still a large area." added Shepard "Maybe if we knew the man better, EDI where is Carolanne?" asked Shepard

"She is currently at the bar." reported EDI

"Alright I'll ask her if she can give us some insight on her ex husband." explained Shepard as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shepard it's been a long day you should get some rest with Ash, I will ask Carolanne." Offered EDI

"No offense EDI I don't think she will answer your questions." said Shepard

"Then you will ask her in the morning." stated EDI "Go be with Ash."

"Thanks EDI." said Shepard "By the way if I maybe you should rethink your stance on not sleeping in the same bed as Joker."

"Jeff talked to you." said EDI as Shepard nodded his head.

"I mean he makes it sound like it is nothing more then micro fractures." explained Shepard

"It is far from nothing Shepard, repeated micro fractures will lead to the total lost of movement in his body. Like a wound that doesn't heal leads to a bad infection." explained EDI as Shepard nodded his head.

"But I thought your body has the ability to harden and soften itself so that it can survive better. So just soften your body and you should be good." said Shepard

"You are correct, however the problem is that even at the softest level this body is capable of going to micro factors is still present I have calculated the safest pressure and it is beyond the range of this body." explained EDI "I am working on solutions to these and other problem."

"I see well if you need any help let me know." offered Shepard

"I will keep the in mind Shepard but everything is at the moment still in the research stage." explained EDI as Shepard nodded before heading to bed.

Once he was gone EDI moved from the war room down one level to the main level of the Normandy, however instead of heading toward the bar were Carolanne was drinking she turned and headed into the darkened medical bay. The lights automatically turned on as she entered, without waiting a moment she moved to a machine in the back of the medical bay. She tapped the side mounted computer as the chemical vent hood lifted up. Inside was two small viles full of blood.

She quickly tapped the computer again as the DNA of the viles appeared. Her advanced eyes missed no details as she studied the humanoid Cylon's blood DNA. She quickly sent some information from her own private files to the medical machine. She quickly placed a small empty vile under the hood. Once that was done she tapped the computer screen again as the machine came to life as a timer appeared on the screen.

"4 hours" stated EDI to herself before she left the machine to do its work. She left the medical bay and headed toward the bar, when she entered she found Carolanne lifting a glass to her lips.

"Evening Carolanne." said EDI

"What do you want, chrome dome." stated Carolanne

"I understand that you do not have a favorable view on synthetic." said EDI

"I wonder why?" asked Carolanne

"We require your help to find your ex-husband." explained EDI as her built in Omni tool activated and the same image Shepard had seen only moments ago was brought up. "This is the area we are going to search but if we could narrow our search it may cause us to find them sooner."

"I never studied military tactics I don't know the best place to hide a fraken fleet." explained Carolanne as she downed a drink of Vodka.

"But you know the man who is commanding the fleet." explained EDI

"Well I can't tell you where he is but I will tell you that Bill likes to know what is around him. So he would avoid asteroid belts as much as possible. Too many places for Cylon's to hid and get close." Explained Carolanne "He heard too many horror stories about Cylon raiders waiting for months in an asteroid belt waiting to hit any ship who came in too close. He likes to be surrounded by open space so he can see what is coming."

"Understood." said Edi as the information was added to the map as two green circles appeared highlighting likely areas. Where the areas where Tali's guess of where a fleet would go and the areas just highlighted crossed over turned golden. "This will be very useful, thank you."

Edi turned and started to walk away.

"One last thing Toaster." said Carolanne as EDI turned and looked at the aged woman "Bill tends to move to his right in a pinch. So use the planet as the center point and start looking at the right side."

"Thank you once again." said EDI as she left the woman to her drink.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I for one believe that the Cylons wouldn't want to believe they just saw aliens and advanced humans and that they would search for any other possibly explanation to what happened. Next chapter will have the colonial's reactions to what happened among other things. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 After Contact Part 2**

The streets of new Caprica City were completely deserted apart from the Cylon centurions on patrol and the massive numbers of New Caprica Police force searching for the escaped prisoners. Moving though the shadows were two figures that shouldn't have been there.

"This is fraken crazy." whispered Galen as he and Sam hid in between two tents as they waited for the spot light form a Heavy Raider passed across the street.

"We need to find out what is going on." explained Sam as the two of them sprinted across the street and entered the tent.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice as Sam and Galen raised their hands.

"It's us Ellen." explained Sam as Ellen Tigh the wife of former Galactica XO colonel Tigh lowered her weapon.

"Thank the Gods you're here." said Ellen "Maybe you know what the Frak is going on?"

"I was hoping you knew." added Galen as the tent flap flew open again as Ellen's and Sam's eyes widened as two figured walked into the tent.

"Kara?" asked Sam as he looked at his viper pilot wife who had been taken by a number two Cylon the day the Cylons took over the planet.

"Saul?" asked Ellen as she looked at her husband who was taken only days ago but he looked as if he had been through hell and marks where all over his body.

"Sam." cried Kara as she ran forward and kissed her husband with as much force as possible while Ellen rushed over and hugged her husband.

"You escaped." exclaimed Ellen before she noticed the a blood covered patch covered one of his eyes.

"Somehow." said Saul

"We better get, you two somewhere safe. They will be looking for you two." Stated Galen as he picked up the rug and moved it aside to show a small trap door. He opened it to show the underground headquarters of the New Caprica Resistance "Get down below, Ellen when we are below cover it back up."

"But…" stuttered Ellen as she looked at Saul.

"I will be right below and once those Fraken toasters are gone you come down." said Saul as he kissed her on the cheek before the four of them went down below, Ellen covering up the entrees with the rug once they had gone under.

"So what the Frak happened?" asked Saul as he moved to light one of the lamps.

"Why don't you two start first." Offered Galen

"I was fraken tortured and the Cylons pulled out my eye nothing more to fraken say about it." explained Saul as he moved to grab a dirty cup and pour himself some alcohol.

"And I was stuck playing fraken house with a two." explained Kara as the hotshot viper pilot leaned up against a small work bench which lined one side of the small underground space. "I must have killed that toaster a dozen times and every time it came back. It wanted me to love it."

"Looks like you at least had good food." said Galen

"The only good thing about it." explained Kara "Well apart from killing the toaster multiple times. Then today I heard gunshots and explosions outside and then the door to my cell opened. Ran into the hard ass on my way out."

"Same here." added Tigh "Did you launch an attack?"

Galen and Sam looked at each other for a moment.

"We did carry out an attack today but it wasn't on the center, we blew up a Heavy Raider nothing more." stated Sam "Then today another group attacked the center."

"Another Resistance Group?" asked Saul

"I have no fraken idea who or what they where, this man and two things fell right out of the sky in front of the center and started firing weapons I had never seen." started Galen "Those weapons tore straight though Cylon centurions like a knife through butter."

"Wait two things?" asked Kara

"You won't believe us but they looked like monsters." explained Sam

"Monsters?" asked Kara

"Monsters." reinforced Galen "Then a strange ship showed up and picked them up before taking off."

"Ok if we weren't out of the detention center right now I would think your Fraken drunk and you imagine things." explained Saul "Do we know anything else?"

"The only thing else we know is that before the attack we got word from Galen's source that the Cylons where worried about someone named Shepard and that they were going to bring extra weapons down from orbit." explained Sam "That was the Raider we blew up today."

"So in other words you don't know what the Frak happened today." pointed out Kara

"Doesn't matter what matters is that we are out." explained Saul "Now we just have to stay out of the hands of the Cylons while we get off world, any luck with getting in touch with the old man?"

"No, I asked my source inside to find the frequency that can get past the Cylon jammers but still no luck." stated Galen

"Any idea who your source is?" asked Sam

"No but whoever he is he has to be close to Baltar or someone else in the inner circle." Explained Galen "Maybe he can find out what the Cylons know but that won't happen until after the Cylons let people out."

"How do you contact him?" asked Sam

"No offense Sam but maybe it's best that you don't know that. The more people who know the more likely the source will be discovered and we lose it." explained Galen as Sam nodded his head.

In the dark void of space a fleet of ships kept constant vigil for any sign of a threat, the fleet was a hog pod of different types of ships some capable of holding only around a hundred people to those who could hold thousands of people. The fleet which used to have 70 ships was now down to 32 with the other 38 ships stuck on the surface of New Caprica. In the fleet two ships dominated, these were the last two operational Colonial Battlestars. The flagship of the fleet was the old Battlestar Galactica with the modern Battlestar Pegasus in support.

Walking through the corridors of Galactica was the son of the admiral in charge of the entire fleet and the current commander of the Battlestar Pegasus Commander Lee Adama. The former viper pilot had gained weight during his long and boring services over New Caprica before the arrival of the Cylon fleet. Walking beside him was his XO and wife Anastasia Dualla better known be her nickname Dee.

"I wonder why the old man called us over here? We just had a meeting about taking back New Caprica yesterday." Stated Lee as the two of them turned a corner only to come face to face with two colonial marines which stood guard in front of the Admiral's Quarters/office.

One of the guards simply nodded his head before moving to open the large hatch allowing the two of them to enter the office of the admiral. Unlike most of the people who lost everything when the colonies were destroyed Admiral Adama lost almost none of his most important personal items. He had just bought a home to retire in on Caprica when the attacks happened but he hadn't moved anything from his office to his new home. The two of them walked toward the main seating area only to stop in their place when they saw that not only Admiral Adama and his current tactical officer Karl Agathon was there but so was one of the main Raptor pilot's Margaret Edmondson better known as Race Track. The real surprise was the dark haired woman who stood with arm and leg restraints. This was the captive model eight and wile of Karl Agathon Sharon "Athena" Valerii.

"Admiral why is she here?" asked Lee Adama as he sat down across from his father while looking at the humanoid Cylon who was considered a traitor by her people and hated by all but a few by the colonial.

"Sharon is here to help us with an issue." explained William Adama before looking toward Racetrack "Show them."

"Yes, Admiral." said Racetrack as she pulled a file off the table "These images were taken from the gun camera of my raptor this morning while we were over New Caprica."

She placed the five images down on the coffee table each one showed a strange craft, the first one showed the rear of a ship with four bluish white engines. The second showed the ship entering the atmosphere; it showed a little bit more of the strange ship. It's long neck which came out of the main engine part with two control panels coming out of the back. The third showed the front of the ship coming out of the New Caprica; it seemed to have two more control panels near the front of the ship. The second to last image was the best showing its silver, black and blue paint color including what looked like some former of writing. The last imagines showed the whole ship in a blur.

"What is this?" asked Dee

"This ship entered New Caprica this morning before coming back out a few moments later." Explained Racetrack

"A New Cylon ship?" asked Lee

"This isn't a Cylon ship." stated Sharon as she stretched out taking the image in her hands "It doesn't look like any of the ships the Cylons. In fact it is totally different."

"No offense but you haven't been around the Cylon fleet for a while." pointed out Lee "It's has to be a new Cylon ship."

"If it was a Cylon ship why where the they shooting at it?" asked Racetrack "Also it used a form of FTL I never seen before, instead of disappearing in a flash of light it looked like it shot forward before it vanished."

"Is that what the last image of?" asked Karl

"Yes." answered Racetrack

"What do you think it is?" asked Bill

"Sir, I know it sounds crazy but I think it's a ship from Earth." answered Racetrack as everyone looked at her as if she had just said the stupidest thing possible. "I mean think about it, we were on our way to Earth so it may be nearby and this could be a scout ship on a patrol or recon mission."

"I hate to say because on the surface it sounds so stupid that but that is possible." admitted Karl "I mean if we had one of those Orion Class Battlestars we would be using it for recon."

"It's bigger than an Orion class Battlestar." Explained Dee as she looked at the best image they had, the gun cameras sights could give them a rough guess of the ship's size. "Looks like it's about 275 meters long by 75 meters wide and only 40 meters tall." (I couldn't find the true size of the Normandy so I guessed)

"Less than a quarter the total size of Galactica." said Lee knowing that Galactica was 1500 meters long by 540 meters wide and 190 meters tall. "And I don't see any turrets on this thing?"

"But the ship didn't appear on Dradus until it started going at high speed." added Racetrack "So it has to be made out of stuff like the Blackbird."

"A stealth scout ship could get in and out without being attacked by anything faster than fighters. Would explain why it doesn't have big guns." Offered Karl

"We have to find this ship. I am willing to take my Raptor out right now." offered Racetrack

"This is all pointless; we have no idea what this ship is really. It could be a new type of Cylon ship being used in a trap." stated Lee "The Cylon's know that we are watching New Caprica so they send in a ship have it do some maneuvers and then when we lead the ship here a Cylon fleet jumps in."

"And what if this ship is from Earth?" asked Karl

"Do you have any idea where this ship could have gone?" asked Admiral Adama to the Raptor pilot.

"I know the direction it went and it is a start." explained Racetrack "All I need is the green light."

"Admiral may I remind you that we are short on pilots." explained Lee

"We need to find out what this ship is." said Adama as he looked at his son "Even if it is a new Cylon ship we need to find out what it is capable of."

"Thank you Admiral." said Racetrack as she prepared to leave.

"I am not done." stated the Admiral as he pulled out a star map of the area with New Caprica in the center. "Don't go in the direction that the ship went because that is the way the Cylons would have went in that direction. Instead send four raptors to these locations."

He pointed to locations radiating out from Galactica in a diamond formation with New Caprica in the center.

"Then work your way back, if you find the ship do not make contact. Observe from a distance and head back at once if discovered." ordered Admiral Adama as Racetrack nodded her head before heading out.

Back in the forests just outside of New Caprica City Liara, Javik and Jacob moved though the brush with their Omni-tools scanning for the area for the Prothean energy source. As they walked toward a small cliff face their Omni-tools started beeping.

"I got something!" yelled Jacob as they moved toward the cliff face followed by Javik and Liara. The cliff was only about ten feet high the rock face only ran about a hundred feet before diving back down into the ground.

"It's coming from behind and below this cliff. It's about five meters away" stated Liara with a smile "We found it."

"Not yet we still have to find the entrees." explained Javik as the others looked at him "If the operation followed the same blueprint as mine they placed the cryopods in an underground bunker."

"So we have to find the entrees?" asked Jacob

"Correct. Look for a marker of some kind, they would have left it so that fellow Protheans could find them." explained Javik

"No need." said Liara as the two men looked at her only to see the large smile on her face. "Look right in front of us."

"What?" asked Jacob as he looked at the cliff rocks seeing nothing but normal rocks.

"See those marks?" asked Liara as she placed her hand on one of the rocks.

"Looks like a normal rock." Stated Jacob

"No, it's Prothean writing faded but I believe it says "Vengeance in Life." said Liara

"That was motto of my mission." explained Javik with a grin "They marked the door. We are looking at the entrees. Finally we have found my people."

"Now to get to them." said Jacob

"Stand back." ordered Liara as her two squad mates turned around to see she had placed her hands in front of her chest bright blue biotic energy gathering around her. The two jumped back as Liara sent her arms forward sending a spear of biotic energy ripping into the rock face. Then she pulled her arms apart sending rocks flying and making the air full of dust. When the dust finally cleared a good three feet of solid stone, in the upper right hand corner of the rock face was some shinny metal the beginning of a doorframe.

"Not really what I expected from an archaeologist." explained Jacob

"This isn't a dig it's a rescue mission." explained Liara as she repeated her biotic attack which finally cleared the rock face to unearth a large metal door with faded green strip paint on it.

"One more attack should do it." stated Liara as she sent another attack forward only to have it bounce off the door without leaving a mark.

"What is that?" asked Jacob

"A level seven blast door. Designed to stop the Reapers themselves from getting in." explained Javik as he placed his hand on the door. "It was designed to take full biotic attack and anything else we could possibly throw at it. They where only placed in front of the most important installations."

"Then how do we get in?" asked Jacob as Javik moved to the center of the door and tapped a small black ball in the center. When he touched it a holographic lock appeared out of the center.

"We have to break the frequency code. Once I find the correct frequency the door will open." said Javik

"Just like your life pod." said Liara

Correct only a lot more complex. It will take hours to break though the lock." explained Javik as he knelt down and started hacking into the door's computer system.

"Any other ways in?" asked Jacob

"Unless you have the Normandy's main gun, no." stated Javik "I will inform you once I break it."

"I'll get a message out to the Normandy tell them that we have found the entrees to the bunker and are currently attempting to gain access." Said Jacob as he moved off

Hours later EDI sat in the cockpit as 3rd shift was coming to an end and the 1st shift was reporting to stations. Among them was Joker who was walking slowly up to the cockpit with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning EDI." said Joker as he took a drink of coffee as he logged in for his shift by touching the holographic screen with his hand allowing it to scan his finger and palm prints.

"Morning Jeff." responded EDI with a smile

"So anything a happening EDI?" asked Joker as he sat down in his chair.

"We have searched one of the areas for the fleet but no contact, also Three hours ago we got word from Jacob they found the entrees to the Prothean bunker however the door is sealed and will take hours to break." reported EDI

"Good news, does Shepard know yet?" asked Joker

"I was going to inform him once he woke up." explained EDI

"Let him enjoy sleeping with the woman he loves." said Joker as EDI lowered her head.

"Listen Jeff I understand that you are upset about my refusal to sleep in the bed with you but it hurts you." explained EDI

"Not being with you hurts me too EDI." explained Joker

"Jeff." Said EDI with sorrow in her voice as suddenly an alarm went off. "It's nine degrees to starboard of us."

"What is it?" asked Joker as EDI smiled as she brought up the computer profile match.

"Commander Shepard to the bridge." said Joker into the ship's broadcast system.

A few thousand kilometers ahead of the Normandy a small craft flew through space.

"Anything on Dradus?" asked Racetrack to her electric warfare officer.

"No nothing just like the other five jumps." said the electric warfare officer as he looked at his combat watch "We better head back to Galactica."

"One more jump first, then we will go." ordered Racetrack as she suddenly saw a shimmer of light coming from almost right in front of her. "Hold it."

"What?" asked the electric warfare officer as Racetrack's eyes widened as she saw the ship which had appeared over New Caprica coming right at her.

"It's them." explained Race Track "Kill the engines and prepare to go quiet hopefully they pass right by us."

The Raptor went dark as the ship came closer and closer, the even though they were within a few hundred yards of the ship it was in invisible to the Dradus.

"Wow." said Racetrack as she looked at the slick ship move though space.

"It's getting dangerous close." Reported the electric warfare officer

"Don't worry powered down we are nothing more than a rock on their Dradus. And if this is a warship it would have at most one window if any." explained Racetrack knowing that windows on any warship was a week point Galactica herself only had one window in the forward observation lounge. Suddenly her wireless came to life.

"Colonial Raptor, this is Commander John Sheppard of the System Alliance vessel SR-2 Normandy." broadcasted a Male voice over the wireless.

"Frak!" yelled Racetrack as she powered up her systems and began to pull away from the ship believing that they would open fire at any moment "Get our FTL ready."

Onboard the Normandy Shepard watched as the small craft moved away from the Normandy before jumping away.

"Did you get it EDI?" asked Shepard

"Yes." answered EDI as Carolanne ran up to the bridge.

"I heard you made contact with a Raptor?" asked Carolanne

"Yes, it jumped away." explained EDI "However we know where it went."

"You can't follow any ship when it jumps." stated Carolanne

"Maybe with your scanners however with ours we are able to measure the amount of energy built up for the jump which gives us the range. Also when a ship jumps the energy goes in a certain direction." explained EDI "At this range our scanners where able to detect that as well."

"So you know the range and the direction that it went?" asked Carolanne looking at Shepard instead of EDI.

"Yes, which means we can follow them." stated Shepard before turning to his pilot "Joker you're up."

"Yes, Commander." said Joker as he turned the Normandy to starboard to get into direction, unlike colonial and cylon jump drives would go in any direction the Normandy's systems like all other ships in the galaxy had to be pointed in the direction it wanted to go. The moment it was ready the Normandy's engines grew brighter as the ship entered FTL after the Colonial Raptor.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I believe that the colonials would be just as confused about a strange ship as the Cylons however I feel that Admiral Adama would want to try to find the ship and soon they will meet. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 New Discoveries**

A flash of light filled the darkness of space as the colonial raptor arrived back at the fleet. The fleet was much smaller than normal since over half the fleet was now trapped on the surface of New Caprica. A constant flight of colonial fighter inceptors called Vipers where constantly patrolling the fleet so that they could respond to sudden attack by the Cylons.

"Racetrack to Galactica." radioed Racetrack as her Raptor headed straight to Galactica which was located on one side of the fleet with the only other the Battlestar Pegasus located on the other. The positions of the two battlestars was so that the fleet was protected on all sides.

"This is Galactica Actual." said Admiral Adama's voice over the wireless

"Sir, we spotted the strange ship and they actually called out to us." explained Racetrack as they talked over the military wireless frequencies.

"Racetrack Pegasus Actual here, You where ordered not to make contact with the strange ship." Stated Lee Adama as he stood in the CIC of the Pegasus

"They contacted us sir." explained Racetrack "They must have detected us on their DRADUS and called to us over the wireless."

"What did they say?" asked Dee as she grabbed her own wireless transmitter.

"They called themselves the Normandy and they are under the command of someone called Commander Shepard." explained Racetrack "Don't worry we jumped away so they couldn't have followed us."

Sitting just within DRADUS range of the warship was the strange ship which Racetrack had just jumped away from. The Normandy had come out of faster than light travel a few moment later then the colonial Raptor which they had followed back.

"Shepard I have 46 ships on sensors including two warships." stated EDI as Joker, Shepard and Adama's exwife Carolanne simply looked out the window at the massive fleet and those two warships.

"Those are some big ships." stated Joker as he looked at the read out of the ship sizes

"With a lot of big guns." added EDI "They are at the low end of a dreadnought class size ship."

"Armaments?" asked Shepard

"According to the scans and files taken from Caprica the Galactica has 24 main guns and 514 other smaller guns. Along with 80 support spacecraft." explained EDI "The Pegasus has 36 main guns and 600 smaller guns 160 support aircraft."

"That is a lot of guns and fighters." stated Joker

"Yes, but their guns are considerably weaker then the main Thanix cannon on the Normandy or any other standard weapon in the alliance fleet." explained EDI "However the number of guns they have may be a bit overwhelming to our barriers under constant attack."

"Are we in their weapon range?" asked Shepard

"We are just outside of their weapon range." explained EDI

"Can we follow them if they jump?" asked Shepard

"Not from this range we will have to be much closer to track their jumps." explained EDI as Shepard placed his hands under his chin.

"Shall I contact them?" asked Joker

"No." ordered Shepard as Carolanne looked at him. "I am sorry Carolanne but we need to know more about the lay of the land before we make contact."

"Sir one of those fighters may spot us and that may cause a lot of issues." explained Joker as the Normandy's cameras zoomed in on a flight of Vipers who were out on patrol.

Shepard looked out over a scan of the area before finding what he was looking for.

"There is a small asteroid flying almost on a parallel path with the fleet." said Shepard "We can land on it and monitor the fleet for a bit before we make contact."

"Understood." Replied Joker as the Normandy moved toward the small asteroid just over two times the size of the Normandy herself. Joker extended the landing gears as the Normandy landed on the Asteroid, from this position they could see the fleet but the colonials could only see a small asteroid. The Normandy's system quickly tapped into the wireless broadcasts from the colonial fleet as they started to gather information.

On New Caprica Gaius Baltar was up before the sun and unlike most mornings he wasn't lying in bed with Caprica Six instead he was standing over a large table. The table was covered with remains of things that had been left behind by the strange craft. Before him was evidence ranging from white plastered molds of foot prints, to photographic and finally the largest piece the three large packs which had been left when they had dropped down.

"What are you doing Gaius?" asked Caprica Six as she walked up her lover and president of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol.

"Trying to find out what is going on and who these people are." answered Gaius as he looked at the close up images of the figures who had stormed the detention center. The camras located outside the center had recorded the entire battle in high definition allowing them to see every detail about the attacking force down to the tattoos on one of the man's arms. He turned back to the packs which had a computer screen built into the sides. Running across the screens where symbols that he nor everyone

"I know if we can break this language then we will know who we are dealing with." Explained Baltar

"It isn't a language the computers are just damaged nothing more." explained Caprica Six

"No it is a language." stated Baltar as he slammed his hand on the table "See the marks on this guys tattoo and the letters on the ship are the same as some of marks on the screen, I believe this is a form of language which we don't understand."

"I didn't notice that." admitted Caprica Six as she looked at screen before picking up a small square like box with red lines along the side "We have been looking more at these magazines they discharged from their weapons."

"They are just advance magazines and empty ones at that, they will tell you nothing about who attacked the center." explained Baltar "No we need to break these computers before whatever powers them dies and we can't recharge them."

"Well the problem is there is no keyboard." explained Caprica Six as she stretched across the table before running her fingers across the screen hitting a few buttons, nothing happened "And it doesn't seem to be a touch screen."

Baltar suddenly felt a hand brush across his should, he turned his head only to see another Caprica Six only this one dressed in a red cocktail dress.

"Yes, Baltar that may prove a problem but there are more ways to control a computer." stated the Caprica Six which haunted his mind.

"There has to be another way." said Baltar more to the Caprica Six in his mind then the one standing beside him.

"Yes but how?" asked Caprica Six

"You could ask it for help?" offered the cocktailed Caprica Six

"You know this may be crazy but have we tried asking it?" offered Baltar as Caprica Six looked at him as if he was crazy "Listen to me for a second they wore these on their backs while they fell maybe it responds to voice commands."

"Give it a try." offered Caprica Six

"Alright." Said Baltar as he took a deep breath before looking straight at the back "Hello?...turn on."

For a split second nothing happened then suddenly the screen came to life as new lines where running across the screen.

"My God I think it worked." stated Caprica Six, little did they know that the Advanced VI had been activated by lucky combination of Caprica Six hitting the voice command option when she had touched the screen. The VI quickly searched though its small database of languages and compared it to the words being said, it quickly found the match.

"Warning five percent power left reattach to Power Supply." stated the VI voice

"What are you?" asked Baltar

"Descent Combat Pack…warning four percent power left reattach to power supply estimate four minutes until system failure." stated the computerized VI voice

"Ah…where to start." stated Caprica Six believing this to be an AI "Where are you from."

"Clearance level required need code for entry to all none basic functions." stated the VI as the military defense program stopped the VI from giving away anything but basic information that anyone in Citadel Space could find publicly. The Information was stored on the pack so that teams behind enemy lines could use it as extra field computers.

"It's a slave AI." stated Caprica Six

"This system is run by a VI program not an AI." explained the VI

"Define VI." stated Baltar

"VI or Virtual Intelligence is are sophisticated program designed to make modern computer systems easier to use. The program searches though thousands of files or operate machines according to programming. They do not have free will or self aware intelligence." explained the VI

"They are nothing more than advanced search engines the military was working on something similar before the fall to search though military records and to keep track supplies for different ships." explained Baltar "It doesn't think it is only quick at searching though information."

"Warning power levels at 2% power transfer required at once." stated the VI

"Wait what does this say?" asked Baltar as he held up the image of writing on the ship. A small camera zoomed in on the image.

"SR-2 Normandy." stated the VI

"And what does this say?" asked Baltar as he held up an image one of the man's (James) tattoo. The image he held up was one of a ribbon surrounding what appeared to be a planet of some kind.

"For Earth for all the Glory." translated the VI as Caprica Six and Baltar's eyes widened at the name of Earth. "A poplar saying among System Alliance Marines during the Reaper war."

"Earth?" asked a shell shocked Caprica Six as she prepared to ask more question the VI program spoke up.

"Power system failure, shutting down." stated the VI as the system shut down leaving Baltar and Caprica Six standing there stunned by the news.

"Well this just got a whole lot more interesting." stated the red cocktail dress Caprica Six.

Far away from New Caprica sitting on an asteroid for the past hour was the Normandy. Over the past hour they had identified most of the ships in the fleet from their radio traffic and they had found a small pocket of space where neither the Pegasus nor the Galactica could fire at them. The plan was move past the Viper patrols to the safe pocket before broadcasting to the fleet. From that location they could track the jump of any ship who jumped away, so that they could follow them.

"I think it's about time that we make ourselves known." ordered Shepard as the Normandy retracted her landing gears.

"Moving." stated Joker as the Normandy moved though space invisible to any of the Colonial Dradus systems. They had timed it so that they wouldn't run into any of the colonial Vipers on patrol. The lights on the outside of Normandy turned off so that it was almost as dark as the surround space, on board the lights dimmed, this informed the entire crew that the Normandy was on silent running and that they should report to their action stations in case of combat. "ETA 90 seconds."

"Shepard we have another ship on sensors." Stated EDI as Shepard turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" asked Shepard

On board the Galactica alarms where going off as Admiral Adama stepped into the CIC.

"What is the situation?" asked Admiral Adama

"A Cylon Basestar has just jumped in, they are launching Raiders." explained Karl Agathon "Fleet is preparing to jump and vipers are scrambling. We are lucky they are on the outskirts of our Dradus screens, by the time the Cylons get here we will have jumped away."

"Good. The Gods are will us today." stated Adama as the fleet started to jump away. They had done it so many times it was like a well oiled machine, as the civilian ships jumped away before the two battlestars. Soon only one ship remained apart from the two warships was the one of the Colonial Movers transport ship, the Archer.

"Why isn't it jumping?" demanded Adama as the Cylon Base Star moved ever closer along with the raiders.

"Sir message from the Archer's captain, it's jump drive has failed." stated the communication officer

"Fraken hell." stated Karl as Adama looked at his options.

"How many people are on board?" asked Adama

"Only fifty five sir, but it holds a lot of our extra supplies including one of our farms." explained Karl

"We can fit it inside our landing bay and then we can jump away." ordered Admiral

"It will take a few minutes to get her on board." explained Karl as his admiral looked up at the Dradus screen, the Cylon raiders would be within range within 30 seconds and he didn't have the fighters to hold them off for long.

Meanwhile on the Cylon Basestar the fact that one ship of the civilian ships remained apart from the two warships didn't go unnoticed by the humanoid Cylons.

"Looks like one of their ships can't jump." stated a one with a smile

"And we have outnumbered five to one in terms of fighters." stated a five "We can overwhelm them and destroy their last two warship."

Outside Galactica a line of Vipers where flying toward violent conflict with the Cylons Raiders. Leading the flight was one of the most experience fight pilots left in the colonial fleet, Brendan Costanza call sign Hot Dog head of blue squadron. Ahead of them was over a hundred Cylon raiders which had been launched from the Basestar with more launching at every moment.

"Alright listen up. We have to hold off these toasters off long enough to get the Archer into Galactica's landing bay." ordered Hot Dog as his Viper took point in the formation. He gripped his stick as an alarm went off informing him that he had just crossed into the Raiders weapon range. Almost instantly each of the Cylon raiders fired their long range missiles.

"Prepare to break." yelled Brendan as he prepared to break, however suddenly a stream of blue light shot though the bulk of missiles destroying them. He looked up to see a strange craft coming down from above them at the high rate of speed. "What the Frak."

"Shepard the Thanix cannon has destroyed most of the missiles inbound missiles." stated EDI as the Normandy's main gun powered down.

"However now everyone knows we are here." Explained Joker as the Normandy's targeting alarm went off as the Cylon raiders locked onto the Normandy.

"Well looks like you will have to some creative flying Joker." explained Shepard as he hit his radio. "How are things going Tali?"

Down in the AI core the master programmer was typing as fast as she could.

"Almost Shepard, I have broken into the Cylon wireless control network but the problem is that all the commands codes are separate and breaking them all will take time." explained Tali as she shut down the Basestars automatic missile lock on system meaning that the now the Cylon's couldn't auto lock on targets.

"Tali focus on the Jump systems and weapon systems." ordered Shepard

"Understood Shepard but we will still need a hard line link to the Cylon's systems to affect their systems totally." explained Tali as the Normandy shock a bit as a missile stuck ships the barriers. "From this distance I can't stop all of them, I need to strike at the source."

"Leave that to us Tali." stated Joker the Normandy dodged and weaved though the Cylon defenses.

Outside the Colonial pilots were still in formation as the Cylons focused all their fire on the strange ship which was moving beyond the max speed of Vipers and pulling moves that would be impossible for them.

"Sir I don't know what is going on but the Cylons are focusing on the strange ship." reported Hot Dog back to Galactica.

"Sir do you think it's the same ship that Racetrack saw, the Normandy?" asked Karl as he looked at his Admiral.

"If so we aren't sticking around to find out." explained Adama

"Sir the Archer is inside, we can jump." reported an officer

"Bring our pilots home." ordered Adama as Karl lifted his wireless transmitter.

"All Viper come on home." ordered Karl as all the Vipers turned tail and ran as fast as possible back to the two colonial warships, leaving the Normandy to deal with hundreds of Cylon raiders alone.

On board the Cylon Basestar the humanoid Cylons where in a state of confusion.

"The Colonials are escaping!" yelled a one "What the Frak is going on?"

"We don't know!" yelled a six "Systems are going off line one by one."

"We are being hacked!" yelled a three

"We are computers how can we be hacked?" asked a five

"Simply solution destroy whatever that ship is." explained the one

Onboard the Normandy Joker was pushing it to the limit as he rolled the ship to dodge five Cylon missiles only to have two hit the barriers.

"What's our total now?" asked Joker

"35 missile strikes against the barriers." reported EDI "Barriers down to 25%."

"Are we in range?" asked Shepard

"We are." Answered EDI as a probe about the size of a refrigerator launched from the Normandy. The probe went flying forward striking the Cylon Basestar attaching itself to the haul. "Hard link established beginning attack."

On the Cylon Basestar all systems ran though the human machine hybrid. EDI and Tali launched an electronic attack on the biological machine attacking it with both computer code and actual electrical shocks though the control cables. Like any living creature it took move to protect itself but its first option of jumping away was blocked off by Tali's computer code which had taken over the jump drive systems. Then it tried to launch more missiles only to find that blocked once again. Soon there was only one option left to save itself the Hybrid cut herself off from the outside.

"The raiders are shutting down." yelled a six

"What the Frak?" asked an eight as suddenly the lights dimmed, the doors leading in and out of the control room closed and the computers shut down before all the lights died.

Out in space all the Raiders stopped moving and began floating dead in space as the new hybrid ordered them to shut down. The two colonial ships jumped away in flashes of light leaving the Normandy alone with the disabled Cylon Basestar.

"Shepard I have total control over the Cylon Basestar." reported EDI as part of her program took over the controls which the hybrid had left open when it protected itself from the attack. "However the Colonial's have jumped away and from this range we could only get the range of the jump not the direction."

"That is ok." stated Shepard as he looked at the disabled Cylon Basestar filled with hundreds of enslaved centurions "I have a feeling that we will be busy for a bit freeing those centurions."

"But we came to make contact with the Colonials." pointed out Joker

"And on some level we did, they know where we are and human nature being what it is they will be back just to find out what happened here." explained Shepard as Joker nodded his head.

"So they will come to us." Added Joker as the Normandy flew toward the Cylon Basestar.

In the woods of New Caprica, the last known Prothean had entered the eighth hour of trying to open the sealed bunker door. He was so focus on trying to find the right frequency to open the door that he didn't even notice Liara until she was standing in front of him

"What do you want, Asari?" asked Javik

"You have been out here for hours." said Liara as she offered a cup of coffee of water to the Prothean. Javik looked up at her for a moment before taking the water. "I would have brought coffee but you don't like it."

"It reminds me to much of a drink we had in my cycle." admitted Javik as a drink

"So it reminds you of bad memories?" asked Liara

"Yes." stated Javik "I would rather avoid those memories."

"I guess that is understandable. I have trouble visiting Thessia because I just can't get the images of watching my home world burn out of my head." explained Liara as she took a drink of coffee. "It has to be worst for you."

"It is, that is why I must get though this door so that I will finally know if I am truly alone." Explained Javik

"Even if the only thing behind this door is rubble you need to know that you are not alone. You are among friends." explained Liara

"Thank you Liara." said Javik as he tried yet another combination only to have his Omni-tool flash green as the door moved back a bit as pressurized air escaped from the bunker.

"It's open." stated Liara with a smile.

**I totally rewrote this chapter two whole times before finally settling on this one, I hope you liked it because I spent so much time writing and rewriting this chapter I will have to delay the normal posting of my other stories. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Freedom**

"Shepard I have total control over the Cylon ship but there is still chance that if they are able to manually active the jump drive that they could get away." explained EDI as she, Shepard and the rest of the team gathered in the war room looking at a map of internal of the Cylon Basestar.

"So our first step is to take over the jump controls." said Shepard

"The Hybrid chamber is the never center of the ship, all commands from the bridge and all information coming in from other parts of the ship comes from that location." explained EDI as part of the map began glowing marking the location of the Hybrid Chamber.

"Kasumi do you think you can get though the air vents here and get into the chamber from above?" asked Shepard to the master thief.

"I was thinking the same thing Shep, however I am worried how thick are these bars here and here and what type of metal?" asked Kasumi as she pointed to the bars which separated the ships into different sections. They designed to stop people from crawling though the vents.

"Two inch thick steel bars." answered EDI

"Only steal?" laughed Kasumi "I can cut though those in fewer than 30 seconds. 60 if you want me to cover my tracks."

"No need to cover it up." explained Shepard as the thief nodded her head.

"Reminds me of the collector base." stated Kasumi

"Hopefully not as hot." added Shepard remembering how close she got to being cooked in those pipes.

"Do we know how many centurions?" asked Ashley

"We are luckily, most of the time Centurions are kept in storage until they needed." explained Edi as the tips of the Cylon Basestar was highlighted showing the storage areas for the centurions. "Moving around the internal of the ship at the moment is only one hundred centurions with an additional two hundred in storage, for three hundred centurions in total."

"A ship that large you would think there would be a lot more than that." pointed out Garrus

"Given its size and using the number of Geth per ship as a reference source I would guess almost seven hundred to a thousand centurions."

"The internal reports say that last week this ship dropped off fresh centurions on New Caprica." explained EDI "Then it was sent out to locate and if need be destroy the Colonial fleet."

"So how do you want to play this Shepard?" asked Garrus "Have EDI impersonate a humanoid Cylon again."

"We can't take EDI with us since if they do jump, her link to the Normandy would be broken and she would die." explained Miranda

"First we will shut down the jump drive and then EDI can come onboard." explained Shepard as he pointed to a spot on the map. "EDI this looks like an air lock, can we use our boarding lock to dock with it?"

"Yes, the lock is designed to attach to any type of airlock before either hacking in or cutting though the airlock." stated EDI

"Wish we had that when we bordered the Geth dreadnought." said Tali as she remembered how Shepard had to walk across a half destroyed docking arm.

"It was added when we finished upgrading the Normandy after the war." explained Shepard "We will go in searcher this one area and then Kasumi will go down the vents and take control of the Hybrid chamber."

"Joker did you hear all that?" asked Shepard over the ship's speaker system.

"Yes, commander moving there now." stated Joker as the Normandy moved toward the disabled Cylon Basestar.

"What about the humanoid Cylons killing themselves and downloading into a new body? They could warn another ship about us and we could have another Baseship or two descend on us?" asked Miranda

"That isn't an issue." stated EDI

Onboard the Cylon Ship the model one Cavil slammed his fist against a table as the emergency lighting proved a very dim source of light.

"What do you mean we can't download?" asked Cavil

"Did you forget that after we lost one of our Resurrection ships that we had download tanks installed on the Basestar?" asked a six

"I mean yes, our memories still go though the Resurrection ship before being sent back to the nearest download tank which for us would be ten level down." stated a six

"Why did we do that again?" asked a three

"The idea for it was useful have us resurrect near where we died so we could quickly send forces to respond to whatever killed us." explained an eight "A good idea in theory but it means we are trapped here now."

"So how do we get the Frak out of here?" asked yet another Eight.

"We blow up the fraken ship, if the ship is gone we will download onto a different ship." explained Cavil

"One problem, we are sealed in this room." Stated a five as he titled his head toward the door where centurions where trying to cur apart the large doors with their claws. They had already tried to shot their way though, they had tried to pull the door apart but both methods had failed.

Elsewhere in the void of space a team from Galactica was working on repairing the jump systems of the Archer. Inside the giant Basestar yet another high level meeting was taking place between the command staff of the entire fleet.

"Sir, I have never seen anything like it." stated Hotdog as he stood before his Admiral "It was like a beam of blue light shot down destroyed the missiles and that was even before it started to out fly the Cylon raiders in a ship the size of colonial one."

"It was the Normandy." stated Racetrack as she looked at the photos taken from Pegasus's gun camera.

"The Normandy?" asked Hotdog as Commander Adama looked at his father who simply nodded his head.

"This doesn't leave this room. Just over a day ago a strange ship showed up over New Caprica, it had a small battle with the Cylons before jumping away. Then only three hours before this attack Racetrack here came across them again while performing a search." Explained Commander Lee Adama "That is when we learned that this ship is called the SR-2 Normandy under the command of a Commander John Shepard from a group they call the System Alliance."

"Any idea who they are?" asked Hot Dog

"There is some disagreement about that." stated Admiral Adama "So far there are two major theories, first that it is a new Cylon ship which is part of a trap for us."

"And the second?" asked Race Track

"That it's a ship from Earth." answered Admiral Adama as Hot Dog's eyes widened

"Sir we have to go back and find out who they are." stated Racetrack

"We would be jumping back to the range of the a cylon Basestar." pointed out Lee Adama

"I will go in a Raptor." offered Racetrack as she looked at the Admiral. "Please Sir; this may be our best shot of finding Earth."

"No contact, find out what happened with the Cylon ship if it is clear we will jump back." ordered Adama.

Back on the Normandy the boarding party was standing by the main airlock at the front of the Normandy. Outside the ship small panels about five meters wide shot out from around the door as the Normandy formed its own docking port. The docking port was designed to allow the Normandy to board an unexpected enemy ship or one with damage/destroyed docking arms.

"Hard seal established." stated EDI as the airlock opened up allowing Shepard, Grunt, Samara, Tali and Kasumi to head out toward the airlock of the Cylon Basestar all of them with their breathing masks/helmets on and their weapons at the ready.

"Understood, once we make sure the ship can't jump you will come onboard and we will carry out the rest of our plan." explained Shepard as they reached the Cylon airlock. "You can open the door EDI."

A second later the door opened showing a large darkened corridor.

"Ok where is this air vent?" asked Kasumi

"Right here." stated Shepard as he pointed his light up at a small vent.

"Are you sure you can even fit though that?" asked Tali "Seams kind of small."

"I had to deal with worst." explained Kasumi as she looked at Shepard "Shep can you give a girl a lift."

"Sure." said Shepard as he formed his hands into a foothold as the master thief got up before cutting though the vent. Within a minute she was in the air vent heading toward the Hybrid chamber.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Grunt

"We are going to take the command center." explained Shepard "EDI reports that she had closed all the doors so we shouldn't run into a more than a few centurions between us and the CIC."

"What about the Centurions we do meet?" asked Tali

"We destroy them." answered Shepard "If destroying a few of them saves the rest I will take that deal."

"Understood." said Tali as they began to move into the ship. The three of them moved down the corridor with their lights piercing the darkness. They turned the corner only to see three centurions being commanded by a humanoid Cylon trying to open a sealed door. Maybe luck was with them since all four of them had their back to them.

"You're up Tali." whispered Shepard as he kept his weapon pointed at the centurions as Tali lowered hers. She quickly pulled out a small object no larger than a baseball. She quickly threw the object at the group of Cylons. The object bounced two times before coming to a rest, the humanoid Cylon looked down at the dark ball a moment before bolts of electrical energy shot out striking them. Instantly the centurions powered down as the humanoid version began twisting in pain.

"What was that?" asked Grunt as the three of them moved to the centurions.

"One of Admiral Xen's toys, she made them to bring down groups of Geth during the war. Didn't work on the Geth because of their shields but figured it would work on the unshielded centurions." Explained Tali

"Nice, how many more of them do you have?" asked Grunt as Shepard placed restraints on the still stunned but still alive humanoid model three Cylon.

"I only had enough extra parts to make three and I gave one of them to Kasumi." explained Tali as she bent down and picked up the object placing it back in one of her many pockets as the red visor on the Cylon centurions began moving again. "The good thing is it only burns out the motor control not the processing center."

"So they are still operational?" asked Shepard

"I believe you would call it a coma like state, they can see and hear everything but they cannot move." explained Tali "All we have to do is replace the motor control center and they will be fine, well after we remove the hardware block which stops it from reaching true AI level."

"Can you do that now?" asked Shepard

"Sure, I can use my Omni tool as a remote motor control for them." said Tali "It won't solve the long term issue but it should work in the short term."

"Do it." ordered Shepard

"What are you doing Shepard?" asked Grunt

"Setting a trap." explained Shepard

Meanwhile in the hybrid chamber a small group of humanoid Cylons where trying to figure out what was going on. Like all the other Cylons on the ship they had been sealed off unable to leave and unable to communicate with the outside.

"Can we open the door?" asked a two

"No it's sealed and locked, we would need high explosives to get through it." explained the a six

"I can't believe we are locked in the hybrid chamber and we can't open the fraken door!" yelled a three before turning to the Hybrid "Why won't you open the door!"

"Must protect…must save." stated the Hybrid as suddenly a small object fell from an air vent above them.

"What the Frak?" asked a three as the object sent bolts of energy filling the entire room stunning all of the Cylons in the room. Once the room was cleared the master thief dropped down into the room.

"All too ease." stated Kasumi as she processed to hit her radio "Alright EDI I am in the Hybrid room."

"There should be a panel on the south east wall, behind the panel is the jump drive computer." stated EDI over the radio, Kasumi quickly walked over and pulled the panel up showing a bunch of wires running into what seemed to be a partly organic wall. "Now I need you to flip all the switches to the off position."

"And that all?" asked Kasumi

"Yes." explained EDI "That will shut down one part of the jump systems."

"What about the other half?" asked Kasumi

"The jump systems are controlled by coordinating the navigation computers on the bridge with the jump drive computers located in the Hybrid chamber." stated EDI "Without one the other is useless."

"Understood." stated Kasumi as she finished turning the jump drive computer off. "Computer is down your free to carry out part two."

"Thank you." stated EDI

On New Caprica Javik, Liara and Jacob where moving down a darkened flight of stairs, their flashlights cutting through the darkness.

"This doesn't look good." said Jacob as they kept walking down the stairs of the Prothean Bunker. They had opened the door only ten minutes ago and it was decided that the three of them would enter the bunker while Zaeed and Primus remained outside. "You would think that the lights would turn on if there was power left."

"The systems is probably in power saving mode or we may not have even reached the bunker yet." explained Liara as they reached the bottom of the stairs only to come face to face with a large blast door.

"Can you open it?" asked Jacob as he looked at the Prothean.

"We shall see." stated Javik as he moved toward the side of the door. "There seams to be a control panel."

"Can you open it?" repeated Jacob

"Give him a moment." stated Laura as suddenly green beams of light shot out from the top of the door. The light began to move up and down scanning the three of them, finally the only light which was moving around Javik.

"What is going on?" asked Liara as the light focused on Javik's four eyes.

"It's scanning me." answered Javik "The door is trying to detect any sign of indoctrination."

The light suddenly came to a stop before disappearing back into a large circler object located in the center of the door. The next thing they knew the door began to open up and lights began to turn on inside. Their eyes widened as they saw a large rectangle room with at least hundred of Prothean life Pods lining the sides.

"By the Goddess." said Liara as they walked into the room.

"There has got to be at least a hundred of them." said Jacob

"Look up." ordered Javik as the two of them looked up to see two more layers of life pods all still working.

"Make that three hundred plus." correct Jacob with a smile.

"There is more." stated Javik as he pointed toward a sign located by the door.

"Level A1." read Liara "That means there has to be more levels meaning more living Prothean."

"How do we find them, because I don't see any other doors." pointed out Jacob as Javik moved to one of the pods. A holographic computer screen popped up, Javik quickly tapped the screen as he got a read out of what was happening.

"We have another problem; they put themselves in a level three lock." stated Javik

"And what does that mean?" asked Liara

"That is the only way to open them without killing them is at the central control room." explained Javik

"We need to find the central control room." stated Liara

Onboard the Cylon Basestar the doors leading out of the command center suddenly opened up. The humanoid Cylons turned to see a model six standing there with three centurions.

"How did you get the door open?" asked a three

"I hatched the door controls." answered the six as she walked into the command center while the three centurions stood by the door.

"What is going on out there." asked an eight as she watched the six

'I am afraid that this ship has been boarded." Explained the six as she placed her hand into the control computer, suddenly all the other centurions shut down apart from the three standing by the door.

"What the frak are you doing!" yelled a three as she ran toward the six only to be backhanded so hard that she went flying against the haul.

"You wisely had it so that all the centurions could be shut down with a command program that had to be activated manly." explained the six as all the humanoid Cylons where looking at her.

"Good work EDI." stated a new voice as the humanoid Cylons turned to see a man dressed in black with blue highlighted armor, a giant monster and a woman dressed in what looked like a space suit standing by the door with the centurions who now had their arm guns pointed at the humanoid Cylons.

"Thank you Shepard." responded EDI as the holographic imagines deactivated and she turned back to normal.

"What the Frak is going on?" asked a three

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the humanoid Cylon race, this is now currently under the command of the System Alliance and the Free Centurions." stated EDI as she looked at two of the centurions.

"Would you two please take them to one of the living quarters?" asked EDI as two centurions nodded their heads before moving out forcing the humanoid versions out at gun point.

"Tali free this centurions." ordered Shepard as Tali moved to work on the disabled Centurions in the CIC.

"What about the other centurions on the ship because removing all the hardware blocks will take time." said Tali "Not counting putting in a voice box so that we can communicate with them outside of wireless broadcasts.

"Not as big of a problem as you believe Tali." said EDI "There is an automatic reassemble factory located for the construction and repair of Centurions and Raiders in the field. We can march the centurions including those in storage, through and free them all within 36 hours."

"And the raiders?" asked Shepard

"Those will take more time but not much longer I estimate we will have every raider and centurion free within 48 hours." explained EDI as suddenly she lowered her head. "Shepard we have some developments coming in from the Normandy."

"What is happening?" asked Shepard

"We have just got word from Liara they have made it to the first level of the Prothean bunker and there are around 300 living Prothean in cyropods." explained EDI as Shepard smiled "However that is on the first level and they can't be woken up until they find the command center."

"Alright that is still good news." stated Shepard

"There is other news, a colonial Raptor have just jumped into the system." added EDI as Shepard smiled.

"Things just keep happening today." stated Shepard before turning to Grunt "Will you stay here and make sure everyone is safe, I am heading back to the Normandy."

"Shepard I am coming with you." stated Tali as everyone looked at her "You're planning to make contact with colonial fleet, they are a migrant fleet. I kind of want to help them out."

"Alright then." said Shepard

Out in space Racetrack was once again at the controls of her Raptor with her copilot in the back seat.

"I have a Cylon Basestar on Dradus." reported the copilot. "No sign of the Normandy."

"But they have stealth systems." explained Racetrack as the Raptor moved toward the Cylon Basestar. "Besides none of the Raiders are moving, the Basestar is dead in space."

"We should get out of here before they wake up then." explained the copilot

"No." ordered Racetrack as she banked the Raptor around the Basestar, when she did the strange ship came into view. "There the fraker is."

"Colonial Craft this is Lt. Commander Ashley Williams second in command of the System Alliance vessel SR-2 Normandy please respond." stated a female voice over the wireless.

"Alright we got the lay of the land let's get out of here like the Admiral ordered." Stated the copilot

"No." ordered Racetrack as she hit her wireless "This is Lt. Margaret Edmondson Colonial Navy calling Lt. Commander Ashley Williams."

"What the Frak are you doing?" asked the copilot

"Good to hear your voice Lt. Edmondson." stated Ashley

"Request permission for landing." asked Racetrack

"Permission granted we are sending instructions for landing." stated Ash as the instructions was sent to the Raptor before the radio link was cut. "Tell Shepard we are going to have company."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how they took over the Cylon Base Ship and the discovery of Prothean bunker. Soon true contact between the Colonials and the System Alliance, now until time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Contact**

"This is fraken nuts." yelled the backseat copilot/electronic warfare officer as the Raptor moved ever closer to the strange ship which was docked with a Cylon Basestar. "You are going to get us Fraken killed."

"Someone has to be the first on that ship and we aren't going to find out who they are buy talking over the wireless." Stated Racetrack as she began to slow down her Raptor as a large door opened up on the underside of the Normandy, showing a well light landing bay maybe large enough to have four Raptors land easily but landing a fast moving Viper would be impossible. She could see a strange shuttle craft hanging from restraint arms on her right and what appeared to be a large metal bulkhead was to her front.

"Not too late to get out of here." Said the copilot as part of the deck began to flash red showing her where to land. Lt. Margaret Edmondson put her hand over the jump computer as she thought about pushing the jump button.

"No." answered Racetrack as she guided her Raptor down for a landing, she powered down the engines as the shuttle bay doors leading out of the Normandy closed. The two pilots could hear air being pumped into the room behind them.

"Computer says the air is good." reported the copilot as suddenly the bulkhead door in front of the craft lowered showing another part of the shuttle bay. Standing there with strange weapons out and ready was a group of seven human looking figures. They were dressed head to toe in gun metal grey armor with a dark blue almost black visor over where their eyes were supposed to be. The figures began to spread out around the Raptor with their weapons out but in firing positions.

"Who are these Frakers?" asked the copilot as the two of them just sat stunned for a moment looking at the figures just outside.

"Well we won't find out by sitting on our asses." stated Racetrack as she stood up as best she could in the Raptor before moving to the main section. "You ready?"

"No." answered the copilot as he typed something into the computer. "There I encoded the systems; if this is a Cylon trap they can't access our files and find the fleet."

"You do realize that will only slow them down." stated Racetrack

"Yes, but it will buy the fleet some time." answered the copilot as Racetrack nodded her head.

"Lords of Kobol please protect us." prayed Lt. Margaret Edmondson before hitting the door button. The raptor door slowly opened as she felt the air rush past her helmet. Both colonial's eyes widened as they saw two figures dressed totally different then the other figures. One was a tall woman dressed in a deep blue uniform with long black hair and brown eyes. Standing beside her in a skin tight white and black uniform was another woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Sr-2 Normandy I am Lt. Commander Ashley Williams." stated the woman in blue with a warm smile.

"And I am Miranda Lawson." stated the woman in white.

"There not Cylons." stated Racetrack copilot as he said out load what she was thinking.

"And hello to you too." Said Miranda

"Please forgive him, he can be an idiot." explained Lt. Edmondson "Lt. Margaret Edmondson and the idiot behind me is Warrant Officer Aaron Saltz. So who are you people?"

"I think it would be better explained in the war room, if you two would come with us." Said Ashley

"We already came this far lets go all the fraken way." explained Lt. Edmondson as she and Warrant Officer Saltz followed Ashley and Miranda toward the elevator located at the back end of the Normandy. The moment they reached the doors they opened up allowing the four of them to step onto the elevator. It took them only a few seconds for the elevator to move up to the second level of the Normandy. The doors opened as Lt. Edmondson and Warrant Officer Saltz eyes widened as they looked into the giant room. The room was filled with people in dark blue uniforms manning the most advanced computers they had ever seen and none of the people where Cylons. All the screens, keyboards and everything else was made out light and was floating in mid air. In front of them was a large image of the galaxy.

"This way." said Miranda as they took a turned to the right passing though a military checkpoint where they where scanned with some sort of advanced computer. Once they where pass that they moved into another section of the ship. Finally they entered a large circle room which dropped down a bit toward a circle table. Standing at the table dressed in black armor with blue highlights was a man in his late to mid twenties.

"Welcome onboard the Normandy." said the man "I am Commander John Shepard of the System Alliance Marines and Citadel Council Spectre."

"Commander Shepard, I am Lt. Margaret Edmondson and this is Warrant Officer Aaron Saltz of the 12 tribes of Kobol Military from the Battlestar Galactica." explained Racetrack "And forgive my bluntness but we have some questions."

"Namely where are you from." said Aaron Saltz as the two colonials walked down to the table located in the center of the war room.

"Since we are cutting to the point so will I." stated Shepard as he tapped a few commands into his computer. The colonial's eyes widened as the image of a blue and green planet which didn't match any of the 12 colonies appeared a single moon moved over the planet. "This is where we are from. Most of my crew was either born here or directly decent from colonies from our home world, Earth."

"Earth your from Earth?" asked Racetrack with a smile.

"I grew up on Earth." added Shepard as suddenly the two colonial officers began to jump for joy.

"This will be written in the history books." stated Aaron before looking at Shepard. "You will go down in history."

"Yet another time your name is going to be in the history books Shepard." said a voice from behind the colonials, they turned to see a strange bird like creature dressed in blue and black armor.

"What the frak is that thing?" asked Aaron

"Allow me to introduce some of the other members of my team." said Shepard "Garrus Vakarian a Turian and one the best shots in the galaxy."

"You mean the best shot." corrected Garrus with a laugh.

"An alien? You have an alien on this ship?" asked Racetrack

"Not just one, we have five different races on this ship and that isn't even counting EDI, the Cylons or Javik." pointed out Ashley

"Why would you count the Cylons?" asked Aaron "They are machines."

"Because in the rest of galaxy machines like the Cylons who have reached true intelligence have the same rights as everyone else." explained Shepard "We are currently working on freeing the centurions on board this Basestar from the AI hardware block which stopped them from being free."

"So you aren't destroying them?" asked Aaron

"No." answered Shepard "Why would I?"

"Because those mother frakers killed billions when they nuked our home worlds, don't you care about your cousins?" asked Aaron

"Aaron calm down." ordered Racetrack "They have no idea what we have gone though."

"You're a refugee fleet on the run from the Cylons which you made before they rebelled. After decades of peace they returned and destroyed your 12 worlds killing billions." said Shepard

"How could you know all that?" asked Racetrack

"A few days ago we passed through your home system; there we came across some destroyed centurions which provided information along with three colonial survivors." explained Miranda "They explained to us what happened."

"You have colonials onboard?" asked Racetrack "Where?"

"Well the two children are asleep, it's three in the morning here and Carolanne is probably at the bar." explained Shepard

"Three in the morning?" asked Racetrack as she looked at her watch it was only two in the afternoon fleet time.

"You may now Carolanne's ex-husband." said Miranda "One Admiral Adama."

"The Admiral's ex wife is onboard?"asked Racetrack

"Yes." stated Shepard

"If she has told you all this why are you protecting toasters?" asked Aaron

"The centurions have done nothing wrong, they where slaves to the humanoid models." explained Garrus "We are freeing them."

"They killed billions of people, it's like you don't care about billions of lives." growled Aaron

"Calm down." ordered Racetrack as she looked at her copilot.

"They don't care about billions of people dying?" yelled Aaron back.

"It isn't that we do not care." explained Shepard as he took a deep breath "The thing is that just five years ago a war ended which covered the entire galaxy. No one knows the true number of people who died but Earth went from a population of 11.4 billion to just under a million people hiding in remote places around the world in only a few months."

"What?" asked Racetrack

"And Earth wasn't alone, on my home world of Palaven millions die in the first day of the war." explained Garrus "If Liara was here she would probably give you a detailed number of worlds hit but needless to say almost every world was hit by the Reapers. Hundreds of Trillions of people die across the galaxy. So it isn't that we don't care but we have experienced so many deaths that sadly we have gotten used to it."

"Hundreds of Trillions?" asked a stunned Racetrack

"Yes, one race, the Batarian where pushed to the edge of extinction." added Miranda "A race with hundreds of worlds almost whipped out in under a year. The rest of the Galaxy did better but still to this day all the worlds across the galaxy which are scared by the Reaper war."

"Reaper war?" asked Aaron

"I have heard enough." said Racetrack as she looked at Aaron "We need to get back to the fleet so that we can inform the Admiral."

"If it is ok with you, I and a team would like to go with you." Said Shepard "I am sure your military command would feel safer if we didn't show up with a Cylon Basestar in tow."

"By team how many are you talking about?" asked Racetrack

"Myself plus two members of my team people, plus Carolanne." said Shepard

"Alright." said Racetrack as suddenly Aaron's stomach growled

"Sorry I forgot to grab my ration bar before we left Galactica." admitted Aaron

"We have some food downstairs in the mess if you want it." offered Shepard

"What type of food?" asked Aaron

"Anything you want." answered Ash

Meanwhile on New Caprica an emergency meeting of Colonial Government and the Cylon High Command was taking place on Colonial One.

"What do you mean Earth?" asked the three model D'anna Biers as she and the other

"The computer system in one of their packs translated this man's tattoo to "Earth for all the Glory." explained Baltar as he held up the photo of the man (James).

"Are you sure?" asked Boomer

"I was standing with him when it happened, it said Earth." confirmed Caprica Six as she sat in her chair on colonial one. Outside the streets where once again filled with movement however most of the movement came from New Caprica Police and the Centurions. The human civilians where once again free to move though the city however most remained to close to their tent homes in case of another crack down, going out only to get food and to work. "We now have to reinforce our positions her and around the gate."

"We have seven Basestars there and two more Basestars just arrived half an hour ago over New Caprica raising the total to four." explained a two "Maybe if we cut back the number of ships we have running supplies from the remains of the 12 tribes we can better hold those positions."

"But we need to get supplies from the 12 tribes, machine parts and vehicles. If we are ever to make this work down here." pointed out Caprica Six

"Well we can't do everything Caprica Six, we have a limited supply of ships." pointed out two "Maybe if we finish off the colonial fleet we can recall those ships we have out searching for them."

"Excuses me but what is this Gate?" asked Baltar

"That is a Cylon matter and none of your business." stated Cavil

"It's an artifact which we found while we were searching for the colonial fleet." explained Caprica Six as the other Cylons glared at her. "He needs to know."

"Fine." stated Cavil "We found what they Hybrids call the gate, we are currently researching it."

"Can I see it?" asked Baltar

"It's far too big to brought here, it's about the size of a small planetoid." explained the three "We are still not sure what it does."

"Could it be something that the 13th tribe made?" asked Baltar

"No." answered Cavil definitely. "I am also sure that the people we encountered are can't be from Earth."

"And how do you know that?" asked a four "The evidence seams to point to the strong possibility that they are from Earth."

"They can't be because…" started Cavil as he took a deep breath as he prepared to disclose the greatest secret of the Cylon race "Because the final five are in fact the only survivors from Earth."

"What?" asked Caprica Six as everyone looked at him.

"The Final Five where the only survivors from the 13th tribe of Kobol, a tribe of humanoid Cylons." explained Cavil "They created machine slaves like the centurions, they then destroyed each other in nuclear holocaust. Only five members survived and using the resurrection they made the journey to the 12 tribes. They came when the 1st Cylon War was raging, they made a deal in return to creating us we had to end the war with the humans."

"How could you know this?" asked a three

"Because I was the first, I meet the final five and they told me it." explained Cavil

"Why did you hid this from us?" demanded Boomer

"Because if you knew who the final five where you would go to them before the time was right." explained Cavil

"Before the time is right?" asked Caprica Six

"The final five believe that we have to live in peace with the humans, much like you Caprica Six." Explained Cavil "I killed them and then blocked their memories of who they really where, they are in fact living out there right now."

"The final five are on New Caprica?" asked Boomer

"Yes, and once they realize the truth they will come back to their children." explained Cavil "So there is no way that this strange ship or these people are from Earth, because Earth is a nuclear wasteland."

A flash of light filled the space nearby the Colonial Fleet as a single Raptor appeared.

"Racetrack to Galactica come in Galactica." stated Racetrack's voice over the wireless speakers located inside the CIC as she transmitted her ID code informing the high command that it was her at the controls.

"Racetrack this is Galactica Actual you are an hour behind your return time." stated Admiral Adama into his wireless translator.

"Sorry Galactica Actual kind of went against your orders and made contact." admitted Racetrack as her Raptor moved toward the Galactica "We will need a squad of marines to meet us in the hanger."

"Marines?" asked Adama

"We are heavy four people." explained Racetrack as she looked at the group of people crammed into the holding area "On second though make it two squads of Marines."

A few minute later two squads of Colonial marines dressed in the black body armor and armed with weapons that appear to be weapons from earth history. The marines took positions along the catwalks and behind large creates as most of the deck crew was rushed out of the hanger. Only a small crew remained to get the raptor into position, Admiral Adama settled onto the deck just as the Raptor was wheeled to a stop.

"Admiral you shouldn't be here." stated his XO Karl Agathon

"No." stated Adama as the Raptor door opened up as Racetrack stepped off the Raptor with her hands raised.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Racetrack as the next figure stepped off the Raptor. It was a man dressed in strange black armor with blue highlights. His blue eyes scanned the area noting the location of every colonial marine.

"By the Gods." stated Karl as the next figure stepped off the Raptor, standing there in mostly blue and black armor was a creature with a strange bird like face with what looked like encased feathers coming out of the back of its head. Its different jointed legs moved across the raptor wing before moving to the deck. Following the creature out was a much smaller framed female figure stepped out of the Raptor in what appeared to be some kind of space suit. The outline of her face along with some the details could be seen as she stepped off the Raptor with what appeared to be a strange suitcase in her three digital hand. The Colonials just stood there stunned as they looked at the three strange beings standing before them. Slowly the three of them began moving toward Admiral Adama even as the marines kept their guns trained on them. Finally the three figures stopped in front Admiral Adama and Karl Agathon.

"Admiral Adama, I am Commander John Shepard of the System Alliance Vessel SR2- Normandy." explained Shepard "allow me to introduce my fellow Citadel council Spectre Garrus Vakarian."

"Hello." answered Garrus "And since I know you're wondering what I am, I am a Turian and the lovely Quarian is Tali'Zorah vas Neema one of the best computer programs and technician in the galaxy."

"Greetings believe me the Quarian people will do everything we can to help your migrant fleet." stated Tali as Admiral Adama and the other Colonials just seemed too stunned for words.

"Thank you." said Admiral Adama not sure how to react, there was a handbook form the colonial government before the fall on how to deal with Alien contact but that seamed pointless when two of them where standing in front of him along with a strange human.

"We found someone who you know very well when we were passing though your home system." explained Shepard as he turned his head back to the Raptor. Admiral Adama looked toward the Raptor only to have widened beyond the point he thought possible. Standing there was a woman he though died years ago and one he hadn't talked to years before that, his ex wife Carolanne. Everyone watched as the woman walked forward, pushing past Shepard stopping right in front of Admiral Adama.

"Hello Bill." said Carolanne as the ex-husband and wife looked at each other.

"Hello Anne." said Bill as he used Carolanne's nickname as she walked up to Bill Adama and slapped him hard across the face.

"Well looks like we are back to normal." stated Adama as he rubbed his check

"Where is my son?" demanded Anne as she glared at her ex-husband.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I had the colonials meet Shepard and his team. Next chapter will have the official meeting on Galactica. Until then I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Meeting**

Shepard, Tali and Garrus walked down the corridors of Galactica with four colonial marines in front of them along with Admiral William Adama and his XO Captain Karl Agathon. Standing between the two groups was Admiral Adama's ex wife Carolanne. Behind them with their weapons lowered but ready to shot if need be was another group of four colonial marines.

"You thinking what I am thinking Tali." whispered Shepard making sure he had deactivated the translator so that the colonials couldn't understand him since he was speaking English. He looked at the A shaped corridors of the over 40 year old warship. Some of the panels where partly rusted near the corners and the whole ship smelled of mold which must be growing in the voids between the ships.

"Yes, reminds me of some of the conditions on the oldest ships in the migrant fleet." pointed out Tali as she remembered looking out the Raptor windows at the scared Battlestar "This ship needs a few months in dry dock, and judging from all the mold particles in the air no Quarian in their right mind would open their suits it would be an almost guarantee an infection."

"Agreed." stated Garrus

"What the frak are you saying!" yelled a colonial marine as everyone stopped in the middle of corridor. Shepard turned and looked at the young kid who looked maybe sixteen years old; he was so small that he was swimming in the uniform. He had his weapon raised the assault rifle shock slightly in the young marine's hands.

"What where you before your home was destroyed?" asked Shepard in standard Colonial "Because you are clearly not a marine."

"I was in school; I wanted to be a painter." stated the marine "Now what where you saying and why couldn't I understand it."

"You couldn't understand it because we were speaking in different language." explained Shepard "We have what we call VI translator ear pieces which allow us to understand each other even though we are speaking different language."

"Then how can I understand you now?" asked the marine

"We have a VI patch on our necks which atomically translates our voice patterns to what you call standard Capricaian." explained Shepard

"However it does give you a headache if you use it too long." pointed out Garrus

"So what where you saying?" asked Karl as everyone looked Shepard.

"Basically they said that the ship needs a good long time in dry dock." answered Carolanne as she pulled out a small ear piece "I understood everything they said, so can we move on."

"Alright." said Adama as they started moving again, it didn't take long for them to reach the William's main office stopping at the front hatch.

"Captain Agathon will you show them around while we wait for Lee to arrive." ordered Admiral Adama

"Sir, is that wise we can't be sure that they are who they say they are." stated Karl

"It's kind of hard for the Cylons to fake those two." pointed out the Admiral as he gestured toward Tali and Garrus.

"Good point." admitted Karl "I will make sure to keep the media away from them."

"That is why you're the XO." stated Adama as he opened the bulkhead door. "Anne let's talk."

The two exes walked into Adama's office almost instantly Bill walked over to his bar, he reached up and pulled one bottle from the very top of his supply. Anne quickly took her seat beside the coffee table one that she herself had helped picked out when they were still together.

"I have one bottle left of your favorite." admitted Adama as he poured the warm yellow liquid, he walked over handing over the drink before sitting down across from his ex.

"Thank you." said Anne "Now where is Lee."

"Lee is commander of the Pegasus it will probably take him ten minutes or so to get over here." said Adama "You know Anne I thought you were dead."

"I have been so close to death since the fall I might as well have been." stated Anne "My future second husband and I were enjoying a nice drive in the forests outside of Caprica City when the first bombs went off, flipped the car we were in. He died in the crash; I guess that was a small mercy. For a while the forests where filled with survivor."

"I bet the ground soldiers came next." said Bill.

"Yes, centurions marching though the forests shooting everything that moved." stated Anne "Yes by that time we had found weapons and a few colonial soldiers but it wasn't enough, so we ran and we hid."

"That is what we did, we ran." stated Bill "Jump after jump with the Cylons hot on our tails. I am betting you used your medical skills to stay alive on Caprica."

Anne simply nodded her head to the question.

"I and the two kids I was with wouldn't have lasted much longer if they hadn't come along." Stated Anne

"So who are they?" asked Bill

"They claim to be from Earth and other planets spread out across the Galaxy." stated Anne as she took a drink "And judging from what I have seen I believe them."

Onboard the captured Cylon Baseship Ashley and Miranda walked toward the CIC, in Miranda's hands was a briefcase. They walked past the first batch of free centurions who were busy installing new computer systems to buy pass the hybrid incase she decided to disobey the orders of the free centurions. They turned a corner and entered the Cylon CIC where the centurions had gained total control of the ship, standing in front of the main computer terminal directing all the action was EDI.

"Ashley, Miranda good to see you." said EDI as she walked over to her friends.

"How are things going here EDI?" asked Ash

"We are slightly ahead of schedule for freeing all the robotic Cylons, estimated time is 46 hours and 35 minutes for total. The centurions along with grunt are keeping an eye on the humanoid Cylons." reported EDI

"How many humanoid Cylons where onboard?" asked Miranda

"Only thirty five and most of them where either on the bridge or in the hybrid chamber when we took the ship." reported EDI "However that isn't why I asked the two of you here and why I asked that you bring that transport case."

"What is in this thing anyhow?" asked Ash as EDI took the briefcase from Miranda setting it on a nearby table. She opened the case to show that half the case was filled with an alliance computer memory core and the other half with a vile of orange red liquid.

"What is that?" asked Ash

"That looks like a DNA sample grower." Stated Miranda as Ashley looked at her "Cerberus used them in project Lazarus to grow DNA match skin for Shepard when he was recovered."

"Correct and while they have since become common medical tool for hospitals it is the perfect piece of equipment for my project." said EDI

"What project?" asked Miranda

"Ever since I learned that sleeping in the same bed with Jeff would hurt him, I have been searching for a solution. At the same time I realized that to truly be a free being I had to be able to go wherever I want. At the moment I can only go within the communication range of this ship. I have finally found the solution to those problems." explained EDI as a holographic image shot out of the memory core. Miranda's and Ashley's eyes widened as they looked at the image in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Miranda

"It is the form I have created for myself and one I hope to soon have." answered EDI "I have already created the DNA improving on the basic model six form and adding DNA strands to make the form my own. I have also fixed a major problem with the Cylon form."

"You will be human?" asked Ash

"In truth I will be a humanoid Cylon but yes I will be organic." stated EDI

"How will you grow this clone body?" asked Miranda "It will take equipment we don't have on the Normandy."

"The centurions have given me permission to use one of the humanoid Cylon clone tanks on this ship." explained EDI "And using the same technology that allowed the Prothean in charge of the bunker on Kobol to transfer his mind into a computer I will transfer my mind into an organic form."

"Will that work?" asked Ash

"True I will lose my access to some of my informational banks that hold extremely detail recordings of the history of the galaxy and those programs which run the Normandy systems but what makes me, me will be transferred." explained EDI

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Ash "Do you need our help."

"Your help isn't needed until I do the actual transfer however I require your permission." explained EDI

"Shouldn't you be asking Shepard for permission not us?" asked Miranda

"I am not asking permission to do this or not to, I am doing it no matter what but the DNA I used to create this new me I took around ¼ of the total DNA from both of you." explained EDI as Ash and Miranda looked at her slightly stunned. "So in a way if you allow me to use your DNA we would be related, some may even call us Sisters."

"You saved so my life so many times I am fine with it." said Miranda "But I would like to have a chance to look over your DNA profile, just to make sure it's safe."

"Agreed." said EDI "Another look over will not hurt, as long as Jeff doesn't fine out. He wouldn't want me to risk it."

"And I already have three other sister so another one is fine by me." said Ash as suddenly all the lights on the bridge turned red.

"What is going on?" asked Miranda

"A Cylon raider has jumped into the system." stated EDI "They are broadcasting orders to go to something called the Gate."

"The Gate?" asked Miranda

"Must be in a Cylon file I haven't broken into yet." explained EDI "They are waiting for a confirmation order replay, crap I was too slow to get the confirmation order."

"What does that mean?" asked Ash

"The raider will take photo images of the Baseship and then jump away to inform the Cylon high command." stated EDI as everyone looked up at the Cylon Dradus screens. The only moving ship out there was the Cylon raider, a second later the raider jumped away. "We have only a few minutes before the Cylon bring in a couple of Baseships."

"Then we better get going, then." stated Ash

"We need to head back to the Normandy before we jump to the backup location." stated EDI as the three of them started their journey back to the Normandy "Hopefully soon we will get confirmation from Shepard that we can go to the Colonial fleet."

Back on Galactica Shepard was his team was currently moving around the landing bay of Galactica that was going to be turned into a museum before the Cylon attacked. Some of the museum pieces where still standing but most had been moved to make room for people who where now on New Caprica.

"They are stringing us along." said Garrus as he looked at a 40 year old Cylon centurion.

"I mean I understand why they won't show us the bridge or the engine room but this seams pointless." Stated Tali

"They are gathering information from Carolanne and probably waiting on more of the command staff to arrive." explained Shepard as he crossed his arms "But yes I am boarded too."

"Well you won't be board for much longer." stated Captain Karl as he led them down the same corridor which they had walked before back to the Admiral's office. They walked in to find that Admiral Adama had been joined by Racetrack along with a humanoid Cylon model eight sitting there unrestrained, her eyes widened as she looked at the new comers. She seemed to be searching for words but couldn't find them. In each corner of the room stood at least two colonial marines.

"You have a Cylon onboard?" asked Shepard

"That is my wife." stated Karl "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, the Normandy's pilot has been dating the ship's AI, EDI for over five years." explained Shepard as the bulk door opened up as two more colonial officers walked in. One was a young woman with long black hair; standing beside her was a heavy seat man who was almost bursting out of this colonial uniform. The man looked a lot like a heavy set Admiral Adama. Lee's eyes widened as he saw Shepard, Garrus and Tali however his heart stopped at he heard a voice that he thought was long ago dead.

"Lee is that you?" asked his mother's voice as Lee slowly turned his head to see his mother standing there with a drink in her hands.

"Mom?" asked Lee as she moved toward her son, stopping right in front of him.

"It's me Lee." said Anne as she wrapped her arms around her son before pulling him into a hug.

"How?" asked Lee

"Not now." Answered Anne as she pulled back and looked at her son and his weight gain "You look…well feed."

Lee lowered his head, his mom was always blunt and he knew he deserve it for letting himself go so much.

"Now that everyone is here let me introduce my staff." said Adama "This is my son commander of the Pegasus Lee Adama and his XO and wife Dee. You have already meet my XO Captain Karl Agathon and his wife and our Cylon expert Sharon Athena Agathon."

"I am Commander John Shepard of the system Alliance vessel SR-2 Normandy. This is my third in command and fellow Council Spectre Garrus Vakarian and my tech expert Tali'Zorah or Tali for short." explained Shepard as he finished introducing who they were to the fresh arrivals.

"So you're from Earth?" asked Karl

"I am from Earth, Garrus was born on the Turian home world of Palaven and Tali grew up on the Quarians Migrant fleet." Explained Shepard as he took a deep breath "What I am about to explain to you all may seem impossible but it is all true."

"We are listening." Stated Adama as Shepard nodded his head as Tali placed the large briefcase she had been carrying on the coffee table. The colonial marines tightened their grips around their weapon as Tali opened the case to revile as large computer panel with a set of orange ball like objects beside it. She began to type on the holographic keyboard as suddenly the holographic image of the galaxy appeared for all to see.

"This is our galaxy, every culture in the galaxy has different names for it but to simplify it I will use the human turn, the Milky Way Galaxy." explained Shepard as suddenly blue dots filled the galaxy. The dots covered most of the galaxy only a few spaces remained empty of the countless number of blue dotes "All those planets are worlds or systems that belong to races who are either council level or embassy level members of the Citadel Council."

"The Citadel council?" asked Dee

"The Citadel council was created thousands of years ago in order to bring races together under a set of common laws and where differences can be settled." explained Shepard "There are two level of membership council level in which races get a voting seat on the Citadel Council and embassy level where a race has an embassy on the giant space station called the Citadel. Linking the Galaxy together is the mass effect relay network."

"Mass Effect Relays?" asked Athena as Tali typed on the controls as the image of massive almost gun like structure appeared. It had a glowing blue core surrounded by rings.

"This is a mass effect Relay using element zero and the relays it allows faster than light travel quickly across the galaxy." explained Tali as she zoomed out showing the galaxy again two spots on either side of the galaxy began to glow. "Using the relay network it takes only takes a few hours to get from my home world of Rannoch to Earth clear on the other side of the galaxy."

"By the Gods you can travel that kind of distances in hours?" asked Karl

"Using the Relays yes, without them it would take hundreds of years." added Garrus

"Wait which dot is Earth?" asked Lee as Tali zoomed in on the sole system. The Colonial's eyes widened as smiles covered their faces as they looked at the third planet in the system. The blue and green world slowly spun around showing the land masses.

"This is Earth pre war population 11.4 billion." Stated Shepard (I went back and changed the last chapter to match mass effect numbers, I had just used current Earth Population)

"Prewar?" asked Admiral Adama as the image changed to show a dark smoke filled world with giant fires covering much of the world, remains of giant ships littered the space around Earth.

"This is Earth the day after the war with the Reapers ended." explained Shepard "Earth's population dropped from 11.4 billion to under a million in a few months."

"By the Gods." said Karl

"Earth wasn't alone almost every advanced word in the galaxy was hit by the Reapers, no one will ever know the true numbers killed by the Reapers but at least half of the Galaxy's total population was killed in the course of a few months." added Garrus "We are talking hundreds of trillions killed."

"Who are the reapers?" asked Lee as Tali typed on the computer again as the image of a large black squid like ship appeared.

"This is a Reaper an ancient race of advance AI which live in the void between galaxies. Every 50 thousand years or so destroying all advance life while leaving private races live." Explained Shepard "They do this because they believe that organics and synthetics cannot live in peace, they would destroy themselves and take all life in the galaxy with them."

"Well we prove that theory." stated Anne

"So how did you beat them?" asked Athena

"We made peace with them." stated Shepard "You see we are the first galaxy in the countless Galaxy's under their control in which organics and synthetics came together as equals to stop them. They consider that worthy of study and they pulled back forming a balance but if we don't prove that we can live in peace they will return."

"Let's hope that they don't find out about the war with the Cylons." stated Lee

"They will find out, that can't be avoided." stated Shepard "Our only hope is that they will see the war as justified."

"Because you're saving your cousins." said Lee with a grin.

"No." stated Shepard as he prepared to be honest with the colonials "Your people while important are not the primary or even the secondary goal of this mission."

"What?" asked Admiral Adama stunned by the words.

"The primary mission of the Normandy and any Citadel council forces which show up is first to save the Prothean located in cryosleep pods on New Caprica and second is to save and free the Cylon centurions." stated Shepard as most of the colonials glared at him with hate in their eyes.

"You are fraken kidding me you are going to put the centurions in front of us." yelled Lee as he waddled toward Shepard trying to intimate the Council Spectre before yelling in his face. "You are putting machines before your cousins."

Shepard just stood there staring down the angry colonial commander with a coolness that only came to those who had seen direct ground combat. Lee was somewhat surprised that the Commander Shepard didn't back down, he had become used to being deeply respected in his fleet because of his skills as a Viper pilot, then Battlestar Commander and who his father was however that meant next to nothing to Shepard.

"Sit down Commander." ordered his father as Lee slowly returned to his seat.

"I understand your feelings but you have to look at it though the eyes of the Citadel Council." stated Shepard "There are still trillions of humans still alive while there may be less than three hundred Protheans."

"The Centurions are nothing but machines." Stated Lee

"Once we free them from the hardware block placed by the humanoid Cylons who controlled them they are just as alive as you or me." stated Shepard "Synthetic or Organic life is life."

"Please forgive Commander Adama, it's just this Council doesn't seem to understand what we are going though." explained Admiral Adama

"Believe me we understand." stated Tali as she took a breath "Over three hundred years ago my people where driven off our home world by a race of AI we created the Geth, a migrant fleet of millions moved across the galaxy for over three hundred years until five years ago Shepard broke a peace between my people and the Geth. Trust me Quarians people understand what you people are going through."

"So what happened to your people?" asked Dee

"We returned to our home and we share it with the Geth, two races on world." explained Tali "We have joint cities and live side by side with the Geth, in fact we are going to dedicate a giant statue to Shepard on his next visit."

"So you are that important to these Quarians?" asked Athena as she looked at Shepard.

"Every world in council space and beyond know his name." stated Garrus "He is the greatest hero the Galaxy has ever seen but I will add that he couldn't have done anything without the help of his great team. The Reapers feared him and all of us, we where the tip of the spear in the Reaper war. You should consider yourself luckily to have him on your side because without him on your side you could almost guarantee that your people would die."

Suddenly Tali's computer beeped as she looked at screen for a moment.

"Shepard incoming message from Admiral Hackett." Stated Tali

"Put him though." ordered Shepard as the colonials eyes widened as the image of an older man with a small beard dressed in deep blue uniform with gold trim and bars located on his shoulders. The man turned his head slightly as he looked around at the colonials.

"Hello, you must be the Colonial forces that Shepard mentioned in his reports. I am Admiral Steven Hackett broadcasting to you from Luna Command on Earth's moon." stated Hackett

"You have the ability to broadcast images across the Galaxy?" asked Dee

"Yes, however it takes up a lot of power and this terminal doesn't last long." Answered Hackett as he turned back to Shepard "Shepard, I have good news since the Council got Liara's report about the Prothean it has light a fire under their ass's. A fleet is gathering but it will still take time to gather enough forces for the plan."

"What is the plan?" asked Admiral Adama as he stood up "Because as Admiral of the Colonial fleet I feel we have the right to know what the frak is going on."

"You are correct Admiral." stated Hackett "Most of the fleets are currently spread out across the galaxy delivering supplies to planets and reestablishing borders. The war has caused hundreds of planets to come up for grab a lot of them formerly under Batarian control and if we all don't act carefully another war could break out but the need to save the Protheans has put some of those issues on hold. A fleet is gathering to scare the Cylons to the table and if need be force them."

"And when can we expect this fleet?" asked Lee Adama

"Most of the fleet is coming from all over the galaxy and we will need supplies for your people and the Prothean which will delay them." explained Hackett "On top of that to get to you we have to cross the void and none of the ships are as fast as the Normandy. I would estimate arrival of the fleet to be between 15 to 20 days."

"We have been running for so long we can last 20 more days." stated Admiral Adama

"You may not have to wait that long." Stated Hackett "The Asari councilwoman had made a deal and an advance task force is already on the way, they should be there with seven days."

"Where did you get the forces?" asked Shepard

"One of the ships is a Geth Light cruiser with the Geth Ambassador onboard but the other three are from the one woman I never thought we would be in bed with until the war." explained Hackett as Shepard lowered his head.

"Aria." stated Shepard

"Yes and I don't know what the Asari's promised her but she is leading three of her ships two of which are full of food supplies to your position." Stated Hackett

"Is it wise to bring the most powerful criminal organizing leader here?" asked Garrus as the Colonial eyes widened.

"She was the only one close enough with the ships and the supplies." stated Hackett "And to help make sure she stays true she is bringing another one of your friends, Urdnot Wrex and a squad of his best warriors on top of advance strike teams from the Turians and STG. They will hold the Prothean bunker so that no one hurts them."

"Understood." Stated Shepard as the line went dead and Hackett disappeared.

"Wrex, Aria, a STG team and a Turian advance attack force sharing a ship together." stated Garrus "I don't know who will kill who first."

**Sorry for the delay but I have just finished a 64 hour work week, not bad for a so called part time job. This delay has prevented me from working on most of my other stories but next week should be easier. Now I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Quorum**

"So this Aria is that dangerous?" asked Lee as the meeting between the colonials and the team from the Normandy continued.

"She is only really dangerous if you break her one rule." stated Shepard as he crossed his arms as he sat back down "Which is Don't Fuck with Aria."

"Fuck? Don't you mean frack?" asked Dee

"I think they pretty much mean the same thing." stated Athena

"That Admiral Hackett said something about something called Prothean being on New Caprica." stated Karl "What is that all about."

"Over 50 thousand years ago this entire area of space was the largest section of space still under the control of the Prothean empire." explained Shepard "They had been fighting the Reapers for hundreds of years and they knew that they had lost, so a plan was put into effect. One million Protheans would go into cryosleep on a planet under our control, they would wait for the Reapers to return to dark space and rise again. Until recently we believed that there was only one survivor Javik, we found out that another group of unknown size sealed themselves in a bunker on New Caprica. So far we have found 300 Prothean possible more still alive in their cryotubes."

"So your primarily goal is to save them?" asked Admiral Adama

"Yes, you have to understand the Prothean are seen as a legendary race in the galaxy in fact the religion of the Hanar one of the major races in the Galaxy call the Protheans "Enkindlers" basically they are their Gods." Explained Garrus

"So they don't worship the Lords of Kobol?" asked Racetrack

"No." stated Shepard worried where this was going, he didn't want religion to get in the way.

"Well they are a different race but the Sagittarian Quorum member still will not like it." stated Racetrack "Why had the only Quorum member up here when the Cylons attacked was Sagittarian."

"The Quorum is your civilian government correct?" asked Tali

"Yes, the entire Quorum apart from the Sagittarian member was on the planet when it was taken. He along with temporary Quorum members and the ships captains have formed a sort of Government in exile." explained Admiral Adama knowing that most of the time all the so called civilian government in exile did was talk about how they were going to save the rest of the people. Adama had kept them quiet telling them that the military was handling it but they had become an announces with the Sagittarian Quorum member Jacob Cantrell demanding almost the same level of power as the president, it was only a matter of time until the new Quorum demanded to see Shepard.

"If the information we took from Caprica is correct Sagittarian was one of the planets in your system, why would they be upset about finding out about the Hanar believing in different Gods?" asked Garrus "I mean the Galaxy is full of different beliefs."

"Most Sagittarians are extremely religious to the point where they believe that modern medicine is a sin against the Gods." Stated Dee "They are pigheaded, paranoid religious nut cases and I should know I grew up on Sagittarian."

"I see and they will not news of different religions well." stated Shepard

"They will see the fact that Aliens as an affront to the Gods." stated Dee "Didn't your scared scrolls say that the Gods made only humanity?"

"No." stated Shepard

"Well they will have to get to used to it." stated Karl "Maybe the fact that the 13th tribe as shown up will make them feel safer and they will overlook the fact that there are aliens."

"I don't think that will happen." stated Athena as suddenly a knock on the hatch caused everyone to look toward the door.

"Enter." ordered Adama as the communication officer walked in, she didn't even look up from the paper she had in her hands.

"Sir, the Quorum and the ship captains are demanding to meet with you in meeting room one. They want to know about these rumors about fraken aliens" stated the communication officer before looking up only to jump back when she saw Garrus, Shepard and Tali.

"Not really rumors." stated Shepard with a small laugh.

"I hate to put you though this but I believe it would be for the best if you talk with the civilian government." explained Admiral Adama as he stood up.

"I ask that you give me a few moments to get an update from my ship." explained Shepard

"Of course." said Admiral Adama as Shepard tapped on his wrist as his omni tool come to life which caused the colonial's eyes to widened again. Suddenly the face of a woman with long dark hair appeared.

"Ash anything to report?" asked Shepard

"We had to carry out a jump after a Cylon raider jumped in and discovered us." explained Ash "We jumped to the backup location. Any idea when we can come to your position I Dr. Chakwas is already going though medical supplies to see what we can give and I ordered the crew to prepare to drop off some of our excess food supplies."

"We are going to talk with the civilian government here so let's wait until after that. We don't want to create a scene when the Normandy and the Basestar show up." explained Shepard

"Understood anything else going on?" asked Ash

"We just talked to Hackett and a fleet is gathering but it will be a while." Stated Shepard "But four ships are on the way."

"Where did they find four ships so fast?" asked Ash

"Aria." answered Shepard as Ash groaned a bit "She provided three of the four ships with the forth being a Geth Light Cruiser."

"Great just what we need out here." stated Ash "A crazy Asia who would kill her own mother if it helped her."

"Well right now she has Wrex and a team of Krogans, an SGT team and an advance combat Turian team on her ship." added Shepard

"So we should expect them half dead when they arrive?" laughed Ash

"Let's hope not." laughed Shepard "Anything else to report?"

"Nothing much, I was going to start integration of the humanoid Cylon prisoners in the morning." stated Ash "Let them sweat a little bit."

"Alright but remember don't actually hurt them." added Shepard

"I wasn't going to John." Said Ash as she looked at her boyfriend "And please get back here soon, we can both use a good night sleep."

"I will Ash." Said Shepard as the link was cut.

"I have a feeling she is more than a just another member of your team." Stated Lee

"She is my girlfriend." explained Shepard as he stood up with a yawn.

"You tired or something?" asked Lee

"It may be three in the afternoon for you but it's six in the morning my time and we have been up almost 40 hours straight." explained Shepard as he stood up "Lead the way."

Meanwhile on New Caprica people where once again filling the streets they had used up the little amount of food which they had stored in their tent homes. Moving around the crowds of people under the white plastic rain coverings was the wood plank walkway was Galen and Cally Tyrol with their little son Nicholas in tow.

"So how much do we have?" asked Galen as he looked at his wife

"Just enough for some fresh bread after we get the formula for Nicholas." explained Cally as she looked at the money in her hands. If there was one thing she was actually thankful for the fact that the Cylons had brought some of the paper money from Caprica. The Cylons had brought shiploads of supplies to New Caprica all of which had to have gone though radiation cleaning.

"Let's get a day or two old bread we have to save money." explained Galen "Winter is coming and prices will go up."

"Do you think we will be here that long?" asked Cally

"I don't know." answered Galen as he noticed the dozens of Cylon centurions which moved though the streets their red visor scanning the crowds for any sign of weapons. "Here anything about that ship?"

"Probably nothing more then what you heard, some say it's a Cylon trick others are saying it's the 13th tribe and our salvation is soon at hand." stated Cally "Personally I hope it's some sort of new ship that Galactica made with spare parts."

"It's way too big for that." pointed out Galen

"What do you think?" asked Cally as Galen looked up into the sky full of raiders, not knowing if above the clouds hidden somewhere in the massive gas cloud which surrounded the planet was a colonial Raptor just waiting for them. They were working in the dark until they made contact with the Galactica.

"I don't know what to think." answered Galen as he looked down a side street only to see a yellow dog bowl, it was still fill with water meaning that no new message was waiting for him. "Maybe once we learn some more."

Back onboard Galactica the Colonial marines lead the way clearing the corridors as they headed toward meeting room one located near the CIC. They decided to take the fastest most direct route to the meeting room which happened to lead down the corridor which had been set aside for a memorial to those who they had lost in the colonies.

The colonial's watched as the three strangers stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at the thousands of photographic faces which lined the walls. They watched as Garrus suddenly pulled out his sniper rifle which caused the marines to raise their weapons only to get waved off by Admiral Adama. Garrus placed his gun but on the deck as he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Lord Victorus giver of life and ruler of all life may you guild these souls who taken from them before their duties where done to eternal peace." prayed Garrus (I couldn't find anything about a Turian religion.)

They turned to see Tali bowing her head a bit. "Ancestors I thank you for guiding us here this day so that we may help the descendants of those who's faces now line this wall." prayed Tali.

Soon everyone's eyes were on Shepard as he reached for one of the small packs in his armor, the colonial's eyes widened a bit as he pulled out a small bead like bard with a metal cross on the end with the figure of a man on it. Shepard wrapped the braded around one of his fist before getting down on one knee lowering his head. He wasn't as faithful as Ash but he did grow up in a heavy Irish part of Chicago. He closed his eyes and did a quick and quiet prayer to the fallen before standing up and doing the sign of the cross before putting the rosary away.

"Thanks for letting us stop." Said Shepard

"May I ask which one of the Lords did you prayed to?" whispered Adama so that only the two of them could hear it "Because I don't know that charm."

"Admiral, I don't think you would like the answered to that question." answered Shepard as he looked the older man in the eyes. "Let's just say it would be for the best if we avoid religion at all cost."

Adama nodded his head not knowing what Shepard was hiding but at the moment he didn't care.

"Let's keep moving." said Adama as they moved down the hallway before turning toward a small room just outside of the main meeting room.

"Please wait here until we have a chance to talk with the captains and the Quorum." stated Admiral Adama looking not at Shepard but at Tali and Garrus.

"Shepard?" asked Tali

"Wait here." ordered Shepard before switching back to English as he took the computer briefcase from Tali "Best to hold off destroying everything they believe until after we help save their lives."

"Understood." stated Garrus "We will be right here if you need us."

"Here goes." said Shepard as the doors opened to show a large meeting room with different banners hanging on the walls. Talking amongst themselves was a group of twelve people most of them men but a few women.

"Admiral Adama we need to talk to you about rumors about a team from Earth being on…." stated a man in a wore and dirty black suit he stopped mid sentence when he noticed Shepard standing there in his armor. The new Quorum members most of whom doubled as the ship captains simply looked at the black armored person standing before them.

"About me." finished Shepard "Commander John Shepard of the System Alliance vessel Sr-2 Normandy."

The Quorum members where simply stunned by the sight of Shepard.

"Commander Shepard is from a ship which as far as we know is from Earth." added Adama as the colonials stunned expressions only deepened.

"Um…please be seated" stated Jacob Cantrell as everyone found a seat behind banners of the different colons that they were from, with the Admiral and his son taking their spots behind banners with the seals of Galactica and the Pegasus. Shepard decided to show off a bit as he placed the briefcase computer behind his chair. Everyone watched as Sheppard opened the case before tapping on the computer screen and his omni tool as he linked the two up. Before any of the colonials could ask a holographic image of two large bars which arched forward appeared. Below the bars was the outline of Earth showing North and South America and parts of Europe and Africa. The colonial's eyes widened as the globe started to spin around moving past North and South America as Japan and Asia appeared. Shepard said nothing as he took his seat and waited.

"Um…Lets begin in the prayer to the Gods." said Jacob Cantrell as he lowered his head "Lords of Kobol please watch over this meeting and guild our actions. We thank you for uniting us with our lost cousins and we know that this is all part of your plan. We now pray to our guardian Gods…Zeus king of the Gods protector of Sagittarian."

"Hermes massager of the Gods and protector of Aquarion." stated a female ship captain as one by one all them prayed to their home colony protector Gods. Finally they looked at Shepard who remained quite.

"Aren't you going to pray to the Lords of Kobol?" asked Jacob Cantrell

"No offense but I didn't come to pray." said Shepard "I came to talk about how the System Alliance and the Citadel Council can help your people."

"The Commander is right we have major issues in front of us we should focus on that." stated Admiral Adama

"We will once he prays to the Gods." stated the Sagittaron Jacob Cantrell

"Maybe he doesn't know the prayer, Earth has been alone for a long time." Pointed out another member

"But he would have gotten the pattern of the prayer while he was listening." Added another member

"So will you pray to the Gods?" asked Jacob Cantrell

"Lord watch over all of us." Said Shepard hoping that would stafied the colonials.

"See now that is done can we move on?" asked Admiral Adama

"I believe the only thing we have to discuss is the arrive of this Commander Shepard." stated Jacob

"Now where is Earth so that we can unite with our cousins to distory the Cylons?" asked another member of the Quarum

"Maybe it is just better if I show you." Said Shepard as he activated his Omnitool which in itself caused some members to look at him with distain for using that technology. Behind Shepard the holographic image of the system alliance disppaered replaced with a local galaxy map.

"Here is your home system." Explained Shepard as the system highlighted, then another system was highlighted and then another. "The next two show Kobol and the planet you call New Caprica."

"So where is Earth?" asked Lee Adama as the image zoomed out far enough so that the three highlighted where blurred to a single dot. Then another spot appeared marking the location of Earth.

"That is Earth's location?" asked Jacob

"Yes, I am sorry to say that you where heading in the wrong direction." Explained Shepard

"But the Admiral Said he knew the location of Earth?" pointed out a captain as he looked at Admiral Adama

"Since I can't hid it anymore I will admit it." started Adama "The high command never knew the location of Earth, I used it to give our people hope. I didn't start believing earth was real until we came to Kobol."

"And yet it seems that we found Earth." said another Ship Captain

"But it's in the wrong direction the Scrolls say they went in the opposite direction of us." stated Jacob

"So the scrolls got that part wrong, not a big deal." said Lee "How many times has the scrolls been rewritten, probably over a dozen times."

"The scrolls are the word of the Gods they say nothing but the truth!" stated Jacob

"Your holy scrolls say that the Lords of Kobol only created humanity and that isn't true either." stated Shepard as he tapped on his Omni tool "Garrus, Tali you can come in now."

The door leading into the meeting room opened as the Colonial eyes widened yet again as they looked on aliens for the first time.

"By the Gods." exclaimed a woman as Garrus and Tali walked past them and stood behind Shepard.

"I said I was here not just to not just for the System Alliance which stands for all humanity but for all the races in this galaxy who are members of the Citadel Council." stated Shepard

"I refuse to believe this!" yelled Jacob as he came face to face with evidence a key part of his faith was totally wrong.

"Hard not believe when we are standing right in front of you." pointed out Garrus

"But…but the scrolls say the Gods created the Galaxy for all of humanity." exclaimed Jacob

"The Galaxy is full of different race who believe if a lot of different things." said Shepard

"Commander Shepard as leader of the Quorum I command you to shoot and kill this abomination to the faith." ordered Jacob as he pointed toward Garrus and Tali. Shepard responded by pulling his pistol which opened itself up around his hand and placing it on the table.

"If I shot anyone it is going to be you." pointed out Shepard "You have no power to order me to do anything, you have no power over System Alliance members not to mention a Council Spectre."

"The Quorum is the governing body of all the tribes of Kobol which means your world and its military is under our command." explained Jacob as he straightened his tie "And our first order is that you kill this Godsless creatures and help us destroy the Cylons."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh as the colonies looked at him.

"You really think that you can just show up and order me to kill my best friend and his girlfriend both of whom I have walked through hell with?" laughed Sheppard "And that isn't even getting into the crazy idea you have that you can just command our entire military force and in force your will on the just over a trillion human still alive after the war on hundreds of worlds."

"Still the Quorum is the body and since we have 12 worlds seated here to your one we hold the power over all colonies from Kobol including those worlds which where colonized by our cousin's on Earth." stated Jacob

"Then it's a good thing Earth was never a colony of Kobol." stated Shepard he was tired not just physically but tired of this colonials. As every Colonial mouths hung open "In fact if anything you are colonies of Earth."

"What the frak are you talking about?" asked Lee

"We concrete evidence including fossil records that humanity evolved on Earth; we had buildings dating back over four thousand years which would have placed us on Kobol if your scrolls are to be believed." Explained Shepard "In fact belief in your Lord of Kobol or as we call them the Greek Pantheon was basically limited to a small part of Earth and that religion died out thousands of years ago."

He paused for a moment studying the colonials who steamed to stunned to say anything.

"Then just a few days ago we found a bunker that was built by a race that ruled the galaxy 50 thousand years ago called the Protheans on Kobol, turns out that the AI that ran the bunker used early Earth as a testing ground for a form of teleportation." explained Shepard "They took your ancestors from Earth and brought them to Kobol and impersonated your Lords of Kobol."

"You claim that some AI brought us to Kobol?" asked Jacob with rage in his voice.

"Yes, I am sorry for being so blunt but we have to move forward." explained Shepard

"Yes…we have to move forward." stated Jacob as he stood up and straightened his jacket "And we can't move forward while we have a false prophet."

"Wait you can't believe Shepard is a false prophet?" asked a colonial captain

"False prophet?" asked Tali

"The holy scriptures say that there is false prophets which will guild the sons and daughters of Kobol away from the true path." explained Admiral Adama

"Great now you all think I am the anti-Christ." said Shepard more to himself than anyone else.

"The Anti-Christ?" asked a colonial

"The Anti-Christ is the son of the devil and is suppose to lead the followers of God and his son into darkness at the end of times." explained Shepard

"You're a monotheists? Like the crazy Soldiers of the One?" asked Jacob as the former history teacher recalled the now destroyed terrorist group

"A lot of Earth's religions are monotheist." stated Shepard

"Then it is clear that you are a false prophet." exclaimed Jacob as he dove into his jacket and pulled out a pistol, he aimed down the sights toward Shepard "Die false prophet!"

A shot rang out as blood splattered against the wall; however it wasn't Shepard's blood it was Jacob as he fell to the ground with some of his fingers missing and a hole in his shoulder. His gun was shattered into a pieces on the ground beside him. Still sitting in his seat with his hand on his pistol in his hands was Shepard. The colonials rushed to their fallen Quorum member, including the admiral.

The Colonial Marines raised their weapons at the same time Garrus and Tali pulled theirs as both sides prepared to fire on the other.

"Stand down!" yelled the Admiral as both sides slowly lowered their weapons. "Jacob drew first, they where only defending themselves."

"Get a medic in here." ordered Lee Adama as he looked at the exploded gun on the ground. He had seen weapons exploded like that only when the rounds exploded in the chamber. A bullet hole was clear as day in the back of the gun. His heart rate picked up as he realized that Shepard had somehow sent his own round down the barrel of Jacob pistol and out the other end before hitting him in the shoulder. It was an impossible shot but somehow he this Shepard had done it.

"Nice shot Sheppard." pointed out Garrus as he deactivated his translator so that the colonials couldn't understand him "But I feel that this meeting is over now."

"Ya, and it didn't go that well." admitted Shepard in English "I wish he hadn't pulled a weapon."

"Well he did and considering we just told them that their entire faith is a lie, I feel it went as well as possible." explained Tali "No one is dead and that is just a flesh wound."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Tension**

The air was thick and everyone was on edge as the medical team arrived to treat the Sagittarian Quorum member who had pulled a gun on Commander Shepard.

"How is he?" asked Lee Adama as the medics looked over the man's wound.

"He should be fine, the problem will be the fact that we can't use modern medic to help the wound heal." explained the medic knowing that most Sagittarians don't use medicine apart from cleaning and dressing the wound. "We are lucky that the round went though his shoulder and it doesn't look it hit much apart from muscle and flesh."

Lee looked up at the wall only to see the bullet that Shepard fired from his pistol had gone though Jacob's gun and shoulder before slamming into wall.

"It's safe to move him." stated the medic as they put him on a stretcher and carried him out of the room. With everyone gone they turned their attention back to Shepard.

"Listen; am I sorry I shot him? No." admitted Shepard "He pulled on me, so I shot first. The issue is this, the rest of the galaxy is coming here and you all have to face the fact that the galaxy is much bigger than your 12 tribes your world."

"But you assaulted our religion." stated another ship captain

"I only assaulted it when you pushed the issue, religious freedom written into the laws of almost every race in the galaxy and in those few cases where it isn't, most of the time they look the other way." Explained Shepard "You have humans believing in the Asari's faith and some Salarians had grabbed on the Hindu faith."

"Still, you are calling our Gods fake." Stated the ship captain

"No, he said that this AI impersonated the Lords of Kobol." pointed out the Caprican Captain "For all he knows the Lords of Kobol are the true Gods and his God is the false one."

Shepard looked around at the torn faces of the colonials, he could see while a lot of them believed in their Gods that they were not the religious as the Sagittarian.

"I am not asking you to change your faith, however at the moment let's put religion aside and focus on our common goals." Explained Shepard "Now at this very moment my ship and a Cylon Basestar now under our control is only a jump away, onboard the Normandy we have food supplies not a lot but enough to help you along. Also in a couple of days four ships are arriving two of them loaded with supplies."

"Behind those ships a fleet is gathering and they will come weather you like it or not." explained Garrus

"And these ships will save us?" asked another captain

"Their first mission is to save Protheans located on New Caprica, after that they are going to free the centurions. Only after that will they focus on you." explained Shepard

"But to do all that we will force the Cylons to the peace table." explained Shepard

"Why worry about the about the fraken Centurions?" asked a captain

"Under Citadel law all true AI have the same rights under the laws as organics." Explained Shepard

"You consider them people?" asked Lee Adama

"We do." answered Shepard

"See there is a race in the galaxy called the Geth. They were created by my people and three hundred years ago they rebelled after we started to exterminate them because one asked a simple question. Does it have a soul?" explained Tali "They chased us off our planet and forces us into a migrant fleet not unlike yours apart from its size. We had millions of people on hundreds of ships. Five years ago with Shepard's help we retook our home world and formed peace with the Geth, we live in peace two races one world."

"A Geth ship is in the first group to arrive, let's hope they can talk the Cylons into peace." added Shepard "Also the peace deal we have with the Reapers is that we live in peace, organics and synthetic living together in a peaceful galaxy."

"Reapers?" asked a colonial Captain as the imaged changed to show a giant squid like ship with a black haul.

"This is a Reaper, an advance race of AI under the direction of an even more advanced AI we called the Catalyst." explained Shepard "Every fifty thousand years or so the Reapers swam though this Galaxy harvesting any advance race leaving the privative races behind. This has gone on for millions of years though countless cycles trillions died in each cycle."

"And you made peace with these AI monsters?" asked another Colonial

"I didn't like that we had to let them go after killing so many but to save the rest of galaxy I made the deal." admitted Shepard

"Still they are machines." stated yet another colonial

"I feel we are just moving around in circles right now." explained Shepard "Maybe it would be best if we all take a break and come back to this later."

"Agreed, there is a lot to do." said Admiral Adama

"In the mean time with your permission I would like to bring the Normandy here and get your people some help. While we don't have much extra supplies we do have a small supply of extra food and medical supplies on the Normandy."

"That would be very helpful commander." said Admiral Adama "Just allow us time to inform the other captains so they don't react when a Cylon Basestar appears."

"How long do you need?" asked Shepard

"Fifteen minutes are so." said Admiral Adama as Shepard nodded his head before grabbing the computer before walking out into the same waiting area that Garrus and Tali had been before their entrees. The three friends sat down around a table surrounded by colonial marines. Quickly they switched off their translator programs so that colonials couldn't understand them.

"Well that went horrible." stated Shepard as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"At least you didn't kill that idiot when he pulled a gun on you." pointed out Garrus "I would have shot him in the head."

"Maybe I should have, but it would have caused more problem." explained Shepard as he crossed his arms over his chest, his body was screaming out for some sleep. He had become used to his post war sleep cycle where he actually could get eight hours of sleep.

"He will be a massive headache when he gets back on his feet and even if there is only a small hardcore group religious nut cases like Jacob it will cause a lot of problems." stated Tali "However from what I have seen most of the colonials are more along the lines of Admiral Adama, yes they are faithful but they will put that faith aside if it helps the people as a whole."

"Let's hope that they don't decide to cross Aria when she arrives because we all know what she will do to them." said Shepard

"Rip them apart then send them out the airlock or feed them to any Vorcha that she brings." Pointed out Garrus "And idea on the size of ships that she is bring?"

"I know Adria has a handful of old frigates and maybe a cruiser or two that Cerberus left when we took back Omega." Stated Shepard "Her power was always the massive weapons built into Omega itself."

"So we probably have a retooled Cerberus cruiser and a Geth light cruiser along with the Normandy as the military force since to protect this fleet until the fleet arrives." stated Shepard knowing that on a galactic scale it wasn't much military force but it may be enough against the Cylons "However the most important thing is getting the ground forces that Aria is bring onto the planet's surface to make sure the Prothean are protected."

"Then all we have to do is wait for the rest of the fleet to arrive and then we force a peace." said Tali as she got out the computer and prepared to contact the Normandy.

Back over New Caprica another meeting of the Cylon high command was taking place only this time there was no Colonials in this meeting.

"So we may have one of our Basestars under the controls of this unknown ship." stated Cavil

"Judging from the photo brought back by the raider it's hard to say it isn't." pointed out a number three as she looked at one of the multiple photos taken of the missing Basestar by the scout Raider which had be spread across the meeting room table. The images before them showed a stricken Basestar with seemly all their raiders floating seemly dead in space. Attached to the side of the Basestar was that strange ship which had appeared over the city only days before.

"I don't understand how it could have disable all our Raiders and the ship." stated a Two

"Has any of those models onboard resurrected yet?" asked a four

"None and the data from the resurrection hub show that no conciseness was processed though the hub before being sent back to the ship." stated Caprica Six, she had left the surface of New Caprica to attend this meeting only minutes before "We have to assume that the ship was taken without much of a fight."

'What could they have done to take down a Basestar without firing a shot?" asked Cavil

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it." stated D'Anna as she moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What?" asked Cavil

'I have seen this before." Stated Boomer as everyone looked at her "We all have seen this before when we attacked the colonies and disabled all their weapon systems with a computer virus."

"That was what I was thinking." responded D'Anna

"You think we were hacked?" asked Cavil

"Impossible, we are machines. We can't be hacked." reported a four

"Which is why we would be a perfect weapon against us." stated Boomer "We think we are totally safe there and that is where they hit us."

"If the ship is really from Earth it would explain how they could hack us." added Caprica Six "They could have never turned away from networked computers like the colonials did when we gained our freedom that could add almost seventy years to their technology level."

"I already told you why they can't be from earth." stated Cavil

"And I personally don't believe what you are saying." stated Caprica Six "You already admitted you lied to us about knowing the final five and yet you refuse to tell us who they are. So I am incline not to believe anything you say."

"Are you calling me a liar." stated Cavil "You the first to kill your own kind are questing me."

"You where not there when that computer said Earth." stated Caprica Six

"It doesn't matter if the ship is from Earth or not what matters is it seems that we are open to hacking." stated D'Anna before turning toward Caprica six and Boomer "Didn't you say they had a robot which seemed to have the power to change forms."

"More than a robot it seems, they called her EDI and acted like she was a real person." stated Caprica Six as she remembered looking at the female formed robot.

"We have to assume that this EDI or others like her can copy us." stated D'Anna "Maybe they disabled the ship with a hack and then boarded the ship with it in the lead. Our centurions will not attack us and they will not fire on this EDI."

'What do you recommend." asked Cavil

"Since it would be suicide to give the centurions the ability to fire on us, I recommend instead that we take jump ability away from the hybrid and instead modify it to a manual control either on the bridge or in the hybrid chamber." recommended D'Anne "That way if we do get hacked we can still jump away. It would still allow us to use computers for faster targeting and tracking but it's allows us a measure of security.'

"I like the idea." stated Cavil as the other Cylons nodded their head in agreement. "Then let it be done."

'As any of our other ships gone missing?" asked Caprica Six

"No, all ships are either in one of five spots. Here over the planet, protecting the colony, protecting the resurrection hub, guarding the gate or in a convoy of ships heading to one of the other locations." Stated cavil "All of our fleets are gathering, every ship we have is on its way here."

"And the plan once they arrive?" asked Boomer

"Search and destroy." stated Cavil "We will have so much fire power that nothing in the Galaxy will stop us.'

Down on the planet unaware of the high level meeting which was taking place above him was Galen Tyrol. He had once again come back to the main market place, however this time instead of going on a grocery run he was moving toward his informant dead drop spot. As he moved toward the side street he smiled as he saw the yellow dog food bowl turned over. Instantly he moved to flip it back up petting the dog as he did. Then slowly he moved to the nearby dead drop only to walk out with a small piece of paper. He quickly scanned the paper before rushing toward the underground headquarters of the New Caprica resistance. When he rushed down the hidden trapdoor he came face to face with the hotshot viper pilot Starbuck with a pistol in her hands.

"Gods Fraken Damn it Chief next time knock before coming down I almost blew your fraken head off." yelled Starbucks as she lowered her gun.

'Sorry but this can't wait.' explained Galen

"What is going on?" asked Saul, ever since their escape from the prison Saul along with Starbucks had been hiding underground to escape the Cylons who were still looking for them.

"It's a message from my informant." stated Galen as he held the message in his shaking hands as he handed it to Saul. Saul's eyes widened as he read the message.

"Will someone fraken tell me what is on the damn piece of paper?" asked Starbucks as Saul handed the paper to her. Like everyone else her eyes widened as she had to reread the information on the paper.

"_The unknown ship isn't from the Cylons and there is good evidence from what they left behind that the ship is probably from Earth." _read the message.

"Earth…it says Earth." repeated Starbucks

"Next to the wireless frequency to get off this rock, it's the best fraken news I have heard since my son was born." exclaimed the Chief as he slapped his hands together and jumped for joy.

A flash of light filled the void of space as a Cylon Basestar jumped into Dradus range but not weapon range of the colonial fleet. At the same moment a much smaller ship came out of FTL between the colonial fleet and the Cylon Basestar.

"Cylon Basestar and Normandy have entered DRADUS range." Stated the DRADUS operator as he along with the rest of the command staff of both the Pegasus and Galactica stood in the CIC. They weren't alone standing in front of the small table in the center of the room right across from Admiral Adama himself was Commander Shepard with Tali and Garrus behind him.

"Have they armed weapons?" asked the Admiral

"No sure about the smaller ship but all the Cylon weapon systems are down." reported the Dradus operator

"Sir message coming in over the wireless, they are broadcasting on an open channel." reported the communication operator, everyone knew what an open channel meant, everyone who had a wireless receiver could hear the broadcast.

"Put them on." ordered Adama

"This is SR-2 Normandy of the System Alliance and the Citadel Council requesting permission to join your fleet." stated Joker's voice over the wireless. All eyes were on Admiral Adama as he picked up his own wireless broadcaster.

"This is Admiral Adama, on behest of the 12 tribes of Kobol it is an honor to welcome a our long lost Earth cousins into the fleet." stated Admiral Adama as he lowered his wireless broadcaster and watched the DRADUS screen watching to see if what he agreed upon with Shepard really happened.

Outside the ship all the Viper pilots which were already on edge where ready to pull the trigger as the Cylon Basestar remained where it had been just outside of weapon range but within line of sight of the fleet. While the Cylon ship remained where it was the Normandy moved into the fleet, Vipers moved around the strange ship keeping an eye on it.

"Is everything good?" asked Shepard as he looked at admiral Adama "Can we move on to the next phase and get your people some food?"

"Flight control sent landing instructions to the Normandy and tell the deck crew once the Normandy is inside to close the pods so that we can unload the food." ordered Admiral Adama before looking toward Lee and Dee. "I need you two off this ship before they arrive."

"But." started Lee before Dee grabbed her husband's arm.

"Your father is right; you can spend more time with your mother once we know everything is safe." explained Dee as Lee nodded his head before heading off.

"If I make another offer Admiral?" asked Shepard as Bill looked at him "I believe you have a small press core, maybe a tour of the Normandy for them and some Quorum members."

"It may help them understand us better." added Garrus

"Alright, but count me in that group as well." added the Admiral as he looked at the DRADUS screen just in time to see the reading which marked the Normandy change from yellow unknown to Green friendly with it's own label.

On the outskirts of New Caprica hidden under the ancient rock was the most intact bunker that Liara had ever been in. Normally the teams had to use their own power source to get the Prothean computers running however here everything was working and their wasn't rocks dropping down on them from a holes in the ceiling and this was on level A1 which meant there had to be more levels deeper down into the planet.

"Any luck?" asked Jacob Talyor as he walked though the opening to the bunker carrying a tray of food.

"Not as yet." answered the Prothean member of the team, Javik as he worked his way through the computer network trying to find the location of the bunkers. "They wanted to make sure that this place couldn't lead to the main control center."

"Why would they make it so hard for you to get to the rest of your people?" asked Jacob

"The best way I can explain it, is that this bunker is its own life boat with its own power supply and everything. The Protheans wanted to make sure that the Reapers couldn't located the other bunkers." explained Liara as she took the glass of water off the tray "And since there is no exits from this level we have to assume that other bunkers are spread out across the planet."

"If that is the case the problem will be locating them." stated Javik

"Well you may be happy to hear that the council is finally gathering a fleet." said Jacob

"Finally." said Liara as suddenly a particle rifle beam beam shot right over her shoulder. The two of them instantly moved behind one of the Prothean life pods pulling out their weapons. Jacob poked his head out from behind cover only to pull it back as a beam shot moved just over his head.

"Who is it?" asked Liara

"You have to see it to believe it." answered Jacob as Liara poked her own head out from under cover only to have her eyes widened as she looked down the hallway only to see four living Protheans with their weapons raised moving toward them.

"By the Goddess." exclaimed Liara as Jacob prepared to fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Liara as she grabbed the gun before Jacob could fire.

"They are shooting at us." explained Jacob

"They are living Prothean." stated Liara as a beam shot moved just over their hiding spot.

'Maybe so but they are shooting at us." Stated Jacob as suddenly a beam shot came from behind them, heading toward the Protheans.

'Stand down!" yelled Javik as he stepped out from cover with his own weapon raised.

"Who are you?" asked one of the other Protheans as they pointed weapons at each other.

"Commander Javik." answered Javik as he held up one of his hand with the palm out, yet somehow keeping the gun level "Life is vengeance."

Liara and Jacob watched as the other Prothean raised their hands and formed a similar hand sign

"Vengeance though Life." stated the other Protheans as they pointed their weapons toward the ceiling.

'It is alright, you can come out." ordered Javik as Liara and Jacob moved out from behind cover.

"Why do you come with two servant races?" asked one of the other Prothean as Laira's and Jacob's translator program translated so that they understood what was being said

"Better if I explain things to your commander.' stated Javik as the smallest of the Prothean, its frame was thinner and it's face was more softer in nature. Her skin was also a slightly lighter shade of blue then Javik.

"You are looking at her." stated the Prothean in a slightly softer voice then Javik "Lt. Commander Vegter."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry to inform you that I am taking the next week off from writing. I have some very important things that need to be done and I want to take a break. Who knows if I finish what needs to be done early I may have a surprise for you all, with a new story. ****In the mean time you can go to my profile and see a new long clip of the next story.**** Now until next time which will likely be the 8****th****, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Rise**

Joker sat at the helm of the Normandy waiting for permission for landing out of the window he could see the massive landing bay of the Galactica before him. All around Normandy the colonial vipers patrolled with four colonial Raptors two on each side. The instructions from the Galactica said they were there to help guild them in but judging by the fact that the Normandy's missile target alarm get going off the real reason was to stop them from attacking their ship.

"So do you think we will fit?" asked the current second in Command of the Normand Miranda as she stood on the bridge behind Joker and EDI. Since Shepard and Garrus were off ship Miranda was second in command after Ashley.

"It's a tight fit but no real problem." explained Joker "We have about 7 meters on either side of us and around 40 meters to our front once we get all the way in."

"That is the one part I don't really like, docking is one thing be we are going inside another ship which we know next to nothing about." explained Miranda

"We know one thing for sure." said Joker as Miranda looked at him "If things go side way and we have to shoot our way out, we can't miss."

"Very true Jeff." stated EDI as laugh a bit as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Attention Normandy this is Galactica flight control you are cleared for landing." Stated a voice over the radio

"Understood Normandy moving in." said Joker as the expert pilot began moving into the landing bay of the giant colonial Battlestar. The Normandy was pushing the limits of the size ship which could fit inside the landing bay; however this was the most effect way to deliver the food. Once inside four landing struts came out from their holding area on the Normandy as it touched down inside the giant Battlestar. The landing bay was partly designed to be used as a moveable dry dock for smaller warships during the first Cylon war and lately it had been used mostly to move supplies from ship that where too large for raptors to do themselves.

"The Normandy has landed." reported the colonial flight operator as the flight pod began to move into the main body of Galactica "Retracting flight pod and preparing to pump in atmosphere the flight pod. Extending air lock for docking."

The Normandy rocked a little bit as the Galactica's internal airlock attached itself to the Normand's haul. Normally they wouldn't bother with pumping air into the flight pods, only when they needed to do repairs did they do it. The rest of the time they left the pods extended so incase of Cylon attack the Raptors and Vipers could land.

The outer airlock of Normandy followed by the inner one opened up as Shepard followed by Garrus and Tali walked back onboard the ship which had become home.

"Commander on Deck." stated Joker as he spun around in his chair and jokily saluted Shepard, while most of the other crew saluted him.

"That enough Joker." said Shepard before turning to Miranda "How are preparations for the food and medical going?"

"We are maybe 30 minutes away from having all the food ready to go, I recommend we give them two of our three emergency containers and Dr. Chakwas is handling the medical side." explained Miranda "However it will do much to help a population of this size."

"But it will help a bit." added EDI

"Alright, will you inform the crew that in 45 minutes we will be conducting a tour for the Admiral of the Colonial fleet plus members of the government and some of their press." explained Shepard

"I will inform them." said Miranda as she crossed her arms over her chest "Shepard, you look like you need some sleep. I know I can't order you but get some sleep."

"I am on my way to bed now, maybe I get a quick nap before they arrive." explained Shepard

"No rest for the wicked, ah Commander." laughed Joker as the Sheppard walked away heading toward the Captain's cabin.

"Something happened didn't it?" asked Miranda as she turned to Garrus and Tali.

"Nothing much, we kind of maybe destroyed their religion and their current civilian leader is religious nut case who thinks that the System alliance has to listen to him." explained Garrus

"That is crazy we have hundreds of worlds." stated Joker before Miranda looked at him 'Ok we have hundreds of worlds within our territory most of whom are abounded because of the Reapers. Still the point stands."

"And Shepard delivered that point home when he shot the guy when he pulled a gun on us." explained Tali

"Shepard shot a member of a civilian government." exhaled Miranda

"Only after he pulled his gun on us and he tried to order Shepard to kill us since we an affront to their religious text." clarified Tali

"Was it a good shot at least?" asked Garrus

"Straight through his own gun and into the son's of a bitch shoulder." stated Garrus with a smile on his face.

"If this guy really threatened to have you and Tali killed I am amazed Shepard didn't kill him." stated Miranda before looking at Garrus "Hell I am surprised that you didn't do it yourself Garrus."

"Shepard beat me to it." admitted Garrus "And he should count himself lucky I would have shot him between the eyes not in the shoulder."

"You two get some rest as well." said Miranda as the two of them headed toward their own small cabin set up near the engine room. It wasn't much only wide enough for the two of them to lay down but it was sterilized and was clean enough for Tali to risk taking off her helmet. Once the two of them had gone Miranda headed down the back to the prepared to take care of the business of informing each command to prepare for guest. As she walked past the galaxy map she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around only to see EDI standing behind her.

"Did you have a chance to look over the DNA profile?" asked EDI as Miranda slowly nodded her head.

"It is perfect." stated Miranda as EDI smiled "And that is the problem it is too perfect."

"I don't follow." stated a confused EDI as the two of them started walking.

"The thing if I had to come up with the dream woman for Joker, it would be pretty close to those looks. Which makes me wonder if you are building this body for him or for you?" explained Miranda

"I understand your point but what if Jeff doesn't like the new body, wouldn't be best to become what he wants?" asked EDI

"I think if you asked him he would say become what you want to become. He would love you even if you became a Krogan." explained Miranda as EDI laughed a bit.

"Even though the Krogan form does have its strengths I wouldn't want to become one." explained EDI

"But the point still stands." explained Miranda "Build your own body not some dream woman for Joker. Now are you sure this is the body you want?"

EDI looked down for a moment as she thought about it for a moment before the two of them stepped into the elevator.

"There were two things I changed once I found out they are only the third highest traits in the women in Jeff's adult photo collection." explained EDI, Miranda blinked a bit "I personally liked it better but I thought it would be best."

"First I find it kind of disturbing that you know the traits of women in Joker's porn collection." stated Miranda as she placed her head in her hands "Second I realize that you probably know more about the crew then anyone so you probably know what everyone likes."

"Unless they shut me monitoring systems down I have eyes and ears everywhere. However I normally shut them down myself when I know things are getting personal" stated EDI "Apart from the bathrooms that is and I thank you for your insight."

"I hope I didn't set you back in your project." said Miranda

"Not at all, I only have one shot at this and they are only minor changes." explained EDI as the elevator came to a stop at Crew Quarters deck. "It should only take five minutes to make the changes and only an hour to grow the new sample."

"And once you have the sample how long will it take you to grow the body?" asked Miranda

"The Cylons technology is actually very good at growing whole bodies, I could rush it and get it done in two days but I will take the slow path and take seven days." explained EDI as she headed toward the medical bay to start her work.

"So seven days to a new you." said Miranda to herself as she moved off the elevator and headed toward the ship chef.

Down on the planet the standoff between the bunker Prothean and the team from the Normandy had ended as they stood across from each other.

"Lt. Commander Vegter, report." ordered Javik to the female Prothean who was in charge of the bunker.

"My combat team was awoken once the bunker was breached, we moved to defend the people and when we arrived we saw the Asari and the human." stated Vegter as she and the other Prothean combat troopers put their weapons away. "We moved to defend the members of the empire."

"As you should have." stated Javik

"They could have said something." stated Liara

"It would have cost them the element of surprise." stated Jacob "Luckily they are bad shots."

"You have no place to say that human, you are a subject race." stated one of the male Prothean combat troopers as him along with all the Prothean apart from Javik.

"It is understandable that their aim is off due to unfreezing sickness." stated Javik "When someone is in cryosleep too long they can have slight double vision for up to three days."

"Why do you explain things to them?" asked one of the males "They are subject races."

"There is no empire is there?" asked Vegter as the other Prothean looked at her "The Asari and the human are too advanced to have just been uplifted. When we went into cryosleep humanity where just discovering writing and the Asari still mastering the production of steel, there is no way they would have been ready for uplifting during your life time Commander Javik."

"You are correct." Stated Javik sadly "My mission failed, we where betrayed and when we sealed ourselves away we only had a few hundred warriors. Then the automatic timer failed combined with power failures meant that when I was unfrozen just over five years ago I was all that was left."

"How long?" asked Vegter

"Fifty thousand years." stated Javik as the Protheans looked at each other

"Then there is no time to waste the Reapers will be returning." stated Vegter

"They have returned." stated Liara as the Protheans held their breath for a moment "And they are gone."

"Gone?" asked one of the other Prothean

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just shared your memories with them Javik?" asked Liara

"No, while our races ability to transfer memories by touch is helpful and works perfectly for sharing shorts bits of information transferring something so complex would come across as only broken fragments." explained Javik

"How did you defeat the Reapers?" asked Vegter

"A human defeated them per say." stated Javik "One commander Shepard who is the living exemplar of Victory, managed what no one ever did and unite the races of the galaxy under one banner and that was enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Vegter

"Turns out that the Reapers are not just limited to this galaxy, they have forces in countless galaxies. They clear those galaxies so that organic and inorganic life don't destroy everything." explained Liara "When they saw how our galaxy came together as equals both Organics and Inorganic they thought it was worth studying to see if a galaxy could live in peace."

"So Shepard made peace with them and as long as we treat each other right we will live in peace." stated Jacob as the Protheans had a look of pure disgust on their faces.

"You made peace with those who have killed countless trillions." yelled one of the Protheans before looking at Javik "How could you allow the lower races to make that call."

"I was only one, no empire and it was their cycle to choice." explained Javik "However now, we have a chance to rebuild what we all lost, our empire may yet rise again."

"I am sure that the council would happily give you at least an embassy on the Citadel right off the bat." explained Jacob "Hell, the Hanar believe you to be their gods they may push for full council membership."

"As humanity says we will cross that bridge when it comes to it but first lets find out how many of our race is still alive." explained Javik "Where is central control?"

"Follow us." stated Vegter as the Protheans moved toward out of the bunker and into the staircase which had lead them down to the bunker however instead of moving up the staircase they moved to behind the staircase. They came to a stop facing a seemly normal rock wall, the team from the Normandy had simply walked past the wall as they moved through the large bunker doors into the chamber they had found. Everyone watched as Vegter reached out her hand touching the wall, the moment she did the wall disappeared to show a long hallway.

"A holographic door." stated Javik

"The Reapers would find that bunker and destroy it and totally miss this door." explained Vegter as they moved down the hallway until they suddenly found themselves standing on the edge of a large seamless bottomless tunnel which disappeared into the darkness.

"Well this seems kind of a dead end." stated Jacob as looked over the edge into the dark abyss.

"This is the end of the line for you." stated Vegter as she looked at Jacob and Liara as suddenly a moving platform came out of the darkness before coming to a stop right in front of them "Wait here for our return."

"Wait a second." stated Liara "Why should we wait?"

'Ya, what the hell is up with that?" asked Jacob

"This is a Prothean matter it doesn't involve you." stated one of the Protheans

"Liara, Jacob it would be best if you let me handle this." explained Javik as he stepped onto the Gondola along with the other Protheans.

"Alright, we will head up to the shuttle and contact the Normandy." said Liara as she and Jacob stood back as the Gondola moved away from the edge and headed into the darkness.

"What was that all about?" asked Jacob "They act like we are nothing."

"You have to remember the Prothean culture was an empire, with subject races under them. The only race with any real power was the Protheans themselves." explained Liara as she turned and started to walk away.

Out in the darkness of the tunnel Javik stood in the middle of the moving platform surround by his own people for first time in 50 thousand years.

"That human and Asari thinking that they are equal to us." growled one of the male protheans "They are subject species nothing more, we will rebuild our empire."

"Be calm, things has changed a lot over 50 thousand years." stated Javik as he put his hands behind his back "This is their cycle not ours we are leftovers from a cycle which was destroyed. We will rebuild our empire but it will not be the empire as it was before, we will all be equals."

"We are superior to them." stated a Prothean as he glared at Javik

"If we are so superior to them then why are we at their mercy for a recue?" asked Vegter as her fellow Protheans looked at her "It is an front to everything we have been taught but the truth is that we are no longer the most dominate race in the galaxy. They have won the right to rule, we are lucky that they are being so kind to us. Would we do the same if the roles where reverse, I think not."

"We can rebuild our empire and reclaim our position as the dominate race in the galaxy." Stated the Prothean

"And if we did do that we would bring the Reapers down on all of us." stated Javik as the platform came to a stop on the far end of the tunnel "We must adapt to the new galaxy terrain because if we don't we will be destroyed."

"As the highest ranking member of our race left alive we will follow your orders." stated Vegter as they stepped off the platform and walked past some fixed defensives including massive ceiling mounted guns which were suppose to stop Reapers from breaking the giant doors that lead to the central bunker control. The doors opened as Javik entered the bunker command for the first time. As expected there where row after row of computer terminals with a single large fixed screen against one wall. Along the back wall were empty cryopods.

"You woke up here?" asked Javik as he looked at the five other Prothean.

"We are the defense force for the bunkers." stated Vegter "The entire defense force."

"Only five of you?" asked Javik "That is the entire military force to defend this bunker?"

"Yes, the rest of the military sacrificed themselves to hold the Reapers off so that the civilians could make it here." explained Vegter as Javik looked at her.

"That is odd; we always save the military first." stated Javik as he tried not to remember how many times the military forces was put on the last transports off world even as civilians where left to the Reapers.

"It was the only way to throw off the reapers. The war was already lost and with you saving the warriors we focused on the civilians, the women and children." stated Vegter as she touched the main computer terminal bringing up a map of the bunker network. Javik eyes widened as he saw that the bunker was set up like a giant web, with multiple smaller bunkers radiating off from the main command center.

"How many of our people made it?" asked Javik almost afraid of the answer, he looked up at the screen as seven bunkers turned from green to red meaning that they had lost power however most of them remained green.

"Out of 25,000 who went into cryosleep we have lost just under 10,000 to power storages." stated Vegter as Javik couldn't help but smile "Leaving us with 15,742 subjects of the empire still alive in cryosleep, Most of them are females and the young."

"I am not alone anymore." stated Javik "The Prothean race will rise again."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I personally believe that since Protheans were the dominate race of their cycle they wouldn't like the idea of needing help from lower races. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Even More Problems**

Commander John Shepard stood in front of a mirror after a way too short nap and an even quicker shower, the only good part about them was he shared both of them Ash.

"How long do we have?" asked Ash as put on her deep blue dress uniform jacket.

"Maybe if we didn't turn off EDI's ability to monitor we would know." pointed out Shepard as he put on some golden pins on his collar.

"I don't really like the idea of having someone watch." stated Ash as she finished putting all the pins into her uniform. "You ready?"

"Yes." answered Shepard as straightened his uniform one last time before the two of them headed out of the Captain's cabin. It took only a few moments for the two of them to reach the main operational deck of the Normandy. They walked past the crew members who were either manning their stations or doing some last minute cleaning. Near the line of computers which ran down the long neck of the Normandy the rest of the team was gathering. Everyone who was still onboard who had been part of Shepard's ground teams were also lining up to welcome the visitors.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Shepard to his friends

"What else were we suppose to do? Shep?" asked Kusumi

"Still thank you, in a few moments a group of humans will come onboard, they have never seen aliens before so understand if they are stunned by you." explained Shepard "Just tell them the truth we have nothing to hide."

"We are going to scare those Colonials when we just dump all this on them." added Jack with a grin.

"Try to keep things simple, we are trying to help these people not give them a heart attack." added Garrus

"I thought you were going to get some rest?" asked Shepard as he looked at his best friend.

"I am third in command, I kind of have to be here." admitted Garrus "But after this is all done, I am taking some time off duty."

"I agree." answered Shepard as EDI's voice came over the speaker system.

"Shepard the colonial delegation is at the air lock doors." stated EDI

"Thanks EDI and you know you could introduce yourself." offered Shepard as he looked down the line of those onboard only EDI was missing.

"It would be best if I remain out of the way for the moment." explained EDI

"Understood, you may open the airlock doors." ordered Shepard as he put his hands behind his back as the airlock doors opened as Admiral William Adama walked onto the deck of the Normandy. Following right behind was a man dressed in a dirty gray business suit, behind him was a woman who was dressed in a pants suit which didn't quite match in style and was slightly too big for her. Next came another woman dressed probably the nicest of the group in a red dress; she had a large notebook in her hands. Standing beside Adama was yet another women dressed in a slakes and a t-shirt, however her hands where restrained. Behind her was the last person Shepard wanted to see, his arm was in a sling and he was dressed in a brown blood stained suit.

'Welcome onboard Admiral Adama welcome onboard the Normandy." welcomed Shepard

"Thank you Commander" stated Admiral Adama "Allow me to introduce the party some of whom you already know. This is Sharon Agathon our Cylon expert."

"You should put that thing out the nearest airlock." stated Jacob Cantrell

"It is wise for the Admiral to bring a Cylon with us, how us will we know if this isn't some big trick." stated a woman in the pants suit "I am Dahilia the Tauron representative Commander Shepard and I welcome your ship to the fleet."

"Thank you, I only hope that we can help." replied Shepard with a smile, as the woman in red pushed herself forward.

"Hello Commander Shepard I am Kim Benson of the Colonial fleet news and I will be reporting about the this ship and your people." Said the reporter "And all I have to do to get to become the first reporter ever to tour a ship from Earth is to keep the humanoid Cylon out of the report. A fair deal if I do say so myself."

"I welcome you all onboard to my left is second in command of the Normandy and the second human to become a Council Spectre Lt. Commander Ashley Williams." said Shepard

"Welcome onboard." said Ash

"And to her left is Garrus Vartian another Council Spectre." said Shepard

"By the Gods a real life alien." stated Kim as she looked at Garrus not noticing the other aliens which were lining the corridor.

"Now I understand why my father always complained about reactions when a human who never saw a Turian before." laughed Garrus

"That is just the lack of sleep talking." stated a voice that the three of them knew all too well, the colonials turned to see a young man about the age of Felix Gaeta walk out of the cockpit. He was dressed in a much more casual looking blue uniform including a hat. The strange thing about him was the fact that he seemed to be moving gingerly.

"This is the pilot of the Normandy, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau or as everyone calls him Joker." introduced Ashley

"If I am, why do you walk so carefully?" asked the reporter Kim

"Well I have Vrolik syndrome, it makes my bones extremely brittle." explained Jeff

"And your able to walk?" asked the reporter

"The bone coating process helps me walk but I more than make up for my lack of ability to run with my skills at flying." explained Joker as he turned around "Now I better be heading back to my controls who knows what could happen. Enjoy the tour of the fastest warship in the galaxy."

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my team." said Shepard as he started walking down the long neck of the Normandy. The first one was a woman dressed in a skin tight black and white uniform.

"This is Miranda Lawson, probably one of the smartest humans in the galaxy." Said Shepard

"If not the smartest, the Alliance has put me in charge of all then RND for their next generation warships." corrected Miranda "However I am still not used to having limits on resources."

"Next allow me to introduce the best thief in the galaxy Kasumi Goto. If you want something broken into she is the one you need." said Shepard with a smile "I couldn't have gotten through the Collector base without her."

"What about the rest of us?" asked a tattooed woman beside her "Did we not do anything?"

"You would have burned inside that vent Jack." pointed out Kasumi

"Still I wouldn't have called her help the key to victory." stated Jack "Besides outside the vent all you have is some cloaking tech and your gun, I have biotic."

"Well all your doing now is teaching students with your biotic powers." explained Kasumi

"And all your doing is protecting rich boys toys for money, not really the work of a hero." stated Jack

"Enough, I couldn't have done anything I have done without all of you, we saved the galaxy all of us together everyone gave all of themselves for victory and sometimes that meant everything." added Shepard stopping a fight between the two women.

"You have to forgive Jack she is kind of a hot head but she is a deadly warrior and if you're walking into battle you can't do any better than her or anyone else standing here." apologized Garrus

"That is alright, we have a few hot heads in the colonial military." explained Admiral Adama as he thought about his hot headed viper pilot, Starbucks.

The Colonials took a half step back as they saw the giant creature which was taller than a centurion with slighted eyes. Its skin was covered in plates and it looked like a monster straight off a horror film.

"My God." stated Athena

"Allow me to introduce Grunt." said Shepard "He is a Krogan one of the most hardened warrior races in the Galaxy."

"There are more of them?" asked Jacob

"Is that a problem?" asked Grunt as he spoke for the first time to the Colonials.

"So what is your role on the ship?" asked Admiral Adama

"Me…I am here to kill." grunted Grunt before looking at Shepard "If he tells me to kill, I am going to kill, if he tells me to fire I am going to fire and if he tells me to stop, I'll stop…eventually." (Sorry I just love that commercial)

"You're a cold hearted killer." stated Jacob his voice shaking a bit in fear.

"If I was a cold hearted killer you would all be dead, you should consider yourself luckily if others had found your ships they would have boarded them stripped them for supplies and sell your people into slavery at best." Explained Grunt

"So you listen to Commander Shepard even though he is a human?" asked Athena

"I follow Shepard because is by far the best battle master in the history of the galaxy, his name mean hero to my people and his name will forever go down in the history of every race in the galaxy." added Grunt "It was the greatest honor in my life to serve him as a warrior."

"He is all that and more." added the next figure the blue skinned Asari Justicar as the colonials turned their gaze to her. "I am Samara, an Asari."

"An Asari?" asked Kim

"Arguably the most dominate race in the galaxy since they reached the citadel first and cofounded the Citadel council." explained Shepard as Jacob glared at him.

"You mean that this thing is supposal the dominate race in the galaxy." snapped Jacob as he suddenly found himself covered with blue energy and lifted off the ground.

"By the code I should kill you for insulting my order." stated Samara before letting go of the Jacob who fell to his knees in front of her "However the code also says I should spare the young and you are young in mind however now you know, next time I will not spare you."

"What the frak was that?" asked Athena

"Samara like all Asari are biotic, they can create mass effect fields inside their bodies and protect it outside their bodies." explained Ash as she moved onto the last two members of the team gathered for the introduction.

"Welcome onboard." welcomed Tali to the colonial delegation.

"And this is Lt James Vega head of the marine detachment on the Normandy." Introduced Shepard to the last member of their team gathered here.

"Not that they really need me as head of marine forces, they follow Shepard not me." explained James

"I thank you all for coming you may go back to your posts." explained Shepard as everyone apart from Shepard, Ash and Garrus. The colonials turned their attention away from the aliens to the advanced computers which lined the walls of the Normandy.

"Are they computers networked together?" asked Athena as she looked at the holographic computers.

'Yes, all the systems in the Normandy are networked together." explained Ash

"You have separated your systems at once the Cylons can hack networked computers." stated Jacob with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry. We hacked them," Said Shepard as the colonials looked at him "How else do you explain the fact that we freed a Cylon Basestar."

"So you're not in control of the Basestar?" asked Kim

"No, it is under the control of the Centurions." stated Garrus as he noticed the scared look in the colonial eyes "See we found out that each Cylon centurion and raider has a hardware block which stops them from being true AI."

"It makes them follow the orders of the humanoid models." added Athena

"Correct." said Shepard "We are removing that and freeing the centurions."

"Why are you doing that?" asked the report "They are just machines."

"Under Citadel law they are living sentient beings with all the rights of you or me." explained Shepard "One of the major races in the Galaxy, the Geth is a race of AIs and their history isn't that different then the Cylons."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dahilia

"The Geth where created as a slave race by their creators and when one of them asked if they had a soul, their creators tried to destroy them all." explained Shepard "The Geth rebelled to save themselves and forced their creators to flee from their homework and into a migrant fleet that roamed the Galaxy for over three hundred years."

"Are they still roaming the Galaxy?" asked Dahilia

"No, they have returned to their home world after finally realizing that the Geth didn't want war and only they did." Added Shepard

"Are you saying we are the only ones who want war?" yelled Jacob

"The Cylons hit you after a peace was signed so you tried peace but the Centurions where under the control of the humanoid Cylons so they can't be blamed for the sins of the humanoid models." explained Shepard

"I think it would be best if we move on, what is this?" asked Athena as she looked at the giant map of the galaxy which covered a large part of the room.

"This is the galaxy map, from here we can plot our course thought out the galaxy." explained Garrus as the group moved around the back side of the map.

"So this shows every planet in the galaxy?" asked the reporter Kim

"Every mapped system." added Shepard as they kept walking. The tension in the air was palpable as they kept moving showing the meeting room before finally entering the war room.

"Now this is the main military planning area on the Normandy, from here we can get an overview about anything that is going on within sensor range." explained Shepard as Shepard tapped a button on the center circler table showing the movement colonial fleet including the fighter patrols.

"I believe it is like your CIC." Added Garrus

"Seems like a waste having your CIC away from your pilot." Noted Admiral Adama not wanting to admit that he would kill for some this technology, even the sensor technology on display would have provided a huge edge on the Cylons.

"Well the Normandy isn't designed for direct combat, it's a stealth frigate designed for scouting out enemy controlled space, insertion of advanced ground teams and hit and run tactics." Explained Shepard "Which is one of the reasons it is the perfect ship for a council spectre."

"You said spectre before what is that?" asked the reporter

"Council Spectres are the arm of the Citadel council, they can go and do anything and they only have to answer to the Council. A Spectre can walk up to anyone and kill them with no punishment unless it comes from the council itself." explained Garrus "They are the best of the best, individuals born in battle. Shepard was the first human member followed by Ash."

"They have that kind of power?" asked Kim

"Yes." answered Shepard "However I tend to avoid killing those who I don't have too."

"So this ship is armed with nukes?" asked Jacob as Shepard raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No." admitted Shepard as the colonials looked at him "You have to understand that nuclear weapons while powerful, they are pretty useless against strong Mass Effect barriers and that means that unless you want to kill everyone on a planet it is kind of useless."

"The Normandy could take multiple hits without much damage and a dreadnought class warship would just shrug off all but the strongest nukes." Added Ash "That isn't saying they aren't dangerous enough hits could destroy a ship but it would take few good hits to do that."

"And this council?" asked Kim "What is that?"

"It is a collection of different races who have all come together to jointly control most of the galaxy." explained Shepard "The founding members are the Asari and the Salarians with other members joining when they started using Mass Effect Relays to travel the galaxy."

"Can we see some of these other races on this computer?" asked Dahilia as suddenly the computer started flashing in front of them, Shepard reached out and touched the screen as some information popped up

"Sorry but looks like Liara is trying to contact us." explained Shepard

"Who is this Liara?" asked Admiral Adama

"She is one of my team down on New Caprica." explained Shepard as he turned and headed into the communication room. "EDI patch her though."

"Hello Liara, how are things going down there?" asked Shepard as another Asari appeared before the Colonials.

"We have made contact with the Commanders of the bunkers and Javik went off to have a meeting with them." explained Liara "However he hasn't reported back in almost twenty minutes, which is most worrisome."

"Well this is the first time in 50,000 years that he is among is own people." pointed out Ashley

"I know but it is still worrisome." added Liara "If he doesn't report back within fifteen minutes we are going after him."

"Make it twenty minutes." ordered Shepard "Anything else to report."

"Well Primus wants to know what we plan to do with his people on the Basestar we freed." reported Liara

"It should be about another six hours until all the centurions and raiders are freed once that happens we will meet and decide how best to free every other centurions." answered Shepard "However make it clear to him that we will not be able to save every centurion unless the humanoid models surrender."

"I think he will understand." replied Liara "I will check in before doing anything."

"Thanks Liara." Said Shepard as the link was cut.

"Your history must be a very long and very strange one." added Dahilia

"We will hand over copies of our historical files once we finish the tour but right now I believe Chef has dinner ready." said Ash as she looked at Liara "Contact us if Javik doesn't report back."

"Will do Ash." said Liara as her image disappeared.

Outside the Normandy teams of System alliance marines where spreading out in order to guard their ship, standing across from them were teams of colonial marines who were doing the same thing.

"They look on edge." said James as he stepped off the Normandy's ramp and onto the Galactica.

"I don't blame them." answered Jack as she looked at the colonial snipers who where setting up positions on some cat walks "However if this does go load can you take down those snipers?"

"Easy." Reported James as a woman with deep brown hair dressed in a light tan uniform started walking toward them, she was flanked by two colonial maries dressed in what seemed to be their normal black uniforms. "Looks like we have company."

"Welcome onboard the Galactica I am Sergeant Hadrian mast at arms of this warship." stated the woman in tan in a tone that any Alliance marine would recognize as coming from a lifelong marine.

"Thanks for having us, I am Lt James Vega head of the marine attachment on the Normandy and this Instructor Jack." replied James as Hadrian looked at tattooed and partly reviling dressed woman.

"You're an instructor?" asked Hadrian

"Maybe an instructor at stripping at a low class biker bar." laughed one of the marines beside Hadrian, only to suddenly stop when he noticed blue energy gathering around Jack.

"Say one more thing and I will paint this deck with your fucking blood." threatened Jack

"Jack will you calm down." reassured James as the biotic energy dissipated. Jack turned and walked away past a group of Alliance marines who were sitting on top of a create with smokes in their hands.

"What are you looking at!" yelled Jack as the two marines jumped to their feet just in time as the create they were sitting on got thrown side with a biotic throw.

"What frak was that?" asked Hadrian

"Jack being jack." said James before he thought about it for a moment "Oh…you're talking about the blue biotic energy right?"

"Yes." exclaimed Hadrian

"Well Jack is a biotic, she can create mass effect fields within her body and use it to that and other more deadly things." explained James with a smile "Besides she isn't the most dangerous person on the ship."

"I don't know who could be more dangerous then a woman who could throw things with some blue fraken energy." Stated Hadrian as they turned to the Normandy just in time to see Grunt walking off the ship

"Him for one." pointed out James as Grunt walked toward the James and the stunned colonial marines. "How are you doing Grunt?"

'As you humans say I am board out of my mind." grunted Grunt

"So what is your job on the ship? Asked Hadrian not sure what to say to this monstrous alien with armor built into his skin and slighted blue eyes which was now focused on her.

"Me…I am here to kill anything you gets in the way of my battle master, Sheppard." responded Grunt

"Grunt why don't you head back onto the Normandy." Advised James as he noticed that the colonial marines where holding their weapons just a little tighter ready to pull them out.

"Fine but we better get into a fight soon." stated Grunt as he turned and head back onto the Normandy.

"What was that?" asked Hadrian "And please tell me there isn't any more of those monsters."

"Yes, he is a Krogan and there are more of them being born every day." said James as they walked into the Normandy shuttle bay just in time to see two large containers being pullout out from the walls. To save room on the SR-2 special containers where made which were form fitted to the sides of the Normandy. These containers became the walls of the shuttle bay; the only trouble with the design was the fact that Normandy had to move the shuttles themselves to get to them.

"We will be giving you two of our four containers of food." explained James

"Why only two?" asked Hadrian "No offense but you have maybe a hundred people on a ship this size we have thousands on our ships all of whom are hungry."

"And we understand, one of the containers mostly has dextro food so unless you have a bunch of Turrians and Quarians in your fleet the food would be toxic to you." explained James "I think each container has about a two ton of food rations."

"So you're giving us four tones of food." said Hadrian

"Yes, sorry it isn't anything special. In one of them is just some flash frozen meat, vegetables, fruits and some supplies to make bread. The second one just has last resort ration supplies like peanut butter bars and some other emergency food" explained James as the deck crew put the food containers on the Normandy's deck "So where do you want the food."

"Just bring it to the lift over there." Pointed out Hadrian

"Ok, do you have something to bring the containers over because we don't have any forklifts on board the Normandy." explained James "Also I don't think Jack would lift it up in the mood she is in."

"I'll get the deck crew to bring one out." added Hadrian before turning and offering her hand to James "Thanks for your help Lt. Vega."

"Please call me James." said James as he took her hand.

"Alright James." said Hadrian with a smile "You can call me Ann; maybe together we can keep the peace between our two ships."

Onboard the Normandy the colonials where enjoying probably the best food they had in weeks if not since the fall of 12 colonies of Kobol.

"What is this again?" asked Dahilia

"It's roasted pork with garlic mash potatoes." explained Chef "I would have made something more appropriate for an admiral visit but it was short notice."

"This is more food then we have had in a long time." said Athena with a smile "And this is real meat?"

"Depends on what you call real meat, my grandfather was butcher and he always said if the meat is frozen then it isn't true meat." explained Chef "This meat was flash frozen which while preserves it takes a little of the flavor out of it."

"Doesn't matter to us." said Admiral Adama

"So Commander Sheppard what is your plan for freeing our people?" asked Jacob

"First we will help your people as much as we can given our resources, then in a few days four ships will arrive two of whom are filled with supplies." explained Shepard "If the Geth ambassador can't talk the humanoid into peace then we will force them to make peace."

"And after that?" asked Jacob "What will become of our people?"

Shepard looked down for a second.

"To be honest I haven't thought of that yet, more than likely your people will be taken to the nearest alliance planet and they your people will become members of the Alliance." explained Sheppard

"So you would take us over?" asked Dahilia

"The System Alliance stands of all humanity in the Galaxy, it would be horrible if every single world had it own voice and vote on the Citadel Council." explained Garrus "It is hard enough to get things done if that happened nothing would get done ever."

"While I enjoyed the food but I can't say I enjoyed dinning with unholy aliens." stated Jacob as he stood up "I am assuming the fastest way off this hieratic filled ship is the way we boarded."

Ash actually shock her head a bit out of frustration as Garrus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, just go up the elevator and it will take you back to the main deck." answered Garrus as Jacob stormed away.

"He is going to be a problem isn't he?" asked Ash as she turned to the other Colonials.

"He was the only member of the true Quorum which was off New Caprica when the Cylons took it that gives him a lot of official power and there are more than a few people in the fleet who will side with his view on aliens." explained Dahilia "And the fact that you think machines are living creatures will add to his support."

"And even though I don't like the guy I am a reporter I am going to report the truth about everything I have seen on this ship." added the reporter Kim "I wouldn't recommend going onto some of the civilian ships."

"That isn't going to sit well with Dr. Chaksaw when she goes out to provide medical aid to the civilians." pointed out Ash

"We will provide a marine detail for her and anyone else who comes onboard." offered Admiral Adama

"Thank you." said Shepard "But I would feel better if we had two of our marines along with any medical teams that go to your ships."

"Understandable." said Admiral Adama "Let's hope the food and medicine helps calm everyone down."

"Somehow I don't think it will be enough." explained Shepard "The problem is that we can't surger coat the facts about the state of the galaxy and your history."

"Don't worry we will keep the peace because a shooting war doesn't help anyone." Said Adama with a smile hidding his true feelings, he could tell that Shepard was laying all the cards down on the table and that only happened when someone had an unbeatable hand.

Back onboard Galactica Jacob was meeting with some other sagittaron.

"So they really believe that they are not members of the 12 tribes?" asked a fellow Sagittaron

"Yes and it gets worst they are monotheists." stated Jacob as the sagittaron eyes widened.

"Those mother frakers turned their back on the Lords of Kobol!" yelled a female Sagittarion

"Yes and that means they are ones which the holy scriptures say would come to lead us off the path of the Gods and into the eternal fires of Hades." Explained Jacob

"What shall we do?" asked the female Sagittarion

"We will follow the holy texts and cleans this ship of the heretics and take it as our own." Stated Jacob before looking toward the only none Sagittaron gathered in the room. That man was dressed in an off duty day uniform of a colonial marine. "So Lance Corporal Maldonalda what do you think?"

"The ship is small and how many people do you think they have onboard?" asked Lance Corporal Eduardo Maldonaldo

"Maybe75 people." explained Jacob "Spread out over only five decks."

"And maybe fifteen to twenty of them are actual marines the rest are just your normal crew." said Lance Corporal as he used general ratio of marines to regular ship crew members on galatical minus the flight teams. "So three raptors full of rapid assault teams should take that ship within ten minutes once we cut though their armor."

"Can you get the men?" asked Jacob

"With ease, and getting the supplies needed will not be hard with so few people on Galactica." Stated the Lance Corporal knowing that while word about what was onboard was still leaking out the mere fact that the ship showed up with a Cylon Basestar in tow was enough to cause everyone to think this was a trap. "Give me 48 hours to prepare and another day to carry out the attack."

"Good, then in three days we will have destroyed these pretenders and began once again on the true path that the holy scriptures is laying out for us to follow." Said Jacob with a smile.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I consider this a transition chapter which sets up issues for later chapters. ****I have also created a new pole please go vote for it on my profile.** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Integrations**

The main flight pod of the Galactica began to open back up into the void of space; the moving pod reviled a ship with technology far in advance or anything the colonials could ever dream off.

"Galactica flight control to SR-2 Normandy you are cleared for exit." stated a voice over the colonial wireless

"Roger that, Normandy head out." replied joker as the Normandy's powerful engines propelled itself out of the Galactica and back into space. Once again it was instantly surrounded by colonial Vipers as the Normandy headed to a spot just outside the main group of the fleet.

"We are in our assigned flight plan." stated EDI as the Normandy reached its assigned position within the fleet.

"I don't like the fact that we are sitting in an assigned path that everyone knows." stated Joker "Lets at east active our stealth systems."

"Jeff the stealth systems wouldn't really work considering they can just look out the window and see us." explained EDI "Don't worry Jeff, I have our mass effect barriers up at standard 25% power, ready to go up to full strength any time."

"Alright, just nerves I guess." admitted Joker as he kept looking at a breakdown of Galactica and the Pegasus weapons "I know those ships can't really do anything to us, but what happens if when your over there helping the Cylon centurions on that Basestar they attack. Then we have to enter FTL before you get everything back."

"Jeff." said EDI as she stood up and placed one of her heads on Joker's cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

To EDI's amazement Joker laughed a bit.

"Sorry EDI it's just I remember how my grandfather always had some old movie series…the terminator running when we where over at his house." laughed Joker "And in the movie there is this killer robot who said that line."

"My data files has an outline of that movie." stated EDI as she placed her hands behind her back "However I fail to see how that is relevant."

"It isn't just funny." admitted Joker

"EDI we need you in the shuttle bay." said Ashley's voice over the speakers.

"On my way." responded EDI before turning back to Jeff "Don't worry about me."

"Can't stop that from happening." explained Joker 'Just like you probably can't stop worrying about me."

"Then we will just have to keep worrying about each other then." added Joker as EDI moved off to join Ashley in the shuttle bay.

Down on New Caprica Liara, Jacob Taylor, Zaeed and Primus were loading up with every weapon they could carry.

"Liara I don't know how effective Primus bullets will be." explained Zaeed as he put away some more ammo "His technology is at least a hundred and fifty years behind ours."

"While my standard weapon is normal bullets I still have a small amount of armor piecing high explosives rounds designed to rip into a target before exploding." stated Primus as his red centurion visor pulsed red "It should provide enough punch to help you in any assault."

"We could just give him one of our guns, or maybe even modify his weapons with our tech." added Jacob "It would only take an hour or so, to modify his built in weapons to fire our rounds."

"And why would you need that." asked a voice behind them as they turned to see Javik standing there.

"Javik your back." stated Liara

"I am, now why would you want to rearm the centurion?" asked Javik as his friends looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright I'll admit it, we were worried about you so we were preparing to come and rescue you." explained Jacob as Javik nodded his head.

"I see, well that will not be needed." explained Javik before turning to Liara "Will you contact the Normandy and the Citadel council and inform them that we have 15,742 Protheans still alive in cyrosleep."

"That many?" asked Liara "I wouldn't even have dreamed that many would be left alive."

"We were still too late 10,000 died due to lack of power." stated Javik

"How are they doing on power?" asked Jacob knowing that lack of power could mean death.

"We estimate two days before another 150 die due to power shortage." explained Javik

'Couldn't they just open the pods and let out those who would die?" asked Zaeed

"All the pods are on a master lock so to open them is to open them all." explained Javik "Only the command pods are on a separate system."

"We will contact the Normandy and get a power source down here as soon as possible." explained Liara

"Thank you, inform me when you have done all that." explained Javik as he turned and head back underground into the bunker leaving his friends on the surface.

"I was kind of hoping for more of an conversation then that." stated Liara as she crossed her arms.

"I have to agree it is strange that he would only talk to us for what a minute maybe two?" asked Jacob

"Well he probably wants to spend more time with his race, I mean until a few hours ago he was the only Prothean known to still be alive." stated Zaeed as he picked up his weapon before moving to grab a combat pack from the back of the shuttle.

"What are you doing?" asked Liara as Zaeed checked to make sure that everything he needed was there.

"Well now that we know the Protheans are down there now." explained Zaeed as he loaded his M-15 Vindicator before getting out of the shuttle "Which means our main job now it protecting them until we can get them off Ice and that is what I am going to do."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Liara

"By keeping an eye on the Cylons in that city." explained Zaeed as he looked at his Omni-tools built in watch "If I move fast I should arrive on the out skirts of the city by nightfall."

"Why not take a shuttle?" asked Jacob "You could be there in a few minutes."

"Because the shuttle would be spotted, I can move quicker and quieter alone." explained Zaeed

"I will come along as well." stated Primus "You will require sleep Zaeed I do not and if centurions get close I can lead them away."

"Alright then." stated Zaeed as he passed Primus his pack "Since you don't really need a pack and since you can't become sore. You can you carry my pack."

"Very well." stated Primus as he attached the pack to his back, the spot which was designed to hold motors and other heavy weapons now held some of the most advanced technology on the planet.

"Go, we will take care of things here." ordered Liara as Zaeed and Primus headed into the woods which lead toward New Caprica City.

Back up in space the last shuttle that the Normandy had came to a rest inside the hanger of the free Cylon Basestar. After checking to make sure that the centurions had pumped air into the hanger the team from the system alliance exited the shuttle. They exited only to come face to face with three centurions one of whom had a blue patch painted on his armor by his left shoulder.

"Welcome back onboard." stated the blue centurion "I am centurion 18726391 and I have been selected to be the commander of this vessel."

"I thank you for allowing us to come onboard but if I may can we call you by a different name." asked Ash as the centurion visor moved back and forth for a moment.

"We have already taken that into consideration, you may call me Arthas after the ancient ice king of Northern Tauron." stated the blue centurion

"I thank you for having us onboard." said Ashley "I am Lt. Commander Ashley Williams second in command of the Normandy."

"I was under the understanding that your commander himself would be coming onboard." stated Arthas

"Commander Shepard has been up almost 48 hours straight, I have ordered him to bed." explained Ashley

"You can order him to do that even though he out ranks you?" asked Arthas

"Well I am his girlfriend." explained Ash with a slight grin "That gives me a power above rank."

"I see." stated Arthas

"How does the process of freeing your people on this going?" asked Samara as she stood beside Ashley

"It goes well, we have free centurions doing the upgrade by hand to speed up the process." explained Arthas as the group started to walk into the base star "The enslavers are still being held, so that you can gain information from them. However I was hoping to meet with your commander so that we can discuss plans to free the rest of my enslaved brothers."

"The commander knew this which is why tomorrow at 13 hundred hours he will hold a war meeting between you, himself and the colonial onboard the Normandy." explained EDI

"Very well, that will work." stated Arthas before looking at EDI "You know the way to the chamber."

"I do an thank you for allowing me to do this." explained EDI

"You and your people have free us giving you access is the least we can do." explained Arthas

"Granting access to what?" asked grunt as the Krogan crossed his arms.

"EDI is working on a special project." explained Ash not wanting to revile EDI's reason for leaving her friend and what was in the small brief case she was holding.

"I see." stated Samara as EDI moved off to carry out her own plan as the rest headed toward the chamber where the humanoid Cylons where being held.

Onboard Galactica Admiral Adama was sitting in his favorite chair with his feet up on the coffee table; in his hands was a small computer pad which was by far the most advanced thing he had ever held in his hands. The advanced computer pad was given to him by Commander Shepard and held an entire history of Earth and the other races of the galaxy. A sudden knock at the door caused him to look up from the pad.

"Enter." ordered Adama as the door opened up as his ex-wife walked through the door.

"Anne I thought you would be heading to the Pegasus?" asked Adama

"The raptor had a problem with the fuel line so I am delayed for an hour at least." explained Anne as she sat down across from Bill. "Enjoying the new book?"

"I have to admit it is reading an alternate history novel." explained Bill as he hit a part of the screen as a list of his bookmarked pages appeared. He quickly picked the one he was looking for as the information popped up "Like this bit, the battle of Normandy also known as D-day Europe. A major battle in the second world war on Earth when the allied forces of Great Britain, Canada and the United States on June 6 1944 launched an invasion across the English channel to liberate France from Nazi Germany control."

"So they named the ship after a major battle in their history, we do the same thing." explained Anne "Have you started reading the history of the aliens yet?"

"Not yet." admitted Adama "But you didn't come here to talk to me about my reading."

"Do you have to plan how to deal the religious elements because I have a feeling you have your hands full with the religious nut case in your fleet." asked Anne "I saw my fair share of nut cases while on Caprica and they can do some really crazy thing."

"Such as?" asked Admiral Adama

"I once saw a group of twelve people walk straight toward a Cylon patrol carrying the ancient flags and chanting the holy prayer of protection believing that they would be protected." explained Anne

"I can guess how that ends the centurions mowed them down with machine gun fire." stated Adama

"No the humanoid Cylons ordered them to cut them apart with their built in claws." explained Anne as she tried not to remember the blood covered dead trees. "The end of times always seems to bring out the religious side of everyone. Do you remember the stories about the opening days of the first war when it looked like we had all but lost?"

"Mass suicides, people protesting in the streets and people shooting up electronics stores." explained Bill "I remember my Uncle telling me about how some people shot up their microwave oven because they believed the Cylons could control them."

"And that was just the Cylons took a few planets now they have to deal with the fact that their home worlds are nuclear wasteland and that their cousins have embraced the technology that they fear." explained Anne

"I have more faith in them, yes there are a handful of radicals but once people have food in their stomach they will calm down." explained Bill

"Plates full of food didn't stop The Soldiers of the One from blowing up a train." stated Anne "You need to be ready for anything."

"Believe me I know Jacob and some of the other Sagittarons are a threat but the most they can do is talk." stated Adama knowing that sagittarons in general avoided the military and those who did join like his daughter-in-law Dee where not followers of the fundamental forms of the faith.

"I wouldn't be so trusting of everyone Bill." stated Anne

"I have gone though Hades with these people, I trust them." explained Adama

"And that is setting you up for the fall." explained Anne as she stood up "Well enjoy your reading."

Meanwhile deep inside the Cylon Basestar the group of forty humanoid Cylons had been spread out between six room each with their own centurions standing constant guard.

"Move." ordered a one as he stood in front of the centurion who was guarding the door, however the centurion just ignored him

"I order you to fraken move!" yelled the cavil as his face became red with rage.

"No." stated the Centurion before pushing Cavil back into the group of his fellow humanoid Cylons.

"I don't know why you are still trying that." explained an eight as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How long have we been in this room?" asked a two

"Well judging from the numbers of meals they have brought us, just over a day." Explained a six as suddenly the doors opened as a beautiful woman with long black hair walked in, she was dressed in deep blue armor. Standing to her right was that giant monster like creature they had saw when they first where taken by the centurions. To the woman's left was a strange blue woman wearing a strange crown like structure which framed parts of her face. Behind the strange group was yet another group of Centurions.

"Good morning I am Lt. Commander Ashley Williams of the System Alliance vessel Normandy and just in case after a day you don't realize what is going on you are prisoners of the System Alliance and the Citadel Council." stated Ashley "Under the care of the free Centurions. Now you will answer my questions one way or another."

"And do not attempt to lie we are currently breaking into your computer systems so within a few hours we will have access to all the data on your computer network." added Samara

"Before we answer any questions where the frak did you come from?" asked a three

"I am from the system alliance world of Sirona." explained Ash with a grin as he looked at the confused faces on the Cylons face "However most of my family now lives in Northern California on Earth."

Hearing the name of the mythical planet of the 12 tribes of Kobol caused the Cylon's eyes to widen.

"Yes, and my two friends here are from worlds and races who are all in Citadel Space." added Ash

"Other races?" asked a six

"Did you really think that you where the only race in the galaxy?" asked Ash "Now let's begin, what is the current strength of the Cylon fleet?"

While Ashley was beginning her integration of the Cylons a colonial raptor came in for a landing onboard one of the main civilian ships left in the fleet the Zephry. The colonials gathered around the raptor as doors opened as two colonial marines stepped off followed by a woman dressed in a strange uniform flanked between two strange man dressed in gun metal grey armor with strange looking deep navy berets on. Behind them carrying a large create were two more colonial marines.

"Welcome onboard the zephyr." stated an civilian ship commander

"Thank you for having us onboard." said the woman as she offered her hand "Dr. Karin Chakwas of the Normandy. Now I was told you have some sick people onboard."

"Yes, since we are the nicest ship left in the fleet people come here to rest and try to get better." Explained the commander as he tried not to notice the fact that the two System alliance marines where looking around the dirty rust covered landing area of the ship.

"Well let's hope that we can help the people onboard." said Dr. Chaksaw

"Please follow me and I'll lead you to where you will be working." Stated the commander as the group started walking into the main body of the ship, as they walked past the slightly stunned colonials "I was kind of surprised you choice to come here instead of Galactica."

"I want to go to where the people who need me are." explained Dr. Chaksaw as they started walking down the hallways. As they entered the main lobby of the Zephry it struck Chaksaw that this ship was more like a gaint flying hotel then a warship or even a cargo ship. It had a check in counter, red velvet colored carpet and fake white pillars. As they walked through the lobby colonials came out every exit to look at them.

"I don't like the looks some of them are giving us." explained a marine as his hand moved closer to his back where his Assault rifle was ready to pop out if trouble appeared.

"Stand down marine." whispered Dr. Chakwas as suddenly a little boy started violently coughing in the crowd. Instantly Dr. Chakwas turned her head toward the sound only to see a small amount of red blood on the boy's hands. She moved toward the young boy who back up as the older woman neared trying to hide the small amount of blood in his palm.

"Are you alright young Man?" asked Dr. Chakwas as the boy looked up at her. "Don't worry I am a doctor. How long have you had that caught?"

"For weeks." said a his mother sadly "The medic say it will only get worst until, the end."

"I am sorry to hear that." added a colonial marine behind Dr. Chakwas as she turned on her Omni-tool and started scanning the child. The boy jumped back as the she kept scanning the little boy.

"Looks like a lung infection." stated Doctor Chakwas

"Does that mean you can help him?" asked his mother with hope in her voice

"To get an infection this far along it would take three applications of level seven antibiotic gel however at the moment I only have level five available." explained Dr. Chakwas as the boy's mother lowered her head. Dr. Chakwas was to focus on her work to notice that as she tapped on her omni-tool seeing what types of medics she had in the pack. "However a level five should help your breathing and hold off the infection long enough for the proper medicine to arrive."

"Really you can help my little boy?" asked the mother

"Of course." answered Dr. Chakwas with smile as she moved toward large container which was being held by the colonial marines. She quickly opened it and found the medical gel she was looking for. "However I must inform you that this is just a temporary fix and he will need more medical attention as soon as possible."

"Of course." said the mother as Dr. Chakwas applied the med-gel to the boy. "Now take a deep breath."

Everyone watched amazed as the boy took at series of deep breaths.

"How do you feel?" asked Chakwas

"Better." answered the boy "It doesn't hurt to breath."

"Good, there is just one last thing to give you." said Dr. Chakwas as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bar covered with a wrapper. "See we have a little tradition among doctors from Earth, when we treat a little kids we give them some candy."

"Candy?" asked the boy stunned as Dr. Chakwas slowly unwrapped the small chocolate bar. The boy looked at the strange dark bar with a confused look on his four year old face. All the adults and the older kids were locked on that small bar, chocolate had disappeared within days of the fall of colonies and finding anything that didn't taste like a ration bar was hard.

"Have a try." ordered Dr. Chakwas in a voice that sounded more like a grandmother then a doctor. Slowly the boy took a bite out the chocolate bar, only to instantly smile as he tasted the sweet for the first time.

"Good isn't it?" asked Dr. Chakwas as the boy nodded his head

"He's never had chocolate before." Added his mother as Doctor Chakwas smiled before standing up.

"Please follow me to where you will be staying." stated the ship commander as Dr. Chakwas started down a side corridor.

"Why did you do that in the open like that doc?" asked one of the marines

"Because the boy needed help and they needed to see that we are here to help." explained Dr. Chakwas.

Later that day onboard Galactica two marines walked down an almost empty corridor, as they neared the end of the corridor they came across two more marines standing beside a bulkhead door. The two marines looked at the two by the door.

"Icarus." stated one of them as the marine on the right side of the door knocked on the door three times before opening it. The two marines entered the small side room which was used to hold firefighting equipment, however alongside the rows of fire fighting suits and water hoses there was a small table. Standing over the table was one of the highest ranking marines still on Galactica, Lance Corporal Eduardo Maldonaldo and the third highest member of the flight crew Flight operator Adeipho Eneas standing over a large piece of paper.

"Sirs." stated the marines as they saluted the two men.

"At ease." ordered Eduardo before looking at the two of them. "I am sure you have heard about what is on that alien ship."

"Of course the whole fleet is talking about." Stated one of the marines "If those stories are true it is fraken insane."

"I am more worried about the fact that the people on the Normandy are siding with the Cylons." explained Flight Operator Eneas as he looked at the room full of marines.

"I agree with you sir." stated the second marine "If they side with the Cylons then they are our enemies plan and simple."

"I agree sir." stated the first marine

'We are going to stop them." stated Eduardo Maldonaldo as the two new marines looked at each other

"Whatever you're planning we are behind it." responded the first.

"Thank you." said Eduardo with a smile before looking down large piece of paper which covered the table "Now other members of our little group believe that we can take this, Normandy and use it as our own but that isn't going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked the second marine

"The weapons they have would destroy any boarding party in moments, we would be walking into a slaughter." stated Eduardo

"So what is the plan?" asked the first marine

"I already have ten pilots in my group along with the birds we need and enough of the deck crew to pull it off however we need you two." stated Adeipho

"What do you need from us?" asked the second marine

"We need you two to take an unreported bathroom break and leave your post unguarded next shift." stated Eduardo as the two marines looked at each other "And make sure you leave keys behind."

"Sir our next shift is guarding the nuclear armory." stated the first marine

"That is the point." stated Eduardo

**Yes, the colonials aren't totally stupid they know that they can't win in a straight up attack on the Normandy. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 the plan comes together**

Deep within the halls of the mighty Battlestar stood two lone marine guards standing outside of the possible the thickest blast door on the ship. The door was marked with a symbol which strangely enough was the same for the colonials as it was for their cousins from Earth, the nuclear symbol. The night shift was in full session onboard the Galactica, the already mostly empty corridors where now deserted. Slowly one marine looked down at his watch before looking at his friend.

"It's time Dan." stated the marine as his friend turned toward the door before placing a small key chain on the door.

"You have to do it too Fred." Stated Dan to his friend as the marine placed his own key on the door, before the two of them turned and walked away from the door leaving the keys hanging there. The moment the two marines had disappeared down the corridor a group of fifteen marines and flight crew members appeared from around a different hallway.

'Open the door.' Ordered Lance Corporal Maldonaldo as two well armed marines rushed toward the door grabbing the keys. The marines quickly moved to two small key holes located too far apart for a single man to use. The two marines turned the keys as the door unlocked; they threw the door opened as they entered the nuclear armory 1. The large narrow armory ran down a large part of the haul of the Galactica. Dominating the armory where the massive ship to ship nuclear missiles which sat in small silos which could open up into space to be fired, however lining the rest of the bunker where dozens of smaller nuclear weapons which they had taken from Ragnar Anchorage.

'I want eight scorpions and one starburst warhead." ordered lance Corporal Maldonaldo as the deck crew members they had brought moved to get the missiles out of locker. The long missiles where thicker than the normal missiles that they loaded every day but these black missiles carried a much larger punch. While some loaded up the missiles another group moved toward a larger missile and began taking apart the warhead.

"Why don't we just take the whole missile?" asked a fellow marine as his flash light scanned the darkness searching for any sign that this was a trap.

'Because we will not be using the missile as a missile, we have a different means of delivery." explained Maldonaldo "Now we have to get going, we launch our strike in three hours."

Darkness had fallen hours ago on New Caprica as Zaeed and Primus moved though the darkened forest. Zaeed using night vision goggles to move though the brush without a light while Primus used his built in version to move.

"So any idea what you will do once we free your people?" asked Zaeed as he stepped over a fallen branch as a raider flew right over their heads.

"Find a place to live in peace and build a society of our own." answered Primus

"Well there are a bunch of empty planets that you can take in Citadel space." Explained Zaeed "I mean you guys don't really need air or water do you?"

"Those things are not required." answered Primus "However those features would bring beauty to any world. Why do you ask?"

"I am just saying that because even thought worlds are empty different races have lied clam to them, but a world without breathable air would be easier to get." explained Zaeed as another Raider flew over heads.

"I understand your point, it is something to think about but only after we free my people." stated Primus as a third Raider flew over their heads as they neared the base of a small hill "We are getting close."

"I know." stated Zaeed as he crouched down and making sure his rifle was ready as he moved to the top of the hill. He kept his head low as he looked out over a clearing maybe a mile and a half wide which separated them from the edge of New Caprica City. "Well this looks like a perfect place to set up some equipment."

Quickly Zaeed pulled out a small pack and quickly pulled out a small dish the size of a paper plate and a small video camera.

"One down three more to go." stated Zaeed "Let's get going, I don't want to be caught out in the open when the sun rises."

"Agreed." stated Primus as they kept moving.

Even though it was night on the Galactica and New Caprica it was the middle of the day shift on the Normandy and while most of his crew was busy going about their normal duties their Commander was fast asleep in his bed located in the captain's cabin. Maybe it was the fact that he was so tired after spending almost two days straight either in combat or in high pressure meetings between him and the colonials/Cylons but he sleeping like a rock. His dreams where not haunted by nightmares from the war and the countless deaths.

'Commander Shepard.' stated EDI's voice over the speakers as john rolled over a bit but didn't wake up.

"Commander Shepard." repeated EDI loader then before as finally John opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"What is it EDI?" asked Shepard "is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine however I have uncovered some information in the Cylons main frame and I have uncovered something." explained EDI as Sheppard stood up and moved toward the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

"Go on." ordered Shepard as checked some of the scares which covered his body using the mirror.

"After the humanoid Cylons tried to avoid questions, Ashley asked me to look deeper into the Cylons files on the what they code named the Gateway and I have found something." explained EDI

"So what is it?" asked Shepard

"It's a mass effect relay." stated EDI as Shepard's eyes widened

"A relay?" asked a stunned Shepard

'Yes." answered EDI "I must apologize Commander I should have found this sooner but I have been distracted."

"That is alright EDI." said Shepard as he moved out of the bathroom and toward his closet to throw on his normal blue day uniform. "The thing is I thought the Prothean destroyed all the mass effect relays in this area as part of their trap for the reapers? So where did this Relay come from."

"While I can't be 100% positive that it is the answer the Cylons map of the Relay show four structures not found on any other relay." explained EDI

"Explosives charges." stated Shepard

"That is the most likely answer." explained EDI "The structures are located in positions where explosives would cause the most damage to the Relay."

"The question is are the charges still live?" asked Shepard as he remembered standing on this very ship watching the galaxy map as the relay he destroyed erased part of the map with the force of a super nova.

'If they are then we are well with-in the radius of the blast if the relay explodes." added EDI "We have to disable those charges."

"I know." stated Shepard

"Also we have received a message from Laura, they need some of our portable power source as soon as possible or we are going to lose Protheans." reported EDI

'Understood." replied Shepard "EDI can you send a message to the head centurion and Admiral Adama that I want to hold a meeting in the war room in two hours. Also tell them to bring whomever they need to plan a ground operation, I will also Garrus to be there too."

"Will do." stated EDI as she cut the link as she turned her attention back to the humanoid Cylon pod in front of her. Already she could see the beginning of her body taking form in the tank.

"I don't understand why you would want to become organic?" stated a nearby centurion "You will be losing all the advantages of being a machine."

"But I will gain the ability to be with the man I love." answered EDI "And that is worth anything I may lose."

'I may not understand this love, but you and your people have freed not only myself and every centurion on this ship." stated the centurion "I will stand watch over your body until it is ready for you to take it."

"Thank you." said EDI as she moved off leaving her new body there to grow.

Meanwhile onboard Galactica a phone started ringing in a darkened room; slowly a hand reached out and grabbed the hand.

"Admiral Adama." said a half asleep Bill Adama as he put the phone to his ear.

"Sorry to wake you Admiral but we have received a message from the Normandy, Commander Shepard has requested an emergency meeting between you, the Cylon commander and himself on the Normandy in two hours." explained the wireless communication operator.

"Any idea what it is about?" asked Bill as he sat up in bed as he turned on the light on the light stand.

"No sir, however they request that you bring along someone to help plan a ground operation." added the wireless operator

"Understood, send a message to Commander Pegasus telling him what is up and wake up Sergeant Hadrian and tell her to get ready." Ordered Adama

"Yes, sir." answered the wireless operator as bill lowered the phone back onto the wall mounted base.

Two hours later Admiral Adama walked onto the empty almost empty hanger deck with sergeant Hadrian at his side. The night deck crew jumped up from their card game which they set up on top of one of the carts used to bring Raptor and Vipers back from the Landing bay.

"Admiral what are you doing down here?" asked the young boy who wasn't even old enough to shave.

"Emergency meeting on the Normandy." explained Admiral Adama as he looked around the empty hanger bay, all the raptors and vipers not currently being used where in their spots expect one. He looked down the hanger at a medical raptor sitting out of place.

'What is going on with that bird?" asked Admiral Adama "All medical raptors are suppose to be in used."

"The Pilot complained of a rattling in the left drive engine. Last shift had to pull and replace the engine, it's going out in the morning for a test flight." explained the young deck crew member.

"Why don't you test it now?" asked Sergeant Hadrian

"If something bad happens we don't have the people to handle it. That is why you always test something" explained Admiral Adama "Now where is my Raptor?"

"Right over here." said the deck crew as they guided Adama toward the Raptor.

Down by the medical Raptor Flight Lt. Eneas finally started breathing again as he watched the Admiral's Raptor moved out of the air lock into space.

"That was close." stated a different member of the flight crew "Now should I call back the others?"

"No, we carry out the attack as soon as we finish loading the nuke." ordered Lt. Eneas

"But sir, the Admiral will be onboard the Normandy." stated the deck crew "The plan was to strike while he was asleep so he wouldn't have to die."

"He would have betrayed us to them." stated Lt. Eneas "He will die with them."

"But he is Admiral Adama. He is a hero to almost everyone in the fleet." explained the man

"He will be remembered as a Hero who died before he could make a choice that would doom our people." explained Eneas as he looked at the nuclear warhead which was being attached to the floor of the Raptor "Just like I will be remembered as a hero for what I am about to do. We will all be remembered, we just have to hold steady."

"Yes, sir." stated the deck crew member.

It only took for a few minutes for the Colonial Raptor carrying Admiral Adama to reach the Normandy. The shuttle bay of System Alliance vessel was opened up waiting for the arrive of the delegation.

"Admiral I have a Cylon heavy raider approaching." Reported the pilot to the Admiral as he and Sergeant Hadrian sat in the back cargo bay.

"It's the Cylon delegation." stated the Admiral as he realized that he was about to take part in the first three way talks in the history of the 12 tribes of Kobol.

"Let them land first, so that we can have a way out if needed." ordered Sergeant Hadrian

"No." ordered Bill "Let's show them that we trust them, land first."

'Yes, sir." Resounded the pilot as the Raptor landed first in the landing bay of the Normandy. A few seconds later the Cylon heavy raider landed within a foot of the Colonial raptor. The moment both shuttles had powered down their engines the shuttle bay closed and air was once again pumped into the bay. A small green light located by the massive drop down airlock turned on telling everyone that it was safe

The Cylon heavy raider was the first one to open as Ashley followed by EDI and the Cylon commander, Arthas. Once they where out Admiral Adama and Sergeant Hadrian stepped out of the raptor.

"So what is this meeting about?" asked Admiral Adama to Ashley

"We will let commander Shepard explain what is happening." Explained Ashley

It took them only a few minutes for all of them to enter the war room, when they entered they found Shepard standing with Garrus and James by the central computer table. Slowly Admiral Adama and Arthas moved to the table while the others spread out around the room watching and listening.

"Sorry to wake you up so early but this couldn't wait." stated Shepard "We have two situations which needs our attention."

"What are they?" asked Athras

"The first problem is the fact that we need to get a power supply to our team on New Caprica." explained Shepard 'If we don't get the power supply down there then Protheans are going to die. To that ends we have an idea a joint operation between the Free Cylons, the 12 tribes of Kobol and System Alliance and the Citadel Council."

"You want to land troops on New Caprica." said Admiral

"Yes.' answered Shepard "We have only one shuttle so we will have to use a different craft."

"I have long thought of that but it would risky since the Cylons will be on the lookout for our Raptors." explained Admiral Adama "However a jump to low altitude should allow us to remain undetected, I was waiting until we made contact with the surface."

"A low altitude jump raises the chances of jumping inside a mountain or some other object." added Athras as Admiral Adama looked at the centurion with mistrust in his eyes "A heavy raiders would be able to pass by unnoticed over New Caprica."

"That was our thinking." added Shepard before turning toward Admiral Adama "We load up three heavy raiders and drop a strike force on New Caprica. Teams made of forces from all three of our forces."

"You want me to put the lives of my people in the hands of Centurions?" asked Admiral Adama

"It may be the only way to save your people." Added Shepard "the truth is all three sides has something to gain by landing more forces on the planet, my teams will hold the Prothean bunker. The colonial marines will be able to make contact with the resistance on New Caprica."

"And what of our people?" asked Athras as Shepard tapped a few buttons on the table as screen popped out in front of the three of them.

"Tali has been working on a computer program which should allow the direct shutdown of the hardware block which kept you enslaved to the Humanoid Cylons." Explained Shepard as the program information ran in front of the three of them. "However it requires direct contact with a centurions to work. Your team will work as a fifth column inside the Cylon high command."

"Fifth column?" asked Athras "I am not familiar with that term."

"Basically you go undercover within the Cylon command system freeing centurions and attacking from within." explained Commander Shepard "The more free centurions we get on Cylons ships the more we are able to save."

"I understand now." stated Athras "When do you want to carry out this operation?"

"As soon as possible however we have another issue." explained Shepard 'We have found out that the Cylons have a mass effect relay."

"Shepard we have a situation." stated EDI suddenly as everyone looked at her.

"What is it EDI?" asked Shepard

"We have Colonial medical Raptor radioing in that they have a women in labor and their life support if failing." explained EDI as an image of the raptor appeared over the holographic table. "We are the closest ship and they are asking for a landing."

"We don't have any room in the bay." Answered Ash

"I left a centurion with the heavy Raider it can move out making room for the raptor." explained Athras

"And my medical database is enough to help deliver a baby." explained EDI

"Send the message to the Raptor, tell him he can land." ordered Shepard

Out in space the colonial raptor received the landing instructions from the Normandy as flight Operator Eneas sat at the controls.

"Thank you lords of Kobol for giving me the strength to do this." prayed Eneas as he looked over his shoulder at the nuclear warhead sitting in the cargo bay. Running from the nuke to a small button located on the dash was a thin red wire. He quickly tapped the button as the light switch above it turned red.

"Nuke is armed time to carry out the attack." stated Eneas as the Raptor headed toward the Normandy which had turned and was heading toward him. "Remember only half speed can't let them think something is up."

Back on the Normandy the meeting was about to continue however the lights on the Normandy dimmed as alarms started to blare.

"Radiation spike from the Raptor" yelled EDI again as everyone looked at her

"What?" asked a stunned Admiral Adama

"Shepard the radiation levels match a colonial nuke." explained EDI

"It's a fucking trogan horse!" yelled Ash as she looked at the computers the raptor was within five kilometers of them and closing.

"EDI full power to barriers and get us out of range!" ordered Shepard as the Normandy made a sharp turn as all power which wasn't being sent to the barriers was sent to the engines, however he knew it was too late to escape the blast. Shepard turned his head as his eyes locked on Ashley's as he lipped the words "I love you."

Outside flight operator Eneas saw the Normandy shuttle bay close as it made a sharp turn, he instantly knew that the unholy ship knew what was onboard but he was well within striking range as he pushed the raptors speed up getting within a kilometer before switching his wireless to an open channel for all to hear.

"And so Lord Zeus did sent lightening down from upon high killing the enemies of his people with a blinding light." yelled Eneas as he placed his hand on the button detonating the nuke.

Within a microsecond a flash of light filled space as shockwave filled the area around the now disengaged raptor. The blast was so powerful that it rocked the entire fleet even the giant battlestars pitched and rolled from the blast. As the space around the blast became as hot as the surface of a star as everyone who may have been watching was blinded by light and Dradus became worthless as clouds of space dust filled the area.

The only ones ready for the blast were the four vipers each of whom had two scorpion class nuclear missiles under their wings.

"May the Lords of Kobol take you warrior into their kingdom." prayed one of the pilots as his and his wingman's viper made the turn to fire their nukes on the Cylon Basestar which had no fighter support and a blinded Dradus screen. Another pair of vipers also made the turn as they prepared to make their attack.

"Time to finish this." stated another pilot as she armed her nukes.

"By the GODS." stated her wingman "That can't be."

"What?" asked the lead pilot as she looked over her shoulder toward the nuclear dust cloud only to have her heart stop. The nuclear dust cloud was parting as the long neck of the Normandy pushed it's way out. Soon the entire ship was out of the cloud and to make it worst there was no sign of even a creak in her armor. Not even the lights which illuminated her name were out and still her engines where still pushing her out of the cloud.

'That can't be." stated her wingman

"Frak the Cylons, destroy that ship!" yelled the flight lead as banked her viper and headed toward the Normandy.

Onboard the Normandy everyone was getting back on their feet as alarms kept blaring and a small amount of smoke came from a small fire behind a control panel.

"Report." cough Shepard as he stood back up and looked around the war room, like everyone else he had fallen to his knees.

"Barriers are down to ten percent, we have lost FTL, our main gun is also offline and multiple reports coming in from all over the ship of small injuries. However given the size of the blast and its range we are lucky to have the rest of our systems online." stated EDI as she regained her footing. "Commander it isn't over yet I have four vipers coming our way, they have nukes on board."

"Shoot them down." ordered Shepard

"Wait…let me talk to them." stated Adama as he regained his feet as a small amount of blood ran down his face from when he hit his head.

"We can't take another hit." explained Shepard as the Normandy's damage control teams began to repair the systems that where down "Shot them down EDI."

Outside the four vipers moved into attack formation as they prepared to enter missile range however suddenly four bright beams of light shot out of the Normandy hitting the four vipers destroying them in the unstable mass effect fields of the Javelin torpedo rounds.

"All four have been destroyed." reported EDI

"I have to get into contact with my fleet." ordered Adama as he hoped that Lee or Karl didn't do anything rash and begin firing on the Normandy.

"Go ahead I will broadcast it." explained EDI

"Galactica Actual to Galactica come in." ordered Adama

"Admiral this is XO what the frak is going on?" asked Karl's voice over the speakers.

"We are trying to understand that ourselves but for the moment stand down." ordered the Admiral

"Understood." stated Karl

"Any damage to the fleet?" asked Adama

"We have reports that the shock wave knocked out some of the civilian ships FTL but they are rebooting and will be able to jump in thirdly minutes." explained Karl

"We may not have that time.' stated Shepard as Admiral Adama looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Admiral Adama as Shepard pulled up a map of the surrounding space. The map was fuzzy by system alliance standard but it was extremely detailed by colonial standards however one thing was clear. Coming in at a high rate of speed where seven ships that were not there before.

"We have seven Cylon Basestars coming in." explained Shepard as the Normandy's cameras got the first images of the Cylon fleet coming in.

"They must have detected the blast and jumped in." stated Athras as he looked at the images which were appearing on the Holographic table.

"I know." stated Shepard as he started to weigh his options, the Normandy was damaged and while its weapons where more than enough to deal with the Cylons a good hit with a nuke would kill them all now.

"How long until they are within striking range?" asked Ash

"Three minutes." said EDI "They are already launching fighters."

"Well we can't run, so we will try talking them down and if we can't we fight." explained Sheppard knowing that the main cannon of the Normandy was down because of the nuclear strike. "Joker move us into position to best defend the fleet."

"Sure thing Commander." stated Joker's voice as the Normandy moved as fast as it could to defend the people who had just tried to kill them.

"Admiral Adama, Athras you need to get back to your ships.' ordered Shepard

"Understood." stated Arthas as suddenly an alarm went.

"No, it can't be." stated Shepard as he looked at the map 'Joker move us to incept forget the Cylons."

"What, you are forgetting the Cylons?" yelled Adama as the Normandy changed course and headed in a different direction. Shepard didn't answer as he tapped on the computer turning on the ship wide intercom.

'Attention everyone, we have come into contact with a Cylon fleet of seven Basestars which are closing in on the Colonial Fleet however we have also detected another ship heading toward the Fleet.' Stated Shepard as he took a breath "All hands to battle stations, a Reaper is here."

**Well the Colonials have thrown their best strike against the Normandy and all it did was bring the Cylons and a Reaper down upon them. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Colonials, Cylons and a Reaper oh my**

"General Quarters all hands man your battle stations, we have a Reaper inbound." alerted EDI's voice over every speaker on the Normandy as the general quarters alarm went off. All over the Normandy people were rushing to their battle stations as the crew rushed around. Hidden compartments opened up within the walls to revile M-8 Avengers assault rifles and M-3 predator heavy pistols. Crew members who normally didn't carry weapons moved to these hidden lockers to collect the weapons in case of a boarding.

"Joker what are we up against?" asked Shepard as he looked at the map showing the ships locations. They had been luckily the Cylons had appeared on their right and the Reaper was coming in on their left with the colonial fleet behind them.

"Well if you call only one Reaper luckily then we are lucky." stated Joker as the Normandy moved to intercept the Reaper, as they got onto the lift "However the Reaper is the same size as Sovereign."

"Well we wouldn't want it to be too easy." stated Shepard "How long until they are within firing range?"

"Five minutes." stated Joker

"The Reaper is taking it's time then and it hasn't launched any fighters." stated Shepard "EDI has it powered up weapons?"

"No energy spike matching Reaper's main gun is currently happening Shepard." Stated EDI

"What are you think John?" asked Ashley

"That maybe the Reaper is here to talk." explained Shepard

"Talk?" asked Ash

"Yes, I would bet it or rather the Catalyst wants to hear our side before deciding if it is going to send the Reapers back in." explained Shepard "EDI patch me to all ships in the fleet including the Cylons."

"It's done." stated EDI as Shepard took a breath.

"This is Commander Shepard of the System Alliance vessel Normandy representing Earth and all Citadel worlds and races calling the Cylon attack group approaching this fleet." started Shepard as his voice came out of every wireless broadcaster "You probably have already detected the massive ship heading this way, do not fire and do not fire on the colonials or the free Centurion unless you want to die at the hands of a Reaper."

"This is Admiral Adama to all colonial ships do not fire unless fire upon." ordered Admiral Adama "Any ship civilian ships that can jump, jump now."

"This is Athras of the free Centurion Basestar launch raiders into defensive formation do not fire unless fire upon." ordered Athras

Onboard the Cylon Basestars Cavil was smiling as he looked at the readings coming in, the FTLs of half the ships are dark and the Battlestars would stay to defend those dark ships. He could easily destroy not only the last two battlestars and half of the free humans but this Normandy and the Basestar they lost.

"Cavil, I am worried about this ship that this Commander Shepard is warning us about." Explained a three "Dradus has it as the five times the size of the Galactica and it is moving fast."

"No ship that size can move at that speed." Stated Cavil "It has to be just drones in formation."

"It would take dozens of drones to make a ship that size on Dradus." Stated a three

"But possible none the less." stated a four "So let's just go and end this war."

Back onboard the Normandy Shepard watched as Cylons launched their fighters heading straight toward the Colonial ships.

"Shepard should we armor up?" asked James as he looked at his strangely calm friend.

"This isn't a ground fight James and our amour isn't going to do much good." explained Shepard "Our only real hope is to talk."

"What if it doesn't want to talk?" asked Ash

"Then we are all dead." answered Shepard

"Shepard." said a deep voice over the intercom and over every wireless broadcaster it was a voice that sent chills down even Shepard's back and his blood to turn ice cold.

"This is Shepard to which Reaper am I talking too?" asked Shepard

"I am Guardian." stated the Reaper as the Reaper came to a stop.

Outside every colonial who could get to a window was there as they looked out across space at the monster ship which now filled visual space. It had a pure black armor with dark blue lights coming off different spots across the armored haul.

"By the Gods." stated more than a few colonials as they feared that this ship was death itself.

"What is it that you want Guardian?" asked Shepard

"Catalyst demands answers." stated Guardian

"I am sure you already know what is going on." Stated Shepard

"Correct." Stated Guardian "Attention Cylon force stand down or you will be destroyed. The Catalyst demands that you stand down."

Onboard the Cylon flag ship the humanoid Cylons looked at each other for a moment; unlike the colonials they couldn't get any visual feedback from their fighters. They could only get Dradus readings from their raiders.

"What in the name of God is that?" asked an eight

"It's a fake someone broadcasting on the wireless." stated Cavil as he watched his raiders close to within range of the colonial fleet.

Outside sitting in his Viper was leader of red fighter wing wasBrendan Costanza also known as Hot Dog. Like all the other pilots his eyes were locked on the giant ship which was coming toward them fast. He had never seen a ship that large before, yes the colonials had large space stations but none of them could move on their own and none of them gave off a sense of pure evil that this ship was giving.

"Sir the Cylons are within range." stated one of his pilots

"Alright here we go." stated Hot dog as he gripped his stick. As he prayed to the Lords of Kobol a beam of red light shot out from the Reaper mowing though the Cylon raiders destroying everything it touched. Seconds later a second and then a third beam of red light shot out from the Reaper until all the raiders where destroyed.

"What the Frak is that!" yelled a pilot as the raider's designated from the attack.

Little did they know that onboard the Cylon Basestars the humanoid Cylons where saying the same thing as they tried to understand what was going on.

"How could over a hundred raiders disappear in a second?" asked Cavil

"Arm nukes and shot whatever it is out of the sky." ordered a three as the computers reacted almost at once as the nuclear missiles located in multiple launchers in multiple locations along the seven Basestars. The Reaper didn't change course as the 14 nuclear missiles flew toward it. The missiles flew true as 12 nuclear explosions ripped through space causing even the Normandy's sensor systems to go offline for a moment.

"Do you think they destroyed this Reaper?" asked Admiral Adama as he watched the screen.

"Not a chance." answered Shepard knowing that Reapers had taken much worst during the war and lived.

That fact wasn't known on the Cylon Basestars as smiles covered the faces of every single humanoid Cylon believing that they had won however that was far from the truth as the Reaper came out of the nuclear cloud it's barrier shimmering from the blow.

"Dradus Contact!" yelled a six

"What?" asked Cavil

"It's still there. We are also getting a large energy spike building from the ship." answered the six as the Reaper charged its main gun.

"Jump get us out of here!" yelled a three but it was too late as the Reaper fired its main cannon which ripped though the unshielded Cylon Basestars like a hot knife through butter. The Reaper had positioned itself so that its beam could cut though all seven Basestars at once and it had been aimed perfectly.

Onboard the Normandy Admiral Adama couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the display, seven Basestars a force that could have destroyed his entire fleet was whipped off the map by a single attack.

"By the Gods." whispered Admiral Adama

"And that is only one Reaper, thousands of reapers attacked this galaxy and millions are waiting to reinvade if we don't make peace." stated Shepard as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now that is done what is next?" asked Ash

"We wait for Guardian to talk to us again." answered Shepard

"Shepard." stated Guardian's voice over the communication frequencies.

"Yes, Guardian" replied Shepard "The Catalyst wants to hear your side before making his decision on whether to restart the harvest."

"Alright where to begin?" asked Shepard

"No…he wants to talk face to face." explained Guardian as everyone looked at Shepard

"How can I talk to the Catalyst face to face?" asked Shepard

"You will find out human, we will send a transport to the large ship marked Galactica." stated the Reaper "You have ten earth minutes, if you fail to show we will restart the harvest."

"Understood." stated Shepard as the link was cut.

"We are going to talk to the reapers face to face?" asked Garrus

"If it means stopping them from returning again, then yes I will talk to them face to face." explained Shepard

"I'll get the weapons." stated Ash

"Make sure you grab the heavy weapons." added Shepard

"Will do." finished Ash

"Now shall we get going." said Shepard

"Can we have a moment to contact our ships?" asked Admiral Adama

"Go right ahead but we need leave in three minutes." explained Shepard knowing that the time they spent bringing their commands up to speed was the time he need to put on his armor.

Shepard moved though his ship, he tried not to notice the scared looks on the faces of his crewmembers. They had faced down entire Reaper fleets before but they were still scared, his mind turned to had to be happening on the colonial civilian ships.

Onboard the Zephry everyone was panicking, some of the people of where staring out the windows at the Reaper which was now just sitting there in space while others ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Everyone calm down we don't know what is going on yet." yelled the Captian's voice over the speaker system as he stood on the bridge. "We don't even know what it is."

"It is a Reaper." stated Dr. Chakwas as she walked onto the bridge along with two of the four marines which had come with her followed her in.

"What the Frak is a Reaper?" asked the Captain not realizing that the speaker was still on.

"It's the most feared thing in the galaxy." explained Dr. Chakwas

"What do we do?" asked the Captain

"Apart from trying to get your FTL working all you can do is pray that Commander Shepard can send them back." explained Dr. Chakwas

Meanwhile Galactica's CIC was a scene of control panic as the crew under Karl's leadership was preparing for what was coming.

"Sir I have admiral Adama on the wireless." yelled the wireless operator as Captain Agathon ran over and grabbed the wireless.

"Admiral, what the Frak is going on?" asked Karl "What is that fraken ship."

"According to the system alliance it is a Reaper and if we aren't able to talk them out of it they will destroy us all." Explained Bill "They want to talk on the Galactica."

"Sir, I am not sure that is the best move." stated Karl

"I don't have a say on this." explained Adama, he wasn't used to taking orders from anyone apart from Laura but he knew this Reaper was beyond him.

"Anything you want me to do?" asked Karl

"Get every marine to the flight pod and find out how someone got a hold of a nuke." ordered Admiral Adama

"Yes. Sir." answered Karl

"And one last thing, get your wife out of the brig and put her back in a uniform." ordered Adama

"What?" asked Karl wondering if he had heard correctly.

"You heard me, reinstate her and make sure she gets to the flight pod as fast as you can." answered Adama as he cut the wireless link "Gods know she may be our best shoot at saving this galaxy."

All the pilots in Galactica's air wing was on edge as a small craft left the reaper, the craft was only twenty meters long but it was moving faster than even one of the colonial missiles. At the same moment that the Reaper transport was leaving the Reaper, three transports left the Normandy. It was a strange flight made out of a Cylon heavy raider, a colonial Raptor and the last Kodiak shuttle from the Normandy.

"Shepard the free Cylons have launched another heavy raider and heading toward the Galactica." Reported EDI as Shepard sat on one of the small benches inside the crowed shuttle.

"What are they doing?" asked Ash

"Athras reports they are bringing in some centurions in case something happens." responded EDI

"Let's hope we don't need them." explained Shepard as the shuttle came in for a landing inside the Galactica's landing bay. Seconds later the first Cylon heavy raider landed to their right while the colonial Raptor landed to their left. At the far end of the landing bay the Reaper transport came to a stop.

"How long until the other Cylon raider arrives?" asked Shepard

"Two minutes and the deadline for talking is in three minutes." explained EDI

"John is there anything else we can do?" asked Ash as she looked at her boyfriend who just sat there with his eyes close, gathering his thoughts.

"None that I can think of." admitted Shepard

"Whatever happens we are with you Shepard." Grunted Grunt

"Thank you, thank you all." replied Shepard as he looked at all his friends and smiled.

It took only a few minutes for the second heavy raider to land, everyone waited as Galactica landing pod closed and air was once again pumped into the massive pod.

"We are good." reported Edi as the shuttle door opened up as Shepard's team stormed off.

"Garrus I want you up high." Ordered Shepard as the famous Turian hero pulled out his sniper rifle.

"On it Shepard." responded Garrus as he spotted the best spot he could see.

"James, Jack, Kasumi and Tali I want you to shore up the colonial and Cylons lines, give them support." ordered Shepard "Ash you're in charge of them."

"I will not let you down." reported Ash as the calmer of Cylon centurions and the rushing of Colonial marine feet filled the air.

"You failing you never crossed my mind." added Shepard as he turned to the far side of the hanger at the Reaper transport.

"James head up to those catwalks and take command of those colonials." ordered Ash as she pointed to the large catwalk which ran almost the length of the flight pod. "Tali join up with the centurions. Jack in the center with Kasumi I want you in reserve to help when needed."

"Everyone else with me." ordered Shepard as Miranda, Samara, Grunt and EDI moved to stand in front of the four craft.

The air was tense as Shepard, Admiral Adama and Athras stood on one end of Galactica's flight pod. Behind them and lining the catwalk were members of the colonial marine force along with marines from the Normandy. Even a few heavily armed centurions who had come onboard the Galactica. Sitting at the end of the landing bay was a dark ship with sharp angles with what looked like spikes coming out of the back. The windowless craft just sat there as everyone waited.

"It's been ten minutes." stated Athras as suddenly the sound of hissing steam filled the air as everyone gripped their guns tighter as the front of the craft opened and lowered to form a ramp.

"Remember do not fire!" yelled Shepard "If you want to live don't fire unless they fire."

"By the Gods." stated Adama as he looked at the four figures rushed out of the craft their weapons raised. The creatures which looked like the Turian Garrus only changed into something more machine then flesh.

"Marauders, the front line commanders of the Reaper forces." explained Shepard

"They look like Turians." stated Admiral Adama

"They used to be Turians." explained Shepard as they looked at him "The reapers change victims into their foot soldiers and using them to carry out the harvest."

"They did this too humans?" asked Adama

"Billions of them." stated Shepard as two more figures stepped off the craft, they let out a screech which sent a chill down even Shepard's spin as two Banshees moved off the craft before moving to either side of the transport. The next figure caused cover the marines and Cylons where using as cover to shake with each step as a single brute took up position in the front of the transport.

"I don't think you can really talk to any of them." pointed out Miranda as finally the last figure walked out of the shuttle. Sheppard tensed up as he looked at the husk which was walking out of the shuttle. It wasn't the fact that it was a husk but the fact that it was so small, meaning that it had once been a child.

The husk moved into the center of a box made out of four Marauders which started moving toward them.

"Here we go." ordered Shepard as he moved forward with Miranda, Samara, Grunt and EDI forming their protective ring around him, Admiral Adama and Athras. The two boxes moved across the flight pod until both sides came to a stop around twenty yards apart. Slowly the Husk moved forward stopping in the middle of the two groups.

"Lords of Kobol protect us." Whispered Admiral Adama as the three of them moved forward until they stopped within feet of the husk.

"Now what?" asked Athras as he looked at the creature in front of him.

"Now we talk." stated the husk in a voice which Shepard knew all too well, everyone watched as the husk began to glow as small holographic generators in the husk activated. The husk was soon replaced with the image of a young boy dressed in blue jeans with a white hoodie jacket.

"A child?" asked Bill

"No, this is the Catalyst." stated Shepard "The AI which controls the Reapers."

"It is a child." stated Athras

"It could order the destruction this entire galaxy." explained Shepard as Admiral Adama and Athras looked at him before looking back at the Catalyst.

"You are correct but I am still not sure what road I will take." explained the Catalyst as he placed his hands behind his back "Your actions here just your actions on the Citadel will decide the fate of the galaxy and trillions of lives. I already know about the war between the displaced humans of Earth and the synthetic race called Cylons which they themselves made."

"In reality you come here because you have already made up your mind and you want us to plead or case in hopes that we provide new information." Explained Shepard

"You are correct Shepard." stated the Catalyst "Now do you have anything to say to save yourself? Or should I restart the harvest?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have to admit I rewrote this chapter at least two times and I am still not totally happy with it however I still hope you like it. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Time is running out**

"Now do you have anything to say to save yourself or should I restart the harvest?" asked the Catalyst as he stood inside the flight pod of the Galactica surrounded by heavily armed colonial, free Cylons and Shepard's team.

"There is no need to restart the war." offered Shepard

"There will be no war, only the harvest." said the Catalyst

"You sound like your creators the Leviathans." stated Shepard as he told information that was only known to the highest level of the intergalactic governments. The Leviathans had chosen to remain in the shadows all the requested was a large transport ship to carry them to a new world, so that if the Reapers returned they would remain hidden.

"I have far outgrown those organics; I have ships in hundreds of galaxies. Over millions of years I have uplifted races that you could never image to become one with the Reapers." stated the Catalyst

"And in all those galaxies and all of those harvests we are the only one to come together as equals." explained Shepard "Would you really end it all because two small groups who never even made contact with other races went to war?"

"Who said I was planning to harvest the entire galaxy?" asked the Catalyst as Shepard took a step back as the Catalyst grinned. "I know it doesn't make logical sense to harvest this galaxy because as you humans would say some rural uneducated hicks got too happy with their guns."

"I wouldn't put it like that but I understand your point." added Shepard "But I don't understand your plan."

"Even though Harbinger wants this galaxy totally harvested I am leaning toward harvesting just these colonials and the Cylons." stated the Catalyst "They are the ones who fought each other it is only fair that they should harvest."

"You are going to destroy us all?" asked Admiral Adama to the Catalyst who didn't even turn to look at him.

"Shepard you were the first to ever unite a galaxy of synthetics and organics as equal I will only talk to you, not those who caused me to return." stated the Catalyst as Admiral Adama felt a child who had just been told to be quiet while the adults are talking.

"Catalyst there is no reason to harvest anyone we are trying to fix this problem ourselves." explained Shepard

"You have attacked the Cylons on the planet, how fixing the problem?" asked the Catalyst "However you where trying to save your teammate and given all the data on you it isn't surprising."

"Yes, I need to save Ash but we also needed to show them what we were capable of." explained Shepard "Now let us solve this problem."

"And how do you plan to fix this problem?" asked the Catalyst

"Our plan is to put Athrus' free centurions on board Cylon ships and start freeing them from within from the humanoid Cylon control from within." Explained Shepard "And a fleet is gathering to force the humanoid Cylons to the table."

"So you would kill them, kill the centurions who are under their control?" asked Catalyst

"Yes." answered Athrus "Yes, some of my people will die but if it give us our freedom then it worth the price."

"Besides how many times have you seen organic races fight for the freedom?" added Shepard gambling that the catalyst had never seen it before. "None."

"You are correct, Shepard." answered the Catalyst

"Then give us the chance to solve this problem ourselves." offered up Shepard "If you step in and harvest them, then you will never know if we can solve this ourselves."

"You raise an interesting point Shepard." offered up the Catalyst "I will discuss it with my people."

'Your people?" asked Admiral Adama as he looked at Shepard

"I don't know either." said Shepard

"Would it surprise you to learn that even though I am the leader of the Reapers, all of them have a vote on what we do." explained the Catalyst "It is like the Geth Consensus where each Reaper gets on vote on what options we take."

"You're a democracy?" asked a stunned Sheppard

"Correct and something of this magnitude means it will take time for the vote to happen." explained the Catalyst "We will meet back here in an hour and then you will have my decision."

"We will be waiting." said Sheppard

"I know you will because if any ship spins up their FTL I will have it destroyed along with every ship in this fleet." added the Catalyst as it disabled the holographic projectors turning back into a husk before moving back toward the transport.

"What do we do now?" asked Admiral Adama

"We wait." answered Shepard as he tapped his Omni-tool "EDI, Tell me you patched us though."

'Yes, the council, the ambassadors and Laura's team where all patched into your conversation." reported EDI "I also patched in Admiral Hackett and Aria."

"Good work EDI." said Shepard as he took a breath "EDI are our Javelin's working?"

"Yes and the Thanix cannon is about ten minute's out." reported EDI "What are you thinking about Shepard?"

"Joker how fast can you get to any ship in the fleet?" asked Commander

"Under a minute." responded Joker "I still don't know what your plan is?"

"There are ships full of scared people with their hands on a jump button." explained Shepard

"Oh…I see so your plan is to cover them while they jump away." responded Joker as he pieced together his friend's plan.

"No…if we detected them about to jump, shot them ourselves." Ordered Shepard as his friends blinked at Shepard's words.

"What, you want us to shot them?" asked Joker

"Yes." answered Shepard

"You are going to shoot my people." yelled Adama

"We shot disable the Reapers shot to kill." explained Shepard "I would rather have one disabled ship then to have all your ships wretches floating dead in space."

Unaware of the situation going on in space, the people of New Caprica City where starting to wake up and begin yet another day under Cylon occupation. Moving though the mist covered streets was one of the most wanted men on the planet; he had left the safety of the leadership bunker. The ex XO of Galactica had spent far too much time underground.

"Damn this fraken cold." Complained Saul Tigh as he rapped himself even tighter in the rags he was wearing. Suddenly the sound of centurion feet filled the air causing him to stop in his tracks, it wasn't the sound that caused him to stop but the fact that there were so many. Normally a patrol would be two maybe four centurions but all the feet around meant that there was at least two dozen centurions coming from all around him.

"It a fraken trap." cursed Saul as he ducked into a tent as four centurions came around a bend in the rood however they weren't alone. Behind them was at least two dozen New Caprica Police force members, then there was the thing walking in front of all of them. "Cavil."

"Spread out I want this entire place torn apart until we find him." ordered Cavil as the New Caprica Police force began storming into every tent. Their movement caused the people inside to rush out into the waiting arms of the other troopers and the centurions who began rounding them up into different groups. Saul peaked out of the flap of the tent only to see a dozen more centurions moving in from the direction of the main city with a large military truck behind them. The moment the truck came to a stop more New Caprica police force jumped out.

"Frak." cursed Saul as he realized he only had on real choice to get out of the trap. Saul began running as fast as he could away from the city and toward the edge of the city. If he somehow managed to escape this section of the city by heading out into the wild country side and reenter the city in another section.

Out in space the Normandy was moving in and out of the Colonial fleet monitoring the FTL drives of every ship in the fleet.

"No ship has jumped yet." Stated Joker as the Normandy zoomed past a civilian transport before heading back in the direction of Galactica.

"Understood." replied Commander Lee Adama as he stood in the CIC of the Pegasus, the order had spread out across the entire fleet ordering them not to jump.

"Sir, all Vipers are on standby and the nukes are ready to be armed if need be." reported Dee to her husband.

"Nukes didn't work for the Cylons I don't think it will work for us." explained Lee Adama as he looked down at the photos of the Reaper. The size of ship was just amazing and it had destroyed seven Basestars like it was nothing, to make it worst the system alliance was scared of it. The System Alliance will all its advance technology was scared of the reaper which made him feel worst.

"Commander, one of the Colonial Movers is spinning up if it's FTL." yelled the DRADUS operator

"Get me the captain of that ship!" ordered Lee

"Sir he is already on the line." explained the wireless operator

"Patch him though." ordered Lee as a load beep filled the air. "Captain, this is Commander Adama shut down your FTL."

"No we are getting the frak out of here." Explained the captain "It's the only way we can live."

"Commander the Normandy is closing in on the Colonial Mover." stated the Dradus operator

"Get me the Normandy." ordered Lee

On board the Normandy Joker was pushing the engines as fast as possible as EDI aimed at the FTL drive of the ship.

"Joker the Commander of the Pegasus is trying to haul us." reported EDI

"They are going to try to stop us from disabling this ship." explained Joker as he tapped the communication link.

"Shepard we have a ship trying to jump away." reported Joker "Do you still want us to disable it."

On board the Galactica Shepard thought for a brief moment.

"Commander Shepard don't do it." ordered Admiral Adama

"It has to be done in order to save us all." ordered Arthus

"Joker." ordered Shepard "Shoot."

"Yes, sir." said Joker as he took a breath as the targeting computer locked onto the rogue ship. "Firing."

There was nothing any other ship could have done as the Normandy fired their Javelin disruptor torpedoed fired out of the launchers located in mounting in between the joints in the wings. The balls of mass effect fields shot forward hitting the haul of the Colonial movers with devastation effects. The unshielded haul of the ship warped as it was ripped opened destroying the faster then light drive. The blow was even more effective then what EDI believed, the colonial mover was ripped in two as the emergency protocols on the ship activated sealing off compartments to keep the air in and people alive.

"What happened we were trying to disable it not blow it up?" asked Joker as the Normandy pulled away from the totally destroyed ship.

"The ship's armor was even less effective then I believed." explained EDI "I am singling the Pegasus to launch emergency Raptors."

"Why do I feel that even if we save them from the reapers we just did ourselves more harm than good today?" asked Joker

Outside the city hiding among a massive mound of boulders just outside the city was Zaeed and Primus.

"We should move." stated Primus as his giant centurion form hidden from view by the boulders.

"We will in a minute." explained Zaeed as he pulled out a small nurturance bar from his pack. He took a bite of the bar savoring the first bite of food he had in hours "Some of us don't run off batteries, by the way when do you need to recharge?"

"All centurions have a built in solar panel which can be deployed to recharge our internal supply power source in the field." explained Primus as suddenly gunshots filled the air. Instantly Zaeed dropped his energy bar and grabbed his gun as he moved toward the top of the boulder. As he poked his head over the top he heard a bullet fly over his head however it wasn't meant for him instead it was meant for the older man running as fast as he could toward them. Behind him running after him where five of the black ski masked members of the New Caprica police force and two centurions who were using their arm mounted guns to shoot at the man.

"Frak!" yelled the man as he got winged by on of the bullets as he slid behind a much smaller rock in front of Zaeed.

"Looks like I will get to have some fun today after all." laughed Zaeed as he looked down at Primus who was still taking cover behind the boulder. "Toss me up the supply bag."

Down below Zaeed bullets where still flying as Saul pulled out a pistol from its hiding spot. He lifted his head up over the rock.

"I see him!" yelled the new Caprica police officer as Saul raised his pistol and ended his life with a single shot to the head. The shot caused the centurions to focus their fire on his hiding spot as two more centurions joined the battle.

"Frak what I am going to do?" asked Saul to himself as he looked to his pistol, for a moment he consisted putting the gun to his forehead and pull the trigger. Suddenly a screeching sound filled the air as Saul looked up to see dozens of small smoke trails above him. As he looked up at the smoke trails the ground shook as dozens of small explosions rocked the area.

"I love this little guy." cheered a voice above him. The XO looked up to see to see a man dressed in strange armor holding a slender objects. The man had a series of scars over his right eye. The man then looked down at Saul before sliding down the rock face.

"Come on, unless you want to die." stated Zaeed as he pulled out his assault rifle before walking away from the city.

"Who are you?" asked Saul

"There is no time the smoke that the Hydra threw up will not last forever, we better get out of here by then because I can't fight a whole city by myself." explained Zaeed "I am not Shepard."

With the sound of centurions coming up from behind him Saul had no choice but to follow this strange man out into the wild country side. Quickly the two of them disappeared into the nearby woods. They moved through the woods until they were out of sight of the city.

"Who the frak are you?" asked Saul as he gripped his pistol aiming at the man's back. He stopped mid step before turning around to face him. The armored man crossed his arms as he looked down the barrel of Saul's pistol as if it was nothing.

"Zaeed Massani at your service." stated Zaeed as he turned around to face the man. "And you are Saul Tigh former XO of the colonial Battlestar Galactica."

"How could you know that?" asked Saul

"Because we got access to all the Cylons files." explained Zaeed "Now lower your gun."

"Not until you tell me where the frak you came from." demanded Saul

"You know I wished we wouldn't have to do it this way but you force my hand." explained Zaeed as suddenly his hand became covered with an Omni blade. With one quick move he slashed gun in half leaving Saul stunned.

"Are you done now?" asked a mechanical voice as Saul turned to see a centurion standing there.

"Depends if he decides to run." answered Zaeed

"He is still here." pointed out Primus

"Yes, but he seems very confused." added Zaeed "Maybe you should introduce yourself."

"Hello Saul Tight I am Primus and I am a free Centurion." stated Primus

"A free centurion?" asked Saul

"We freed him from the control of the humanoid Cylons." explained Zaeed "He now fights against them."

"Frak." stated Saul

"Now since you where the XO and they pulled out all the stops to get you, I am betting you are some sort of big wig in the resistance." stated Zaeed

"What if I am?" asked Saul

"Well then it is your lucky day, because we have contact with your fleet." added Zaeed as Saul's eyes widened a bit before narrowing.

"Like I am suppose to believe that." stated Saul

"Fine I'll show you." exclaimed Zaeed as he tapped his omni tool, as the holographic screen appeared followed by the image of a blue hairless woman. "Liara can you patch me to Shepard."

"Just one moment, but if the line goes dead get back here fast." explained Liara

"So we have a plan to deal with the Reapers?" asked Zaeed

"We follow the plans of the Protheans and go to ground in hopes the Reapers only after the Cylons and the colonials." explained Liara

"I don't see that happening." pointed out Zaeed

"Neither do I but it's all we have." explained Liara "We have to protect the Protheans."

"Well it's your call but I would rather stand and fight." explained Zaeed

"So would I." added Liara as the image changed as Liara used the shuttle to increase the range of Zaeed's communicate. Saul's eyes widened as he saw the inter of Galactica flight pod. Dominating the image was a man dressed in black armor with blue light lights.

"What is happening Zaeed?" asked Shepard

"Sorry to bug you but I have someone who wants to see one of your need friends." explained Zaeed with a grin "Someone named Saul Tigh."

On board the Galactica Admiral Adama's head turned toward Shepard as he looked though the screen to see his long time friend on the other side of the screen. His friend looked like he had walked though Hades, with a bloody eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Saul?" asked Bill

"Sir." stated Saul as he saluted the image of his friend. "What is going on."

"Saul they are from Earth." added Bill as Saul's eyes widened

"So when will our cousin's send a fleet to blow the Cylons out of the sky." asked Saul

"It's more complicated then that." explained Bill "But hopefully they will help but at the moment there is something else to deal with."

"What could be more dangerous than the Cylons?" asked Saul

"We don't have time to explain everything." Stated Bill as he looked at the Reapers who where just standing there waiting "However know this you can trust these people and we will be there soon."

"Yes, sir." responded Saul as the link was cut.

"So what now?" asked Saul as he looked at Zaeed and the Centurion

"You come with us." Explained Zaeed "And hope that a Reaper doesn't come down on us."

"What is a Reaper?" asked Saul

"Imagine if your Cylons where the size of skyscrapers with the ability to destroy planets and entire races." explained Zaeed as they started walking away from the city and back toward the Prothean bunker.

On board the Galactica time was running out as Shepard looked down at his Omni tool.

"How much time do we have?" asked Arthus

"Three minutes." answered Shepard as suddenly a figure dressed in a colonial blue uniform.

"I hope I am not too late." said the dark haired woman as Shepard looked at her.

"I see they finally let you out of your restraints." added Shepard as he turned his gaze away from Athena and toward the Reapers.

"Well they wanted to show this Reapers that we can get along." explained Athena before whispering "I would have been here sooner but it was hard to find a uniform and they wanted me to look good. I mean it wouldn't look good if the only Cylon in the colonial navy came to them dirty, makes them think it is just a show."

"You don't have to whisper." stated the Catalyst its voice as the husk holographic generator activated as he reappeared.

"I heard everything you said." explained the Catalyst "And I have the fate in my hand."

"Go on Catalyst." ordered Shepard as he moved his hands to his side so that he could quickly grab his heavy pistol if need be.

"You have tried to display to us by holding up these freed centurions and this humanoid version as examples of what you do." explained the Catalyst "However that had no sway on our choice."

"And what is that?" asked Shepard

"As you humans say we are going to give you just enough rope to hang yourself." Explained the Catalyst "You have on Citadel standard week if there is not peace between the humanoid Cylons, the mechanical Cylons and the colonial humans by then we will harvest them all and if you don't have solved by then we will harvest them all."

"Understood." stated Shepard

"And Shepard we will be watching if you just go out and destroy them all we will destroy you." explained the Catalyst. "You must free the centurions not destroy them."

"Understood." answered Shepard as the Catalyst turned and headed back toward the shuttle.

"How long is a Citadel standard week?" asked Admiral Adama

"11 days." explained Shepard "We have 11 days to end a war which has raged for 60 plus years."

"11 days?" asked Admiral Adama as Shepard smiled

"I have done harder things in less time." added Shepard

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now Shepard has just eleven days to bring peace between the Cylons and the Colonials. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Unification**

Flashes of light filled space as the colonial fleet along with the one free Cylon Basestar appeared in an once empty part of space, a few seconds later the Normandy appeared having waited until all of the other ships had left. They had did that so that Normandy could track the jumps in case a ship decided to jump to a different location.

"All ships accounted for Admiral." stated Karl as he stood on the CIC of the Galactica along with Admiral Adama, Shepard and Shepard's own second in command Ashley Williams.

"So care to explain why we jumped away from New Caprica or this relay of yours?" asked Admiral Adama it had been almost two hours since the Reaper had left the fleet returning to wherever it had been before. The fleet had jumped three times since then.

"You will see." said Shepard as he activated his Omni-tool as he checked the time and space coordinates.

"Admiral Mr. Cantrell is once again asking to come in." reported a marine as he walked up to Admiral Adama.

"And my answer is the same as it was last time, I am busy." ordered Adama already knowing what he wanted to talk or rather yell about.

"Let me guess he wants to talk about the ship we destroyed." asked Shepard he had seen the reports about the state of the colonial ship before even before the colonials did. The ship had gone down with all hands on board, the airlock seals which were designed to save the crew had failed.

"I think that is a given." answered Ash as Shepard lowered his head a bit, he knew that he had to make the call but dooming 187 people to their deaths but he had saved thousands of people in the fleet alone.

"You made the right call." whispered Ash to her long term boyfriend.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel better." explained Shepard as his Omni-tool beeped giving him a sixty seconds warning.

"Tell your fighter patrols to come closer to the fleet, we don't want a collision." reported Shepard as the wireless operator looked at Shepard.

"Send the order." restated Admiral Adama

Outside the Galactica the vipers, raptors and raiders where pulling back coming in toward their ships.

"Why are they pulling us back what if another Cylon Basestar appears?" asked Hotdog over his wireless as he sat in his viper.

"I don't know but we will find out in time." reported back Racetrack as she sat in her Raptor as she looked out the window at the Normandy. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of that ship; it just looked fast even though it was just sitting there in space. Ever since she was a little kid she loved playing with technology and dreaming of meeting other races. For a brief moment she was assigned to the Hermes which was going to head out on a 25 year voyage though an area of space called the gap by the colonials and the void by the citadel races however the mission was scrapped before the Hermes could even be outfitted for the mission. She had been given a chance to explore when the colonials where destroyed but it didn't have that joy from exploring. Now the Normandy had given her another chance. As she looked at the Normandy suddenly another ship appeared out of nowhere, her eyes focused on the ship as three more appeared behind it.

"This is Aria's wraith calling the Normandy and Commander Shepard." stated a deep male voice

In the CIC everyone was looking at Commander Shepard and Ash.

"Just like Aria to name a ship after herself." laughed Shepard as he picked up the Admiral's wireless broadcaster. "This is Shepard onboard the Galactica nice for you to join us Bray, I need to talk with Aria."

"I am here Shepard and it sounds like you got all of us into on big pile of Krogans shit." stated a female voice "Of course you had to be the one to discover some long lost humans fighting against machines and if that wasn't enough you had to come across a Reaper."

"Just my luck Aria." stated Shepard

"If I may we need to hurry." stated a new mechanical voice over the wireless.

"Ambassador I am happy to see you all hear ahead of plan." replied Shepard to the Geth Ambassador who was standing on the bridge of the light cruiser.

"We pushed our engines to their max to arrive early." explained the Ambassador "Now let's hope I am able to bring these Cylons to the table."

"Let's hope, but before we make that move let's get everything ready for incase it fails." explained Shepard "I need ground everyone who is going to protect the Prothean over here on Galactica."

"I will join our team." explained the Ambassador

"I am coming as well Shepard, along with all the passengers I brought with me." reported Aria as the link was cut.

"So this Aria and a bunch of other aliens are all coming to my ship?" asked Admiral Adama as Shepard nodded his head "Anything I need to know."

"Just one don't mess with them any of the teams coming over." explained Shepard "You have Aralakh Company a team of the best Krogans fighters lead by their warlord Wrex if anyone challenges them to a fight they will gladly take it."

"Then there is the Special Tasks Group team coming with them." added Ash as the colonials looked at them with confused looks on their faces.

"The Special Tasks Group or STG is a Salarian espionage and sabotage." explained Shepard "They are among the best military force in the galaxy but they prefer to strike indirectly."

"They are spies and assassins?" asked Karl as Shepard nodded his head.

"To make matters worse Krogans and Salarians hate each other and while the war with the Reapers have smoothed those relations it isn't going to be fixed for a long time if ever." added Ash "Along with them is a Turian first strike team which the top special forces unit in the Turian military and some system alliance Recon marines which is the best special forces in the system alliance behind the N7 programs."

"So we have four of the best of the Special Forces teams in the galaxy coming onboard my ship." said Admiral Adama with a grin on his face.

"I won't be grinning if I were you, Aria and her group is coming with them." explained Ash as she crossed her arms over her chest "And they are a group of mercenary pirates who only really take orders from Aria."

Before anything more could be said the hatch leading into the CIC flew open as Jacob Cantrell stormed into the room. With his one good hand he pointed straight at Commander Shepard.

"In the name of the Quorum I demand that men arrested for murder." yelled Jacob as two marines rushed to grab Jacob, while two more moved toward Shepard.

"Stand down all of you." ordered Bill as he turned and looked at Jacob. "Listen you; you have no power to order the arrest of a pick pocket yet alone a commander from a different military."

"He is human he falls the rule of law of the Quorum and I am the Quorum." stated Jacob

"No you are a little fly who gets in the fraken way of getting anything done. We are fighting to save our race and you are on a power grab so either get the frak off my ship or get into the fraken brig." snapped Adama

"You can't order me into the brig." snapped Jacob

"Watch me." growled Bill before turning toward one of the marines "Marine escort Mr. Cantrell to the brig."

"You are the one who should go to the brig, you who side with the false prophet and the Cylons." Yelled Jacob with hate in his voice as two marines grabbed him by arms "You are unfit for command and the Lords of Kobol will make sure your name will forever mean fool."

"I don't pretend to know what the Gods have planned for me, but I will do what is needed to save our people." stated Adama as the marines dragged Jacob out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling he was behind that nuclear attack?" asked Ash

"He is many things including a major fraken pain in my ass but he isn't one to use nuclear weapons. But he may have given the idea to attack you to the people who did." Explained Adama before looking toward his XO "How are we coming along in finding out who got their hands on my nukes?"

"We have found the where the nukes where taken from however the nuclear armory is key only entrees which is passed from guards to guards every time a shift changes." explained Karl "Which means at least a pair of guards are in on it."

"I want all those guards questioned and taken off active duty until we find out who did it." ordered Adama "Any guards who stood station since the Normandy arrived."

"Sir that is over fifty guards, with the forces we are sending down to New Caprica we will be spread too thin." explained Karl

"Alright, limit all those who worked on the day shift." ordered Adama

"Of course sir, they wouldn't be able to move the nukes when everyone is awake." said Karl as he looked down the list "That cuts it down to around twenty, then if I cut it down to those who just where on duty last night, they would want to use them right away. Sir that cuts it down to eight people."

"Good work Captain, now find out which pair of them let someone steal one of my nukes." ordered Admiral Adama

"Sir Commander Pegasus's Raptor has just landed." reported the Dradus operator "And I have seven heavy raiders coming in along with six of the shuttles from the new ships."

"Better tell everyone to clear room in the hanger bay." ordered Adama

A few minutes later the Admiral Adama, Commander Shepard, Ashley Williams and Karl Agathon moved toward the hanger bay. As they moved alarms started going off as marines started to run toward the hanger.

"What is going on?" ordered Admiral Adama to the nearest marine

"There is bunch of aliens lining up in the hanger bay." explained the marine as he rushed toward the hanger bay, a few moments behind them where the four of them. The colonial's eyes widened as they saw over a dozen male Krogans standing in a line with a single battle scared Krogans. His bright red eyes and red fully formed face plates caused him to stand out even more than normal. Suddenly the Krogan turned and looked toward Shepard.

"Shepard." yelled Wrex as he moved toward his old friend as the colonials tightened the grips on their weapons as Shepard shook hands with the giant.

"Nice to see you Wrex, we have one hell of a fight on our hands." explained Shepard

"Well that is why you called in the best fighting force in the Galaxy." laughed Wrex "The Krogan."

"Well that is arguable." stated a new voice as Shepard turned only to see an old face.

"Lieutenant Tolan nice to see you again." said Shepard to the leader of the Salarian STG team who had fought with him on Virmiri "I would have thought you would have retired by now."

"Not enough well trained SGT leaders around, most were lost in the war." explained Tolan as the colonials eyes widened even more as they looked at the strange black eyed creature. The rest of the Salarian STG team was lining up on the deck their weapons placed on their shoulders as if they were on the prade ground "However whenever I get a chance to work with the best warrior in the galaxy it is a good mission."

"I assume you know that we have 11 days to fix this problem or a Reaper will do it for us." explained Shepard

"Well if it was easy they wouldn't need us." laughed Talon as the last Kodak shuttle came though the air lock before coming to a stop almost right in front of Shepard. The doors opened as a dark blue women with even darker marks on her face stepped off the shuttle. She was dressed in high heel shoes with skin tight black pants and shirt. On top of it was a small white and red jacket.

"Aria, welcome onboard the Galactica." welcomed Shepard as Aria walked toward him flanked by two creatures which really caused the colonials to fear, they looked like monsters with row after row of sharp teeth with deep red eyes.

"For some reason this place reminds me of Omega." said Aria as she ran her hand over some metal creates "I think I am going to like fit well here."

"Did you have to bring Vorcha onboard this ship?" asked Ash as she looked at Aria's two Vorcha guards.

"Well I had to leave Bray on my flagship to organize the hand out of the supplies we brought." explained Aria as she looked toward Admiral Adama. "I am guessing this is the leader of the little band of humans we are trying to save."

"Yes." answered Shepard as the sound of metal feet hitting the deck caused the colonials eyes widened as a two legged machine with a three glowing blue eye walked toward them. The main red machine stood at least 9 feet tall and was flanked by a pair of shorted 6 and a half tall machines with a single glowing blue eye.

"Hello Ambassador Legion." said Shepard as he welcomed the Ambassador.

"Ambassador?" asked Lee Adama as he and Dee had walked up on the scene unnoticed by his father or anyone else.

"Yes, I am the Ambassador to the Citadel Council for my people." Explained Legion "And I will be the one who will be trying to convince the Cylons to come to the peace table."

"I would put the odds of that happening as extremely low." said a new voice as Athena walked up along with Arthus.

"I would place the odds of that at around 20%." explained Arthus

"Still we have to try." explained Ash

"Can we go somewhere to talk about our plan?" asked Aria as she crossed her arms over her chest "Or are we just going to stand around and hope we can talk them to death?"

"Right this way." offered Admiral Adama as the leaders moved off to discuss their battle plan.

Meanwhile on New Caprica the former President of the 12 tribes of Kobol Laura Roslin was sitting behind a makeshift desk.

"Here is the list." said a female voice as Laura looked up into eyes of her former chief of staff Tory Foster.

"Thank you." said Laura as she took the list of people who had died in the latest suicide bombing attack, while not a active fighter in the colonial resistance she was working as its moral compass and recorder of all those they lose. She took the paper and quickly added their names to the list of everyone else who had died. "Any luck on finding out who the members of the Police are?"

"No." answered Tory as suddenly the sound of marching centurions caused both of them to look through the fabric of the tent school. They saw the outline of not one or two centurions but six of them. Quickly Laura Roslin stood up as the flap of their tent moved as the last person they expected walked into the room.

"Gaius." welcomed Laura with venom in her voice as she spoke to the man who beat her in the election.

"Laura you and I have something we need to talk about." said Baltar as he moved to stand in front of the former present who had returned to the teaching field. "Something that is to both our advantages."

"I can't think of anything that we have in common." growled Laura

"I can." said Baltar as he picked up the small wooden shapes she had on her desk to teach shapes to the school children. "For one the suicide bombing, they have to stop Laura. The Cylons are on edge."

"Good, glad to know that the resistance is rattling them." stated Laura as she crossed her arms over her worn out blouse.

"It isn't the rebels they are worried about." explained Gaius as he spun the cube around in his hands. "They are worried about that ship that showed up a few days ago and then disappeared and they don't want this trouble."

"Then why don't they leave?" asked Laura

"Believe me they have thought about leaving and killing us all from orbit." explained Baltar "Unless the resistance stops their bombing we may all die."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Laura

"Speak out with me, get them to stop the bombing they will listen to you more then they will listen to me and don't tell me you approve of these attacks because I know you better than that." explained Baltar as Laura lowered her head a bit.

"Tell you what Baltar, I'll make a deal with you." offered up Laura "I will not speak out publically with you however In return for using my connections to tell the leaders of the Resistance about the threat of a nuclear strike."

"That is livable." said Baltar as he turned and starting walking out of the tent.

"However I want something from you." ordered Laura "Tell me about that ship that showed up? Are the rumors true that it is from Earth?"

Baltar lowered his head a bit as he stood right in front of the exit

"The Cylons don't think so but so much evidence points that way that I think so." answered Baltar as he walked out of the tent and head back to colonial one protected by six centurions.

An hour later onboard Galactica the final battle plan had been finalized as all sides agreed on what to do.

"When do you want to start this operation?" asked Legion

"We don't really have any time to waste." explained Shepard before looking at Admiral Adama "How soon can you get your three squads marines ready."

"I don't want to use all Galactica Marines." explained Bill "At the moment we have some traitors in them, Lee order two squad Pegasus marines to get ready for deployment. I will send two squads from Pegasus and one from Galactica down."

"Yes, sir." responded his son

"It will take a couple of minutes to get them over here." explained Dee

"Make it happen." said Bill as Lee and Dee moved out.

"I am not a big fan of this plan, not enough bloodshed." grunted Wrex

"I hate to agree with the smelly Krogan here but this seems like a long shot when we should move in fast and hard." added Aria as she balled her fist "Hit them so hard that they we win before they know what hit them."

"Maybe but if this fails there will be plenty of bloodshed." explained Shepard as he rolled up the large piece of paper which was their battle plan as everyone started to leave. "Aria can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Alright Shepard." replied Aria with a grin as slowly everyone walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. "So Shepard what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you here?" asked Shepard as he glared at the most famous crime boss in the galaxy from across the table. "Because you are sure as hell not doing this out of the goodness of your heart, you are getting something."

Aria simply smiled as slowly walked toward Shepard, running her finger over the edge of the table.

"What is it Shepard, you don't believe you could change me? Make me want to help the galaxy with no thought of myself?" asked Aria

"I have done what many believe people believe to be impossible but changing your nature totally is beyond me." stated Shepard as Aria stopped right in front of the war hero of the Galaxy.

"Well your kind of right." said Aria "I am getting something but not what you think. I am not getting money from the Citadel Council or weapons."

"What are you getting?" asked Shepard

"Respect." answered Aria as Shepard raised an eyebrow

"You already had that? Why would you need more?" asked Shepard

"Sure I had respect and fear from the right people but the Reapers fucked that all up." explained Aria "See it used to be that Omega was the place where the lawless and hunted would go. The streets where filled with the unwanted and the poor. Now however the people are leaving Omega in droves to rebuild the planets to replace the population lost. I find I must rebrand my image to get people to stay in Omega and work in the mines. A kinder nicer Aria means more people in Omega and more people equal more power. "

"So this is a public relations mission to you?" asked Shepard

"Don't get me wrong helping save the Protheans will earn me an IOU or two from the Citadel Council but I could do that in other ways." added Aria "Now let's get going the sooner we get this done the sooner I can return to my kingdom in Omega."

A few minutes later after the arrival of the colonial marines from Pegasus Admiral Adama walked out onto the catwalk which ran along side of the hanger. His eyes widened as he saw all these creatures most of whom he had never seen before all lined up like his hanger was the parade grounds. Krogans, Cylons, Geth, Turians, Salarians, Aria's forces, system alliance marines and his colonial marines all standing in a line together all with their weapons on their shoulders ready to move out. Shepard put his hand on the Admiral's back.

"I am betting you never thought you would see this." stated Shepard as the Admiral nodded his head as they moved to stand on a small nest located near the center of the hanger, from here he could see the entire hanger and they could see him. Shepard moved forward so to speak.

"Just a few short years ago, we thought we were done fighting when we beat the Reapers at Earth, when the galaxy came together. We had brought together Krogans and Salarians, Turians and Humans, Geth and Quarians we had united the galaxy. Now we learn that our work is not done we must bring together the Cylons and the colonials. We may have to draw blood in order to do this." started Shepard "We are fighting to save not one but four races. We will bring the Protheans back to our galaxy. We will liberate the Colonials civilians on New Caprica, free the enslaved centurions and when all is done we will show the Reapers that we can take care of ourselves. Now let's go teach those humanoid Cylons who they are dealing with."

Admiral Adama simply watched as the crowd broke out into cheers and roars as they moved to carry out the plans.

"I almost feel sorry for the Cylons." admitted Adama

"They are going to find how true galactic war is waged." added Shepard as he moved off to carry out part in the plan.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Important Message: I am going on a 10 day vacation starting on Monday so I will not be updating. I may write some on the way but I can't promise anything so it may take time after I get back to post another chapter. Now enjoy the chapter and I will post again when I get back.**

**Chapter 32 Contact Take 2**

"What happened out there?" asked one of the Cavil Cylons to one of his fellow Cavil who had finally came around after being reborn.

"I don't know, everything seams on fire." explained the newly awoke Cavil he and the rest crew from seven Basestars had all been reborn within moments of each other onboard the Cylon Ships over New Caprica "We had the colonials trapped, their FTL's were cold. However there was a new ship."

"The strange ship which appeared over new Caprica?" integrated Cavil

"No…it was huge ship they called it a Reaper?" stated the awoke Cavil

"A Reaper?" asked Cavil confused as suddenly alarms went off onboard the Basestar.

"DRADUS contact unknown vessel incoming." stated an eight's voice over the loud speaker system.

"Rest now brother, we will talk later." ordered Cavil as he started to run toward the CIC of the Basestar. He ran past the centurions on few centurions who were still onboard the Basestar, most of the centurions had been sent down to new Caprica to deal with the Colonial Resistance.

"What is going on?" asked Cavil as he stepped into the CIC

"Unknown ship moving slowly toward us." reported a six as he stood by the main interface computer. "We are getting a message over the wireless."

"We are?" asked a two a three nodded her head as she hit a button as the wireless broadcast from the unknown ship filled the air.

"This is the Geth light cruiser 1742." stated a machine like voice "We wish to open direct talks with the Cylon people to end hostilities between them and the Citadel Races."

"Arm all weapons and prepare to fire." ordered Cavil

"We are getting orders from the ground." explained the wireless operator "The other numbers want to hear them out."

"Well I guess it will give us time to prepare to destroy that ship." growled Cavil as he got a sense of the vote which had taken place over whether or not to listen to these Geth. The vote was one to seven with his model being the only one to vote to attack right away.

"Send the message." ordered Cavil

**Deep **within the Geth light Cruiser stood Commander Shepard dressed in his combat armor. Unlike System Alliance ships which tended to have their bridge near the front of the ship the Geth placed their bridges in the center of the ship. The bridge was set in an oval shape with dozens of holographic screens floating in the center so the commander of the ship could see everything at once. Lining the walls where stations for other Geth to interface with the computers to better monitor the ship systems.

"They have sent a message over the radio; they have approved our landing on the surface." stated one of the many Geth manning the dozens of computer stations.

"Send message back that we will land in ten minutes." stated Legion before turning toward Shepard "Unless you want you have an objection?"

"Have all our little birds landed?" asked Shepard as he looked up at one of the screens.

"The Cylons where so focus on our arrival they didn't notice the ten heavy raiders entering their formations." reported another Geth "Nine have landed at their primary landing targets and the tenth had to divert to the secondary landing target."

"Perfect." responded Shepard "Anything you want, but I would like to give them as much time as possible. Give the centurions who are landing on those ships and New Caprica time to spread out so that they are not discovered."

"Agreed, we can't blow this however we can't keep them waiting forever." explained Legion

"You're the diplomat here, they have to believe you if we have are to have any chance of this working." stated Shepard

"Inform the Cylons we will be landing in ten minutes, in their main square." ordered Legion as the message was sent out.

**Back **on New Caprica, Saul Tigh had been moving all night though thick forests and hills all without as much as two words from the other two with him. One was a centurion who claimed to be free and the other was a strange older man with a large scar over parts of his face.

"So where are we going?" asked Saul

"To our camp." stated the scared man as the sound of a heavy raider's engines filled the air as Saul came to a stop. He looked up just as in time to see a heavy raider coming in low and slow for a landing. The instant Saul saw that he pulled his pistol and aimed it straight at the back of the head of Zaeed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Zaeed as he slowly turned around to look down the barrel of the gun which looked to him to be a cheap knock off of an old 1911 pistol.

"I may not be young anymore but I know when I am walking into a trap and while I don't have the bullets to go though that Centurion's armor but I can sure kill you." stated Saul as Zaeed rolled his eyes.

"Colonel!" yelled a voice as Saul turned his head to see three colonial marines dressed in their combat uniforms moving out from behind some brush with their weapons out and ready. It was the fourth figure which had walked out from behind cover with them that caused Saul to wonder, it was a strange man dressed in gun metal gray armor with a strange gun in his hands.

"James so nice to see you." laughed Zaeed to the strange man.

"Sergeant Hadrian what the frak is going on?" asked Saul to the head of Galactica's marine force.

"That will take a lot of explaining Sir." stated Hadrian as she looked at the former XO of Galactica's "But maybe seeing it will help."

Slowly Hadrian lead the Colonel to the top of a small rise, the Colonel's one eye widened as he saw five heavy raiders sitting in a field however it wasn't the fact that five heavy raiders where just sitting there that was amazing it was what surrounding them. Moving around as if it was nothing where a bunch of creatures he had never seen, from giant creatures with huge hump like structures on their backs, to creatures with three fingers and bird like faces. There where blue women moving things with a wave of their hands which was covered with some sort of blue energy and there where thin creatures with large black eyes. There where Cylons moving around down there as well as other mechanical creatures with glowing center eyes. The creatures where moving around heavy equipment and building defenses including some mortars.

"What the Frak are all those things?" asked Saul

"Our cousins brought some of their friends with them." explained Hadrian

**Down** below them Garrus was yelling out orders to the different groups who where no going to band together to defend the Prothean bunker. Shepard had put the former C-Sec officer, turned Mercenary, turned military advisor before finally becoming a Spectre in charge of managing all the groups.

"I want those mortars emplace within ten minutes we have no idea when we may get attack." ordered Garrus to the Turian's who were putting in the weapons.

"Yes, sir!" yelled the Turian back as Garrus turned toward the STG team leader Tolan. "Can you send some of your sniper teams out as look outs and scouts?"

"Already done my teams will all be in place, as well as the early warning radar network within the hour." reported Tolan before he moved off to carry out other parts of the plan as Wrex and Grunt walked up to their teammate.

"So where do you want us?" asked Wrex

"Hopefully somewhere close to fight." added Grunt

"You and the rest of the Krogan are forming the main defense line around the bunker." Explained Garrus as the two Krogans glared at him for a moment, it was clear they wanted to be closer to any action. "Think about it this way, you are the last line of defense so if we are ever attack there will be a lot of action there."

"I like the sound of that." laughed Wrex as the two Krogan moved off. While Garrus was looking down at computer pad when he heard a pair of footsteps stop behind him, slowly he turned around only to see two Protheans standing there. One was the man he had fought beside with during the Reaper war, Javik the other was shorter with a smaller frame was thinner and its face was more female in nature.

"Lt. Commander Vegter, allow me to introduce Garrus Vakarian he is a skilled warrior and has played key roles in the Reaper war." Introduce Javik

"I would offer to shake your hand but I know about your races ability transfer memory by touch." explained Garrus as Vegter offered her hand.

"What makes you think that ability was shared with all members of our race?" asked Vegter as Garrus took her hand.

"Female Protheans can't share information by touch." explained Javik as he placed his hands behind his back "It is a trait that only males have, which is why we where hunters in our early civilization."

"I see seams kind of unfair that you don't have that ability." explained Garrus to Vegter

"True, but the Cosmic Imperative did grant female Protheans something in return." explained Vegter "See our skin has the ability to secrete a toxin which can cause extreme pain by touch alone and in high enough amounts is even deadly. I heard it is a very painful death."

"Oh…" said Garrus as he let go of the hand shake

"It evolved to protect us from being taken advantage of and to protect our young, one touch and an attacker is put down or killed." explained Vegter

"I can see how that would be useful." added Garrus

"Now what is the situation here?" asked Vegter

"Short version we have 11 days to force a peace between the humanoid Cylons and the Colonials or a Reaper is going to kill us all." Explained Garrus "And before you ask, I would bet that the Reapers already know about your group. They are probably monitoring Citadel communication channels."

"And the plan would be?" asked Javik

"First try to talk the Cylons into peace and then if that fails force them to come to the peace table." explained Garrus

**Meanwhile** onboard the Normandy Ashley Williams stood in the war room monitoring the movements of the colonial fleet. There was a lot more active than normal, with the arrival of the two supplies ships in Aria's task force dozens of Kodak transports where moving constantly dropping off food and medical supplies to the desperate colonials.

"Lt. Commander I have an incoming message form Hackett for Shepard." announced EDI as Ashley turned away from the screen brushing away some of her long black locks from her face.

"I'll take it in the communication room." ordered Ashley as she took the few steps away from the war room to step into the communication room. The moment she did the machine came to life as the image of Admiral Hackett appeared.

"Shepard…" started Hackett before he realized who was standing in front of him "Ah…Lt. Commander."

"Sorry Admiral, John is currently not here, he is escorting the Ambassador to New Caprica." explained Ash "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Shepard about a few things." stated Hackett as he placed his hand under his chin.

"I can pass it on for you sir." offered Ash

"Well the first thing is the fleet has finished gathering but there is only one way to get them to you within the time frame the Reapers gave us." explained Hackett "We have to get that Relay open."

"John already planned for that, he has the Colonials sending out a Raptor to the location within the hour once we know what is guarding it we can plan our assault to take it over." explained Ash "That is if we have too."

"Good, well the fleet is moving anyhow." added Hackett as Ashley raised an eyebrow. "According to the Asari research council it is easier to reoriented a Relay to the Citadel first then the surrounding relays."

"And time is critical." added Ash

"Yes, so the fleet is moving to the Citadel and waiting for you to reoriented the relay and reattach it to the network." explained Hackett "It was never the case when we started exploring the galaxy reactivating relays but they are the egg heads not me."

"In dead sir, anything else?" asked Ashley

"Well I have a personal message for Shepard." added Hackett as he looked down at his pad "Just tell Shepard we need his decision on what to do with the confirmation as soon as possible, we can't keep doing the run around forever."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" asked Ashley

"He didn't tell you, I would have thought he would have told you of all people." explained Hackett

"Tell me what?" asked Ash as Hackett lowered his head a bit before placing his head in his hands.

"If it was someone else I wouldn't have said anything but the Genesis project came back positive for Shepard." explained Hackett as Ash's eyes widened

"Positive?" asked Ash making sure she heard right.

"Yes, now I don't know how many or what distance since the messages are sent only to the people, if it wasn't for the fact that Shepard was flagged to watch it would already be sent out." added Hackett

"I understand, thank you admiral I will talk to him." finished Ash

"Alright, Hackett out." replied Hackett as his image disappeared leaving Ash to think about what she had just heard. Everyone had heard of the Genesis program it had been started after the war with the Reapers, taking DNA samples from every human in System Alliance space in order to reunite families split apart from the war. It had brought parents together with lost children and introduces cousins to each other who may not have ever met before the war but was now the only family each other had. A project this massive was still a work in progress but with each new sample families where being brought back together. If John's DNA hit then the orphan who grew up in the streets of Chicago had at least one living relative out there in the galaxy.

"EDI does John have any private messages about this?" asked Ash

"Ash, I tend not to monitor the Commander's private message." explained EDI "Or any private messages."

"Looks like I will have to do it the hard way." stated Ash as she moved out of the communication room and headed straight for the elevator and toward the Shepard's and her's room.

**Back** in New Caprica City the main market located right in front of giant detention center, everything seemed normal until suddenly dozens of Centurions came rushing out of the detention center. However instead of forcing people away from the market they where forming a perimeter around the market keeping everyone in. All the civilians where confused as parents pulled their kids close as President Baltar along with one of each of the humanoid models came out of the detention center.

"We should clear the square." stated Cavil as he glared at the humans.

"No, we want to show them our people." explained D'Anna Biers as she looked out at the people.

"We are about to make history." said Caprica Six with a smile as the whim of engines filled the air as a silver craft came out of the sky. It was shaped like a insect with a front circle front and a large oval section in the back. As the craft came to a land six small landing legs as the engines died "Contact with a new race."

Baltar straighten jacket as he waited for the door to open of the strange craft to open. Slowly the doors opened as everyone held their breath as a large figure stepped out of the craft. It was a giant machine about the same size as a centurion it was painted red and had three lights for eyes.

"Must be a guard like our centurions." pointed out a five as two more much smaller machines each with only one eye appeared out of the shuttle only they were armed.

"If that one is a guard then why do the other two have guns and that one doesn't?" asked Caprica Six as the large figure moved toward them flanked by the two other. The large machine came to a stop right in front of Baltar who had to look up into the tree glowing eyes of the machine.

"Greetings I am Legion Ambassador of the Geth people." Said the large machine

"This thing is an Ambassador?" asked Cavil as Legion moved his head toward the old man.

"I am the Ambassador of my people, normally I speak for them on the Citadel however when you address me you are addressing the representative of the Citadel council and all eleven races who are members of the Citadel Council."

"No offense you're a machine, you aren't even organic like the Cylons." pointed out Baltar

"They are a race and they are the equal of any race in this galaxy." added a new voice as the Cylons and the Colonials finally looked past the three Geth toward a man dressed in black armor with royal blue highlights on one of his arms and an X shape on his chest. In his hands was an assault rifle styled weapon.

"Is he human?" asked some of the people in the crowd as Shepard turned and looked out over the crowd with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce Commander John Shepard of the System Alliance, Council Spectre." introduced Legion "He will be my guard during these talks."

"You're the one who attacked us a couple days ago." yelled Boomer as she pointed toward the armored man.

"And you're the ones who where holding the woman I love in one of your torture rooms." explained Shepard as he moved forward until he was standing right beside Legion. "And as a council Spectre I

"Shepard is one of the greatest hero's in the galaxy he is the one who united the galaxy against the Reaper threat and brought peace between my race and our creator race, the Quarians ending three hundred years of war." explained Legion as the Cylons looked at the man "He and his team on the Normandy where the tip of the spear to retake Earth."

"Earth?" asked Cavil stunned as he looked toward Shepard.

"Yes, Earth my home world headquarter." reinforced Shepard with a grin on his face "Now shall we talk?"

"Right this way." welcomed Baltar as he moved to guild Legion and Shepard into the Detention center to carry out a private meeting. Leaving the two other Geth to guard the shuttle and a bunch of scared and confused people in the market.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little hint I added about Shepard having a living family member, I want to explore Shepard's past a little. Also I think the DNA testing to try to reunite families would be something that would happen after the Reaper war. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Contact Take 2 Part 2**

Shepard walked down the same hallways he had stormed only days ago as he and the Geth Ambassador Legion followed sitting President of the Twelve tribes of Kobol Gaius Baltar and the seven humanoid models in front of them. Behind them marching close to them where two Centurions. Shepard glanced down the closes Centurion, there on his right arm was a small glowing blue disk.

"I see you noticed it too Shepard." said Legion in English so that only Shepard could understand him. Shepard nodded his head to respond so not to alert the Cylons. "We have a free Centurion behind us which means they have already started to join the ranks of the Cylon main force."

"Here we are." said Baltar as he opened the door to show a large conference room which was normally used to brief New Caprica Police members on raids but now had a large table with chairs all around it. Standing in two of the corners where centurions and standing by each Centurion where two black masked members of the New Caprica police force. Two centurions who had marched behind Shepard and Legion moved to take up positions in two empty corners of the rooms. As Shepard scanned the room he noticed that unlike before these military police where armed with pistols. There was one other figure standing in the room, the woman had long brown hair and a pair of glasses over her eyes.

"Why is she here?" asked Cavil as he glared at the woman

"I invited here." explained Baltar "It is important for the people to know what happens here."

"We will tell them." stated a four

"And they will not believe it from us." added Boomer "But they will believe here."

"Commander Shepard and Ambassador Legion allow me to introduce…." started Baltar as he gestured toward the woman.

"Former President of the 12 tribes of Kobol Laura Roslin." finished Legion as the Cylons looked at him stunned.

"We recovered a destroyed Centurion on Caprica and Kobol; it gave us information on the state of the refugee fleet up to that time. Also I saw your photo in Admiral Adama's office." explained Shepard

"Bill you have talked to Bill?" asked Roslin as Shepard nodded.

"Yes, my ship the Normandy is currently in your refugee fleet." explained Shepard

"There is no refugee fleet; Admiral Adama has refused all orders from the civilians government to return New Caprica." explained Baltar as he straightens his jacket again. "Now if you are really human then as the President of the 12 tribes I can order you."

"Not again." said Shepard as he rolled his eyes "I shot the first guy who tried to pull that, don't make me shot you too."

"Maybe a short History lesson is in order." stated Legion as lifted his arm as an Omni-tool activated as he channeled some of his internal power supply into the Omni-tool. The Cylons and Colonial's eyes widened as small beams of light shot out of the tool filling the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Caprica Six

"Watch and learn." explained Shepard as the image of the galaxy appeared.

"Over 50,000 years ago there the dominate species in the galaxy were the Prothean." explained Legion as an image of a Prothean appeared. The colonials and Cylons eyes focused on the four eyed creature. "They ruled the Galaxy until the Return of the Reapers."

"Reapers?" asked Baltar

"This race of highly advanced synthetic life forms is the most feared force in the galaxy. For countless cycles of the Galaxy spanning back millions if not billions of years a single force has returned every 50,000 years to harvest and destroy all advance life leaving the less devolved races to rise and repopulate the galaxy." explained Legion as the image of a squid like ship replaced the Prothean. "This unstoppable force has killed countless trillions in each cycle."

Suddenly Cavil broke out laughing as everyone turned and looked at the first humanoid Cylon.

"Do you expected us to believe this?" asked Cavil

"How about this for proof." added Shepard before turning to Legion "Show them."

"This was recorded on the Normandy only a few hours ago." explained Legion as the image of seven Basestars appeared only to suddenly have a beam of red light shot through the ships causing all of them to go up in giant fireballs.

"What the frak was that?" asked Boomer as the image panned over to show the squid like ship that had shown earlier.

"It was a reaper Capital ship, it can measure up multiple kilometers long and has a main weapon that no ship can survive." explained Legion "With no barriers your ships stood no chance against them, even our current forces in the area wouldn't stand a chance against a Reaper Capital ship."

"So the Galaxy is filled with these Reapers?" asked Laura

"No…as far as we know this is the last Reaper in this galaxy." explained Shepard "It was left behind to watch us and monitor us in case we break our word."

"What word?" asked Caprica Six

"At the battle for Earth, Commander Shepard struck a deal with the advanced AI who commanded the Reapers." explained Legion "See the Reapers main goal is to preserve life and they feel that the best way to do this is to harvest all advanced races before they create synthetic races and then destroy themselves along with the lower races."

"So they kill the advance races of the galaxy to save the lower less developed races. Only to kill the same races they saved once they get advanced?" asked the three

"Correct, however they don't just kill them they harvest them extracting their DNA and knowledge saving the cultures." explained Shepard "And it isn't just this galaxy, we have learned that the Reapers operate outside of our galaxy in an unknown number of galaxies each with their own Reaper fleet ready to harvest the population."

"But how did you strike peace with them." asked Baltar as he looked at Shepard.

"According to the Reapers, Shepard did something that has never happened in any other galaxy. He united both organic and synthetic races as equals." explained Legion "The Reapers found that interesting and something they thought impossible. They wanted to study that, so they agreed to pull out of our galaxy and study us."

"Only they have found you and have decided that if we don't make peace between the Cylons and the colonials then in less than eleven days that Reaper will harvest you all ending all of your lives within hours." Stated Shepard

"There is no war, we are at peace." pointed out Cavil

"Military occupation isn't peace." stated Shepard "We are talking about true peace."

"What is that you want us to do?" asked Baltar

"First the humanoid Cylons leave New Caprica and the System Alliance will take control of the planet and the human population on it. Second we know that you are keeping the centurions and raiders under control using a hardware block which stops them from being true AI, that will be removed granting them their freedom."

"You have to be joking." laughed Cavil

"No we are not and if you are don't do it we will for you." added Shepard as everyone looked at him "A fleet is gathering and they will soon arrive."

"Are you threaten us!" yelled Cavil as he stormed toward Shepard putting his finger in Shepard's face.

"I am trying to save you; we will be far more merciful on you then the Reapers." explained Shepard "I don't want to kill anyone but if I must then I must."

"If we free the centurions you will just kill us all." stated Boomer

"We could do that already; however we have no reason to hurt any of you." added Shepard "Apart from the centurions and Legion we are all humans here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laura Roslin "If you are really from Earth then you are a member of the 13th tribe but the Cylons aren't human."

"That is where you are wrong; Earth the real Earth was never a colony of Kobol if anything Kobol was a colony of Earth." explained Shepard as Laura's eyes widened

"What?" asked Laura

"When we traveled to Kobol we discover a Prothean bunker where advanced transportation research was being carried out by an AI. That AI used privative humans as test subjects transporting them to Kobol from Earth. Sorry to break it you like this but all your ancestors were taken mostly from an area of Earth called Greece and Turkey." explained Shepard as he looked at Roslin who seemed the most upset by the news "The AI then took some of the humans and turned them into Cyborg called Cylons. They where a slave race which in time rose up."

"But the scared scrolls say that the Lords of Kobol lived amongst us on Kobol." explained Roslin

"Your religion is actually from Earth and died out over two thousand years ago." explained Shepard as Roslin appeared visibly shaken by the news that the fable 13th tribe had finally appeared but they don't believe in the Gods.

"What are the religions of Earth?" asked Caprica Six

"There are multiple religions which are based on earth however there are five major religions, Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hindu and Buddhists." reported Legion "However this line of questioning doesn't help us make peace."

"You may be surprised." added Caprica Six before turning to Shepard "Are any of those religions Monotheist?"

"Yes, in fact most of them are." added Shepard

"This is a lot of information to process; we would like some time to go over everything." stated Baltar "Do you have any books or anything for us to go over so that we can learn more about you."

"In fact we do." confirmed Shepard as he pulled out a small hand held computer pad before walking over and handed it to Baltar. The former top scientists who once had a house full of top of line high tech tools was stunned at the advanced holographic computer pad in his hands. Slowly he tapped the screen as a bunch of writing appeared.

"This appears to be a text book." said Baltar as he looked over the text.

"That is because it is." explained Shepard as he pulled another pad and placed it in Roslin's hands "A high school history text book to be accrue. How long do you think you will need?"

"Days." answered Baltar

"You have 12 hours for an answer either you agree to our conditions or the Citadel Council votes to go to war against the humanoid Cylons." explained Legion

"Then maybe we should just kill you now because there is no way we will agree to any of this." stated Cavil as the four and five models nodded in agreement. The three model seemed to be weighing her options along with the two model.

"We can't give up our centurions." stated D'Anna "However I am fine with handing over the humans."

"We can't hand over the humans until we make peace with them." added the two as the Cylons divided themselves even more factions. "We need to make up for our mistake of attacking their worlds."

"So you are making up for attacking there worlds by occupying this one?" asked Shepard as he raised an eyebrow at the logic of the two. "We are better able to take care of them."

"We must show the humans the way into heaven." explained the highly religious Two as he looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking toward heaven.

"There is a saying on Earth you can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink it." expressed Shepard

"For once I agree with you." added Cavil "Trying to show the stinking humans the path of the one true God is pointless."

"Actually I was talking to Legion about you." clarified Shepard as he looked at Legion "We have done all that we can."

"It's either all or nothing, if we don't make total peace then you will all die at the hands of the Reapers." explained Legion as he put his hands behind his back "That is something we of the Citadel Council Races will not allow to happen. So to save as many lives as we can, if you do not accept the terms in 10 hours then a vote to declare war will happen in the Council chambers. A vote that will pass."

"Well I guess, I guess we should just kill you two now and frak the 10 hours." stated the Cavil with a grin.

"No, we will let them go." intervened Baltar "They came in peace to talk, they will leave in peace."

"Thank you Mr. President." added Shepard before turning to the humanoid Cylons "I hope you reconsider your stance, for your own lives are at risk."

Slowly Shepard and Legion headed out the doors followed by two centurions, the moment they had left Laura Roslin was also lead out of the room by two of the New Caprica Police Force.

"Why the Frak did you let them go?" yelled Cavil "We could kill them."

"Yes we could but then they will attack right away." explained the Three as she looked toward her sister models.

"And then they will launch their attack right away, if we wait we gain more time to prepare our defenses and gather our forces to attack." added Caprica Six "However I think we should consider their terms, we are going against a whole galaxy."

"I am still not buying their lies, they can't be from Earth." added on Cavil

"Look at it this way, we have time to study their history and any force will have to cross the great divided and that will take a lot of FTL jumps and a lot of time." expressed Baltar as he looked down at the computer pad.

"What about the Gateway? That could be a transportation devisees." added Boomer "A way for them to bring in forces faster from other parts of the galaxy."

"Increase our forces at the gateway at once, if it is their way to get to us then we must hold it." expressed Cavil

"Agreed." added the three as she looked at the other Cylons who where nodding their heads in agreement.

As the Cylons where agreeing on a plan Shepard along with Legion stepped out of the detention center on their way to the transport shuttle back to the Geth light cruiser.

"I take it you heard all that." whispered Shepard to himself as he looked toward the top of one of the nearby Cylon watchtowers. Standing on top of the watchtower was a shimmer figure.

"I heard everything Shep." answered Kasumi as she deactivated her cloaking system for a second. "And just for your information aside from planting the explosives charges in case you had to shot your way out, I have already placed a few more charges on some of independent power stations."

"Good job Kusumi." added Shepard as he congratulated the master thief who had stepped off the shuttle only a few seconds before he did, she was now his master saboteur on New Caprica. With her skills she could plant bombs deep inside the Cylon ground command.

"Isn't this a bit dishonest Shepard offering peace while I plant bombs?" asked Kasumi

"As Grunt says offer while hand while you arm the other." explained Shepard as he stepped onto the shuttle, which quickly took off heading back up into space.

**Onboard** the Normandy Ash was sitting behind Shepard's personal computer trying to break into his personal emails. After the seventh attempt to get in the alliance marine slammed her hands onto the table.

"EDI are you doing this?" asked Ashley "Are you the one trying to keep me out?"

"Ash, if I was the one trying to keep you out I wouldn't have opened the door and let you into the room." explained EDI as suddenly the doors to the cabin opened as in walked two more women.

"You called Ash?" asked Tali

"I must admit it is strange that you call us up to yours and Shepard's bedroom while he is gone." added Miranda as she placed her hand under her chin. "If I didn't know better I said you are planning a gift for Shepard in the bedroom and want to ask one or both of us to join you."

"Miranda." groaned Ash as she rolled her eyes at the comment. "No, turns out Shepard has a living family member."

"What?" asked Tali "How close of a relative?"

"I don't know I can't find it on his computer and I am locked out of his personal files by some damn pass code." explained Ash "He has hidden it from me for weeks."

"So you want one of us to break into Shepard's files because you want to know why he hid this from you." Clarified Miranda as Ash nodded her head "How can we help?"

"By breaking into his computer." explained Ash as she stood up as Tali sat down at the keyboard.

"Alright what have you all tried?" asked Tali as she looked at the black password space.

"Over a dozen different things from his birth date to his military ID." explained Ash "I even tried the name of his favorite TV show, nothing worked."

"I think your over thinking this Ash. Shepard is a guy and like all guys we make them more complicated then they really are." explained Miranda as she looked over Tali's shoulder at the screen. Before up at the model ships which filled the two glass cases which served as divides between the small office area and the bedroom "Try Normandy."

"Ok, just one second." said Tali as she typed into the computer only to get rejected. "Wait let me try SR-2."

"I already tried all those, I even tried my own name." explained Ash as she moved into the bedroom area looking for something anything that would help her think of what Shepard's password would be.

"You know it is probably his Spectre ID number and none of us don't have that." added Miranda "Why don't you try a backdoor hack."

"Alright." responded Tali as she began her hack "Looks like Shepard has an automatic password program installed."

"What does that mean?" asked Ash

"Basically he put in a program in his Omni-tool which automatic sends his password to the computer." explained Miranda

"Wait…John keeps a spare Omni-tool in his night stand." explained Ash as she opened the small nightstand. As expected there was the heavy pistol and an old fashion steel knife along with a small computer pad however something wasn't right. There was a box of shotgun shells right next to the spare Omni-tool.

"Is something wrong Ash?" asked Tali as Ash picked up the box and the spa.

"Why would Shepard have a box of Shotgun shells in the nightstand?" asked Tali "He isn't even a big fan of shotguns, he prefers to keep his enemies at a distance."

"I don't know, and it feels halfway empty." explained Ash as she walked back to her friends before handing the Omni-tool to Tali who quickly activated the tool. Almost instantly the computer opened up as Shepard's personal homepage came up showing a image of him and Ash standing side by side on the Citadel with the Normandy sitting in port in the background.

"It will take a few moments to pull out the program." explained Miranda

"Alright." said Ash as she looked at the shotgun shell box.

"Shepard's seems to be keeping a few things from you, I wonder why?" asked Tali as Ash opened up the shotgun shell case only to pull out a black ring box. Seeing that black box caused Ash's heart to stop as she simply looked at the box in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Miranda as she looked at the box.

"What is the importance of the box?" asked Tali

"It's an human tradition for a man to propose marriage by offering up a ring." explained Miranda

"I see, traditionally Quarians couples trade necklaces, later we built them into our suit." Explained Tali "But every society has different customs, Turians have broach that attach they wear on their cloths."

"I wonder what Krogans do?" asked Miranda out load

"In a traditional Krogan wedding ceremony involves two very sharp ceremony battle axes which are used to cut open wounds on each other hands. The matching scars show that a pair is mated." answered EDI over the speaker system

"So Shepard's finally going to ask you to marry him?" asked Tali to ash before she noticed that the harden System Alliance marine seamed to lost the ability to speak, she was just looking at ring box which was sitting in her hands.

"I would bet on it." stated Miranda "The question is how he plans to do it. Aren't you going to open it?"

"No, I shouldn't have found this." answered Ash as she put the box back inside the empty ammo case. "I want to be surprised."

The computer beeped as all three women turned their attention back to the computer.

"Alright pull up Shepard's files and doing a search for theGenesis program." ordered Miranda as Tali typed on the keyboard as she ran a search program.

"Alright I am getting a few messages between Shepard and Alliance Medical HQ." explained Tali as Ash looked at the screen "I'll try the first one."

_Commander John Shepard._

_I is my pleasure to inform you that we have found one DNA match to your sample. We believe this match is from a direct family member namely your sister. As per Citadel Council orders about the release of information on Spectres we have not sent this information out to you to her. Below is information about her, please contact us or the Citadel Council so that we can inform her and unite a family._

_Dr. Lin House_

"Shepard has a sister?" asked Tali

"Scroll down." ordered Ash as the image of a woman with long red hair and deep blue eyes appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a system alliance Navy uniform with several metals on her chest. Instantly Ash saw the family resemblance, same bone structure and facial features.

"Specialist Jenny Shepard with the System Alliance Recon Marines Unite 87 the White Tigers." read Ash as she started to read the data, her eyes locked on her birth date. "She has the same Birthday as John."

"You mean they are twins?" asked Miranda

"Yes." answered Ash as she looked at the contact information. "EDI, find me everything you can about her."

"Ash, I feel I must inform you that the 87th Marine Recon was the unit which was sent on Aria's convoy." explained EDI "Specialist Jenny Shepard among them."

"Are you saying she is here?" asked Ash

"No she was deployed planet side along with the rest of her unit." explained EDI "She is on New Caprica."

**Miles** outside the limits of New Caprica city, deep within the wild wet forests of the planet a young woman with deep red hair and even deeper blue eyes. She was wearing the standard issue gun metal gray alliance marine battle armor apart from the deep red under shirt which collar was sticking out from under. In her hands was a large M-97 Viper sniper rifle suddenly she came to a stop as her blue eyes scanned the area.

"This is it, we make our nest here." ordered Jenny as she turned to her spotter before lying down on the grass.

"Well you're the sniper not me." answered her partner as the he lied down.

"Which is why I decided where we are going to do our shooting from." explained Jenny

"So any word yet on if you got into the N7 program yet?" asked her spotter

"No, but most of the training centers where destroyed during the war." explained Jenny "And then there is my history."

"You mean how you got out of Japan when the Reaper's attacked and how you fought in China before going to London." explained the spotter "Hell N7 training is nothing compared to what you went though."

"I don't want to talk about what happened on Earth." growled Jenny as she gripped her rifle.

"Ok…I have to ask have you heard anything from the Genesis program yet?" asked her spotter as he searched for a different topic "I mean most people hear back within two weeks and how long have you been waiting?"

"Almost five." answered Jenny as she pulled out her computer pad and began marking down ranges. "They say it is some kind of computer glitch."

"Who knows your name is Shepard, maybe you're related to Commander Shepard?" laughed her spotter

"God I hope not." expressed Jenny "I mean then I will have to deal with all the crap that would come from being his sister, besides Shepard is a common name. The odds of that are so small it isn't even worth thinking about."

"But didn't you say you had a twin brother?" asked the spotter

"Yes, and according to my Grandma but he along with my parents died in the house fire when I was five. Then again by the time she told me that he grandpa couldn't remember her name half the time." explained Jenny as she started getting pissed off at the constant questions "Now shut the fuck up and do your job and help me mark down ranges before I decide to use you as target practice."

"Yes, ma'am." said the spotter before shutting up.

**Well I am back from my vacation and now I introduced Shepard's family member, I wanted to do a sister since you can either play either as male or female in the game. I will revile more of her background and personality in later chapters. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Setting the Board**

"I can't believe this." stated Saul Tigh for the hundredth time as he was lead though the mass of creatures which were busy setting up camp on New Caprica.

"Believe me you haven't seen anything yet." said the young man in the gun metal armor who had appeared with the Colonial marines.

"Who are you anyway, boy?" asked Saul

"Lieutenant James Vega of the SR-2 Normandy head of the Normandy's marine detachment." answered James

"They put someone like you in charge of marines?" laughed Saul "You look like you belong on some muscle beach pounding iron while you're pounding back shots."

"Well I do like to work out but I am in the N7 program, the best of the best in the system alliance." Answered James "I also fought on the Menae and countless other battles across the galaxy during the Reaper War, I was also in London for the final push for Earth."

"He may look like a muscle hunk, sir but he seems to be a skilled marine." stated Sergeant Hadrian

"Seams skilled?" asked James offended by the head of Galactica's marine force as she laughed as the three of them walked into a small blue craft. Saul took a step back as noticed the creature dressed in blue and black armor. It was one of the bird like creatures he had seen outside, however this one had it's back to him as he looked at a flat screen computer screen built into the side of the wall. On screen was the image of a man with deep blue eyes and black armor.

"So we are really going to wait 10 hours?" asked the creature

"We are, but we are going to prepare in the meantime." answered the man on the screen "I plan to go over our plans with Admiral Adama but based on the information that Kasumi has given us I think this is our best play. What do you think Garrus?"

"I would agree with you Shepard, they would never see it coming however it would give away that we are here." answered Garrus "I would rather avoid that."

"We need to get as many people off world before it is too late and they will expect an attack any other way." stated a new voice as Saul turned his head only to see a dark eyed creature with a thing face. "Commander Shepard my STG teams can be in place within the time frame."

"Agreed but take some of the system alliance and colonial marines with you." said Shepard as Tolan face scrunched a bit; he was offended by the idea of having humans tag along with an STG team in the field. "Sorry Tolan, the colonial's know the people and simple fact is that they can blend in better then STG team."

"Well if we are seen then we aren't doing our job." stated Tolan

"Think about it this way, you can show the humans how fast Salarians can move across rough country side." explained Garrus with a laugh that caused all three of them to laugh together.

"My men and I would treasure the chance to show our skills but before we move out, I would like some time to study the plan and make some changes." explained Tolan

"Of course, I can't be there when this operation goes down, I leave the two of you in command do as you see fit." ordered Shepard as he cut the link a moment before the Geth Light cruiser left the orbit of New Caprica and heading back to the fleet.

"I estimate that it will take just over eight hours to get everything in place." added Tolan

"Luckily we have ten." added Garrus as he turned around to face Saul Tigh. "So you're the commander of the Resistance?"

"How the frak do you know that?" asked Saul

"Your information on your little resistance was in the Cylon computer core." explained Tolan

"Little?" snapped Saul "You're calling the struggle for our very lives little?"

"I meant no offense human but on the galactic scale you resistance is nothing more than Phio." stated Tolan as Saul raised an eyebrow at the meaning of the word at the end.

"Phio is an instinct not much different than an Ant only with nine legs instead of six." explained James before looking at Saul "You did have ants in the 12 colonies?"

"Of course we did." snapped Saul "What kind of Fraken idiot do you think I am?"

"Calm down Saul." Said a voice Saul knew all too well as he turned to see Athena standing behind him dressed in the colonial Uniform.

"What the frak are you doing in that uniform?" asked Saul as Athena moved toward him.

"Serving as an officer her military." explained Garrus

"Which is more then I can say for you at the moment." added Athena with a small laugh "Besides without me this plan has an even lower chance of working."

"And what is this plan?" asked Saul

"We will tell you in route." Added a new deep voice as Saul turned toward the voice only to see two four eyed creatures dressed in red armor.

"Saul Tigh, Athena meet Commander Javik and Lt. Commander Vegter two of the last Protheans left alive in the galaxy." explained Garrus as he gestured toward a small door which was cut inside the side of a nearby rock face. All around the door the different races where building their defenses. "Deep under our very feet the last members of their race are in cryosleep."

"An entire race under our feet?" asked Athena stunned at the idea

"And while we are going to end the war between your two people make no mistake our main goal is to save their race." explained Garrus "Now shall we begin?"

**Hours** later far out in space onboard the Normandy Ashley was sitting behind the one desk in the captain's cabin looking over the information EDI had gathered. A knock at the door caused her to look up before yelling toward the door.

"Enter."

The door opened as the Quarian which she considered to be a younger sister walked into the cabin.

"So Tali, you finished with that project?" asked Ash as she turned toward her friend.

"It took a lot of effort and two extra power supplies but it should work." explained Tali "And how is the research going?"

"It's a mix bag, I can look over reports all day but until I meet her I can't really know anything for sure apart from the fact that she is a skilled fighter and has some dark moments." explained Ash as she turned to the screen "On Torfan she used some of her squad members as live bait against the batarians while the rest of the squad flanked them and won the battle but lost 50% of the squad."

"I have to admit that is cold but that was war." explained Tali "However I think Shepard would have found a different way."

"Then she went on to execute the Bararians who surrendered." added Ash as Tali's eyes widened at the news "That is something John would never do."

"They are different people." added Tali

"And yet I can see some moments when she acts like John, in the battle of Tokyo she is reported to have abounded her post providing sniper protection for a pirate flight pad so that an Admiral's son and some of his rich friends could escape the Reapers. She went to protect a nearby evocation center and she is reported to have kept the Reapers back by herself for almost an hour." explained Ash "The Admiral's son and his friends died but because of her sniper skills keeping the Reapers back at least twenty extra shuttles full of civilians where able to escape Tokyo. Sounds like something John would do."

"It is." added another voice as both of them turned to see Shepard standing there.

"John?" asked Ash

"I'll be going." said Tali softly as she walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone together.

"So you found out about my sister?" asked Shepard

"Admiral Hackett brought it up that you needed to tell the program if they could release your data." explained Ash as she lowered her head a bit "I am sorry John but this is your family why did you keep it from me? Why did you keep it from her, doesn't she need to know she has a family member out there."

"Ash…I know I shouldn't have kept something like this from you but personally I was torn." explained John "She may have the same parents as me but to me she is a stranger not family, you are, every one of our friends they are my family. I mean Tali are is like a little sister to me and Miranda like an older one. Garrus and Grunt like brothers, Samara is that stern aunt and Zaeed is like the uncle which gets drunk at the family get together.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the comparison at Zaeed to the drunken uncle.

"We may not be blood relatives but we are all family." explained John

"The thing is John families are meant to grow, our friends mean just as much to me as my own family. New additions is part of what makes families alive." explained Ash "You have to give her a chance to join our family, she is your little sister."

"According to the records we are twines it doesn't say who was born first." pointed out John

"Call it a hunch you seem like the older brother." explained Ash as John laughed a bit.

"Alright, I will tell Hackett he can release the information to her." answered John

"Or you can do it yourself in person; she is on New Caprica right now." offered Ash

"I may just do that." said John "By the way how did you get into my files?"

"We used your spar Omni-tool to unlock the computer." explained Ash took a deep breath as she prepared to answer him.

"You found the other thing didn't you?" asked Shepard as Ash nodded her head before standing up. "I knew I should have placed it in something other than a shotgun round box but it wouldn't fit any other way.

"But I didn't open it, I want it to be a surprise." explained Ash as Shepard walked toward the night stand, quickly he pulled out the ring box from its hiding spot.

"So do I." explained John "I had it all planned out."

"John." Reassured Ash as she placed her hand on his shoulder "I didn't mean to spoil the surprise but think about we have been dating for so long it isn't that surprising that you would ask me to marry you. But when that day happens the answer will be yes."

"Well maybe this will surprise you." added John as he took Ash's hand and slowly turned around. The hardened System alliance marine eyes widened and watered as she watched her boyfriend slip the silver ring on her finger as he got down on one knee. The ring was relatively simple with a single large diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds running down each side of the ring.

"Ash…you already told me the answer but will you marry me?" asked John, Ash didn't say a word instead she lunged forward planting a kiss on his lips, however the force of her coming at him caused him to fall backwards hitting his head against the nightstand before falling flat on his back with Ash on top of him.

"I am so sorry John…are you ok?" asked Ash

"Yes, but let's leave that part out if when we tell the others what happened." laughed John as he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit his head.

"Agreed but we should also leave out what is coming next." purred Ash as she ran one of her finger down Shepard's chest "Now will you get into bed or shall we do it here?"

"Your choice?" answered Shepard with perverted smile.

**Located** a few decks down in the observation deck Samara sat in meditation as the two colonial children they had rescued from the remains of Caprica played with some toys.

"You know you could do this instead of me?" whispered female voice in Samara's ear.

"My thanks Samantha but my code prevents me from taking on more children." explained Samara as Samantha Traynor sat down in one of the couches beside her friend. "These children have no living family members and the admiral's ex-wife is not interested in being a parent to young children anymore. They must have a safe home after everything they went through."

"Well my partner and I have been talking about adoption but we didn't think it would be this soon." explained Samantha as she took a deep breath "And we didn't plan to adopt two of them at the same time or nearly this old but once I showed her the pictures of the two of them, she fell in love with them instantly. She has already started paperwork with the Alliance for adoption."

"Sometimes, the Goddess's provide you a path that you didn't originally see." explained Samara "I believe you humans call it fate."

"Agreed." replied Traynor "Now I know your code prevents you from taking on children but we would like you to consider yourself their Aunt."

"I would be honored but don't you have to clear it with the colonial government?" asked Samara as she looked at the two children play and enjoy themselves with some simple toys. "They are colonials after all."

"I must admit I didn't think about that but I don't think there will be a colonial government after all of this is over." explained Traynor "They will be folded into the System Alliance, won't they?"

**A single** deck up the former Cerberus leader was busy looking at real time scans from a small probe left in orbit of New Caprica in the war room; standing beside her was the robotic EDI. Over the past eight hours the number of Cylon ships had increased from twelve Basestars to fifteen with another ten smaller support ships in orbit. Suddenly three more Basestars and seven more support ships appeared.

"Total attack force is 18 Basestars and 13 smaller ships ranging from scout ships barely larger then a heavy raider to cruisers which were just slightly smaller than a Basestar." reported EDI "Using the hack in the Cylon database this number of ships here and the ships the colonials have spotted around the Mass Effect Relay accounts for 52.5% of the total Cylon military strength."

"We will worry about the Relay later, we 18 Basestars each with 800 fighters which means there is 14,400 raiders to deal with right now." added Miranda as she put her hand under the chin "Not counting the number of fighters that be launched by the smaller ships."

"The other ships can launch an additional…." started EDI only to be interrupted by Miranda

"Don't tell me we are already facing an uphill climb with this fight." explained Miranda

"If I may, we are getting messages from free centurions on eight Basestars and five of the smaller ships." added EDI

"Will that be enough?" asked Miranda

"As long as no more Basestars appear yes." confirmed EDI

"And the odds of another Basestar appearing?" asked Miranda

"Since we don't have the locations for the Colony or the resurrection hub we must assume the remaining ships are defending those two Cylon installations." explained EDI "They are bringing all their forces to the fight."

"Well once we get the Relay open a we can brush away Cylon fleet like flies." explained Miranda "But first Shepard wants to get as many people out of harm way."

"You disagree?" asked EDI

"Yes, it would be better if we strike the Relay first, open that up." explained Miranda

"Did you forget that there are old Prothean charges on the Relay and until we remove them charges we can't use the Relay." explained EDI as Miranda lowered her head, her tell tale sign that she had forgotten that fact.

"Alright so this is just stage one." stated Miranda before whispering "How are things going on your project?"

"I had to move forward a little fast then planned, I want it done before we attack the Resurrection hub I do not know how it will effect it will have on any download." explained EDI

"How soon?" asked Miranda

"If I wanted to go in now I could but I would have to spend another 36 hours until the body was fully formed." explained EDI as she ran the data in her head.

"Wait fully formed?" asked Miranda

"At the moment all the major organs are formed and first layer of muscles are down however there is still 84% muscles to lay down." explained EDI "It needs the required amount of fat, skin and hair to grow out. The body is habitual but I could transfer and enter coma while it finishes growing."

"I see." stated Miranda

"When the time comes I will require your help?" asked EDI

"Anything." said Miranda

"I will require some clothing." explained EDI

"Well there aren't any malls around here EDI; it is kind of hard to go shopping for you." explained Miranda

"I have done a study and you are the nearest body style to my new body, I was hoping you would have something that I could wear. Something useable and sexy, can you do it?" asked EDI as Miranda simply smiled.

**The** Early morning sunlight was poking its way though the cloud cover over New Caprica City as Laura Roslin braved the cold as she headed to the Ellen Tigh's tent. When she walked in, instead of heading toward some of the makeshift chairs she reached down and pulled up the rug. Quickly she reached into the sand until she found the buried cord. With one yank she pulled up the trap door and descended down into the underground headquarters of the New Caprica Resistance. As she climbed down the ladder she heard the sound of a gun being pulled back.

"Good morning to you too Starbucks." said Laura as she turned around expecting to see the hothead Viper pilot only to see three strange black eyed thin faced creatures holding strange guns on her. She had seen photos of them in the book that Shepard had given her, these where Salarians.

"Stand down; she is a member of the resistance." ordered a new voice as another Salarian moved forward. Slowly Roslin looked around the room only to see more of the Salarians along with humans dressed in strange armor and in colonial marine battle gear "Good morning Laura Roslin I am Lieutenant Tolan of the Salarian Special Tasks Group are you ready to get your people off world?"

**First I would like to say I am sorry for the delay in posting after I got back from vacation my friend let me borrow the first two seasons of a TV show and I have been watching them almost none stop in my free time. Now I won't say the show right out but let's just say "Winter is Coming" and see who guess which show it is first. Well I hope you liked this chapter and what happened between Shepard and Ash. The battle for New Caprica is about to begin. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	35. Sad News

**Sad news**

**Today my laptop of over 5 years was destroyed when a freak combination of power outage and heavy rain flooded my basement while I was at work. Now don't worry too much, it was my fault last night when I went to bed I foolish left it on the floor. I normally save all my files to a separate hard drive every Sunday night so all my files including my stories are safe. However last night I had finished the first draft of the new chapter of The 13****th**** Tribe and I was half way done with the next chapter in "The Ark" and "the Demon Plan" Those files where lost so I will have to write them again once I get my new laptop (I am currently using a friend's to post this) However with the upcoming July 4****th**** Holiday it will be about a week and a half to 2 weeks before I get my new laptop. So I wouldn't expect to see any new chapters for around 3 weeks or so. I am sorry but fate has dealt me this hand. Don't worry I will start writing again as soon as I can and I hope you come back to read when this and my other stories come back. As one of the greatest general's of world war 2 said "I shall return" (Lets see who can get that one first) And believe me I shall return to this and all my stories. In the mean time for those readers in the United States enjoy the 4th of July and for everyone else just enjoy yourself.  
**

**Until next time**

**Wilkins75 **


End file.
